Fuego en la Oscuridad
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Blaise Zabinni lo tenía casi todo, pero siempre había deseado algo prohibido, algo que no estaba a su alcance: Ginevra Weasley, la novia de San Potter pero eso estaba por cambiar...
1. Encuentros

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Encuentros… **_

Era un sábado de diciembre, la tarde era fría, los copos de nieve caían suavemente para reposar en níveos montículos sobre los techos de las tiendas del Callejón Diagon.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban alegremente buscando los atuendos que utilizarían en el Baile, después de todo, el mundo mágico se encontraba de festejo ya que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado.

Una hermosa pelirroja perteneciente a la Casa de los leones del tan renombrado Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, se encontraba frente al escaparate de una prestigiada tienda.

No muy lejos de ella un atractivo joven caminaba meditabundo entre las sombras rumbo a la salida del Callejón Knocturn, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la luz, se encontró con algo que no esperaba, pero aún en contra de su voluntad había pensado, deseado… anhelado… verla de nuevo.

Después de todo, habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que la había visto, por no decir insultado y molestado, después de todo, no podía permitirse sentir ninguna clase de sentimientos, que no fueran de desprecio por una: _**traidora de sangre**_.

Ahí estaba tan vulnerable, una hermosa chica de cabellos de fuego, que caían ordenadamente por su tierno rostro, de labios rojos cual carmesí y mar dorado por mirada, de sutil y delicada silueta, simplemente la que podría ser la musa de sus sueños, su ángel en la oscuridad, pero no podía ser, ya que no seria más que su perdición… ella era prohibida… porque era una traidora de sangre, una Weasley, una Gryffindor, simplemente un sueño imposible.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra Weasley observaba detenidamente un hermoso vestido aunque sabía que no podría comprar, sería como gastar la mesada de dos meses que no tenía.

De pronto sintió un extraño escalofrío y una sensación de estar siendo observada la invadió, se giró mirando detrás de ella, topándose con la mirada penetrante de Draco Malfoy a la entrada del Callejón Knocturn. Al instante le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar en busca de sus amigas, lo último que quería era comenzar una pelea con él.

Blaise se encontraba embelesado cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

— No puedo creer que estés espiando a la Weasley — espetó el rubio incrédulo, mirando a la pelirroja con repudio — ¡Por Slytherin, Blaise! Es una pobretona, traidora de sangre… — añadió con desprecio.

Zabinni entendía lo que su amigo decía pero… en ese momento la chica volteó, dirigiéndoles una mirada de odio para después irse.

— ¿Qué es lo qué te pasa con esa? — preguntó, mirándolo con severidad.

— Nada… no me pasa nada — contestó intimidante, como si quisiera entenderlo al pronunciarlo.

— Entonces no me hagas creer lo contrario — manifestó desconfiado de las palabras de su amigo.

— Creé lo que quieras… vámonos — salieron del Callejón pasando justo por el escaparate que minutos antes la chica miraba.

Blaise observó el lugar con detenimiento, notando el vestido principal, imaginando que no le quedaría nada mal a la pelirroja, pero ¿para qué querría un vestido así?

— Mmmm odio venir cuando hay tanta muchedumbre — exclamó con desdén Draco, molestó por tanta gente.

— Lo se… pero ¿qué puede estar pasando? — lanzó la pregunta, de la nada paró a un chico que llevaba una túnica con escudo de su antigua escuela — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?

El chico lo miró extrañado y temeroso ya que sabía quiénes eran, muchas veces los había visto en su escuela aunque nunca había hablado con ellos.

— Eh bueno… es que Hogwarts va a dar un Baile el 19 de diciembre — explicó vacilante.

Blaise y Draco se miraron entre si, intercambiando mensajes entre ellos, para después dejar ir al pequeño.

— ¿Con qué un Baile? — preguntó el rubio con ironía mirando con una sonrisa al moreno.

— Vaya… ese anciana cada vez esta más loca — añadió burlonamente, aunque por su mente pasaban incógnitas.

_«¿Un Baile? Por eso estaba viendo ese vestido… pero ¿con que idiota irá? ¿Acaso ira con Potty? Pero él y Granger parecen estar juntos ¿o acaso volvería con ese?, ¿o quizás vaya con Thomas o Longbotton? ¿o será Corner? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? A mi que me importa... por mi que vaya con quién se le de la gana.»_

Se regañó a si mismo caminando entre la multitud.

— Si, pero ¿qué esperabas? — cuestionó con ironía — Vámonos… vendremos después cuando la muchedumbre se haya ido — mencionó Draco parando un carruaje en el que los dos abordaron.

***º*º*º**

En tanto Ginny caminaba buscando alguna señal de sus amigas.

_«Ese Malfoy… nunca cambiara, salir de ese Callejón no significa nada bueno pero ¿qué se puede esperar de él y sus amigos? Siempre tan odiosos… en fin, es una lastima que no pueda tener ese vestido _—suspiró largamente—._ Definitivamente usaré el que mi madre me confeccionó, aunque no se ¿por qué piensa que aún soy una niña?. Tendré que hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones.»_

— ¡Ginn! — la llamó una rubia tocando su hombro.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! ¡Me asustaste Luna! — exclamó con una sonrisa y su mano en el pecho.

— Lo siento ¿ya escogiste un vestido? — indagó curiosa.

— Mmmm si te refieres a escoger con sólo ver, si — profirió con ironía.

— Ginny, al menos me dirás ¿cuál fue el que te gusto? — inquirió interesada.

— Pues es de color rojo, largo, tiene un escote en "V" muy discreto, se ciñe en esta parte y tiene con una abertura discreta en esta parte — replicó, señalando con una mano la parte baja de su pierna, mientras lo describía con ilusión y un brillo en sus ojos.

— Oh y ¿dónde esta ese fantástico vestido? — preguntó risueña y divertida por la respuesta de su amiga.

— Pues en Fashion`s… la nueva tienda que esta por el Callejón Knocturn — respondió con ensueño.

— Ah pues vamos a verlo — instó tomando su mano y guiándola hacia el lugar.

— Eh no… —se negó— además Malfoy esta por allá.

— Pero ¿eso qué?, no lo vamos a ver a él — espetó confundida.

— Lo sé, pero mejor evitar un encuentro con él, no quiero escuchar una sarta de estupideces de su linda boca — mencionó con ironía la pequeña Weasley.

— Pero eso no importa, quiero ver ese vestido — insistió.

— Mmmm no… mejor dime ¿cuál escogiste tú? — preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

— Bueno yo aún no elijo… quería mostrarte algunos para ver que opinabas — expuso con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa que abarcaba su lindo rostro al pensar en su acompañante.

— Pues vamos — tomó el brazo de su amiga y comenzaron a caminar.

Así pasaron la tarde entre vestidos demasiado extraños y vistosos, hasta que encontraron el perfecto para la rubia Ravenclaw.

— Luna, te veras hermosa ese día… Ron se la va a pasar con la boca abierta — alabó alegre, pensando en la cara de bobo de su pelirrojo hermano.

— ¿Tú crees? — incurrió con inocencia.

— Claro —afirmó totalmente convencida.

— Bueno, eso espero… — acotó con un tono ensoñador.

— Creo que no podremos tomar un cerveza de mantequilla — mencionó Ginny notando la hora.

— Si… es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos — salieron de la tienda, caminando hacia donde los carruajes las esperaban.

— Parece que va a nevar más fuerte — predijo Luna al mirar el cielo.

— Si, vamos… antes de que arrecie la nevada — aseveró apurando a su amiga.

— Pero Ginn, ¿estas segura qué no quieres ese vestido? — increpó Luna.

— No, además es bastante caro — replicó con pena, subiendo al carruaje.

— Mmm pero yo podría ayudarte a pagarlo — sugirió amablemente la ojiazul.

— Me partes el corazón Luna, eres una gran amiga — señaló sonriéndole agradecida —, pero no… ya me ayudaras con los arreglos que le haré al vestido que me mandó mi madre ¿si?

— Ah esta bien — aceptó no muy convencida.

Así entre plática y risas llegaron al Castillo.

***º*º*º**

En la Mansión Zabinni…

El moreno se encontraba en su lujosa habitación, recostado en su amplia cama, hacia unas cuantas horas que su rubio amigo se había ido, así que tenía todo el tiempo para darle vueltas a eso que lo carcomía.

— ¡Por Slytherin! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Demonios! — golpeó frustrado el colchón para después levantarse — Esto no me puede pasar a mi… soy Blaise Zabinni, un sangre pura, bueno en todo lo que hago, estudio en una de las más prestigiadas Universidades mágicas, puedo tener a la chica que desee ¿por qué pensar en esa?... ella es tan… tan ¡Weasley!... una pobretona, una traidora… aunque debo admitir que es bragada para atreverse a replicarnos todas esas veces que la molestamos… y sin duda es dueña de una belleza admirable pero…

— ¡Qué demonios estoy diciendo! —se recriminó así mismo— Bbbbssss — resopló cansado de no encontrarle una razón lógica a lo que le pasaba.

Caminó hasta una cómoda en un rincón, sirviéndose una copa de whiskey, miró el licor y dándole unas vueltas le dio un gran trago dejando vació el receptáculo.

— Pero ¿con quién ira a ese Baile? Ahora ¿con quién estará? ¿Quién será él que si pueda estar con ella? Acariciándola, sintiéndola, protegiéndola, besándola… arrrhgggggg sin tan solo… ¡no fuera traidora! pero ¿qué demonios me hizo? ¿Acaso será un simple deseo que tengo de poseerla? ¿Y fuera eso? ¿Cómo lo sabré si no puedo acercármele?

Fue entonces que su mente creó una idea al calor de una buena copa de whiskey.

— Mmm con qué Baile ¿no? — pronunció mientras una mueca maliciosa curvaba sus labios y un brillo aparecía en sus pupilas.

En ese instante un sonido, lo hizo voltear a su puerta. — Adelante…

— Blaise… pensé que te habías ido con Draco — expresó Oxum, caminando hacia él.

El moreno miró entrar a una elegante mujer, su madre, sin duda de belleza incomparable.

— No estaba de ánimo — respondió dejando su copa en un mueble.

— No deberías tomar tanto vino… y menos antes de la cena — regañó la mujer, acariciando el rostro de su hijo — ¿Qué te pasa Blaise? ¿Algo te preocupa? ¿Es una chica? — preguntó fijando sus ojos en los de él.

— Nada — contestó escuetamente.

— Debe ser una mujer muy especial… para tenerte así — espetó caminando por la habitación de su hijo, a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo con él, lo conocía y más porque era hombre y ella se especializaba en conocer lo que los hombres pensaban, no en vano se había casado siete veces.

Blaise la miró deambular por su habitación, sin expresar nada, como si sólo lo estuviera analizando.

— ¿No dices nada? entonces es verdad… mmm no olvides ser un caballero — aconsejó —. Vamos, es hora de cenar y sabes que no me gusta esperar — avanzó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se giró y clavó sus pupilas en las de él —. Por cierto, vino el elfo de la señorita Daphne Greengrass y te dejó una carta… esta abajo en el recibidor — con esto salió cerrando la puerta dejándolo totalmente extrañado.

— Vaya… justo ahora ¿esto tiene pasar? —cuestionó a la nada — Mejor voy a comer.

Abandonó su cuarto encaminándose al comedor, quejándose de su suerte.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

En el Comedor se encontraba la pequeña pelirroja, cenaba alegre hablando con sus compañeras del baile, y sus parejas.

Al terminar la cena la chica se dirigió a su cuarto, pensando en los arreglos que le haría a su vestido, al llegar lo vio colocado en el maniquí. Sus compañeras aún se encontraban cenando así que estaba sola en la habitación, caminó hasta su cama donde se recostó, acorrucándose en ella, pensando en el ojiverde.

— Mmmmm Harry… — susurró con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

_«Aún lo extrañó… pero él esta bien, Hermione lo ha logrado sacar adelante, para él no fue fácil vencer a ese monstruo, por poco lo perdemos en esa cruel batalla, pero él siempre ha salido adelante, no puedo enojarme porque ellos estén juntos, siempre lo han estado… pero ¿y yo?... bueno, ahhhh no tiene caso y lo se… pero me hubiera gustado ser yo la que estuviera a su lado cuando sufría, curar sus heridas… pero él escogió y quizás fue lo mejor aunque no este del todo contenta, pero no puedo estar siempre triste… vamos a arreglar ese vestido que alguien espera verme hermosa con él ese día… y hay mucho por hacer.»_

Se limpió sus gotas salinas, respirando profundamente, se levantó y avanzó hasta su vestido.

— Creo que te quitare el moño… te haré un poco más pegado y quizás un poco más de escote no vendría mal — pronunció observando la prenda con ojo crítico.

Caminó hasta el cajón de su mesa de noche sacando un estuche de costura, y comenzando su labor de mejorar el vestido, así pasó un tiempo hasta que se metió a la cama.

***º*º*º**

En la mansión Zabinni…

El moreno se encontraba en la Biblioteca, sentado cerca del fuego contemplando la carta que tenía en sus manos.

— Nena tendrás que esperar… ahora tengo alguien más en mente — murmuró para si guardando el sobre en un libro y llevándolo con él a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí, dejó el libro en el cajón de su mesa de noche, se despojó de su ropa, colocándose su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta.

Se metió bajo las mantas de su cama, pensando en su plan, tenía mucho por hacer y si suponía bien, el Baile sería el último día antes de salir de vacaciones, eso le daba menos de una semana y si quería que todo saliera bien tenía que laborarlo ya. Pensando en eso, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará...


	2. Paso uno

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Paso Uno...**_

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Al siguiente día siguiente, Lunes por la mañana fría y helada, Blaise se levantaba aún con sueño, pero tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de volver a su escuela, se encaminó hacia el baño, donde se despojó de su ropa, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua caliente, que recorría su musculatura, ya que seguía jugando Quidditch en el equipo de la Universidad, al lado de sus amigos.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en el primer paso que realizaría para lograr su plan, terminó de ducharse, se amarró una toalla a la cadera y caminó por su habitación hasta encontrar la ropa que usaría, dejó caer la toalla para comenzar a vestirse, sintiendo escalofríos por el cambio de clima, de verdad hacia mucho frío esa mañana, se terminó de vestir y volvió al baño, para lavarse los dientes, se colocó gomina en sus rizos, dejándolos caer en su rostro, así como loción, observó su reflejo, simplemente perfecto.

Miró el reloj aún tenía tiempo suficiente, abrió su cajón de la mesa de noche y tomó el libro donde se encontraba la carta de la pequeña Daphne, sonrió complacido, pero tenía que esperar, primero tenía que terminar con la Weasley… y después podría responderle, tomó el libro y lo colocó en su mochila. Estaba a punto de salir cuando su mamá apareció en la habitación.

— ¿Blaise? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? — cuestionó extrañada, ya que su hijo siempre se iba más tarde.

— Me voy… tengo cosas que hacer — respondió misteriosamente, recogiendo sus pergaminos y libros.

— Ah esta bien, ¿desayunaras? — inquirió como todas las madres que se preocupan por sus hijos.

— No tengo tiempo — comentó avanzando hacia la mujer.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó, pensando que su vástago tenía alguno de esos problemas de jóvenes.

— Mejor que nunca madre — exclamó sonriente, dándole un beso en la mejilla —, te ves muy hermosa esta mañana.

Oxum lo vio alejarse, se miró así misma. «_¿Cómo dice eso? Sólo estoy en mi bata de noche… debí tener una hija_.»

***º*º*º**

Horas después, el moreno de fuego se encontraba en sus clases de Legislación Mágica, aburrido con la voz de su profesora, mientras que su amigo parecía estar en las mismas, se dedicó a aventar papelitos a otros, molestándolos, hasta que al fin la clase terminó y salieron de ahí.

— Vamos a desayunar — mencionó Draco, sintiendo apetito.

— Si, me muero por algo caliente — expresó el moreno, desperezándose.

— Y bueno "negro" ¿ya estas de mejor humor? — indagó con ironía Draco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestionó sin comprender el sentido de su pregunta.

— Vamos, ayer desde que viste a la pobretona, estuviste extraño — evidenció, analizando a su amigo.

— Claro que no, sólo no estaba de humor — replicó tratando de evadir el tema —. Mira quién viene ahí — señaló con una sonrisa, pensando que con eso el ex líder de Slytherin lo dejaría en paz.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido Blaise? — increpó el recién llegado Theodore Nott.

— Mejor tu dime eso — respondió con una sonrisa de lado, sabiendo que su amigo tenía ciertos asuntos con una chica, lo cual era algo que ellos apoyaban ya que Nott era bastante reservado.

— Mmmm estuve ocupado — contestó risueño.

— Vaya, así que por fin el pequeño Theo ¡fue atrapado eh! — exclamó divertido el rizado.

— No digas tonterías ¿acaso me crees tan tonto como para caer tan rápido? — incurrió divertido.

Caminaron entre bromas hasta el Comedor, donde se sentaron en una mesa privada.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginevra Weasley se encontraba bostezando, no quería levantarse de su cálida cama, su alarma había sonado y los clásicos cinco minutos ya habían pasado. Se desperezó, retirando las mantas de su cuerpo, estaba incorporándose cuando un sonido en su ventana llamó su atención, desempañó el vidrio con su mano, notando que era una lechuza.

— Chicas ¿alguna de ustedes espera algún paquete? — cuestionó abriendo la ventana, dejando entrar una brisa helada con la ave.

— No, Ginny cierra la ventana por favor — pidió, Victoria Frobisher, sintiendo escalofríos por la brisa.

— Si… ¿acaso quieres congelarnos? — agregó Natalie MacDonald.

La pelirroja buscó la nota, observando sorprendida que era para ella, desamarró el paquete que la lechuza traía, la acarició y la despidió, para después cerrar la ventana, ya que ella también sentía el helado frío y no quería caer enferma, ni que se le partieran los labios antes del Baile.

Desenvolvió el paquete curiosa, hallando una hermosa rosa roja, sonrió ampliamente, al ver lo hermosa que era y lo bien que olía, a su lado también venía un pergamino, rápidamente lo desdobló, encontrándose con un aroma a loción, además de un bello verso.

_Eres tan hermosa como esta flor,_

_Tus labios combinan con el color,_

_A lo lejos te admiró con temor._

_Espera por otro verso,_

_Apenas esto comenzó._

Al terminar de leerla no podía creer lo que decía, pero quién podía haberle enviado eso, por su mente pasó la idea de que pudiera ser Harry, pero la descartó, al razonar que él no podía ser porque estaba al lado de Hermione desde hacia varios meses, además el aroma que despedía el paquete no era el de la loción de él.

— ¿Qué pasa Ginny? — cuestionó Natalie, al notarla meditabunda.

— Si, ¿qué tienes ahí? — inquirió Victoria, acercándose a ella, notando la hermosa rosa.

— Ginny… ¿quién te mando esta rosa? — preguntó curiosa la chica.

— Si, ¡es hermosa! — exclamó la otra.

La pelirroja aún trataba de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo y no sabía cómo responder, sonrió confundida.

— Vamos ¿dinos quién te la mandó? — preguntó nuevamente.

— No lo se, no dice — respondió Ginny.

— Crees que haya sido ¿Kevin Whitby? — indagó indiscreta.

— No lo se — espetó no creyéndolo, él nunca se había comportado así, no era su estilo.

Tomó la rosa y colocándola en agua, para después guardar el verso en su Diario, sonrió tontamente, pensando en la persona de la que se trataba.

Se arregló y se encaminó con paso saltarín hacia el Comedor, donde encontró a su "cuñada".

— Ginn bueno días — saludó la rubia, guardando su nueva edición de "El Quisquilloso".

— Buenos días — respondió risueña.

— ¿Y esa alegría? — preguntó Luna, al notar la amplia sonrisa de su amiga.

— Pues… recibí una rosa — expresó con alegría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y de quién? — cuestionó al instante.

— Ven, vamos a desayunar y te cuento — comentó, haciendo que la Ravenclaw se sentara en su mesa, poniéndola al tanto sin olvidar los detalles.

— Que lindo, quien te lo haya enviado parece que de verdad esta interesado en ti — agregó positiva.

— Pues creo que si ¿crees qué haya sido Harry? — incurrió con ilusión, aunque sabía que no podía ser él, aún guardaba la esperanza.

— Ginn… bueno... no es por ser poco optimista, sabes que yo soy la primera en apoyar las causas perdidas, pero no lo creo — expuso con pesar Luna.

— Mmmm tienes razón — murmuró desilusionada.

— Pero ánimo, eso quiere decir que no tengas un gran admirador — animó.

— Si, tienes razón, ¿habrá alguna forma de averiguar quién es? — preguntó a su amiga.

— Ah posiblemente…

Se levantaron para encaminarse hacia su clase de pociones, mientras pensaban en lo que podrían hacer para saber más del misterioso admirador.

***º*º*º**

En la Universidad Myrddin...

El trío se encontraba aún desayunando, o más bien matando su tiempo, disfrutando de la vista que tenían.

— Miren quién esta allá… tu amorcito Draco ¿no? — señaló Theo, mirando a una hermosa pelinegra, sentada al lado de varías chicas.

— Idiota — espetó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Vamos ¿acaso no la vas a saludar?, debo admitir que si ha mejorado con la edad — aseveró Blaise mirándola con ojo crítico.

— A mi no me llama la atención pero ¿es tu novia, no Draco? — agregó pícaramente alzando su rubia ceja Nott.

— Estúpido — respondió con una sonrisa, sin hacer el intento de levantarse para ir a verla.

Zabinni observó su reloj notando la hora y sonriendo ampliamente, parte de su plan ya estaba en marcha y de seguro para esa hora, la leona ya lo había recibido.

**· . · ` ` · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·**

El atractivo moreno se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon, más específicamente en una florería, acababa de escoger la flor que le hacia honor al verso que la acompañaría.

— Me permite un pergamino y tinta — pidió el moreno. Al instante la señora le dio lo que pedía.

Tomó la pluma y pensó un lindo verso para la chica, algo que le gustaría haberle dicho, miró la flor y comenzó a escribir, al final sonrió no le había quedado tan mal.

— Envié esto a esta dirección — mencionó el moreno.

— Si señor ¿alguna otra cosa? — preguntó la anciana que atendía.

— Mmmm a decir verdad si, en esta bolsa hay galeones suficientes para pagar las flores que enviaran cada mañana a la misma dirección, yo enviare cada día un sobre con un pergamino que la acompañara, ¿entendió? — explicó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si, claro — contestó la anciana divertida.

Con eso el joven ex Slytherin salió de la tienda, para caminar hacia donde estaba el escaparate que la pelirroja observaba con tanto anhelo. Se detuvo frente a él estudiando el hermoso vestido, sonrió tramando su segundo paso.

**· . · ` ` · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·**

— ¡Zabinni! — llamó Malfoy, dándole un golpe en la espalda.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, no tienes que gritar — musitó molesto.

— Ha… pues no lo hubiera hecho, si tu no estuvieras vagando por quién sabe dónde — replicó hosco.

— ¿Qué te pasa "negro"?, estas muy extraño — prorrumpió Theodore, mirándolo analíticamente a su amigo.

— Idiota… es sólo que no me mata el tema de Parkinson y prefiero pensar en otras personas más importantes — aseveró con cierta burla, propinándole una mirada significativa a su rubio amigo.

— Imbécil ¿desde cuándo sueñas despierto? ¿Acaso otra vez estas pensando en la pobretona de Weasley? — inquirió vengándose de su último comentario, mirándolo severamente, estudiando sus reacciones.

— Claro que no, yo no pienso en esa — replicó inmediatamente no quería que sus amigos sospecharan.

— ¿La Weasley otra vez? ¿A qué te refieres Draco? — cuestionó Theo, mirando de reojo a Blaise.

— Es que el "negro" la vio ayer… y se traumó, no se qué le ve — divulgó despectivamente.

— Mmm ¿qué no hay suficientes mujeres en el mundo, Blaise? ¿Por qué esa? — preguntó clavando su mirada de plata en él — No, no… planteé mal las preguntas ¿has tenido a tantas qué ahora te conformas con tan poco?

— No Theo, la pregunta es ¿te sientes tan solo… qué ahora consideras lo excéntrico entre tus placeres? — soltó con ironía Draco.

Blaise se mantuvo callado escuchando los comentarios venenosos de sus amigos, lo cuales eran los mismos que él se decía cada día… pero ahora estaba tratando de averiguar qué demonios le pasaba con esa y no iba a permitir que esas frases cambiaran su decisión, aunque tenía que mantener las apariencias.

— Mmmm idiotas… son ustedes lo que se hacen ideas excéntricas, ustedes son los que están sacando a esa al tema, yo ni siquiera la he mencionado — aclaró fingiendo.

— Ahora resulta — ironizó Malfoy.

— Ya dejemos eso… pensar en esa me ha quitado el apetito, mejor vámonos — comentó Nott levantándose de la mesa.

El moreno aventó su servilleta a la mesa igual que su rubio amigo, incorporándose y saliendo del lugar en un silencio que podría haber lastimado incluso los oídos.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginny se encontraba observando a Slughorn dar su clase, pero su mente viajaba a ese hermoso verso, sintiendo una extraña emoción y ansiedad por conocer el dueño de tan bellas palabras, que ella había inspirado. Suspiró mientras colocaba una linda sonrisa, recreando un ideal del que podría ser.

Luna por su parte jugaba con su collar de corchos, mientras miraba a su pelirroja amiga divagar en algún punto del espacio. Observando su semblante ensoñador, hacia mucho tiempo que Ginny no tenía esa expresión, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Ahora las cosas parecían mejorar… tomar su lugar, pensó en su novio, al cual no veía mucho, debido a que él ahora se encontraba en Alto Colegio de Aurores Merlín, pero el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos sin duda era significativo.

Minutos después la clase terminó, haciendo que la rubia se levantará estirándose, observó que su amiga ni siquiera había movido un músculo.

— Ginny… la clase ya se acabo — mencionó esperando alguna respuesta de su amiga, la cual no llegó — ¡Ginny! — la llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez tocó su hombro.

— ¿Qué... qué? — preguntó confundida la leona.

— Nada, sólo que la clase ya acabó — divulgó con una sonrisa burlona.

— Ah eso — pronunció sin darle importancia, comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

— Ginny ¿qué pasa?, estas en otro mundo… ¿es por la rosa y el verso, no? — preguntó con obviedad.

— Si… — respondió suspirando nuevamente y sonriendo ensoñadoramente.

— Vaya si que te tiene en otro mundo ese chico — espetó divertida Lovegood.

— No… bueno si… la verdad me gusto mucho ese detalle — aceptó levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

— Bueno pues tenemos que dar con ese chico, que te ha hecho sonreír así… — afirmó sonriente.

— ¡Luna! — se quejó apenada — No digas eso… además ¿cómo lo encontraremos?, no tengo la menor idea de quién pueda ser — comentó con algo de desilusión.

— ¡Ánimo¡ Lo encontraremos, además ya no quiero verte triste y este chico parece tener el don de tenerte en las nubes con sólo mandarte un mensaje, así que debe valer la pena — aseveró con determinación —. Le pediré ayuda a las ondinas, a las hadas y a los duendes… ¿crees qué sean suficientes?

La pelirroja la miró como si estuviera loquita, aún no se acostumbraba a esos comentarios de su "cuñada". — Si… se que hace meses que no sonreía así, pero ahora me siento muy bien — acotó sonriendo.

— Pues al menos sabemos que enviará otro verso, además dijo que esto apenas comenzaba, lo cual indica que no será la última vez que sepamos de tu admirador — evidenció pícaramente —, quizás pronto se presente.

— Pues ojala, porque me muero de la curiosidad — respondió mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Si… lo se.

— Bueno… tenemos un rato libre ¿me ayudas con mi vestido? — preguntó la pelirroja, recordando que tenía que terminarlo ya.

— Claro — aceptó.

Así fue como las dos chicas caminaron hasta la Torre Norte, más específicamente al cuarto de la pequeña Weasley.

— Pasa… — mencionó la chica abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Ese es tu vestido? — señaló Luna, al ver la prenda en el maniquí.

— Si, no es la gran cosa, pero anoche me desvele haciéndole unos cuantos arreglos — divulgo Ginevra.

— Ah es lindo — afirmó la rubia dejando sus cosas en la cama de su amiga y caminando hacia la prenda.

— Mmm si ahora lo es… porque cuando llegó, era otra cosa, mi mamá sigue creyendo que yo soy una niña, no se da cuenta que pronto saldré de Hogwarts — repuso con un gesto de desaprobación la pelirroja.

— Es lógico, eres su única hija.

Ginny miró a su amiga, tenía ese gesto entre melancólico y risueño, ese que ponía cada vez que recordaba a su madre.

— Bueno… pero ayúdame a darle los último toques.

— Si… sólo dime en qué te ayudo — repusó alegre.

— Pues… — estaba a punto de decirle, cuando su amiga notó la rosa.

— ¡Por Rowena Ravenclaw, los duendes y las hadas! ¿Esa es la rosa? — preguntó avanzando hasta el florero que alojaba la flor.

— Si — afirmó un poco contrariada, por la repentina actitud de su amiga.

— Es hermosa — manifestó aspirando el olor natural de la flor —, pero no te quedes ahí… enséñame el verso.

Ginevra caminó hasta su mesa de noche, donde guardaba su Diario y lo sacó dándoselo a la rubia.

Lunita lo tomó, leyéndolo rápidamente, notando un aroma a loción riquísimo. — Mmmm soy yo ¿o huele a loción?

— No… huele y debo decir que es un aroma muy agradable.

— Si lo es, pero debe ser mejor olerla en vivo de la persona a la cual pertenece — aseveró pensando en como sería el dueño de ella.

— Si lo se, si lo tuviera enfrente en este momento, te juro que lo primero que haría sería oler su loción desde su pecho y quizás hasta le daría un beso en el cuello — musitó sonrojándose ligeramente.

— Tranquila Ginn… ¿no es primero conocerlo y luego ya los besos? — señaló divertida, aunque debía admitir que no era tan descabellada la idea de su amiga.

— Si, si… pero sólo es una idea, no quiere decir que la lleve acabo — aclaró sonriente.

— ¿Te das cuenta, qué quizás este pergamino se impregnó de ese olor cuando quien quiera que sea escribió el verso? — profirió deductiva Lovegood.

— Si lo se… ¿quién será? — preguntó dejando volar su imaginación mientras suspiraba.

— No lo se, pero ya lo averiguaremos, ahora veamos que hacemos con ese vestido — exclamó devolviendo el pergamino a su amiga, la cual lo colocó nuevamente en su Diario.

***º*º*º**

En la Universidad Myrddin...

El moreno de fuego se encontraba en otra aburrida clase teórica.

_«¿Qué estarás pensando en este momento Weasley? ¿Te habrá gustado la flor? De seguro estas que te mueres de curiosidad, pero todo a su tiempo… aunque debo averiguar con quién iras al Bailecito, tengo que saber en quién estas interesada, quién es ahora el dueño de esos labios carmesí, de tus miradas, de tus caricias.»_

Apretó con fuerza el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

_«¡Maldición!, odio que seas una traidora, pero estos sólo es un capricho… y lo voy a comprobar con esto, yo no puedo sentir nada por una traidora de sangre, únicamente es un deseo. Si sólo es eso.»_ Pensó tratando de convencerse de que así era.

Fue entonces que recordó la carta de Daphne, movió las hojas del libro que tenía enfrente en busca del sobre, lo tomó con la intención de abrirlo, la clase terminó y todos comenzaron a levantarse.

— Tendrás que esperar nuevamente — murmuró guardándolo y tomando sus cosas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que guardaste eh Blaise? — cuestionó curioso Nott.

— No te importa — respondió el rizado con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué demonios te esta pasando Blaise? ¿Desde cuándo ocultas cosas? — indagó extrañado y molestó Draco alzando su ceja.

— Yo no oculto nada… ustedes son los que nada más me están fastidiando — divulgó.

— Mmm ya nos enteraremos, de qué es lo que estas ocultando — expresó firme Malfoy, mientras salían al pasillo, donde una corriente de viento frío los hizo temblar.

— Necesito una copa de whiskey — exclamó el moreno entre dientes.

— Además de estar junto a una chimenea… vamos al dormitorio — expresó Theodore, tratando de darse calor, frotando sus manos, las cuales portaban unos elegantes guantes.

— Vayan ustedes yo tengo un asunto pendiente — acotó Draco, para después caminar hacia una pelinegra que lo esperaba recargada en un pilar.

— Mmm a eso yo le llamo obtener calor de otra forma — murmuró el moreno con una diminuta sonrisa.

— ¿Envidia? — preguntó divertido el rubio que caminaba a su lado.

— Claro que no, no digas idioteces… — exclamó Zabinni.

— Vamos, sabes porque lo digo… alguna vez te gustó Parkinson — manifestó mirándolo significativamnte.

— Tú lo dijiste… alguna vez, además hace mejor pareja con Draco. Ella no merece todo mi sex appeal — bromeó.

— Vamos… creo que el frío ya te congeló las pocas neuronas que todavía te quedaban — mencionó divertido el rubio mirándolo de reojo.

— Idiota — contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

Apuraron el paso hacia el edificio que albergaba los dormitorios en su mayoría habitados por ex alumnos de Slytherin, los cuales formaban una fraternidad bastante selecta, mientras observaban como la nieve caía suavemente.

Al llegar ambos se despojaron de sus gruesos abrigos, para caminar hacia su dormitorio, Blaise invocó dos copas y ofreció una a su pequeño rubio amigo, el cual se encontraba ya sentado en un sillón al lado del fuego.

Se sentó acomodándose en el amplio sillón, disfrutando del primer trago que le supo a gloria, al sentir el líquido en su garganta que dejaba un calor agradable a su paso, además de un sabor que no le venía nada mal.

— Generalmente me alegraría que estuvieras callado, pero ¿qué demonios estas tramando Blaise Zabinni?, te conozco y se que hay algo — mencionó lógico Theodore después de haberlo estudiado.

— Nada… además creo si hubiera algo no se los diría, tengo derecho a tener mis secretos — aseveró enigmático el moreno.

— Mmm pues ese secreto debe ser uno muy… pero muy grande — señaló categórico, bebiendo de su copa.

— Ha… pues amigo mío te quedaras con la duda — murmuró con una expresión divertida.

—Mmmm ya veremos… ya veremos — replicó propinándole una mirada desafiante.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

— Pues no nos esta quedando tan mal — espetó optimista Ginny, observando los arreglos que ya le habían realizado a su prenda.

— Si… sólo unos detalles más — añadió la rubia, chupándose un dedo donde se había picado con la aguja varias veces.

— Luna, no sabes como te agradezco que hagas esto, pero de ahora en adelante yo coseré, soy mejor en eso… no quiero que mi hermano me quiera matar cuando vea que dañe tus manos — bromeó la pelirroja.

— Ah no te preocupes son sólo unos puntitos, además dudo que lo note… es tan distraído que bueno — manifestó curvando sus labios evocando el recuerdo de su novio.

— Si, lo se — respondió aunque de distraídos a distraídos su amiga se la ganaba a su hermano.

— Bueno Ginn tengo clase, nos vemos después — refirió la chica, levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

— Si, gracias — observó como su amiga se iba

— Y no te preocupes, encontraremos a tu misterioso admirador — manifestó alegre la Ravenclaw.

Ginny sólo le sonrió para después caminar hacia la rosa, tocándola ligeramente. — ¿Quién eres? — le preguntó a la nada tratando de encontrar la respuesta, pero nada, aún así sonrió ilusionada, caminó hacia donde su bolsa yacía después de todo tenía que cumplir con sus deberes y la Biblioteca la esperaba.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará...


	3. Paso dos

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Segundo paso...**_

La noche había llegado al mundo mágico, la nieve caía suavemente enfriando aún más el clima. En el edificio que albergaba a los Slytherins, dos chicos se hallaban ya entrados en calor, un tanto por el abrasador fuego y por el buen vino que fue acompañado por una rica comida.

El moreno de fuego se encontraba muriéndose de risa de los múltiples intentos del rubio cenizo por sacarle lo que ocultaba.

— Ya ríndete, ya llevamos más de tres copas de whiskey y aún no lo logras — espetó mofándose.

— Mmmm no dudes que lo lograre, no insultes mi inteligencia, pero por ahora te dejare tengo deberes que hacer, y la verdad es más interesante mi libro que tú — tomó su copa y se dirigió sin decir más al Estudio.

Blaise lo vio alejarse con la sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro, la cual fue desapareciendo conforme se tomaba enserio la situación, le dio un buen tragó a su copa, dejándola en la mesa de centro, para después acostarse a lo largo en el cómodo sofá.

_«Debo tener cuidado, Nott no es ningún tonto y aunque llevó conociéndolo la mitad de mi vida, se que si se lo propone, me engañará y me sacara la información con su juego de palabritas o más bien trampas… »_.

Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, evocando la imagen de Ginevra.

_«¡Demonios, si tan sólo no fuera una traidora!, no tendría que hacer todo este teatrito para tenerla, para saber que siento… y terminar de una buena vez con este asunto pendiente.»_

Se alzó y tomó su copa bebiendo un poco, fue cuando recordó una vez más la carta de Daphne.

— ¡Diablos lo había olvidado! — se levantó al instante, buscando el libro dentro de su mochila, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, una sonrisa pilla apareció en sus labios, caminó de regresó al sillón, se sentó y abrió el sobre.

Estaba por sacar la carta cuando escuchó los pasos y la voz inconfundible de Draco, rápidamente guardó la misiva en el libro.

_«Rayos… ¿acaso nunca podré leer esta carta?, debe ser una señal.»_

Malfoy entró a la habitación notando la presencia de su amigo. — ¿Me estabas esperando? — preguntó con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Tengo cara de estarte esperando? — replicó con una mueca irónica — Incluso me sorprende que hayas llegado ¿acaso te peleaste con ella?, ¿o no se dio lo que esperabas? Porque si no te calentaste, ahí esta tu lugar y una copa — agregó burlón, notando la fría expresión de su amigo.

— Ha, eres un idiota — repuso, lanzándole una mirada de odio, junto con su abrigo —, o mejor dicho eres un maldito envidioso — expuso sentándose en el sillón y tomando la copa.

— ¿Envidioso dices? ¿Qué podría envidiarte? — le cuestionó con guasa, aventando el abrigo a otro sillón.

— Mmmm vamos Blaise, tu aquí encerrado, solo, sin compañía femenina… y di, que me veo generoso y sólo me limito a decir eso — prorrumpió sisañozo.

Zabinni dejó salir una risa sarcástica. — Pues gracias, pero yo prefiero una buena diversión y no… — dejó inconclusa su frase, enarcando su ceja en señal de reto.

— Ha, ha… imbécil, por estas solo — contestó bebiendo un buen sorbo de vino que le recorrió la garganta, quemándole ligeramente.

— Mmmm eso lo dudo, además quién dice que estoy solo, simplemente que no encuentro el chiste a sólo compartir mi sex appeal con una — respondió divertido.

— Como quieras… ambos sabemos que no es eso — dijo muy seguro de su comentario, concentrando sus pupilas en las oscuras de Blaise.

— ¿Ah si?, entonces dímelo — aseveró expectante.

— Como quieras, esto es por la hermanita del Come babosas, o mejor conocidos como los pobretones Weasley — afirmó con desdén.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿A qué viene eso?... no me hagas reír — manifestó con indignación, fingiendo ya que Draco no sabía que tan cerca estaba de la verdad.

Malfoy analizaba a su amigo, mientras degustaba su copa. — Ten cuidado "negro", porque si sigues por ese camino no habrá retorno — advirtió serio.

— ¿Cuál camino? Tu estas loco, mira qué decir que me gusta la traidora de sangre, eso es demasiado — no sabía qué más decir que fuera convincente cuando lo idóneo lo iluminó —. Yo tengo algo con Greengrass — agregó con vanidad.

— ¿Con Greengrass? ¿Cuál? — preguntó inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo cuál?, pues… Daphne, un momento ¿no será que te gusta Astoria? — inquirió curioso.

— ¿Qué?, claro que no — negó ladeando su rostro, impidiendo que el moreno lo estudiara.

— Mmm interesante ¿quién lo diría?, pobre Pansy, relegada por una chica menor — embromó, negando con su cabeza.

— No digas idioteces — bramó Malfoy, propinándole una mirada fría con un brillo peligroso.

— Ya, ya, Draquito no te enfades. Si dices que no, es no, aunque pues yo podría consolar a Pansy — espetó molestando a su amigo —, ya que ha mejorado y vaya que tiene lo suyo — agregó realizando algunas señales sobre su figura.

— Cállate Zabinni, estas a dos rayas de que… — apretó su copa, haciéndola rechinar por la fuerza.

—Ya, ya… no te enojes, sabes que no recojo las sobras— mencionó con ligereza —. Bueno y…

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginny se encontraba terminando su tarea. — Vaya que esto fue extenuarte, no se por qué dejan tanta tarea — murmuró caminando por el desértico pasillo, cuando una voz la hizo detenerse, se giró para ver a la persona.

— Hola Ginny — saludó Kevin, sonriéndole tiernamente.

— Hola — respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

— No te he visto en todo el día — comentó queriendo iniciar una conversación.

— Lo sé, he estado ocupada — respondió distraída.

— Entiendo, ¿y ibas a Gryffindor?

— Si, estoy muerta, lo único que quiero hacer es recostarme y dormir — repuso Ginny.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — preguntó galante.

— Si por qué no — replicó, comenzando a caminar, percatándose de que la loción que usaba, no coincidía con la de la rosa.

— ¿Y ya escogiste tu vestido? — inquirió dudoso.

— Si ya lo hice, de hecho mi madre me lo envió — evocó el recuerdo de la prenda.

— De seguro lucirás hermosa en él — halagó.

— Yo… gracias — manifestó sonriéndole —. ¿Tu ya escogiste tu traje?

— Ah si, espero estar a tu altura.

— No digas eso, claro que los estarás — profirió queriendo mostrarse segura.

La charla continuó acerca del baile y el entrenamiento de Quidditch del chico, cuando al fin llegaron a la Torre Norte, más específicamente al cuadro de la Dama gorda, la pelirroja hizo el gesto de entrar cuando él la detuvo.

— Me gusto platicar contigo, ojala mañana o el miércoles podamos dar un paseo por el lago — comentó ilusionado.

— Si, esta bien, buenas noches — se despidió.

— Buenos noches Ginny — murmuró, acercándose y depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios rosados, sorprendiéndola. Se separó sonriéndole dulcemente, con eso se giró, perdiéndose en el corredor.

Ginevra no daba crédito a lo que Whitby había hecho, pronunció la contraseña y entró, notando la poca concurrencia que había en la Sala, de seguro era porque todos se encontraban cenando en el Comedor.

Avanzó hasta su cuarto, donde dejó sus cosas en su escritorio, miró su vestido casi terminado, se giró y vio la flor.

— Este Baile promete se mucho para todos, pero para la gente que como yo que se sienten solos ¿lo será? Kevin esta bastante emocionado, lo cual no se si sea bueno… quizás no sea la pareja que él espera — dijo avanzando hacia la ventana, miró la oscuridad con pequeños puntos blancos cayendo del cielo, sonrió nostálgicamente, ladeó su cabeza y volvió a notar la rosa.

— Quizás ese baile valdría la pena si pudiera ir contigo — mencionó a la nada, pensando en aquel hombre misterioso de loción arrebatadora.

Se encaminó hasta el baño donde se colocó su pijama, salió y se dirigió hasta su cama, se acomodó en posición de flor de loto, del cajón de su mesa de noche tomó su Diario y un tintero que estaba ahí.

Se preparó para escribir y al abrir la libreta el aroma varonil, sonrió instintivamente, tomó la nota leyéndola varias veces, como buscando algún indicio que le dejara ver de quien podría tratarse, pero nada… ahí sólo había un juego de palabras con un gran trasfondo.

— ¡Por Gryffindor!... — suspiró y comenzó a escribir.

15/12/98

_Hoy fue un día diferente a los demás ¿sabes por qué?, porque no escribiré algo triste o algo sobre Harry… escribiré sobre un acontecimiento que me da luz, que me arrebata una sonrisa y me crea una nueva ilusión._

_Te preguntaras ¿qué es eso tan fenomenal?… es un chico, un nuevo chico… si, lo se ¡por fin te estoy hablando de alguien nuevo! ¡Y es hombre! Jajajaja, lo se, suena algo raro… quizás sea porque estoy emocionada o al menos quiero permanecer así para no pensar en aquello que me duele, pero no dejaré que eso opaque lo que te quiero contar._

_¿De dónde salió este hombre?... eso es lo que quisiera saber, pero por ahora puedo decir que salió de la sombras y espero poder conocerlo… suena loco, ya me explicaré mejor…_

Cerró su Diario con una diminuta sonrisa, al terminar de escribir sobre su admirador. Guardó todo y cambió de posición, estirándose, en ese momento entraron sus compañeras de cuarto.

Platicaron un rato, y poco después se metieron a la cama, la habitación se quedó iluminada tenuemente. Ginny trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero a pesar de ya haber dado bastantes vueltas en su cama no lo lograba.

Así que comenzó a contar borregos, ovejitas… cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente viajará, lentamente se dejó llevar imaginando al hombre misterioso, hasta que cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

***º*º*º**

En los Dormitorios de la Universidad…

Después de haber logrado casi convencer por completo al rubio, Blaise por fin se dirigió a su habitación, donde dejó caer en su cama cansado por su día y un tanto mareado por el vino.

— Eso estuvo cerca… pero ahora debo cuidar más mis acciones y hablar con Daphne, ¡es cierto, su carta! — se levantó y buscó sus cosas, una vez más sacó el libro y la carta, — ahora sí… — se sentó en la orilla de su cama y a la luz de su chimenea desenvolvió la hoja.

Sus pupilas trataban de alcanzar su velocidad normal, desplazándose por la delicada caligrafía de chica.

— Mmm — murmuró mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios — interesante… su invitado principal en una cena ¿eh? — guardó la carta en su mesa de noche —. Al menos es un día después del Baile, así no tendré que preocuparme por ir y venir — se dijo bastante satisfecho de su agenda, así podría cumplir con todos sus compromisos.

Se dirigió al baño donde se dio una rápida ducha, para despabilarse y poder realizar su tarea, salió y se vistió rápidamente, no quería enfermarse.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se preparó para escribir su ensayo, había leído el libro la semana pasada afortunadamente ya que en los últimos días había tenido tanto en que pensar que no le hubiera sido fácil realizar su labor.

Comenzó a redactar su escrito, pero su pluma interrumpió su caligrafía, ya que su idea fue interrumpida por la imagen de la pelirroja.

— ¿Te habrá gustado? ¿Qué estarás pensando? De seguro no tienes ni la idea de quién podría ser… jamás pensaría en mi como una opción — dejó su pluma en el tintero, mientras su mirada se volvía a perder en el pasado.

— ¿Cómo lo puedo ser?... nuestros encuentros nunca fueron los mejores, siempre hubo de por medio un comentario ofensivo… o la indiferencia en el mejor de los casos, pero cada vez que yo me miraba en tus furiosas pupilas, era diferente, siempre fue diferente… pero ¿cómo será verme en ellas sin ese resentimiento? — sonrió irónicamente al darse cuanta en lo que estaba cavilando.

— Debo irme a la cama, estoy comenzando a delirar — pronunció queriendo convencerse de eso y justificar esas ideas.

Retomó su escrito, dándole sus últimas líneas a manera de conclusión. Dejó su pluma y se estiró contemplando su pergamino.

— No me quedó tan mal — exclamó alabándose así mismo —, incluso puede estar a la talla del de Nott… ese esta casi por descubrirme, pero querido amigo… aún no ha llegado ese día — miró la pared, fijando su vista en el reloj, notando lo tarde que era.

— Mmm el tiempo a veces se va demasiado rápido — se talló los ojos, cansado por su día, volvió a tomar su pluma y un nuevo pergamino, pero esta vez no escribiría una frase para un profesor sino para una linda chica.

Dejó que su mente viajará hasta ella, recordando su melena roja que caía suavemente por su rostro delineándolo, sus pupilas brillantes, sus labios rosados, su pequeña nariz y las ligeras pecas que había logrado notar alguna vez que habían discutido y la distancia entre sus cuerpo no era mucha, su delicada figura cubierta por el uniforme y ese escudo que claro que hacia la diferencia.

Sin darse cuenta su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, su pluma se comenzó a deslizarse suavemente por el papel, escribiendo una nueva frase.

La leyó nuevamente y doblo el papel cuidadosamente, dejándolo sobre su escritorio, ya mañana lo colocaría en un sobre.

Se levantó aún pensando en aquel ángel prohibido, se metió debajo de las mantas, dejando que sus sueños se inundaran de su magnifica presencia.

······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······

Un nuevo día comenzaba y cierto moreno no quería despertar de su sueño, de ese sueño que lo embriagaba de ella, de ella que solía acompañarlo sólo en sueños… era ahí donde podía estar con ella, donde podía poseerla, claro todo eso terminó cuando sintió unas gotas de agua chocar contra su rostro, al instante se levantó con un grito encontrándose con la imagen de su rubio amigo.

— ¡Aaahhggg Nott! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — exclamó levantándose de golpe y caminando con intenciones macabras hacia su amigo.

— Tranquilízate… ¿qué no te das cuenta de la hora que es? — replicó dando unos pasos hacia atrás para esquivar a su amigo.

— ¿Y eso te da el derecho de despertarme así? — cuestionó con la furia en la voz, sin despegar su mirada de él.

— Oye… yo te hable y tu sólo murmurabas quién sabe que cosas, incluso estabas abrazando muy raro una almohada — interpeló en su defensa, hasta que una idea pilla iluminó su mente.

— ¿Murmurando qué? — interrogó molesto, cuando recordó lo que estaba soñando.

— ¿No será que estabas teniendo un sueño…?

— ¡Que demonios te importa! Fuera de mi habitación… antes que no responda de mis acciones y no salgas vivo de aquí — expresó determinante.

En ese momento Draco apareció a medio vestir. — ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¿Por qué carajos gritas tanto Zabinni?

— Porque aquí el "negro" no despertaba ¿y sabes por qué?...

— Cállate Nott — silenció con una mirada peligrosa el moreno.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó a Theo, enarcando su rubia ceja, más al notar la presión que ejercía el rizado en Nott.

— Que Blaise estaba teniendo un sueño divertido — divulgó burlón.

— Negro de verdad me das pena… has caído tan bajo — comentó divertido Draco—. Deberías buscar alguien con quién desahogarte…

Blaise los miró con odio y a empujones los terminó de sacar de su habitación, mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas tras la puerta, ya se vengaría.

Enfurruñado se metió a la ducha, tratando de calmarse, no era la mejor forma de despertar ni comenzar el día, aunque no podía negar que la noche había valido la pena, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar sus sueños.

Pensando en eso se terminó de bañar, se amarró la toalla a la cadera y tomó otra para colocársela en la espalda, caminó hacia el espejo, el cual estaba empañado debido al vapor, lo limpió y comenzó a rasurarse cuidadosamente.

— Esos… ya me vengaré de ellos — murmuró con malicia, se terminó de rasurar, se lavó los dientes, un poco de loción y salió del baño.

Se vistió rápidamente ya que el clima afuera no era prometedor, se colocó desodorante, loción y gomina en su cabello, dejando que sus rizos cayeran alrededor de su rostro.

Se miró por última vez dándose el visto bueno, tomó su abrigo negro, arregló su mochila… escribió rápidamente un mensaje para la señora de la florería, y delicadamente tomó la nota… buscó en el cajón del escritorio un sobre, al encontrarlo colocó rápidamente la carta y la guardó dentro de su abrigo, colocándoselo.

— Debo ir a enviar este sobre… y mejor me voy antes de que estos me cuestionen — se colocó sus guantes y salió de su habitación, notando que sus dos amigos terminaban de arreglarse y recoger sus cosas, al verlo sonrieron mofándose.

— Idiotas… — se encaminó a la puerta, siendo detenido por la voz de Malfoy.

— Vamos Blaise, sólo nos estamos divirtiendo… admite que es gracioso — manifestó guasón.

— Ha, ha, ha — pronunció con ironía, mirándolos de reojo —. Los veo en clase…

Abandonó el lugar dejando a los otros dos, extrañados por su actitud.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Nott, guardando un libro en su mochila.

— No lo se… pero ya lo averiguaremos — espetó meditabundo Draco.

Blaise caminó por los campos blancos, abriéndose paso entre los árboles y los montículos de nieve, hasta que llegó a la Lechuceria, donde buscó su lechuza.

— Lleva esto a Blume fleur en el Callejón Diagon — le ordenó, echándola a volar, la vio alejarse y sonrió ampliamente — segundo paso, listo.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginny ya se encontraba en la ducha, dejando que el agua la despabilará, para así comenzar un nuevo día de estudio.

— ¿Acaso no me enviará nada hoy? ¿Habrá sido sçolo una broma? — suspiró y cerró las llaves, tomó su toalla y la amarró a su figura y una más a su melena, avanzó hasta el lavabo donde se cepillo los dientes.

Salió del lugar encontrando a sus compañeras cerca de su ventana, al verla comenzaron a hablarle al mismo tiempo confundiéndola.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó curiosa acercándose.

— Que te ha llegado una nueva flor y un sobre — divulgó emocionada Natalie, logrando que a Ginevra se le estrujara el corazón, acelerando sus latidos, sin más llegó a su lado, concentrando su vista en la flor y la nota, sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que él había cumplido su palabra.

Acarició el clavel rojo y tomó apresurada el sobre, percibiendo nuevamente esa embriagante loción que invadía sus sentidos…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**


	4. Paso tres

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Paso tres...**_

En Hogwarts…

Ginny ya se encontraba en la ducha, dejando que el agua la despabilará, para así comenzar un nuevo día de estudio.

— ¿Acaso no me enviará nada hoy? ¿Habrá sido solo una broma? — suspiró y cerró las llaves, tomó su toalla y la amarró a su figura y una más a su melena, avanzó hasta el lavabo donde se cepillo los dientes. Salió del lugar encontrando a sus compañeras cerca de su ventana, al verla comenzaron a hablarle al mismo tiempo confundiéndola.

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó curiosa acercándose.

— Que te ha llegado una nueva flor y un sobre — divulgó emocionada Natalie, logrando que a Ginevra se le estrujara el corazón, acelerando sus latidos. Sin más llegó a su lado, concentrando su vista en la flor y la nota, sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que él había cumplido su palabra.

Acarició el clavel rojo y tomó apresurada el sobre, percibiendo nuevamente esa embriagante loción que invadía sus sentidos…

Sacó la hoja con rapidez soltando casi la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, deteniéndola al instante, suspiró aliviada y ya con el paño bien colocado, apresurada desdobló el pergamino, ansiosa de saber su contenido, escuchando aún las frases curiosas y escandalosas de sus compañeras de cuarto, su vista hábilmente se posó en la caligrafía.

_Buenos días, bella durmiente._

_Espero que esta nota sea lo primero que veas, lo primero que inunde tu mente, lo que te llene de curiosidad… aunque aún no revelare mi identidad, por ahora sólo soy un espectador de tu belleza, un admirador de tu valentía._

_El fuego de tu cabello, el carmesí de tus labios y el rojo del clavel, contrasta también con tu piel… me gustaría poder verlo, contar las pequeñas pecas que adornan con gracia tu rostro…_

_No dejes de pensar en mí, que las flores no dejaran de llegar a ti…_

La pelirroja sintió una explosión en la base de su estómago, mientras una gran sonrisa ilumina su tierno rostro.

—Pero Ginny, dinos qué dice —exigió Natalie, tratando de leer sobre los hombros de la chica.

—Si, déjanos verla —pidió su otra compañera.

—Lo siento chicas, pero esto es solo para mí —contestó celosamente, doblando la carta, colocándola cuidadosamente dentro del sobre, guardándolo en su cajón, tomó el clavel y lo colocó junto a la anterior flor, que descansaba en el jarrón, ambas de aquel hombre misterioso.

—Vamos Ginn, dinos… —demandaron las leonas.

— Mmm quizás más tarde, pero ahora necesito cambiarme, no querrán que me de una pulmonía o algo así, faltan sólo tres días para el Baile, claro sino contamos este —aseveró haciéndose la interesante, mientras comenzaba a vestirse, tarareando una canción.

Dejando a sus amigas totalmente asombradas, desde hacía mucho tiempo su amiga no estaba de tan buen humor.

La siguieron molestando hasta que llegaron al Comedor, donde ella optó por ir a la mesa de su rubia cuñada, para así evitar más cuestionamientos.

— Buenos días Luna, ¿puedo desayunar en tu mesa? — preguntó parada al lado de la Ravenclaw.

Luna bajó su ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" y la miró sorprendida. — Claro… ya sabes que junto a mi nunca nadie se sienta — replicó mirándola con interrogación.

— Son unos tontos, no saben que tan agradable puedes ser — arguyó sonriente.

— Ginny hoy estas muy resplandeciente, bueno… creo que incluso tu aura cambio de color ¿qué pasa? —preguntó analizándola con sus pupilas saltonas, mientras jugaba con su collar de corchos.

La pequeña Weasley llenó de ese elemento vital sus pulmones antes de comenzar. — Luna, ¡me llegó otra flor! —exclamó emocionada, haciendo que los presentes en esa mesa la voltearan a ver.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó contagiándose de la alegría de su cuñada.

— ¡Si, si, si! ¡Wow!... es que ahhh estoy no se ni cómo describirlo — dijo completamente en las nubes.

—Pues con sólo verte lo entiendo, pero dime ¿qué te escribió? — pidió curiosa.

— Pues… tantas cosas, tienes que leerla y me envió un clavel rojo…

—Claro que lo voy a leer, pero tranquila, lo haré cuando tengamos un descanso —mencionó sonriente.

—Si, bueno ahora necesito comer… porque ayer ya no quise cenar — musitó, comenzando a desayunar.

—Cierto, no te vi en el Comedor, ¿terminaste tu vestido? — inquirió pensando que esa había sido su razón.

—No, aún no… lo que pasa es que me encontré con Kevin y bueno… platicamos un rato, pero no se, al final cuando se despidió me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios —divulgó contrariada, dejando su cuchara sobre el plato, buscando con su mirada al susodicho.

—Ah ya veo, con que el joven Whitby sigue en la batalla por tu corazón —acotó risueña.

—Pues…

***º*º*º**

En la Universidad Myrddin...

El moreno de fuego caminaba por los pasillos llegando a la facultad Justus Pilliwickle, donde se estudia Ley Mágica, ahí lentamente comenzó a buscar a su antigua compañera de Casa en Hogwarts, en ese momento una chica llegó por atrás y le tapó los ojos, al instante Blaise se detuvo, respirando el dulce aroma que inundaba el ambiente.

— Hola Blaise, ¿quién soy? — preguntó una voz divertida.

— Mmm déjame pensar, Tracey… Millicent… — comenzó a enunciar nombres de sus compañeras, logrando que la chica se molestara, aunque él ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Eres un tonto —exclamó con indignación, soltándolo, dejando que el rizado se girara y la enfrentara.

—Vamos, no te enojes… desde el principio supe que eras tu, tu aroma es incomparable —comentó galantemente, acercándose a ella, depositando un beso muy cerca de las comisuras de los rosados labios de Daphne.

—No cambias —musitó ligeramente sonrojada, admirando la gallardía del ex Slytherin, que lucia bastante bien con su playera tipo polo y su pantalón del mismo tono, cubierto con su abrigo, que le daba un porte excepcional, su cabello perfectamente peinado y ese ahora tan agradable que despedía. En su rostro esa sonrisa que lograba hacerla perder la respiración, mientras sus ojos coquetos brillaban pícaros.

— ¿Te gustaría que cambiará? ¿No crees qué, estoy bien? ¿O acaso no te agrado así? — cuestionó coqueto.

— Claro que me agradas así, tanto que por eso te invite a la cena que daré en mi casa — profirió dándose valor y acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos.

— Lo se, muchas gracias me siento honrado —repuso Blaise, clavando su vista en la rubia, observando cada detalle de su fino rostro.

—No esperaba menos de ti, pero comenzaba a pensar que no querías ir, como no me respondiste, creía que no asistirías —comentó quitando un copo de nieve del abrigo del ex Slytherin.

—Lo se, disculpa la tardanza, he estado muy ocupado, pero por eso vine hasta aquí para confirmarte mi asistencia —refirió sonriéndole de medio lado, en ese momento sonó el reloj de la Universidad anunciando el comienzo de las clases.

—Entonces espero contar con tu presencia, ya les hice llegar una invitación a Draco y Thedore, espero que también puedan asistir.

—Ah Nott no se, pero al menos Draco estará ahí — señaló elevando su comisuras al recordar lo que había descubierto el día de ayer en su platica.

—Me tengo que ir, pero espero que el sábado podemos estar más tiempo juntos — señaló coqueta, alzándose de puntas y besando la comisura de los labios de Zabinni, el cual la vio perderse entre los estudiantes.

_«Es muy linda… incluso me gusta, pero no se, hay algo en ella que no encuentro, es como si sintiera que le hace falta esa chispa, esa garra, no se…»._

Comenzó a caminar hacia su salón, meditando sus pensamientos hacia su amiga.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸

Blaise Zabinni atravesaba los pasillos al lado de su líder y amigo Draco Malfoy, seguidos por su clásica banda, cuando al dar vuelta se toparon con un grupo peculiar de Gryffindors.

— Pero miren quiénes son… San Potter y sus sequito de tontos — exclamó con desdén el líder de Slytherin, pasando su mirada arrogante por sus figuras, mientras los demás reían.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —exclamó con enfado Potter.

— ¿De ti?... nada, ¿qué podría querer yo de un Cara-rajada? —preguntó guasón.

— Déjanos en paz Hurón — expresó molesta Hermione.

— Pero miren quien apareció, como siempre la sangre sucia defendiendo al Cara-rajada… que patéticos son —expresó malicioso, insultando a la castaña.

— Malfoy eres un h… —bramó Ron aproximándose peligrosamente la rubio. El cual retrocedió un paso.

— Tranquilo Ron —pidió Hermione y Harry agarrándolo de los brazos para impedir que tocara al ojiplata.

—El Come babosas… ahhh que asco me dan los pobretones Weasley ¿cómo es vivir en un basurero? —preguntó con desdén, mientras reía acompañado de sus amigos,

Blaise escuchaba los insultos que se estaban intercambiando, incluso reía acompañando a sus amigos, pero a pesar de querer permanecer por completo contribuyendo a esa disputa, algo se lo impedía, sus pupilas viajaron por los Gryffindors que poco le importaban hasta que su vista se encontró con las furiosas pupilas chocolate de la pelirroja sobre ellos, la analizó, revisando cada gesto… el timbre de su voz, la manera en que se exaltaba moviendo ligeramente su melena roja.

— Por favor ¿quién podría vivir bien en un cuchitril? Su casa no es ni la mitad del Comedor de la mía o la de cualquiera de nosotros —aseveró Malfoy, burlándose.

— Eres un imbécil… —bufó el pelirrojo abalanzándose nuevamente sobre el rubio.

—Tranquilo Come babosas, yo se que te duele la verdad, pero acéptala… ustedes nunca sabrán lo que es vivir como nosotros… ¿o no Blaise? — cuestionó, esperando un comentario mordaz de su amigo.

El moreno se giró para ver a su rubio amigo, no podía evitar responder a eso. — Claro, nosotros vivimos en Wiltshire, donde gente como ustedes jamás pisará —interpeló notando como la furia de los leones crecía.

—Jamás querríamos vivir en lugar, donde sólo viven los animales como ustedes, que no tienen otra cosa que hacer más molestar a los demás — aseveró Ginny, enfrentándose al moreno.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸

Una expresión sombría se colocó en su rostro, mostrando una sonrió amarga.

«_Mmmm una de las muchas peleas, aunque yo tenía que cumplir mi papel… después de todo soy sangre pura, un Slytherin… un Zabinni, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo sigo teniendo que cumplir el mismo papel, no puedo permitirme ninguna clase de relación con ellos, aunque después de la derrota de Voldemort quizás la situación se haya vuelvo de cortesía, pero no cambia mucho realmente, la sociedad sigue teniendo los mismos estándares, el mismo status y yo tengo que cumplir con ellos.»_

Se detuvo frente a un pilar, donde se recargó golpeando con su puño la columna, sacando la furia que lo estaba carcomiendo.

_«Entonces ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?, ¿debo abandonar mi estúpido plan?, ¿la oportunidad de saciar mi deseo?, ¿de probar esos tentadores labios?..»._

—Demonios… —volvió a chocar su puño contra el pilar, comenzando a sentir dolor en sus nudillos.

— ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? — cuestionó una voz detrás de él, que lo hizo girarse topándose con las frías pupilas plateadas de sus amigos.

— ¿Ahora golpeas las paredes? ¿Acaso estas idiota? ¿Eso es lo qué tenías que hacer, por eso saliste tan temprano? — inquirió Theodore con una ceja alzada.

— Son unos idiotas… no me pasa nada — replicó comenzando a avanzar, siendo alcanzado por el par de rubios.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó extrañado Malfoy.

—Si, has estado muy misterioso y extraño —agregó analítico Theo.

Blaise respiró profundamente tranquilizándose, pensando en una muy buena excusa o sino los tendría todo el día haciéndole preguntas que no pensaba responder, ya más calmado su mente caviló lo que necesitaba, una sonrisa iluminó sus labios, pero esto causó más extrañeza a sus amigos, por lo cual la borró rápidamente.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — repreguntó el líder.

— ¿Te estas volviendo bipolar? — cuestionó mirándolo con desconfianza Nott.

— Claro que no, lo que pasa es que me encontré con los estúpidos ex leoncitos y como fui interrumpido por el maestro no puede desquitar mi enojo, eso es todo —mintió realizando su mejor actuación.

—Mmmm esos…

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginevra se encontraba en clase de Adivinación tratando de descifrar lo que mostraba su poso de té, le dio varias vueltas, pero nada, no lograba ver nada, malhumorada dejó la cerámica sobre la mesa.

— Mmm no logro ver nada — comentó en un suspiro, recordando la bella nota que le había llegado.

— Señorita Weasley ¿dígame qué ve usted en su taza? — cuestionó la profesora Trelawney.

La pelirroja alzó su vista encontrando los grandes lentes de la profesora, haciendo que se retirara un poco. — Eh… pues… mmmm…

— ¿Cómo no ve nada? ¿Acaso no ha puesto de su parte? — inquirió Trelawney tomando el tazón, acercó sus pupilas saltonas al recipiente, comenzando a verlo analíticamente, realizó algunos sonidos extraños, dejando a todos en un raro suspenso.

— P-profesora ¿esta bien? — cuestionó titubeante.

— Mmmm veo un joven misterioso que siempre ha sido envuelto en la oscuridad, un Baile… veo varias intrigas, debes confiar en lo que tu corazón te dicta solo así averiguaras el secreto… — predijo dejando a todos con cara de extrañeza, principalmente a la cazadora, la cual no sabía como interpretar tales frases.

La clase siguió mientras varios murmullos surgieron entorno a las preediciones tan extrañas de la mujer, pero sin duda las más curiosas eran las compañeras de cuarto de la leona, las cuales al salir de clase, la atraparon.

— Ginny ¿qué piensas de las palabras de la profesora, eh? — indagó picara Nata.

— Si, dinos no te quedes callada — pidió Vicky.

— Y-yo bueno, no se si creer en sus palabras, después de todo no creo que sean tan creíbles — mintió tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—Mmm quizás tengas razón, pero aún nos debes lo que dice tu notita amorosa ¿eh? — comentó codeándola MacDonald.

— De eso no les prometo nada —dijo vanidosamente, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Vamos, ya dinos de quién sospechas —insistió la Gryffindor.

—Aún no se quién pueda ser —respondió con sinceridad, dirigiendo su vista hacia el Estadio, notando varias escobas en movimiento—, miren al parecer los chicos de Hufflepuff ya están entrenando — agregó esperando que con eso, el tema sobre su admirador quedará en el pasado, al menos por ahora.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó emocionada su compañera.

— Vamos — dijo la otra tomando de los brazos a las dos chicas, arrastrándolas así hacia el campo de juego.

***º*º*º**

En la Universidad Myrddin...

La mañana iba cayendo y el jugador simplemente meditaba sobre sus obligaciones, sentimiento y deseos, posó su vista en la ventana, desde donde se percibían los suaves copos y un cielo tormentoso, tan tormentoso como las pupilas que sabía tenía clavadas en él, sus dos amigos no habían dejado de verlo con desconfianza. Al parecer lo conocían demasiado.

— Señor Zabinni ¿puede decirnos de qué nos habla Franz Keepler en su libro "Legislación y Normatividad en Europa" o prefiere salir a contemplar el paisaje? — cuestionó el profesor Conrad, dejando caer el libro del autor en la banca del moreno, logrando así atraer la atención de todos el alumnado, además de los murmullos y burlas.

El moreno giró su rostro enfrentándose con las aceitunadas pupilas del anciano, así como su gesto que decía que sus actitudes eran inapropiadas.

— ¿Y bien Señor Zabinni, lo estamos esperando? — aseveró expectante el peliblanco, alzando su ceja.

— Mmm el libro es demasiado aburrido, habla de las leyes y los casos de los magos en las épocas anteriores en Europa Central, incluso nos da una absurda opinión sobre las leyes que deberían cambiar en cuanto a los muggles que tienen poderes mágicos — exclamó silenciando así las burlas de sus compañeros.

— Interesante opinión, aunque sin duda llena de prejuicios… espero que no haya una próxima vez, me interesa que entienda los conceptos, no que venga a contemplar la naturaleza —exclamó caminando por el pasillo continuando con su clase.

Blaise sólo rodó sus ojos, sin darle mucha importancia, cuando observó como una extraña paloma caía en su lugar, alzó su vista encontrándose con su amigo Malfoy, enarcando sus cejas divertido. Abrió la nota topándose con un estúpido dibujo, y claro la inconfundible caligrafía del rubio.

_Vamos negro ¿qué te pasa?, ¿quién diablos te trae así?, ¿Daphne?_

El rizado chasqueó su lengua e hizo bolita la nota aventáosla de nuevo a su dueño. La clase por fin terminó y el trío salió del salón, respirando el frío aire que corría por los pasillos, se acomodaron sus bufandas, para así emprender el camino hacía la Cafetería.

—Blaise, Blaise… vamos ya, confiésalo ¿qué te trae así? —insistió Draco.

—Nadie… bueno si, esta mañana también vi a Daphne —improvisó harto de ser acosado con esas preguntas.

— ¿Daphne Greengrass? —cuestionó Nott, mirando a su amigo con incredulidad, enarcando su rubia ceja.

—Si, ¿conoces a otra? —ironizó.

— ¿Y exactamente por qué te tiene así? — indagó sin creerle mucho el menor de los rubios.

En ese momento el moreno fue salvado por la inesperada llegada departe del capitán equipo de Quidditch de Grogon Tocón.

—A ustedes los estábamos buscando, va a haber entrenamientos al parecer tendremos un juego el viernes, necesitamos ganarlo para así poder competir en las finales por la copa interna de la Universidad —comunicó Vaiser, antiguo compañero de Slytherin.

Blaise se sintió aliviado con la llegada de los jugadores, no quería seguir metiendo a Daphne en sus asuntos, más cuando aún no había tomado una decisión definitiva respecto a ella, pero aún así tenía que mantener su teatro, pero cuando escuchó las palabras de su capitán se congeló literalmente.

— ¿A qué hora es el partido? —inquirió tratando de sonar casual.

—Mmmm me parece que es en la tarde, aún no han definido la hora, pero seguro estarán libres para la noche, claro los que van a ir al Baile de Hogwarts y los que no podrán venir a festejar el triunfo —manifestó altanero.

—Claro que ganaremos —aseveró el ex líder de Slytherin.

—Eso espero Malfoy, porque te enfrentaras a Potter — divulgó Vaiser, sonriendo desdeñoso.

— Mmmm sólo déjalo en mis manos —repuso vanidoso, elevando el mentón.

Siguieron avanzando hacia la Cafetería, mientras el capitán les daba los detalles de las horas de los entrenamientos y nombres de la escuadra contraria, entre los cuales reconoció a Kenneth Towler y claro el inconfundible hermano de la chica que ahora cortejaba a base de notas y flores. Fue entonces que concluyó que ahora tendría menos tiempo para dedicarle a su plan, ahora tenía que apresurarse.

— Oye Nott, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, los veo en el entrenamiento — dijo girándose para avanzar por sus pasos para salir a un atajo que lo sacaría lo más pronto del lugar, ya que en la Universidad no podían utilizar las ventajas de su licencia para aparecer.

— Pero… —no alcanzó a decir su frase, ya que su amigo había desaparecido tras un tumulto de personas.

_«Quizás debería seguirlo… Blaise, tu tienes otra cosa… a mi parecer estas envuelto en algo que evidentemente evitas decirnos, creo que voy a investiga.»_

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginevra era llevada al Campo de Juego, pronto llegaron sentándose en lugares preferenciales, así comenzaron a ver el entrenamiento.

— Es una lastima que los chicos más guapos hayan salido ya, ¿no, chicas? — mencionó con cierta decepción la rubia.

— Si, la mayoría salió… primero Malfoy, el cual se fue después de sexto — manifestó decepcionada Victoria.

— Es muy guapo, dicen que esta en la Universidad Mirddyn — agregó la otra, mientras Ginny recordaba que él no era del todo de su gracia, por otra parte estaba la última vez que lo había visto en Hogsmeade.

— ¿Tu qué piensa Ginny? ¿No crees qué Malfoy es guapo? — preguntó ensoñadora la leona.

— Mmmm pues… a mi se me hace un rubio desabrido — resopló sin darle importancia, volviendo su mirada al campo de juego, desde donde divisó a Kevin.

— Si tú lo dices, pero también estaba Corner, Smith, que siempre fue muy simpático — comunicó sonriente Nata.

— Lo dices porque lo conociste demasiado — comentó pícaramente Ginny.

— Bueno, ese no es punto… también era guapo y claro también de Slytherin, Peregrin Derrick.

— Si, pero ¿qué me dices de Nott? — indagó la morena.

— Demasiado reservado para mi gusto — respondió Vicky.

— Más bien extraño — añadió Molly evocando las veces que se lo llegó a topar.

—Mmm pero la mayoría de esa Casa siempre fueran inaccesibles de ahí también Blaise Zabinni —divulgó evocando la imagen del joven moreno.

—Si lo recuerdo, altivo, engreído, arrogante, pero si muy guapo, tenían algo que no se cómo describirlo —agregó la otra.

Ginny al escuchar el nombre del chico, trató de acordarse de la última vez que lo había visto, si su memoria no le fallaba y que creía que no, porque no era fácil olvidar a alguien como él y no lo recordaba solamente por ser todo lo que sus amigas ya habían dicho, sino porque nunca la había tratado bien, pero detrás siempre lo había considerado "misterioso".

—Mira Ginny, ahí esta Kevin, creo que quiere que lo veas — la codeó la rubia, señalando con su vista al joven, el cual hacía todo lo que estaba en él para lucirse.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con el joven, le sonrió con amabilidad, siguiendo atentamente su juego, claro que notaba como él se esforzaba por lucirse.

—Es un gran partido Ginny —comentó pícaramente su amiga.

—Lo se —musitó afirmándolo.

—Entonces, vamos ¿por qué no lo intentas con él? — inquirió Nata apoyando a su otra amiga.

—Pues… es complicado, yo — trató de exponer sus razones.

—¿Qué? ¿Potter de nuevo? Oh vamos Ginn, tienes que dejarlo ir — concluyó la chica, sabiendo de antemano lo que había sucedido con el ex Gryffindor.

— Yo… —pronunció Ginevra queriendo explicar, pero nuevamente sus amigas la interrumpieron.

— Ginn, la vida sigue, él esta con Hermione, pero Kevin esta aquí y es agradable, además si ya aceptaste ir con él al Baile, no te vendría mal darle una oportunidad para algo más — aconsejó la morena.

—Si, bueno pero no olvidemos que nuestra amiga es toda una rompe corazones y que tiene a ese chico que le envía flores… —murmuró la rubia.

—Si, vaya que lo traes de un ala, pero ¿aún no sabes quién es? —cuestionó curiosa Vicky.

—Eh… no —resopló dejando ver en una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ginn dinos que decía la nota de hoy — pidió nuevamente Naty — no seas cruel, comparte un poco del romanticismo que provocas en los chicos.

— Si, después de todo, ya casi ninguno suele ser así… todos creen que con decirte tres palabras lindas ya caíste y no; todo lleva su tiempo — comunicó Victoria.

— Bueno chicas, mmm se los diré después, ahora tengo que ir a terminar mis labores — manifestó levantándose y huyendo rápidamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigas, caminó lentamente pensando en los comentarios de ellas, sin desearlo llegó al Salón de trofeos, entró contemplando los honores que habían ganado los anteriores alumnos.

***º*º*º**

En las Calles del Callejón Diagon…

El moreno de fuego caminaba elegantemente bajo la suave nieve, cavilando los detalles de su plan, ahora con los inesperados entrenamientos no tendría tanto tiempo como había pensado por lo cual tenía que adelantar las cosas.

Avanzó hasta donde días antes había visto a la pelirroja, al llegar al lugar se paró frente al escaparate de Fashions, clavando sus brillantes pupilas en el maniquí que portaba un vestido de color rojo, lo observó con detenimiento imaginando como se vería en ella, cada detalle desde el escote en "V" que para su gusto era demasiado discreto aunque sin duda sería bastante tentador a la vista de muchos, deslizó su vista hasta llegar a la abertura lateral la cual mostraría la blanca piel de su pierna.

«_Quizás debería pensar en otro vestido… ella es demasiado bella y lucirá resplandeciente en este vestido, no me parece justo que un idiota sea su pareja... arrrgg debo averiguar quién es, con quien irá.»_

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, no concebía a Ginevra en brazos de cualquiera de los que él sabía habían estado con ella.

En ese momento a través del vidrio del exhibidor notó como una mujer que parecía ser vendedora se los mostraba a una jovencita y él no iba a permitir que ese vestido cayera en otras manos, así que entró ante las miradas curiosas de las mujeres que se encontraban en la tienda, no era muy común ver a un joven en una tienda de chicas y claro menos a uno tan elegante y atractivo, el cual podía haber mandado a un sirviente en su lugar, la razón por la que no lo había hecho, era porque él mismo quería elegir el vestido.

Zabinni al saberse dueño de la atención esbozó una sonrisa vanidosa, caminó hasta la vendedora. —Disculpen chicas, pero este vestido lo comprare yo — puntualizó con su toque seductor.

— ¿Tú? —inquirió con incredulidad la chica que quería comprar el vestido.

— Pero ¿para qué quieres el vestido? ¿Es para tu novia? — preguntó la hermana pequeña de la chica.

—Eh… es para mi chica —respondió ligeramente desconcertado por la actitud de esas chicas y ni que decir la forma en que lo miraban.

—Ah ¿en serio?, debe ser afortunada por tener un novio como tu —aseveró risueña la joven.

— ¿Me podría decir el precio? —preguntó a la vendedora ignorando el comentario de la chica.

—Es de 20 galeones — murmuró la mujer, engañándolo, ya que le había visto cara de millonario.

— Perfecto, me lo llevo —afirmó el moreno buscando los galones dentro de su abrigo, sin prestar importancia al precio, ya que su mesada sobrepasaba por mucho esa cantidad.

—Eh si, tiene usted un muy buen gusto, pero debe decirme la talla de su novia para arreglar el vestido a su medida o de preferencia traerla —manifestó mirándolo con interrogación.

—Pues no puedo traerla es una sorpresa y… —pensó por un par de segundos cual sería la talla de la leona, el problema era que nunca había estado tan cerca de ella cómo para saberlo, comenzó a recrearla en su mente, hasta que concluyó que su figura era muy parecida a la de su amiga Daphne y de ella si sabía su talla, así fue como dedujo el numero — creo que talla 5.

— Ok, solo deme unos minutos y se lo daré —comentó la vendedora, llevándose el vestido.

—Envuélvalo en forma de regalo —pidió observando como la mujer se alejaba, sonrió satisfecho, ahora tenia que esconderlo hasta que fuera el momento ideal para enviarlo.

Después de un tiempo el moreno salió de la tienda siendo seguido por una mirada sigilosa que había percibido desde lejos toda la situación.

— ¿Por qué Blaise querría ese vestido?...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará...

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**


	5. Victimario o heroe?

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**¿Victimario o héroe?**_

La noche había cubierto con su velo el Mundo mágico, las estrellas apenas se lograban divisar entre la espesa niebla, la nieve adornaba con su belleza las calles y los techos de las chozas.

En los vestidores de la Facultad Grogon Tocón, el moreno se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua, había pasado todo el Entrenamiento evadiendo las preguntas de sus amigos, pero vaya que hacerlo no era algo fácil, le habían causado un par de caídas mientras volaba, claro que vengadas con justicia, nadie se metía con él y salía ileso.

Cerró la llave y buscó su toalla, amarrándola a su cadera, para después salir al ala de los vestidores, ahí aún se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros, se dirigió en silencio a su casillero, tomando de él otra toalla que colocó en su espalda.

—Nada mal Porter, si juegas así en el partido, aseguramos la victoria. Draco tienes que ser más veloz y dejar de jugar con Nott, y tú, si hicieras más cosas que jugar con Blaise y mantenerte evadiendo golpes, ayudarías — manifestó posando sus pupilas en el rubio, que sólo chasqueó su lengua — y Blaise deja de hacerle segunda ese par y juega.

Después de darles unos sermones más, la cosa bajo de tono para ponerse más relajada. — Van a ir a las Tres Escobas ¿o no? — comentó Vaiser mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

—Claro, ahí los veremos —repuso Draco, peinando sus rubios mechones hacia atrás.

—Si, sólo deja que acabemos de arreglarnos —manifestó Blaise, colocándose su vestimenta.

—Como quieran —murmuró el capitán saliendo del lugar con su grupo de amigos.

El moreno sabía que era presa de las miradas de sus dos pálidos amigos, pero él prefería actuar con naturalidad, como si no ocurriera nada después de todo de ninguna forma pensaba decirles la verdad.

—Vámonos —musitó con serenidad, posando sus oscuras pupilas en ellos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de un intercambio de miradas entre los rubios salieron de la escuela para dirigirse al dichoso lugar.

— **( `v´ ) — ( `v´ ) — ( `v´ ) — ( `v´ ) —**

Las Tres Escobas se encontraba semi llena, en parte por alumnos, otros tantos lugareños y por último unos cuantos viajeros. Al llegar el trío rápidamente identificó la mesa de sus compañeros, por el escándalo y jaleo que tenían, los cuales ya llevaban más que un par de tragos.

Se unieron a la alegre conversación, mientras el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y la noche se volvía más espesa, así que el trío salió del lugar, a esperar un carruaje.

— Vamos Blaise, acompáñame… puede que esta veas a Daphne — insistió Draco.

—No, yo sólo quiero irme a descansar, ve tu solo —se negó, acomodando su abrigo, observando el callejón ligeramente desierto únicamente alumbrado por los adornos navideños.

— ¿Y tu Notty también me vas a abandonar? — cuestionó Draco, pasando su brazo por los hombros del rubio.

— No me digas Notty, y yo no voy a ir, estas no son horas para ir a buscar a una dama, además prefiero leer un libro cerca de la chimenea —refirió apartando el brazo de su amigo.

Draco rodó sus ojos. — Como quieran, no me esperen — farfulló curvando su labios en una sonrisa picara —, aún así me la pasare bien — caminó unos pasos y paró un carruaje, haciéndoles una señal de despedida lo abordó, desapareciendo por el blanco camino.

—Vámonos, comienza a helar — anunció Theo, parando un carruaje.

Al estar ambos dentro de él y después de haberle anunciado la dirección al cochero, Nott posó su vista en el moreno.

—Es raro que no hayas querido ir con Draco, tu nunca pierdes la oportunidad de divertirte —prorrumpió sin despegar sus pupilas de él.

—Sólo estoy cansado —respondió escuetamente, acomodándose en un posición más cómoda en el asiento— ¿y tú por qué no sales con alguien? Si, hemos escuchado dos o tres de ti… pero nada serio, eres demasiado desconfiado, deberías relajarte un poco.

— Ja, ja, idiota —replicó cruzando sus brazos, mirándolo de reojo— Blaise, Blaise… ¿en qué estas metido, eh?

—En nada, eso es lo que me desilusiona, no hay emoción en mi vida — se mofó fingidamente.

—Cada vez reafirmo más mi punto… eres un idiota —aseveró con una media sonrisa.

—No más que tu… — respondió riendo dándole un golpe a su amigo, sabiendo que por mucho que intentaran averiguar lo que tenía, las posibilidades de que les pasara por la mente lo que estaba haciendo eran muy pocas.

***º*º*º**

En los dormitorios de las chicas…

Tracey se encontraba sentada al lado de Daphne y Pansy, la cual se cepillaba con lentitud su sedoso cabello.

—Si, la fiesta será perfecta —exclamó Tracey.

—Si, así será — murmuró risueña Greengrass, a punto de decir otra cosa, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura de Millicent.

—Pansy en la sala esta Draco esperándote — anunció, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—No nos dijiste que vendría —mencionó Tracey, enarcando su ceja, notando la hora en su reloj—, es un poco tarde…

—Iré a cambiarme, no puedo salir así —dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios observando su bata de pijama—, aunque quizás le guste — agregó pícaramente. Mientras las chicas intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas traviesas.

— ¿Y dónde estabas Milli? — interrogó curiosa Daphne.

—Salí con una amiga de compras, pero no van a creer a quien me encontré y lo que vi —exclamó misteriosa tomando asiento en una cama.

—Pues ¿qué fue? —inquirió sin darle mucha importancia Tracey, mirando sus uñas.

—Ya deja el misterio y dinos qué viste —pidió Pansy, mientras se vestía.

— ¡Vi a Blaise! —informó realizando una pausa logrando obtener toda la atención de la rubia.

—¿Ah si? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Daphne mirándola con interés.

— Tranquila… — rió de ver como su amiga se ponía — en el Callejón Diagon, pero lo sorprendente es que estaba en una tienda y no saben en que tienda —paró para tomar aire — ¡en Frashion's! y por lo que pude ver y averiguar compró un vestido bastante caro —añadió dejando a sus compañeras extrañadas.

— ¿Blaise? — inquirió Pansy, terminando de vestirse— No, no lo creo…

—Si, pero ¿para quién creen que sea? —señaló con la mirada a Greengrass.

— ¿Para mi? —cuestionó asombrada al sentir la mirada.

— Bueno, puede ser… —levantó los hombros y sonrió.

— Quizás sea un presente por la fiesta — refirió lógica Tracey.

— Oh quizás sea un regalo para su madre —apuntó Parkinson, dirigiéndose al tocador.

— ¿Acaso es su cumpleaños? —preguntó la rubia.

—No lo se, pero si quieres lo puedo averiguar con Draco —ofreció la pelinegra— ¿rojo o rosa? — agregó alzando los labiales.

—Rojo, pero no creo que sea bueno que le preguntes a Draco —repuso dudosa Daphne.

—Que lo haga, no perdemos nada —animó Millicent.

—Lo haré —afirmó con una sonrisa al terminar de colocarse el labial, levantándose, tomó su abrigo un poco más de perfume y salió—, las veo después.

Al cruzar el umbral de la sala percibió rápidamente la imagen del joven Malfoy, tan guapo y sobrio como siempre, recargado cerca de la chimenea, el cual giró al escuchar sus pasos.

—Tardaste mucho…

—Lo siento —murmuró divertida, alzándose de puntas y rozando los labios del ojiplata—, pero no dijiste que vendrías.

— Mmmm sólo tuve deseos de verte —respondió con una mueca—. Vamos a otro lugar…

***º*º*º**

En los Dormitorios de la Universidad…

Blaise miraba con flojera como su amigo Theodore pasaba lentamente las hojas del libro que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Sabes?, a veces me aburres —exclamó en un bostezo.

— Y tu eres un mal educado, yo no soy una de tus amiguitas para entretenerte, además no dije que iba platicar contigo ¿o si? — respondió lanzándole una mirada furtiva — En cuanto a eso, espero que si habló con alguien me diga la verdad, no evasivas…

Blaise chasqueó su lengua y negó con su cabeza. — Yo me voy a dormir, te quedas en tu sala — comentó incorporándose y avanzando a su habitación.

Al entrar se despojó de su abrigo, dejándolo sobre la cama, con apuración se dirigió a su closet en busca del paquete que contenía tan preciada prenda.

—Debo deshacerme de ti, o me descubrirán y eso no lo puedo permitir —musitó escondiéndolo nuevamente entre su ropa. Levitó su abrigo y lo colgó en su lugar.

Caminó a su cama y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en bóxers, tomó su pijama guinda del sillón cercano, se vistió sin abotonar todos los botones de su camisa, avanzó al baño donde se lavó la cara y los dientes, para después ir y recostarse en su cama. Apagó el candelabro, dejando que sólo la chimenea iluminara y calentara su habitación.

Entrecruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, cavilando en alguna idea para enviar el vestido.

Después de un buen rato en que sólo le pasaba por su mente la imagen de la leona envestida en esa prenda, la manera en que su pequeño cuerpo resaltaría en él, dio grandes aspiraciones, pensar en sólo poder estar cerca de ella, sin discutir, sin tener que enfrentarla, en poder acariciarla, respirar el aroma de su piel, pasar la mano por su melena roja, probar esos labios, era simplemente una sublime tentación.

— Debo admitir que me muero por tenerla entre mis brazos —resopló en un suspiro ansioso—, nunca nadie me atrajo de esta manera, ninguna Slytherin, ni siquiera me hizo sentir esto, ni otras chicas tampoco…

—Pero… ella tiene algo que no se qué es, ¿será qué no puedo tenerla lo que me tiene así?

Cerró lo ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, mientras las miles de razones por las que ella no le convenía se clavan en su mente.

—Si, se todo eso… y estoy harto de tanta porquería, haré lo que quiera, al menos esta vez… además sólo voy a cumplirme un capricho ¿acaso no tengo derecho a eso?, ya veré después que hago, por ahora todos creen que estoy interesado en Daphne y no es del todo mentira, pero… por ahora mis prioridades son otras —sonrió malévolamente, cuando escuchó la puerta de Nott cerrarse.

—Ese maldito noño, es muy raro a veces —se dijo a si mismo a manera de distracción— aunque ya debería haberme acostumbrado.

Se acomodó y se arropó, dejando que el sueño llegara a él, mientras seguía imaginando a Ginny Weasley en ese baile.

Poco después entre sueños escuchó la llegada del rubio, pero la verdad no quería levantarse a ver cómo estaba o qué le contaba, además el frío que hacia no lo ayudaba y menos salir para enterarse de sus intimidades con Parkinson.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginevra se encontraba ya en su cama, con su varita debajo de la sabana, con la punta encendida proporcionándole la luz suficiente, para poder escribir en su diario, las cosas que habían sucedido ese día.

_16/12/98_

_No sabes cuantos sentimientos encontrados tengo… por una parte ¡estoy feliz!_

_Me volvió a escribir mi admirador, bueno no quiero decirle así… pero eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que lo hizo, y me mandó un verso que me deja sin aliento._

_Es… ¡ah super lindo!, me muero por saber quién es, a quién le inspiró esas bellas palabras, pero él dejó claro que aún no revelaría su identidad, pero entonces ¿cuándo lo hará?_

_Y luego Vicky y Nata insistiéndome en que les dijera qué decía la nota… tienen razón en decir que ya ningún chico escribe cosas así._

_También con la nota, vino un clavel, es hermoso al igual que la rosa._

Separó el lápiz del papel, y suspiró lentamente, con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Bajó la vista y retomó su escritura, desdibujando ligeramente su gesto.

_Aunque no te voy a mentir… aún extraño a Harry, si, se que mis amigas tienen razón debo dejarlo ir… pero aunque se que Kevin es un buen partido, no siento esa atracción que me permita aceptar una relación con él._

_Hoy fui a la Sala de Trofeos, me trae tantos recuerdos, mis hermanos, mis amigos… es difícil a veces estar aquí sin ellos, bueno mi favorito Billy, él siempre me apoya y no me molesta como Ron, o los gemelos y Percy, bueno también lo quiero aunque sea un gruñón a veces y un cabezadura, … y en esa sala también estaban los Slytherins, esos que tantos líos causan, por eso no andaría con uno de ellos, bueno claro ¿cómo andar con uno de ellos, si son racistas? O si los que no soportan a los hijos de muggles, poco a los mestizos y nada a los traidores de sangre._

_Son unos alzados, engreídos y groseros… ¡arrgg! es que recuerdo los momentos en los que nos trataron tan mal._

_Pero olvidemos eso… retomando el tema, hoy tuve que vivir una situación no se ni cómo describirla… rara, vergonzosa, poco creíble, no lo se…_

_La profesora Trelawney, si esa que se dice adivina, mmm me hizo una ¿predicción?, júzgala por ti mismo…_

_"Veo un joven misterioso que siempre ha sido envuelto en la oscuridad, un baile… veo varias intrigas, debes confiar en lo que tu corazón te dicta sólo así averiguaras el secreto"._

_Mmmm no entiendo nada ¿qué chico? ¿Harry?... no creo que sea de él, "siempre envuelto en la oscuridad"… no se suena tan profundo y peligroso._

Se llevó el lápiz a la boca, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pensando en esa frase.

_¿Un baile?... ¿Será el baile que viene? ¿Secreto? ¿Lo qué dicta mi corazón? No se, parece que se refiere a alguien que no conozco aunque Harry encaja en ciertas cosas ¿o será que yo sigo aforrándome a él?_

_¡O vaya que lío!…_

En ese momento una idea cruzó por su mente dejándola más meditabunda.

«¿Será posible que se refiera al chico que me envía las notas?, es misterioso… no se por qué pero pienso que así es.»

Cerró su diario y lo colocó en la mesa de noche junto con la pluma, pensando en su última cavilación, le dio tantas vueltas que su cabeza le pedía a gritos descansar, en poco tiempo el sueño llegó a ella.

······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······

Los rayos de luz se colaban por una rendija de la ventana cayendo en el rostro del moreno, se movió adormilado, dando un par de vueltas, entreabrió sus ojos, como no queriendo que la noche acabará, estaba soñando tan plácidamente con la pelirroja que podría perfectamente seguir en su camita, calientito y con esos sueños.

Se tapó con las cobijas hasta el rostro, mientras que con su mano buscaba en la mesa de noche el reloj, al encontrarlo lo llevó con él debajo de las mantas, notando la hora.

— 7:01 de la mañana… es muy temprano — murmuró en forma de quejido, trató de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero fue en vano, se destapó fastidiado el rostro y caviló por un momento en eso que no había podido resolver ¿cómo entregar el vestido?

— ¡Lo tengo! — gritó inesperadamente, rápidamente aventó las cobijas y se dirigió a la ducha, donde se dio un rápido remojón, se rasuró con el cuidado necesario de no dañar su rostro y lavó sus dientes.

Se cambió vistiéndose de su clásico color negro, se amarró sus rizos en una coleta, se colocó loción suficiente para ahogar de ese aroma a cualquier chica, un último vistazo y estaba listo.

— Para mi comodidad te haré más pequeño — profirió tomando el paquete de su closet.

Lanzó el hechizo, logrando el resultado deseado y lo colocó en su mochila cuidadosamente.

— Ahora a la Facultad —musitó con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Salió de su cuarto, encontrándose con Theodore aún en pijama, tomando un café, mientras leía "El Profeta".

— ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —cuestionó extrañado, notando que estaba más que listo para salir.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro?, hoy decidí madrugar ¿acaso no puedo? — replicó con naturalidad, mostrando su buen humor.

— Mmmm no es eso, pero siempre tenemos que ir a levantarte — argumentó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aún mirándolo con interrogación — ¿a dónde piensas ir?

— Eso mi querido Notty, no es de tu incumbencia, pero como hoy estoy de buen humor te lo diré, voy a la facultad a arreglar un asunto con Georgin —señaló encaminándose a la puerta, dejando al rubio con la quijada desencajada del asombro—. Nos vemos…

Theodore lo observó salir con esa sonrisa que sabía, pronosticaba que nada bueno tenía en mente.

— ¿D-dijo con… Georgin?, pero si él nunca quiere ir —prorrumpió incrédulo—. Esto si que voy a investigarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —interrogó Draco aún adormilado y malhumorado.

— Mmm que Blaise se acaba de ir a ver a Georgin —informó aún confundido.

— No digas idioteces, Zabinni no iría a eso, nunca le ha agradado la orientación, ni nada de la tutoría — aseveró, avanzando hasta él y robándole su taza de café, para después dejarse caer en el sillón.

— ¡Oye, prepárate el tuyo! —bufó molesto e impotente.

— Lo mismo digo —objetó dándole un trago, quedándose en silencio, meditando.

— Ahora ¿qué te pasa?, ¿no te gusto mi café? —preguntó irónico, mientras se servía otra taza del líquido oscuro.

—No es eso… es sólo que ayer Pansy me dijo algo…

—Ah... ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?, por cierto llegaste bastante tarde… ¿tuviste una buena noche? — expuso mofándose.

— Imbécil… —lo fulminó con la mirada— tiene que ver con Zabinni —añadió aún viéndolo con odio.

— ¿Y? —incurrió sin entender, curvando su ceja.

—Pues dijo que Millicent vio a Blaise comprando un vestido en el Callejón Diagon —comunicó aún incrédulo.

— ¡Qué! —escupió su trago de café— ¿un vestido?... ¿no pensaras que se esta volviendo… un…?

— No idiota, eso lo estas pensando tu —puntualizó—, yo creo que esto tiene que ver con otra cosa, eso que no nos ha querido decir…

— Mmm puede ser, aunque el vestido puede ser un regalo para Daphne —aportó lógico, sentándose enfrente del Draco.

—Eso mismo me preguntó Pansy, pero no se por qué creo que no es así —espetó meditabundo.

—Algo más esta pasando aquí, pero ¿qué nos puede estar ocultando el negro?

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar —aseguró firme Malfoy.

***º*º*º**

En la Facultad Grogon Tocón...

Blaise arribaba con una clásica sonrisa de lado, avanzó por el lugar con algo de prisa ya que si su plan salía bien también tendría que pasar a la florería.

Avanzó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de vieja madera con un nombre grabado en dorados sobre ella "Georgin Flower".

Tocó suavemente, cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso, caminó lentamente internándose en el despacho, clavó su mirada en una mujer que se acomodaba los lentes para verlo mejor.

—Señor Zabinni ¿qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con seriedad— ¿ha venido a cumplir con sus obligaciones? — cuestionó enarcando su ceja, manteniendo sus facciones imperturbables.

El moreno mantuvo su sonrisa intacta, mientras tomaba asiento elegantemente frente al escritorio, bajando su mochila al suelo con delicadeza.

— Buenos días y si, no se equivoca, vine a eso exactamente —expuso confiado de sus planes.

— ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio de actitud? —inquirió desconfiada la mujer.

—A que quiero estar en buenos términos con usted, así que cumplo con lo que me pidió, para entender mejor la sociedad actual —exclamó seguro.

— ¿Regresará a Hogwarts y ayudará a Fortescue en sus clases? —recalcó sus palabras esperando la reacción del chico.

—Exacto, eso haré —aseguró firme.

— ¿Esta seguro, señor Zabinni? —frunció su entre cejo, realizando una pausa— Hasta hace unos días usted no pensaba de la misma forma ¿debo recordarle que su historial de comportamiento en Hogwarts o incluso aquí no es el más propio para con sus compañeros? —manifestó tratando de encontrar la verdadera razón de su decisión.

—Quiero resarcirme, además necesito su aprobación para inscribirme en el siguiente semestre —acertó a decir utilizando sus mejores dotes de actor.

— Mmmm no se por qué pienso que usted Señor Zabinni tiene una segunda intención para aceptar esto — pausó acomodando sus gafas.

— Yo… —estaba a punto de interpelar, cuando nuevamente resonó la voz chillona de la profesora.

—Esta bien, escribiré las misivas necesarias ¿cuándo piensa comenzar? —bajó su vista al pergamino, cuando la respuesta de su tutorado la hizo regresar su vista a él.

—Hoy mismo, de preferencia me gustaría que mandara las cartas ya, porque más tarde pienso ir, y no puedo postergarlo ya que más tarde tengo algunas clases y el entrenamiento para el próximo partido —expuso divertido, observando el gesto desencajado de su tutora.

— ¿No cree qué es muy apresurado? —incurrió recuperando la postura.

—No, pienso que es el momento idóneo —confirmó, expectante de que la mujer comenzará a escribir las cartas necesarias.

—Esta bien, no seré yo quien le quite su motivación —tomó la pluma de nuevo y comenzó a plasmar su caligrafía en el pergamino.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginevra despertaba lentamente, se estiró ligeramente, inmediatamente se movió dirigiendo su vista a la ventana, con la esperanza de ver como en los últimos días una lechuza, pero ahí no se encontraba nada, confundida se levantó y se acercó a ésta, buscando con insistencia a algún animal.

—Desde que me levante no ha venido ninguna lechuza —anunció fúnebremente Natalie.

La pelirroja se giró con una expresión de total desilusión. —Oh… es mejor que me vaya a bañar — dijo con su voz apagada, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, como alma en pena.

—Ánimo Ginn, aún puede llegar el pergamino de tu admirador —exclamó Vicky.

—Si —alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar por completo la puerta. Se recargó en esta suspirando profundamente.

— ¿Por qué no me habrá escrito hoy? — se preguntó confundida. Avanzó hasta la ducha, dejando caer su pijama en el camino, sintiendo ligeros escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo antes de que este tocará el agua templada.

_«¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Acaso no volveré a saber de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Será que se retraso?... o sólo es que quizás le estaba dando mucha importancia.»_

Sin saber realmente que pensar y con tantas deducciones pasando pos su mente, se terminó de duchar, tomó una toalla amarrándola a su delicado cuerpo, recogió su pijama colocándola en el cesto, se paró frente al espejo que estaba empañado por el vapor, pasó su mano por el, observando su reflejo.

— ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? — se interrogó pensando en todos sus desamores — creo que las chicas tienen razón tengo que empezar a dejar en paz las cosas imposibles y fijarme en las cosas reales, creo que empezare a frecuentar más a Kevin, quizás algo pueda suceder… —se dijo tratando de sonar convencida.

Poco después salió del baño envestida en una bata, temblando ligeramente.

—Vamos Ginn, apúrate o no llegaremos al desayuno —apresuraron las leonas.

—Si —respondió tratando de sonar animada, pero la verdad era que si le había afectado el hecho de que su admirador no le hubiese enviado algo esa mañana.

***º*º*º**

No muy lejos del antiguo castillo…

Zabinni se encontraba totalmente ansioso por llegar a su antigua institución. _«Todo esta saliendo según mis planes, incluso mejor… pronto estaré en Hogwarts._»

Tomó el segundo regalo que pensaba mandarle a la menor de los Weasley, reduciéndolo a un tamaño adecuado, ya que no pensaba entrar al Colegio con eso en sus manos.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸

El moreno descendía del carruaje que lo había llevado hasta la florería, se acomodó su abrigo. Caminó unos pasos, abrió la puerta del lugar, encontrándose con la clientela del lugar, rápidamente se dirigió al mostrador y aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de la señora que atendía.

— Buenos días ¿me recuerda?

— Claro que lo recuerdo, es el joven que pago por anticipo las flores de toda esta semana — respondió expectante.

— Así es, pues vengo por la flor de este día, esta vez yo me encargare de llevarla a la dirección — replicó, mirando alrededor, buscando cual sería la adecuada, para ese día, recorrió la tienda, sintiendo la textura de algunas flores y el olor de éstas, sin duda todas le parecía bellas pero ninguna le parecía lo suficiente como para compararse con Ginevra, quizás ese día estaba demasiado exigente, pero no era para más, ese día estaba dispuesto a verla a como diera lugar.

Avanzó unos pasos más cuando al fin decidió, llamando así a la mujer. —Quiero un ramo de esas flores, pagare lo que haga falta —aseveró rápidamente.

— ¿De lirios rojos todo el ramo? —cuestionó, decidida a preparar el ramo.

— Si, que sea bastante esplendido —pidió con una gran sonrisa— ¿me podría permitir un pergamino y su pluma por favor?

Cuando la anciana se los proporcionó, plasmó su fina caligrafía en este, no tenía que pensar mucho lo que diría esa nota.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸

Suspiró profundamente. — Debo estar loco por estar haciendo todo esto, si otro tipo estuviera haciendo todas estas cosas… yo le diría que es un pobre imbécil, pero soy yo… increíblemente soy yo —se pasó la mano por la cara, asimilando sus palabras—, yo que puedo tener a la que quiera…

—Pero me gusta demasiado y si es la única forma de cumplirme el capricho, estoy dispuesto a hacer esto y más… —observó por la ventana el antiguo monumento.

—Me pregunto ¿qué haría si supiera que soy yo? ¿Me detestaría? —se hundió en ese último pensamiento, sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho—, pero eso nunca va ha pasar…

El carruaje se detuvo, anunciando su llegada, se preparó para descender, y ahí estaba de nuevo frente a Hogwarts, pero esta vez, las cosas eran diferentes. Con seguridad avanzó hasta las puertas, donde ya lo esperaba Hagrid.

Ahí tuvo una rápida recepción ya su tutora había cumplido con sus rápidas epístolas, informando lo necesario para cubrir su estadía, sonrió complacido, ahora solo tenía que dirigirse al despacho de Fortescue, presentarse y acatar algunas ordenes y por último su verdadero motivo para estar ahí realizar el siguiente pasó de su plan.

_«Todo sigue igual.»_ Pensó al mirar los alrededores con los clásicos adornos de temporada, buscó su reloj y notó la hora, el desayuno estaba por terminar y las clases por empezar, al llegar a los corredores principales, notó la afluencia de alumnos y algunos fantasmas, que lo miraban con extrañeza y curiosidad, quienes lo reconocían, la mayoría sus ex compañeros de Slytherin, lo saludaban.

***º*º*º**

En el Comedor…

Ginevra terminaba su no muy afortunado desayuno, se sentía tan baja de ánimos, tomó su bolso y se incorporó cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

— Buenos días Ginny —saludó Luna, la cual despedía un olor especial, ya que llevaba al cuello un collar de ajos.

—Luna ¿por qué llevas eso puesto? —interrogó extrañada.

—Pues es que creo que hay vampiros entre nosotros — replicó en un susurró.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Y por qué susurras? — preguntó posando sus ojos avellana en los saltones de su amiga.

— Susurro, porque nos pueden escuchar… deberías también ponerte uno, no podemos permitir que nos ataquen — advirtió la rubia, mirando hacia todos los lados.

— ¡Oh Luna! Tu siempre tan simpática, yo se que quieres darme ánimos, pero hoy bueno es difícil… no recibí ninguna carta de mi admirador, pero… no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime que no usaras eso en el Baile — pidió divertida, tomando su mano y encaminándose a la salida del Comedor.

— Bueno, no creo que tenga nada de malo —musitó inocentemente la Ravenclaw.

— Pues… no creo que combine con tu vestido —no sabía como haría para hacerla desistir de usar ese collar.

— ¿Tu crees?, pero no puedo quitármelo o los vampiros…

— Luna, con ese collar mataras del olor a mi hermano antes del primer baile y no creo que quieras eso, si se que de vez en cuando es insoportable, pero tu le viste algo —cortó divertida.

— Mmm ¿tú crees?, creo que le haré uno también, no quiero que lo ataquen —manifestó convencida.

— ¡Ay Luna! —rió risueña, mientras se encaminaban hacia el salón donde tomarían clase.

***º*º*º**

En el Despacho de Fortescue…

Blaise respiraba hondo, alzó su mano y tocó suavemente la puerta, esperando a que la dueña le diera acceso, cuando escuchó la voz, empujó lentamente la perilla, asomando curioso sus pupilas en busca de ella.

La mujer levantó la vista del libro que lleva en las manos, con el cual daría la clase de ese día, "Muggles que se dan cuenta" de Blenheim Stalk.

—Señor Zabinni, veo que la carta de Georgin no mentía —exclamó la mujer, cerrando el libro, sentándose en su escritorio, haciéndole una señal al joven para que hiciera lo propio.

—Buenos días, entiendo su sorpresa, pero he venido para cumplir con esta "actividad" que me impuso la Profesora Flower —replicó con una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Considero que el hecho de que usted se encuentre aquí, es buen principio, contando que jamás quiso tomar el curso de Estudios Muggles, cuando se encontraba en las filas de estudiantes de esta noble institución**—**recalcó la profesora, curvando ligeramente su ceja.

—Eran otros tiempos —respondió con descaro.

—Si, pero veo que su actitud para con el resto de la sociedad que usted y su grupo no considera a su altura, no ha cambiado, según dice en la carta Georgin —comentó alzando la misiva de su escritorio y mirándolo con sabiduría.

—Oh, sólo son diferencias, nada realmente importante, pero tome en cuenta que ahora pienso cambiar, es por eso que he venido —repuso tratando de evitar reír.

—Tiene razón, dejemos eso en paz, sólo le diré que yo no voy a tolerar esa clase de comportamientos ¿entendido? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Perfectamente —aseguró.

—Esta bien, escogió unas fechas difíciles para realizar esta "actividad" como usted le llama, estamos a punto de salir de vacaciones, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de trabajar, pensando en que usted vendría y con ayuda de su tutora, realice un plan con ciertas actividades que usted hará esta misma semana y parte cuando las vacaciones terminen, claro teniendo en cuenta sus horarios que amablemente me hizo llegar Georgin —explicó, buscando entre el desastre de su escritorio el plan.

— ¿Un Plan? —preguntó ligeramente contrariado, comenzaba a no gustarle el asunto.

— Si, no se preocupe, nada que usted no pueda manejar, se lo aseguro —concluyó la mujer, sonriendo triunfante al encontrar la hoja en un cajón del escritorio —comenzara hoy mismo, lo quiero ver en el salón en la primera planta, a las 10:50 —puntualizó, entregándole el pergamino con las notas.

—Así será, entonces me retiro —guardó el papel dentro de su bolsa y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sólo cosa, Señor Zabinni —lo detuvo, haciéndolo girarse para verla.

— ¿Si? —preguntó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

— No ande molestando a sus compañeros, manténgase alejado de los salones —pidió, aunque claro que sabía que eso era mucho pedirle a un ex Slytherin.

En moreno asintió con su cabeza y salió del Despacho, avanzando por los pasillos desiertos.

_«Ahora reafirmo porque nunca quise tomar esa clase, aparte que siempre la considere inútil… tener una profesora así enseñándome no se que cosas de los muggles, me dejaría idiota, sólo espero que no termine así enserio… al menos en mis años de estudiante no estaba esa profesora, no se si fue mejor, pero Alecto, la hacía entretenida, según se…»_.

Revisó nuevamente su reloj, tenía el tiempo perfecto para realizar lo que de verdad había ido a hacer, dio vuelta en un pasillo que lo sacaría pronto del Castillo y lo llevaría a la Lechucería.

_«Debo darme prisa, las flores en mi bolsa no creo que toleren mucho tiempo.»_

Apresuró el pasó, aunque no podía dejar de mirar a todos los lugares por si acaso tuviera la posibilidad de ver a Ginevra, o si no el mismo buscaría verla, pero ese día no se iba ir sin siquiera haberla observado de lejos.

***º*º*º**

En el Aula de Historia de la Magia…

Los alumnos aguardaban pacientemente, cuando el perfecto de Gryffindor les explicó que la maestra no asistiría ya que se había retirado por una fuerte gripa. Todos gritaron de felicidad, ya que había unos cuantos que no habían realizado sus labores.

— ¡Vaya manera de empezar el día! —comentó Ginny, tomando sus cosas.

—Si, mmm ¿no será que la habrá…?

— No te atrevas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir Luna —bromeó la pelirroja—, anda mejor vamos a fuera hoy tengo ganas de jugar un poco con la nieve.

— Ginn —murmuró la rubia, que no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga, en momentos creía que quería aparentar que todo estaba bien y que no le había afectado tanto que aquel hombre misterioso no le enviara una nueva nota.

—Anda… —añadió saliendo del salón, encaminándose a los Terrenos.

—Esta bien, pero ¿y ya terminaste tu vestido? —cuestionó mientras bajaban unas escaleras.

— No aún no, pero espero terminarlo hoy —confirmó la pelirroja.

— Pues debes apurarte ya sólo quedan dos días, contando este, porque para el viernes ya debe estar listo.

— Si, lo se —repuso, avanzando por el corredor, observando que a lo lejos en el Estadio se encontraban volando un par de alumnos—. Vayamos a ver quien esta en el Estadio.

— Si quieres —replicó risueña.

***º*º*º**

En la Lechucería…

Blaise observaba el vuelo de la lechuza hacia la Torre de los Gryffindors, se arregló su atuendo al sentir una ligera corriente de viento, observó su reloj, aún tenía tiempo de dar una ronda por el lugar, así que pensó en que lo primero que quería ver era el Estadio, además pensaba que la pelirroja se encontraría en clase, por lo cual aún tenía que esperar, ya después se pasearía por los salones de séptimo.

Tardo un poco en llegar al lugar, cuando diviso a unos chicos que portaban el uniforme de Hufflepuff volar en el campo, estaba a punto de subir a las gradas, cuando su corazón sufrió un vuelco al ver la visión de la buscadora de los leones.

Ahí estaba nuevamente Ginevra Weasley cerca de él, pero a la vez tan lejos, la observó caminar con esa naturalidad y soltura que la caracterizaba, su melena color fuego moviéndose por la brisa invernal y esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía cuando reía como lo hacía en ese momento por un comentario de su acompañante, a la que reconoció de inmediato por su apodo Lunática Lovegood.

No le extrañaba que siguiera juntándose con personas así, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, regresó su vista a ella, observando como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas debido al frío que hacia, que también afectaba sus labios, haciéndolos ver más carmesí que nunca, instintivamente se mordió su labio inferior, como deseaba probar esos labios, morderlos, degustarlos.

La observó poner una mano sobre su falda ya que con las ráfagas viento se le levantaba ligeramente mostrando sus blancas piernas.

Al verla correr hacia donde él se encontraba se ocultó, simplemente disfrutando del espectáculo que le estaba proporcionando. Cuando ella estaba a punto de subir las escaleras de las gradas, escuchó como una voz masculina gritaba su nombre.

— ¡Ginny, Ginny! —llamó Kevin, descendiendo al nivel que ella se encontraba.

— Oh Kevin, hola… —saludó brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludó a ambas chicas.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano en el campo? ¿De nuevo entrenamiento? —preguntó divertida.

—No, claro que no…. ahora sólo estamos jugando, pero yo… —pausó dudando en lo que iba a decirle.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó expectante.

— Pues, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo en escoba? —preguntó nervioso.

— Eh… —miró a Luna, no quería dejarla sola.

—Por mi no te detengas, yo te esperare aquí… mientras busco con mis lentes nocturnos, alguna señal de nuestro invitado —murmuró con una sonrisa, que Whitby, pensó que de verdad esa chica era extraña.

—Entonces ¿qué dices?, ¿aceptas? —repreguntó pero esta vez con más confianza.

—Esta bien — respondió con una leve sonrisa, dispuesta a comenzar a fijarse en cosas reales.

—Sube —se acomodó de tal forma que la chica, pudiera subirse a la escoba—, sujétate —pidió, antes de elevarse. Ginevra se agarró de su cintura con un poco de fuerza, recargándose en su espalda.

Zabinni que no había perdido ni una sola pausa de la plática que habían tenido, salió de las sombras, y posó su vista en el cielo buscando a la feliz pareja, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía, cerró sus puños más que molesto.

_«¿Cómo se atreve ese arruinarme este momento? No he venido de nuevo a este mugriento colegio, para ver a Ginevra en sus brazos.»_

Aspiró varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse, regresó su vista a la pareja en el aire, era hora de realizar una pequeña travesura, después de todo no había prometido portarse bien, sólo que haría lo posible, buscó su varita y apuntó al cielo, cerca de donde volaban.

— _Venti descendo_… —lanzó, logrando que una corriente de viento atacará el vuelo de la escoba.

En el cielo Ginny reía de los comentarios del Hufflepuff, cuando de repente sintió una corriente de aire, se giró cuando él chico voló ligeramente más alto para evitarla.

—Sujétate con fuerza —pidió antes de seguir el vuelo.

—Kevin, creo que es mejor que bajemos —sugirió la chica, al ver el trabajo que le estaba constando al joven estabilizar su vuelo.

—No, espera… —de repente otra corriente más fuerte los atacó y el perdió ligeramente el dominio de la escoba, entre las vueltas que estaban dando Ginny se soltó de la cintura del chico, cayendo así.

Luna que miraba con sus anteojos los alrededores, al escuchar los gritos de las demás chicas que se encontraban en las gradas, se quitó rápidamente los lentes, gritando:— ¡Ginny! — buscó su varita con rapidez, cuando de repente.

El moreno de fuego miraba con cierta diversión los intentos del joven Whitby, cuando de repente se percató que el tipo era un pedazo de idiota ya que no había podido controlar la escoba, al momento paró los hechizos, cuando escuchó los gritos y vio como la menor de los Weasley se soltaba del Hufflepuff.

—Es un imbécil…

Sin pensarlo mucho sacó su escoba de su bolsa, recitando el hechizó para hacer que creciera, se subió a ésta y voló a toda velocidad hacia donde Molly caía, desesperado por no creer que llegaría, se maldijo así mismo. _«No debí hacer eso, pero yo que iba a saber que ese estúpido no volaba bien, pero y ella ¿por qué se sube a la escoba de un inútil? ¡Rayos Zabinni! No es momento para pensar en esto.»_

Voló con más rapidez sintiendo como el viento le picaba los ojos y le rasguñaba la cara, hasta que casi cerca del suelo, la alcanzó a tomar en brazos con fuerza, desestabilizándose un poco, pero logrando mantener el control, teniendo un descenso algo forzado, bajó de la escoba aún con la leona en brazos y sujeta con toda su fuerza a él.

Al verla ahí entre sus brazos a salvo, sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. — ¿Estas bien? —preguntó buscando su mirada, la podía sentir temblar de miedo. Su cabello alborotado le impedía ver su rostro por completo así como su mirada. Al menos había dejado de gritar o lo hubiera dejado sordo — pregunte ¿si estas bien? — repitió expectante de una respuesta, cuando Kevin llegó hasta ellos, descendiendo apresurado de su escoba.

— ¿Esta bien? —gritó asustando, el color aún no le había vuelto al cuerpo.

Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada, cuando el hilo de voz proveniente de Ginny los hizo girar su cabeza y mirarla.

— Ehhh… s… s-si —logró decir aún sujeta al pecho del chico, había pasado todo y tan rápido, estaba tan confundida.

— ¡Ginny! — chilló Luna corriendo hasta el trío junto con otros alumnos.

El moreno no despegó sus pupilas de ella, hasta que la pelirroja hizo su primer movimiento, soltándolo ligeramente y llevándose una mano a la cara, de donde él pudo reconocer con claridad unas sutiles gotas cristalinas salir de sus ojos, y no evitar más que sentirse mal y claro en parte culpar al idiota de Whitby.

Kevin se acercó más a la pelirroja al igual que Luna.

— Dámela — pidió el joven Hufflepuff, ya que no podía creer lo que había pasado, se sentía tan mal, pero debía llevarla a la Enfermería, además al manera en que ese chico la abrazaba no le agradaba.

—Ginn, vamos, dime algo —musitó la rubia, despejando su cara, pero cuando alzó la vista para ver al joven Whitby, reconoció sin duda quien había rescatado a su amiga, quedándose con la boca abierta.

El ex Slytherin dudó por un momento en querer dársela, pero reaccionó y razonó, no podía hacer de esto un escándalo, cuando se dijera que él la había ayudado sería todo un caos, pero alguien tenía que llevarla a la Enfermería, regresó su vista al Hufflepuff, notando que estaba peor que un anciano, estaba echó un mar de nervios, incluso podía notar que atreves de sus pantalones, sus rodillas temblaban.

— Eres un idiota, claro que no te la daré, ni siquiera puedes contigo mismo —replicó con desdén, se giró y buscó a otro chico entre la multitud, notando a uno que parecía tener la fuerza necesaria—. Tú, tenla y llévala directo a la Enfermería ¿me escuchaste? —incurrió, ante la sorpresa de Cauldwell, que no pudo más que acceder ante la exigencia del moreno.

—S-si —extendió sus brazos para tomarla.

—Espera, como te atreves a decirme eso —reclamó ofendido Kevin.

—Quieres callarte, si quieres desquitarte en un momento te atiendo, pero si te importa esta chica, te callaras y me dejaras en paz —interpeló molesto.

Miró a Ginny, la cual notó que se había desvanecido en sus brazos, lo que le preocupó más, rápidamente se la pasó a Owen. —Vete ya —ordenó, observando como parte de la aglomeración de alumnos se alejaba con Ginny.

Se giró y enfrentó la mirada gélida que le propinaba Kevin, se acomodó su ropaje. — ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Quién diablos eres? — interrogó enojado.

El rizado esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad. —Blaise Zabinni, idiota —se volteó y comenzó a avanzar hasta donde había dejado caer su bolsa. Dejando al Hufflepuff más cabreado y con el coraje en el campo, pero en lugar de querer atacar al chico, decidió que era mejor ir al lado de la pelirroja.

Zabinni lo vio correr y sintió más repudió por el chico que antes. — Marica…

Minimizó la escoba, la guardó, tomó su bolsa pensando que fue lo mejor primero haber pasado a la Lechucería o si no, ese estaría pagando el daño de sus regalos.

Se colgó la mochila, y se sacudió un poco de nieve, recordando la imagen de la pelirroja atemorizada y temblorosa entre sus brazos, incluso aún podía sentirle aferró de la chica en él, su aroma, esas lágrimas que salían de sus pequeños ojos cafés, pero estaba seguro que no era la forma en que quería recordarla, ya que también se había asustado.

_«¡Soy estúpido!, pero no más que ese… mira que no saber controlar su escoba y así se dice jugador, inútil…»._

De repente un grupo de chicas se acercó a él sacándolo de su trance, felicitándolo por su hazaña.

— ¡Fuiste muy valiente! —exclamó una pequeña castaña, sorprendiéndolo.

—Gracias —contestó esperando que con eso se retiraran.

—Tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó un pelinegra.

—No, no lo soy —repuso, notando que tenían el mismo escudo que el del chico que estaba con Ginny — ¿me podrían decir quién era el joven que volaba con la pelirroja que salve? —preguntó claro no sin antes hacerse quedar bien.

—Kevin Whitby, jugador del equipo —manifestó la primera.

—Ya veo — murmuró cerrando su puño inconscientemente.

— Si, sólo espero que Weasley no lo deje plantado en el baile después de esto —agregó la castaña.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —intervino confundido por las palabras de la chica.

—Si, es que Hogwarts va a dar un Baile este viernes y Ginevra Weasley era la pareja de Kevin —explicó la chica, dejando perplejo al moreno.

— ¿Me disculpan? —pidió realizando una reverencia y perdiéndose en los pasillos y en sus pensamientos. Dejando atrás a unas chicas demasiado extrañadas por su actitud, por no ser del Colegio y no se diga bastante atractivo.

Se sentó en un pasillo desértico, en las penumbras que siempre habían rodeado su vida, pero al menos ese pasillo tenía más vida, gracias a los arreglos navideños.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás topando con la fría pared. — Soy el más grande imbécil… bueno no, ese es el tal Kevin Whitby —estrelló su puño contra el suelo.

_«¿Cómo puede aceptar ir al Baile con ese? ¿Qué le vio? ¿Por qué siempre ha escogido a perdedores así?»._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, recordando las mil y un razones por las que no debía haberse interesado en Ginevra Weasley, todos esos prejuicios en los que había sido educado, en su madre, que tanto esperaba de él, de su único vástago. En sus amigos que jamás esperarían esto de él. Tenía un gran peso en los hombros.

—Podré tenerlo todo… dinero, amigos, mujeres… el cariño de mi madre, pero siempre me ha hecho falta el cariño de un padre y por casi siete años he tratado de negar que me atraía como nadie Ginevra Weasley, una traidora, una pobretona, alguien que no sería aprobada por el mundo en el que vivo.

— Y mientras pasaba esos años en este mugriento lugar, yo te descubrí, siendo aún una niña, te vi crecer, así como tu belleza al lado de tus hermanos, de tus amigos, la vi ser tan valiente como nadie, tan bragada para enfrentarse a Malfoy, a mi, a una guerra y sobrevivir victoriosa —esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras su mirada se inundaba de oscuridad, que pronto también tocó su rostro.

— Y tus novios, siempre unos imbéciles, nunca valoraban lo que tenían enfrente, Corner, Thomas… Potter, el único que quizás merezco un poco de mi respeto, se lo ganó por la tremenda guerra que causó y por derrotar a Voldemort — pasó su mano por el rostro y dejó salir un hondo suspiro, que demostraba su estado de aflicción.

— Pero yo, detenido por todo para poder acercarme a ti, todo me alejaba de ti, en ese entonces yo prefería pensar que no sentía nada, pero ahora deseo terminar con esto, deseo hacer lo que se me de la gana, porque quiero y aún así tengo miedo de fracasar, de que al final de todo esto, sólo consiga reafirmar que me atrae la Weasley y que yo jamás podré estar con ella.

Calló dejando que todos su temores lo carcomerían un poco más de lo que ya lo habían echó tantos años. Finalmente se incorporó, aspirando tantas veces como lo sintió necesario, hasta que por fin sé sereno.

—Aquí no pasó nada Zabinni, ahora ve a esa clase y actúa como lo que eres —se dijo así mismo, colocándose su invisible mascara, esbozando una sonrisa altanera. Así pensando en el estado de la pelirroja arribó al salón.

—Pase Señor Zabinni —pidió la profesora—, puedes sentarte en el escritorio, yo casi no hago uso de él.

—Gracias —avanzó con paso lento hasta el escritorio de vieja madera, echándole un vistazo al lugar, cuando la voz de la mujer lo hizo salir de su análisis.

— No creo que hayas visto este lugar, ya que nunca tomaste esta clase, pero no es muy diferente a las otras aulas ¿o si? —inquirió divertida al ver la expresión de su ahora ayudante.

— ¿Qué son todas esas imágenes y objetos? —preguntó intrigado, ya que nunca antes los había visto.

—Pues son objetos y pinturas muggles —replicó sonriéndole.

—Vaya… —murmuró sorprendido, aunque pronto recuperó su sobriedad al saberse observado por la profesora.

—Fascinante ¿no? —dijo, aunque realmente no esperaba que el ex Slytherin respondiera, no al menos en el primer día, pero cuando el tiempo pasará, esperaba que de verdad él se interesará en esa asignatura, que claro no sólo era eso, sino todo un mundo por conocer— Me entere de su acto heroico…

— ¿De qué habla?—discutió queriendo hacerse el desentendido.

—De cómo salvaste a una de mis alumnas, creo que la podrás ver unos momentos, según se, podría asistir a clase —señaló notando un ligero cambio en la expresión del moreno, era como si esa noticia lo hubiera llenado de alivio.

—No fue un acto heroico, sólo estuve ahí en el momento indicado—refirió escondiendo el rostro de la vista de la profesora y sonriendo para si mismo.

_«Ella esta bien ¡Salazar Slytherin!, por un momento… ¿dijo qué era su alumna y que veremos en unos momentos?, ¿acaso…?»_.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando los gritos de unas leonas se escucharon por el lugar, pronunciando "Ginny".

Blaise sintió que el corazón se le detenía en ese mismo instante, pasó saliva nervioso, la vería nuevamente, una extraña sensación de vacío se desató en su estómago, pero no era desagradable ni nada parecido a lo que hubiera sentido antes.

Parpadeó ligeramente, cuando el salón comenzó a llenarse de gente de la casa de los leones, pero cuando el umbral lo cruzó la pelirroja, todo fue diferente, incluso las platicas y el ruido que hacían los otros alumnos no le importó, para él, el tiempo pasaba tan lento cuando la percibía, y verla de nuevo de pie y andando por si misma, había sido la mejor imagen del día.

***º*º*º**

En la Enfermería…

La menor de los Weasley, ya se encontraba sentada y mejor, al lado de su gran amiga Luna, con una poción en las manos.

—De verdad ya estoy bien —trató de tranquilizarla.

—Pero Ginn, fue horrible —espetó aún espantada.

—No fue tan terrible, sólo fue un accidente —expuso sabiendo que esos solían suceder.

— Kevin estaba muy angustiado, de hecho no se quería ir, pero la enfermera le pidió que se retirara — manifestó la rubia.

—Si, que pena con él, de seguro sigue preocupado, pero también debió controlar mejor su escoba — agregó a manera de reproche.

— Y tu debiste agarrarte mejor.

—Cierto, bueno pero no me has dicho ¿quien me trajo? — preguntó curiosa, ya que entre tanta confusión no podía recodar bien.

—Pues creo que es Cauldwell —repuso con su tono ensoñador.

—Oh debo darle las gracias, me salvó —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Salvo?... —inquirió contrariada— él no te salvó — informó segura de eso.

— ¿No?, pero…

En ese momento la enfermera Pomfrey las interrumpió.

—Señorita, ya puede regresar a sus clases, con la poción todo quedó arreglado, por lo demás no tienes lesiones físicas, solo fue el susto — comentó la mujer, sonriéndole, tomando el vaso de poción de manos de la leona.

—Muchas gracias —mencionó agradecida, incorporándose al lado de su amiga.

Salieron del lugar, encaminándose a los corredores principales.

—Ahora si, dime ¿a qué te refieres con que él no me salvó? —interrogó confundida.

—Si, él no fue, él sólo te trajo —aclaró girando en una pasillo.

—Oh, entonces ¿quién me salvó? — cuestionó enredada.

—Pues… no lo vas a creer —rodó sus ojos, con una media sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó sin entender los gestos de su amiga.

—Pues… a que fue un amigo de Malfoy, no recuerdo su nombre, pero si que andaba mucho con él — confesó haciendo memoria.

— ¡Qué!... ¿no estas jugando? —profirió la pelirroja, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

— No, es enserio —corroboró—. Si, enserio, es amigo de Malfoy y fue de la generación pasada, es alto… de cabello rizado…

—Mmm no se, que raro que me haya salvado —prorrumpió liada con todo eso.

—Pero lo hizo, fue muy valiente, salió de la nada con su escoba y te atrapó cuando estabas a punto de tocar en suelo —contó recordando el sufrimiento del momento.

— Mmmm. .

Por fin llegaron al salón de Ginny, donde tomaría Estudios Muggles. Lovegood le entregó su mochila, la cual había cargado amablemente por ella.

—Gracias, te quiero mucho Luna —expresó la pelirroja abrazándola—. Mi hermano se ganó la lotería contigo.

—Eh… pues… —se sonrojó ligeramente— es mejor que vaya, también debo llegar a clase.

— Si, nos vemos después, te espero en mi cuarto para terminar el vestido — gritó viendo como su amiga se alejaba, cuando otras dos ya la interceptaban.

— ¡Ginny! — dijeron en coro Nata y Vicky, las cuales se habían enterado de su accidente.

— Chicas, chicas, estoy bien —aseguró la buscadora, sonriéndoles—. Ahora entremos y luego les contare ¿vale?

— ¡Por Merlín Ginny! Casi nos morimos cuando nos enteramos — manifestó con una mano en su pecho Nata.

— Pero estoy bien, se los juro por la memoria de Godric Gryffindor — al instante entraron al salón tomando el lugar que les correspondía.

—Buenos días —saludó la profesora, con un chasquido de dedos hizo que la puerta se cerrara—, silencio por favor —pidió logrando la atención de sus pupilos, los cuales murmuraban curiosos, notando la presencia de un nuevo intrigante.

— De ahora en adelante por un tiempo tendremos al Señor Zabinni con nosotros en clase, así que espero se comporten, si, muchos de ustedes deben recordarlo, hace no menos de un año que salió de esta honorable institución —presentó la profesora— pero dejaremos que él hable de si mismo…

Acto seguido el rizado se puso de pie, mirando con la superioridad que lo caracterizaba a los estudiantes, hasta que se encontró con la intensa mirada de Ginevra, que incluso le causó un escalofrió, mientras que la pelirroja no daba crédito, lo miraba entre sorprendida y desconfiada.

_«¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué hace él aquí?...»_. Lo recorrió con la mirada, notando su atuendo oscuro y él cual le sentaba también como recordaba, sólo que ahora, él estaba cambiado, era más alto según tenía la impresión, incluso se había dejado crecer el cabello, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía que tan largo lo tenía, por la coleta que llevaba, sus facciones se habían endurecido, había embarnecido, incluso a pesar de su ropaje, se podía ver que su torso, ya no era el de aquel chico que había salido de Hogwarts, ya no era tan delgado, sin duda era más atractivo ahora, pero eso no le quitaba su aire de altanería y superioridad que manejaba.

— Bueno días —saludó atentamente, subiendo la comisura izquierda de sus labios, haciendo que sus hoyuelos salieran a relucir, cautivando por supuesto varias miradas femeninas.

_«Su voz… su voz…»._ De repente varias imágenes de su accidente vinieron a su mente como flechazos, entonces recordó que alguien le preguntaba: «¿Estas bien?»

_«Era su voz, era su voz.»_

Levantó la vista y la volvió a clavar en él, pero esta vez sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, mostrando toda su sorpresa, era verdad, él había sido quién la había salvado, ¡le debía la vida a un Slytherin!

Entre abrió su boca, sin saber que expresar ante los cuchicheos y codazos que le propinaban sus amigas, pero ella no podía retirar la mirada del moreno. _«No lo comprendo, ¿por qué lo hizo?... siempre me detestó, él siempre me insultó a mi y a mis hermanos… ¿por qué?»._

Al sentir la mirada profunda e intensa de Zabinni en ella, sintió que aire le faltaba unido a lo otro, estaba a nada de caer en estado de shock.

—Es divino aún —manifestó en susurró pícaro Vicky.

—Para quienes no me conocen, mi nombre es Blaise Zabinni, escogido en la Casa de Slytherin, graduado recientemente, ahora me encuentro cursando el primer semestre en la Facultad Grogon Tocón, juego como golpeador en el equipo de la misma —se presentó tal y como se lo había pedido la mujer, satisfecho de las miradas que le propinaban algunas alumnas.

Cuando su mirada volvió de nuevo a la pelirroja, se percató de que no lo miraba como siempre, no era esa mirada de recelo y resentimiento, ahora no sabía exactamente lo que sus pupilas reflejaban.

—Gracias, señor Zabinni —agradeció y decidió que era hora de retomar la clase—. Bien, saquen su libro en la página…

Blaise tomó asiento, desconcertado por la mirada que le lanzaba la leona. _«¿Por qué me mira así?, ¿qué le pasa?...»._

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**


	6. Lirios, vestidos y secretos

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. (n/a… claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling)

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Lirios, vestidos y secretos…**_

Blaise no había escuchado casi nada o más bien nada de lo que había sido esa clase, no podía dejar de pensar en las miradas que le lanzaba Ginevra y de que ella no trataba de ser discreta. Al contrario, lo miraba sin miedo, escudriñándole sin miramientos y vaya que su mirada lo incomodaba, era tan real, tan sincera, tan transparente, como pocas había tenido la oportunidad de ver en su vida, pero también era opaca parecía que una tela de tristeza cubría sus pupilas chocolate.

— Es todo por hoy, dejen su tarea en el escritorio, los veo la próxima clase y espero sus proyectos — indicó la profesora Fortescue.

Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse atravesándose en la vista de Ginny, que quería seguir analizando al ex Slytehrin.

_«¿Por qué?... no lo logro entenderlo, por más que lo he analizado nada me convence, pero hay algo en él… que es diferente… no, no es así… quizás yo nunca lo había notado, lo había pasado de largo, nuca había tenido el interés de observarlo, ni siquiera cuando compartíamos el mismo lugar con Slugorn, siempre lo ignore… y respondí a sus ataques, pero nunca lo vi tan calmado, tan concentrado… ¿quién eres Blaise Zabinni?, ¿por qué me salvaste?, ¿qué haces en una clase como esta?»._

La voz de su maestra y el ligero codazo que le había dado su amiga la sacaron de sus deducciones.

— Vamos Ginny, la clase acabo.

Apenas logró salir de su estupor, tomó sus cosas, buscando el pergamino de la tarea en su bolsa, al obtenerlo respiró profundamente sabía que él seguía en el escritorio, se giró y dirigió su vista al lugar, pero el joven ya no se encontraba ahí, sin saber por qué lo buscó encontrándolo cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

— Señorita Weasley ¿se siente bien? — preguntó Fortescue, acercándose a ella.

— Te esperamos afuera — señaló Vicky, acompañada de Nata.

Ginny asintió con su cabeza, para después regresar su vista a la profesora. — Si me encuentro bien, gracias — le sonrió tibiamente, entregándole su tarea.

— Mmm pues la note muy distante, por eso lo pregunto — indicó, notando el nerviosismo en su alumna.

— Eh… si, sólo que aún no me recupero del susto, pero estoy bien, en la próxima clase le prometo estar más que atenta — aseguró.

— Eso espero, no olvide traer su proyecto la siguiente clase — recordó la mujer, observando salir a la joven —, parecer que el Señor Zabinni a causado bastante alboroto en mi clase — sonrió enigmáticamente, regresando a sus actividades.

En tanto Blaise caminaba por el pasillo aún sumergido en sus pensamientos, la profesora le había indicado que volviera al día siguiente, para que planearan las actividades de su segunda clase y sabía que la volvería a ver, eso le provocaba una extraña sensación de ansiedad y alegría que no comprendía.

_«¡Diablos!... ¿por qué me emociono por esa estupidez?, me estoy volviendo un ridículo.»_

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió sin parada a la entrada, donde un carruaje lo esperaba, lo abordó sin más, aventó su mochila y se acomodó en el asiento, sabía que no había comido nada pero ahora la sensación de hambre no se comparaba con esa sensación en la base de su estómago, verla había representado todo un choque contra su pasado y su realidad.

— Ginevra Weasley ¿qué carajos me has hecho? — echó su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el techo del transporte, suspiró hondamente — Me gustas, me gustas… pero ¿por qué me mirabas así?, ¿qué estarías pensando mientras lo hacías?, ¿es porque te salve?

Se mantuvo callado sin encontrar una repuesta convincente, miró su reloj iba retrasado para su clase y aún tenía entrenamiento, de pronto recordó que quizás en ese momento la leona estaría fascinada con semejante sorpresa. Lastima que se perdiera su expresión.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Afuera del salón aún se encontraban tres leonas…

— Ginny ¿Qué te ha dicho la profesora? — preguntó curiosa su amiga.

— Ah nada de importancia — repuso con simpleza, aún sumergida en la confusión que le causaba el Slytherin —. Vamos, tengo que ir al cuarto…

— Oye pero ¿viste a Zabinni?, ¿quién diría que lo veríamos en esta clase? — espetó Vicky extrañada pero sin duda fascinada.

— Si eh, es muy raro que se haya interesado en esta materia más aún siendo Slytherin — comentó sorprendida Nata.

— Y él precisamente, el que tanto defendía sus creencias en la pureza de la sangre — acotó con seriedad Ginny.

— Quizás cambio… — opinó la rubia.

— Mmmm — murmuró la buscadora sin creerlo, cuando un agitado chico llegó frente a ella.

— Ginny ¿estas bien?... y-yo… yo… — Kevin sin esperar respuesta la estrechó contra su cuerpo, dejando pasmada a la pelirroja que aún no reaccionaba, mientras sus amigas lo miraban estupefactas.

— Creo que mejor los dejamos — sugirió Natalie.

— Si, creo que si, vamos — agregó la otra, en tanto Molly apenas levantaba sus brazos tratando de alejar al chico.

— Si, si estoy — replicó apenas este se separó de ella.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! — exclamó aliviado el joven.

— Tranquilo estoy bien — musitó suavemente, alejándose un poco más de él.

— Lo siento, de verdad… perdóname, yo… no se qué pasó... — prorrumpió afligido Whitby.

— Kevin, Kevin… esta bien — trató de tranquilizarlo.

— No Ginn, yo debí…

— Esta bien — cortó brindándole una sonrisa.

— Ginn… no sabes como me espante, yo…

— Kevin, fue un accidente, pero ¿es verdad qué Blaise Zabinni me salvó? — preguntó categórica, notando como el jugador de Quidditch se tensaba al escuchar el nombre, soltándola por completo.

— Si — se limitó a responder.

Ginny una vez más se sorprendió, aún no lograba creerlo, no le cuadraba esa actitud tan bondadosa y heroica en el moreno.

— Pero… es un… — se detuvo sin querer expresar palabras tan altisonantes frente a la chica — no importa… olvídalo.

— Entonces si fue él — murmuró para sí meditabunda.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sin entender lo que había dicho.

— Nada, Kevin necesito ir a descansar a mi Torre, pero nos veremos luego — dijo avanzando unos pasos.

— Ginny, yo te acompaño — se ofreció siguiéndola.

— No es necesario, gracias — descartó sonriéndole —. Adiós.

El Hufflepuff no insistió más, simplemente se quedó observando como la leona se alejaba por el pasillo.

Ginevra se encontraba en las escaleras móviles, cuando la voz de su ensoñadora cuñada que se acercaba a ella la hizo girarse.

— Ginny te he estado hablando desde que dejaste a Whitby — informó Lovegood, respirando agitadamente.

— Oh lo siento, no escuche… es que aún no comprendo ¿cómo es que Blaise Zabinni me salvó? — comunicó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

La rubia levantó sus hombros, sin saber que decirle. — Pues ya te conté como fue…

— Si lo se, pero ahora resulta que también estará en mi clase de Estudios Muggles — resopló abrumada, continuando su camino hacia la Torre Norte, mientras le daba los por menores a Luna, hasta que arribaron a su habitación.

— Y entonces no entiendo, además no se… ¿por qué esta aquí?, ¿crees qué tenga un plan oscuro?

— No lo creo, quizás Ginny sólo vino a estar en esa clase, no creo que tenga alguno de oscuro eso… pero ¿por qué no le preguntas a la profesora Fortescue? — sugirió, pasando a la habitación.

— Mmm no lo se, estoy apenada con ella, porque por estar analizando a ese… no me concentre nada en su clase — mencionó cerrando la puerta y avanzando hasta su cama donde escuchó un incesante picotear en su ventana.

— Creo que tienes una lechuza — anunció Luna, abriéndola ventana y acariciando al ave que había estado por largo rato expuesta al frío invernal, aguardando a que Ginevra la descubriera.

— ¿Qué? — se acercó apresurada, sintiendo como su corazón también resentía su emoción ya que latía rápidamente, se acercó y sorprendida observó el paquete, junto con una gran ramo de lirios rojos.

— ¿Crees qué sea de tu… admirador? — preguntó en su clásico tono ensoñador, observando como el semblante de su amiga cambiaba totalmente, se veía alegre y así prefería verla.

— No lo se — se apresuró a buscar el pergamino, notando con entusiasmo la caligrafía de su admirador — ¡es de él!

_Buenos días mi pequeña pelirroja, espero que tus sueños hayan sido inundados por la curiosidad de saber quién soy, porque de los míos tu no has podido salir._

_Espero que te guste el presente que añadí junto con los lirios, que no se comparan con tu belleza. Sólo quiero que algo igual bello te acompañe en tus momentos de soledad y pienses en este buen mozo que aguarda por ti._

_Nuestro encuentro esta próximo, dentro de la caja hay un presente espero que puedas usar la noche del Baile, estaré ahí esperando por ti._

_Piensa en mí…_

Ginevra sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa emocionada, y sus mejillas lucían un suave sonrojo.

— Ginn ¿qué dice? — preguntó curiosa Luna, notando el brillo en las pupilas de su amiga.

— ¡Por Merlín Luna! ¡Es… wow! — exclamó abalanzándose sobre ella en un abrazo, para rápidamente separarse y coger el paquete de las manos de su amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa? — tomó el pergamino leyéndolo en tanto Ginny se entretenía abriendo el presente quedándose maravillada al ver su contenido.

_«¡No puede ser… es… es… ese vestido!»_. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando salir un gran suspiro, y lentamente con sus manos temblorosas tomó con suavidad el vestido.

— Es hermoso Ginny — comentó Lunita, notando el gran asombro que había causado en su cuñada.

— Si lo es… y también es muy caro — aseveró contrariada por tantas emociones, sacándolo completamente de su estuche, dejándolo caer a lo largo frente a su figura.

— Pero…

— Luna esto es… ilógico, ¿cómo sabía que me gustaba este vestido? — le dijo sin entenderlo, avanzando hacia el tocador y viendo su reflejo con la prenda, era tan perfecto. Tal y como lo había imaginado.

— Pues no lo se, quizás es adivino, o sabe Legemerancia… o quizás un duende se lo dijo — comenzó a dar opciones, pero Ginny las escuchaba poco convencida, debía haber otra razón ¿o sería una casualidad? No, no podía ser…

— Luna, es tan raro… ¿cómo pudo gastar tantos galones en un vestido para mí? — se preguntó desconcertada — Quizás… quizás sea un psicópata… — acotó con temor. Alejando ligeramente la prenda.

— ¿Tu crees? ¿Quizás su mente este controlada por un ser maligno? ¿O…?

— Hablo en serio Luna — se giró y miró las pupilas azules de su amiga.

— No lo creo Ginn, bueno pero en el pergamino dice que se presentara en el Baile, no creo que alguien oscuro pueda cruzar las puertas del Salón, además no me parece que tenga malas intenciones… por sus palabras se nota que solo le gustas — manifestó Lovegood, no quería que su amiga perdiera su única alegría y ese era el misterioso admirador.

Ginny se mordió su labio inferior dudosa, cavilando acerca de eso. — Tienes razón… pero debe ser alguien que tiene el dinero suficiente para solventar este vestido, pero ¿quién? — lanzó nuevamente esa interrogante que tanto giraba en su mente.

Luna se encogió sus hombros. — Pues la lechuza era del Colegio, así que es alguien que esta aquí — evidenció sentándose en la cama de Ginny.

— Mmm ¿alguien de aquí? Pero ¿quién? — pensó un par de segundos en eso, pero algo no cuadraba —, pero las otras lechuzas no eran del Colegio, sino de la Florería…

— Eso quiere decir que tiene contactos con la Florería — apuntó sin encontrarle más problema.

— Si, o que en realidad esta afuera — señaló Ginny, avanzando hacia su amiga y depositando el vestido en la caja.

— Cierto, aún así no creo que sea malo — murmuró la rubia acariciando los lirios.

— Yo tampoco lo creo — inesperadamente a su mente volvieron las palabras de la profesora Trelawney.

_«Mmm veo un joven misterioso que siempre ha sido envuelto en la oscuridad, un Baile… veo varias intrigas, debes confiar en lo que tu corazón te dicta sólo así averiguaras el secreto…»_.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, esa profecía le daba algo de miedo.

***º*º*º**

En la Facultad Grogon Tocón...

Un chico de cabellos rubios cenizo salía del Despacho de su tutora "Georgin Flower", su cara demostraba lo poco productiva que había sido esa conversación y lo intrigado que estaba por ese motivo.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Averiguaste algo? — preguntó impaciente Draco.

— No, esa mujer solo me dio un fólder llenó de papeles que debo contestar — comunicó mostrando los papeles.

— ¿Y de Zabinni? — interrogó Malfoy frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Nada, sólo dijo que estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones — respondió desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? Esa mujer esta bastante dañada, debería tener una vida — refunfuñó pasando una mano por sus rubios mechones, pensando en todo este asunto que envolvía al moreno.

— Es mejor que esperemos a Blaise aparezca y nos diga de una buena vez lo que le sucede — arguyó convencido Nott, escuchando las campanadas del reloj —. Vámonos, debemos llegar a la clase de "Derecho administrativo".

— Más le vale a ese negro estar ahí — puntualizó malhumorado Draco.

— Mmm aún le tienes esperanzas ¿verdad?, ese es un idiota capaz de no llegar y simplemente aparecerse en el entrenamiento — espetó Theo, guardando el folder.

***º*º*º**

En tanto Blaise bajaba con toda tranquilidad del carruaje, realmente ni siquiera estaba preocupado por llegar tarde, su mente se encontraba viajando en una nube llamada Ginny.

«_¿Cómo lo estarás tomando? ¿Te habrá gustado? ¿Estarás preguntándote quién te manda todo eso?»._

Su rostro se entristeció ligeramente, al razonar que ella pensaría en todas sus posibilidades menos en él.

Avanzó sin prisa por los pasillos sintiendo la brisa invernal golpear su rostro, echó un mar de confusiones, se acercó a la puerta y sin si quiera percatarse de la hora, mecánicamente tocó la puerta, para después abrirla, interrumpiendo la clase abruptamente.

— Señor Zabinni, retírese, la hora de entrada ya pasó — señaló con seriedad el profesor Yhmoff.

El moreno lo miró sin realmente darle importancia a sus palabras, estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de una mujer resonó en el aula.

— Profesor Yhmoff, permítale la entrada al señor Zabinni, al terminar su clase pase a mi Despacho, y yo misma le explicare las causas — intervino Georgin, apareciendo en el lugar, haciendo que los murmullos que existían crecieran. Draco y Nott intercambiaron miradas para después clavar sus pupilas en su compañero.

— Entiendo — musitó mirando aún con molestia a su alumno —, pase…

— Después hablare con usted Señor Zabinni — le avisó su tutora para después retirase.

— Silencio por favor, esto es un salón de clases no un mercado — exclamó con voz enérgica el profesor, haciendo que los alumnos lo miraran en silencio.

Zabinni tomó asiento al lado de Malfoy sin mucho entusiasmo, pensando en las palabras de esa mujer.

_«"¿Para qué querrá verme? ¿Le habrá dicho algo Fortescue? ¿Ni siquiera hice algo? Bueno el hechizo… pero no creo que por eso, nadie se dio cuenta"»._

— Blaise — murmuró Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, lo miró de reojo, enarcando su ceja en señal de cuestionamiento — ¿ahora eres el protegido de Flower? — se burló curvando sus labios en su sonrisa desdeñosa.

— ¿Envidia Draco? — respondió igualando su ironía.

Theodore los miraba con reprobación, estaban en clase y ellos discutiendo como niños, pero al menos sabía que eso decía que no todo estaba mal, aunque el semblante de Blaise estaba cubierto por una rara alegría, jamás le había visto ese brillo en su mirada o esa sonrisa.

_«Creo que es hora de que haga unas averiguaciones.»_

La clase finalizó por fin, después de tres horas más de la cátedra del profesor Yhmoff para terminar asignado su tarea, que leyeran cierto numero de libros, varios quejidos se escucharon, mientras el trío de ex Slytherins salía del salón, ya afuera entre el viento helado. Draco tocó el hombro de su amigo, Blaise lo miró extrañado.

— Zabinni ¿qué diablos escondes? — preguntó encarándolo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — replicó cansado de la misma incesante pregunta,

— Sabes a que me refiero, no me hagas decírtelo — sentenció, haciendo que el moreno cesara su paso, enfrentándolo.

— Vamos Malfoy. Déjate de juegos y dilo de una vez — lo retó sabiendo que no era posible que supiera su secreto, se había cuidado lo suficiente, como para que alguien lo descubriera.

— Zabinni ¿desde cuándo te interesa hablar con Flower?, ¿para qué compraste un vestido?, ¿no me digas que ahora te da por saber de la moda femenina? — expuso notando un destello de sorpresa en las oscuras pupilas de su amigo.

— ¿Qué? — bufó frunciendo su ceño — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Que importa…

— ¿Es para Daphne? — intervino Nott, más sereno que sus dos amigos.

Blaise lo miró, eso era…

— Si, es para ella ¿acaso no puedo comprarle un regalo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido —No lo puedo creer, ustedes si que se están volviendo locos… ¿desde cuándo les interesa mi vida? — siguió avanzando, por un momento se había tensado demasiado, pero ahora tendría que solucionar eso.

— Déjalo… — mencionó Theo, prediciendo las intenciones del rubio.

— Es imbécil, no le creo nada — comentó Malfoy.

······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······

En Hogwarts…

La oscuridad había caído y copos de nieve adornaban el cielo y el paisaje, Ginevra se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, con su Diario entre sus piernas, el lápiz descansaba en su mano, despegó su vista del paisaje y dejó salir un hondo suspiro, miró aquel hermoso vestido, que sus amigas no dejaban de elogiar después de enterarse como lo había obtenido.

Regresó su vista a su Diario, tomó el pergamino que le había mandado esa mañana su admirador, lo releyó una y otra vez sintiendo ese revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago, hasta que de pronto se percató de que la loción que despedía el papel era diferente a la de sus anteriores notas, las sacó rápidamente y inhaló lentamente la loción.

— No es la misma — frunció ligeramente su ceño y las guardó — ¿por qué?

_«¿Qué esta pasando?... bueno al parecer tiene bastantes lociones y es lógico si puede comprarme ese vestido.»_

Confundida por su nueva deducción, bajó la vista y se dispuso a escribir. Y lo podía hacer aún en calma ya que sus amigas aún no volvían del Comedor.

_17/12/98_

_Hoy, no se qué pensar sobre lo que me pasa…definitivamente decidí aceptar que mi relación con Harry estaba más que terminada, y que debo pensar en cosas reales, en las personas que me rodean… no es fácil, no se si me volveré a enamorar, porque lo que sentí y siento por Harry es muy fuerte._

_Pero no quiero ponerme triste ya, hoy fue un día demasiado extraño._

_Pero una de las cosas más extrañas fue que Blaise Zabinni me salvó de una caída terrible, ¿por qué?, pues tuve la brillante idea de subirme a la escoba de Kevin, para dar un paseo por el Estadio pero de un momento a otro, no pudo controlar su escoba y no se cómo yo me solté…_

_Es ahí donde entra Blaise Zabinni, si, así como suena, Blaise Zabinni… ese que toda su vida en el Colegio sólo tuvo insultos para todos los que no estuvieran a su altura._

_Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué me salvó?, pudo no haberlo hecho si tan despreciable soy ante sus ojos, pero lo hizo._

_Lo más extraño fue que se apareció de la nada en la clase de "¡Estudios Muggles!", si en esa clase precisamente, con la novedad de que va estar ahí, por no se cuanto tiempo ayudando a la profesora Fortescue, es increíble que un Slytherin y más del sequito de seguidores de Malfoy este en una clase así, más si se trata de muggles ¿qué sabe él sobre ellos?, si siempre se mantuvo alejado de todo lo que se pudiera ligar a algo tan impuro._

_No lo comprendo, me salva y ahora esta en esa clase ¿qué pretende?_

Levantó su lápiz recordando el momento en que lo vio presentarse ante la clase, su sorpresa al darse cuenta que él chico que había conocido había embarnecido, su voz ronca y varonil, su porte y la seguridad que emanaba junto con su toque de superioridad.

Imágenes sobre su accidente la envolvieron, recordando la sensación de unos brazos protectores la rodeaban, refugiándola en su pecho. «¿Estas bien?».

Sacudió su cabeza queriendo evitar esos recuerdos en su mente. Inhaló profundamente.

_No se qué pensar sobre él, por una parte desconfió de su actitud, la guerra ha acabado, pero aún en la sociedad siguen arraigadas muchas de las teorías de pureza, no es que piense que ese… se volverá el próximo Señor Oscuro, ni nada eso… pero ahhh es que no puedo aceptar que ¡le debo la vida a un Slytherin!_

_¡Por Gryffindor! Esto era lo último que me faltaba._

_Si se que tengo que calmarme y eso hago, no llenare tus páginas con deducciones sobre él, aunque le deba la vida._

Volvió a mirar el paisaje por la ventana que ahora se encontraba opacada por el calor de la habitación, pasó sus dedos por el vidrió sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla al sentir el frió que le transmitía, miró a través del espacio desempañado. Había comenzado una tormenta, regresó la vista a la mesa de noche donde reposaba el florero con lirios rojos, tan vivos como las propias llamas de fuego provenientes de la chimenea.

_Por otra parte Kevin se ha disculpado conmigo como mil veces, ya no encuentro cómo decirle que todo esta bien, no estoy molesta con él después de todo fue un accidente._

_Pero lo mejor del día fue sin duda la nueva carta de mi admirador, con la cual venía un paquete que contenía el vestido más bello que he visto, el que se encontraba en Fashion's, no se cómo sentirme respecto a eso, nunca nadie me había hecho un regalo tan caro… y menos un desconocido, bueno es que no se de quién se trata y eso me asusta un poco._

_La nota decía que pronto nos veremos en la noche del Baile, pero no se cómo será, porque mi pareja es Kevin, quizás si este admirador hubiera aparecido antes yo hubiera… podido aceptar su propuesta._

Se mordió su labio inferior dudosa, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello rojo que caía lacio como cascada en parte de su cara y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja.

_Miles de ideas acerca de él me acechan, pienso en que puede se una trampa y mi cuerpo se estremece, no es que piense que todo lo que sucede en mi vida es malo, pero no puedo creer que esto me este pasando, que alguien pueda estar tan interesado en mi, que le provoque escribir cosas bellas._

_Creo que tengo miedo de que alguien me quiera y de volver a querer a alguien y que éste me falle y me deje como lo hizo Harry._

_¿Estoy preparada para querer nuevamente?_

Cerró su Diario y se bajó del alfeizar, perdida en esa interrogante, que oprimía su ó hasta su mesa de noche y guardó la pequeña libreta, acarició con ternura un lirio sonriendo tibiamente.

***º*º*º**

En los Dormitorios de la Universidad…

Blaise se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un sillón cerca del fuego de la chimenea, leyendo uno de los libros que les había dejado el profesor Yhmoff, se encontraba sólo ya que Draco había ido a su casa a cenar con su madre que le había enviado una carta invitándolo. Nott simplemente había salido sin decir a dónde se dirigía.

Cerró sus ojos cansado de leer, estaba a la mitad de la obra fastidiado de leer tanta teoría, se masajeó las sienes, sintiéndose extraño de estar solo y sin ninguna compañía. Tomó un sorbo de café de la taza que yacía en la mesa de centro, pensando en que cada vez su plan se complicaba más.

— Menos mal que ya resolví lo del vestido — resopló fatigado por el pesado entrenamiento que habían tenido, por otra parte habían tenido que tomar pociones contra enfermedades por el invierno y eso le producía sueño.

Y no se podía dejar atrás que se había rotó la cabeza inventando mentiras para que Draco y Nott lo dejaran en paz, sin dejar atrás que ahora estaba más bajó la lupa de Georgin Flower, que según sus palabras no descansaría hasta sacar lo mejor de él.

— Van a volverme loco esas mujeres — negó con su cabeza.

Se levantó dándole un último sorbo a su taza de café, tomó su libro y se fue a su cuarto, dejándose caer en su cómoda cama, al instante la chimenea se prendió dándole luz y calor a la habitación.

— Que bien se siente descansar — suspiró cerrando sus ojos, relajándose, varias imágenes volvieron a él, aunque en realidad nunca se habían ido. Ginny Wealey rondaba en su mente demasiado para su gusto, pero no podía negar que en parte le agradaba.

Recordó cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, la primera vez que la tenía así y no era como a él le hubiera gustado en otra clase de situación.

— Ese… es un idiota — farfulló molesto.

— Weasley… Ginny, se escucha tan raro su nombre en mis labios — se giró quedando boca arriba en su cama.

— Su mirada… su mirada ¿por qué me miraba así?, ¿qué estaría pensando?, ¿me odiara por el pasado? — volvió a sobar sus sienes — No puedo cambiar lo que hice, ni todos esos años, por mucho que quiera…

***º*º*º**

En tanto en una Cafetería, Theodore se encontraba degustando una gran taza de café descaifenado, mientras leía tranquilamente, aunque su mente se encontraba en otra parte, cansado de no poder concentrarse bajó su libro.

Vio su rostro distorsionado en el reflejo del líquido pensando en lo que había hecho.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸

Nott caminaba por las antiguas calles del Callejón Diagon, como siempre llenas de personas realizando su compras, se mantuvo imperceptible, hasta llegar a la tienda que Malfoy había mencionado, se paró justo enfrente del escaparate observando los vestidos que ahí se encontraban, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire entró al lugar.

Y vaya que no le gustaban esos lugares, le hacían recordar a su madre, recordaba que era pequeño cuando la acompañaba a esos lugares, para ser exactos le causaba melancolía, creía que había superado su muerte, pero la vida le había hecho ver de muchas formas que eso no era así.

Sin querer caer en afligimientos, se dirigió al mostrador, donde al parecer se encontraba la dueña.

— Buenas tardes — musitó con seguridad.

La mujer lo escudriñó con la mirada, curvando su ceja en espera de que dijera algo más.

Theo sabía que tenía que hacer uso de la actuación y de su inteligencia, así que aclaró su garganta.

— Vera, tengo un problema, le he pedido a mi novia que comprara el fin de semana su vestido para el Baile que se dará en Hogwarts y quería comprobar si ella ya lo hizo — pausó notando como el semblante de la mujer se suavizaba —, o si no me permitiré pedirle ayuda para escoger un vestido para ella ¿me podría mostrar su libro de ventas? — pidió con apacibilidad.

— Muchacho los libros de venta, están restringidos para el publico — explicó la mujer.

— Oh… ya veo, pero de verdad necesito su ayuda, no quiero que mi novia no luzca un vestido hermoso, en un día tan importante para ella — recalcó recurriendo al chantaje.

La mujer lo dudó por un momento haciéndole pensar a Nott que necesitaba más que eso, pero finalmente para su agradó la vio ceder.

— Adelante pero sólo serán unos minutos — aclaró, sacando el libro de detrás del mostrador, dándoselo.

Al instante Theodore comenzó a buscar el nombre de su amigo en los renglones amarillentos y apenas lograba descifrar lo que decía, la caligrafía de esa mujer dejaba mucho que desear, con ayuda de su mano sus pupilas plateadas encontraron lo que buscaban, ahí en medio de muchos nombres de mujeres estaba el de Blaise Zabinni.

Se sorprendió pasando varias veces sus pupilas por el nombre, pero…

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin Flash Back¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mesera colocó un pequeño plato con una pieza de pastel de chocolate, Theo simplemente asintió con su cabeza, viendo como se alejaba la chica a la que no le daba más de 16 años, de seguro debía ser una muggle.

Tomó su cuchara decidido a probar el pastel, volviendo así a sus pensamientos.

_«La fecha en que se hizo la compra es lo que más me extraña, el nombre de Blaise aparece en este día y no puede ser posible, porque Millicent lo vio ayer, pero extrañamente Blaise no visitó ese lugar hoy, pero si otro día.»_

Degustó el pastel dándose cuenta que estaba delicioso, hacia mucho que no probaba algo así, en su casa la comida ya no era la misma.

_«Blaise, Blaise… en qué te estas metiendo, estoy muy cerca de averiguar tu secreto.»_

Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, sacando una pequeña carta, curvó sus labios al aspirar su suave aroma, el perfume de ella.

······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······

El sol se alzaba en lo alto del horizonte opacado ligeramente por algunas nubes, un día más había comenzado y el moreno de fuego, seguía profundamente dormido, sus rizos caían desordenadamente sobre su almohada, su rostro mostraba una gran serenidad y tranquilidad, su torso estaba expuesto ya que no había tenido la atención de abotonarse su camisa la noche anterior.

Un ligero murmullo salió de sus labios entre abiertos. — Ginny…

De pronto un toquido en su puerta lo hizo moverse malhumorado. — ¿Quién demonios…? — gruñó entreabriendo sus ojos, pero ese sonido no cesaba, enfadado lanzó las sabanas y se levantó — ¿Qué de…? — abrió la puerta encontrándose la figura de Nott, totalmente arreglado.

— Tienes visitas — avisó señalándole con la mirada la sala, donde yacía una pequeña rubia.

— Blaise, yo… eh… si quieres puedo volver otro día — musitó ligeramente ruborizada Daphne, desviando su vista del torso de Blaise.

— No — negó aún medio dormido y medio sorprendido, avanzó hacia ella sin hacer el intento de cubrirse, notando que también estaba Pansy, la cual ahora saludaba a Malfoy, frunció ligeramente el ceño, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Greengrass —. Disculpa que te reciba en estas condiciones pero…

— No te preocupes — respondió aún con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, apenas alzando su vista para verlo, sentarse a su lado.

— Aún así discúlpame no son maneras para recibirte — se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla a manera de saludo —, pero dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— Ah… yo… sólo quería agradecerte por el hermoso vestido que me enviaste — expuso con emoción, sonriéndole ampliamente.

— No tienes que agradecerme — puntualizó sonriéndole de medio lado, acariciando su tersa mejilla.

Daphne se estremeció ligeramente al sentir su roce, y sin contenerse lo abrazó cariñosamente.

***º*º*º**

En tanto…

Draco se colocaba su polo, salió de su habitación al escuchar el llamado de la aldaba, cuando vio que Theodore ya se encontraba en la entrada, abriendo la puerta, al darse cuenta de quienes se trataba se desconcertó por verlas ahí, Pansy jamás lo había visitado en el dormitorio.

— Buenos días — avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó del cuello antes de besarlo ampliamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Draco al terminar su beso, notando que Blaise estaba ahora en la sala con Daphne.

— Pues sólo acompañe a Daph, porque quería venir a ver a Blaise por su obsequio, sabía que el vestido era para ella, debiste decírmelo cuando te lo pregunte — prorrumpió a manera de reproche — ¿te molesta qué este aquí?

— No, claro que no… pero deberías venir más seguido a visitarme, claro sin Daphne — refirió divertido. Pero no dejaba de pensar que esto del regalo era sólo una pantalla.

— Yo me voy, los veo allá — anunció Nott, despidiéndose atentamente de Pansy.

***º*º***

Por su parte Blaise se sentía tan raro abrazando a la rubia, no es que le molestara para nada, pero no se sentía involucrado sentimentalmente con ella, le gustaba si, pero ahora realmente no podía concentrase, todo él estaba en Hogwarts con la traidora de sangre y en momentos como ese, quería olvidar todo ese absurdo plan y dejar que la rubia lo hiciera olvidar.

— Daphne —murmuró a su oído—, solo fue un regalo y me encantaría verte con el la noche de la cena — agregó separándose de ella.

— Te prometo que así será — aseguró sonriéndole.

— Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes — halagó notando la hora en el reloj de la sala —, me tengo que ir a arreglar.

— Oh si, bueno, yo ya me voy — se incorporó, haciendo que Blaise también lo hiciera

— Nos veremos pronto Blaise — se levantó de puntas y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

— Nos vemos — fue lo único que dijo, observando como ella se dirigía a la puerta llamando a la pelinegra.

— Adiós Blaise — repuso Pansy, guiñándole el ojo, para después salir.

Blaise se sintió abrumado y presionado en cierta forma por todo.

— Vaya, vaya… así que el vestido si era para ella, después de todo — espetó burlón Draco —. Se ve que pronto la tendrás ¿o es que ustedes ya son algo?

— Quizás… pero no la traeré aquí cuando estés con Pansy, créeme — agregó dirigiéndose a su cuarto y recargándose en la puerta al cerrar escuchando aún los comentarios de su amigo.

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha para terminar de despertar. Dejó que el agua despejara sus pensamientos, no sabía ni siquiera cómo calificar esa mañana, Daphne si que lograba desestabilizarlo.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente lo llevara nuevamente a sus sueños, a esos sueños que lo embriagaban de ella, que lo hacían desearla, moría por sentir uno de sus besos de sus tiernos labios.

— Creo que es suficiente si sigo pensando en eso, tendré que tomar una ducha de agua fría… que seguro me provocara una resfriado — cerró las llaves del liquido vital y suspiró pensando en las palabras que pondría en su pergamino.

Tomó su toalla y se la amarró a la cadera, mientras que con la otra se secaba el pecho y la espalda.

Desempañó el espejo y se miró detenidamente — Eres un estúpido Blaise Zabinni, tienes a Daphne y sigues atormentadote por Ginevra Weasley… — después de varios minutos terminó deduciendo que estaba loco.

Se pasó la mano por su barba notando que había crecido un poco, pero es mañana no tenía la intención de cortarla, se lavó los dientes y salió del baño, caminando hacia su closet, lo abrió con parsimonia y escogió algo que usar, lo colocó en su cama y lentamente se vistió sin importarle que repentinamente lo recorrían algunos escalofríos, al terminar de vestirse, se paró frente al tocador se colocó gomina, escogió una de sus lociones.

Se dirigió al escritorio y tomó un pergamino de un cajón, sacó la tinta y se dispuso a escribir rápidamente las dos notas, como siempre una para Ginny y la otra para la dueña de la Florería. Llamó a su ave y envió las misivas, observando como la lechuza se alejaba.

En ese instante, Draco abrió la puerta, observándolo con extrañeza.

— Negro ¿qué haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Ahora te dedicas a contemplar a las aves? — molestó acercándose a él.

— Mmm no sabes Malfoy, no sabes… — se limitó a decir saliendo de la habitación una gran sonrisa.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

La chica de cabellos de fuego despertaba de su sueño, realmente esa noche no había podido dormir mucho por estar pensando en el admirador misterioso y en Blaise Zabinni, que era lo que más le molestaba, haber perdido su sueño por ese.

Se incorporó y notó que no había ninguna lechuza afuera de su venta, decepcionada esperó a que su amiga dejara el cuarto de baño libre para poder bañarse.

Giró las llaves templando el agua, lo último que deseaba era bañarse con agua fría.

_«Demonios… ¿por qué dejó que me quite el sueño ese? Jamás me había importado… y ahora porque me salva ¿debo pensar en él?... no me importaba desgastar mis noches pensando en mi admirador o en cualquier otra cosa, pero ¿en él?... si le debo la vida, pero ¿por qué él?, ¿y por qué dejó que me afecte tanto?»._

— Debo estar volviéndome loca, debió afectarme esa caída… me hace sacar extrañas deducciones y tener pensamientos raros — murmuró obligándose a relajarse

— Además debo estar feliz, el Baile se acerca y después las vacaciones, por fin veré a mi familia, a los monstruos de mis hermanos y a mi sobrina Victorie — se dijo tratando de serenarse.

_«Y no olvido que también mañana conoceré a mi admirador.»_

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y quedándose con ese pensamiento, se terminó de duchar, poco después salió del baño, de mejor humor, saludando a sus amigas.

Se dirigió a su cama claro mirando a la ventana con esperanza de encontrar ahí ya una ave, pero nada aún, suspiro y buscó su aburrido uniforme en su closet, caminó con él hasta su cama, sin prisa comenzó cambiarse sin despegar sus pupilas de la ventana.

— Ginn no te desesperes de seguro no tarda en llegar — animó su amiga Nata.

— Si, además creo que puedes esperar un poco después de semejante regalo ¿no? — señaló el vestido.

— Bueno… si, pero no estoy así por eso — trató de negar aunque sabía que era verdad.

— Ginny no mientas, tu nariz se arruga cuando lo haces — murmuró divertida Vicky.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó curiosa, ahora sabía que debía cuidarse de ese gesto, y la razón por la cual había sido descubierta por su madre cuando mentía.

— Si — aseguró Nata, cepillando su cabello.

Ginny se terminó de colocar el calzado cuando un ave picoteó su venta, como resorte se incorporó y corrió a la ventana, notando como la lechuza ululaba, rápidamente le quitó la carta y un tulipán rojo que llevaba consigo, ofreciéndole un tazón de semillas.

Extendió el pergamino, colocando una amplia sonrisa.

_Buen día, pelirroja._

_Hoy no me queda más que decir, que el sólo saber que pronto te veré hace que quiera dejar de vivir este día y que sólo piense en mañana._

_Se que no es posible, pero un día más no es nada comparado con lo que he esperado por estar a tu lado._

_No dejes de pensar en mí, que el momento se acerca._

Suspiró alegre, percatándose que nuevamente era otra loción la que llevaba penetrada el papel.

— ¿Y qué dice? — preguntó Nata, acercándose a su amiga.

Como repuesta la buscadora se la mostró, mientras Vicky corría a su lado para también leer las hermosas palabras que le dedicaba aquel desconocido a su amiga.

— ¡Ah Ginny, por fin lo conocerás! — exclamó efusiva su amiga.

— Si, pero no me rompas el tímpano — señaló la chica, después de que esta la abrazó y le gritara en su oído.

— Lo siento, pero me emociono por ti — agregó en su defensa Nata.

— Y yo también, ya quiero ver a ese galán — argumentó la otra colocando una sonrisa pícara —, en una esas es un guapetón — codeó a Ginevra haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

— Pero será mi guapetón — aclaró por si quedaba alguna duda.

— Pero ¿qué si es feo como él solo? — bromeó Natalie.

— Mmmm… aún así es mi admirador — se aventuró a decir, aunque confiaba en que no fuera tan feo, o por lo menos no fuera un pesado.

— ¡Uuuh! — se dejó oír en la habitación que por supuesto acompañó a la menor de los Weasley hasta el Comedor, donde se libró de sus amigas al encontrarse con su despistada cuñada.

— Luna, hola — saludó notando que la ojiceleste llevaba puesta una especie de tiara algo vieja, mientras que en forma de collar llevaba una estaca — ¿Es eso lo qué creo que es?

— ¿Quieres una? — preguntó a punto de abrir su mochila.

— No, así estoy bien…— aseguró — mejor sentémonos, en lo que te cuento lo que me escribió mi admirador.

— El chico misterioso…

***º*º*º**

En la Facultad Grogon Tocón...

El trío de plata se encontraba en una más de sus clases teóricas que los llevaría a obtener un trabajo en el Ministerio, aunque ellos sabían que eso ya estaba asegurado por el renombre que aún tenían sus apellidos, sin embargo también era sabido por la sociedad mágica que el apellido de los Malfoy había caído de la gracia de muchos después que saliera a la luz su oscuro pasado.

Blaise mataba el tiempo haciendo algunos dibujos en su libreta, miró el reloj después de esa clase tendría que salir corriendo, tenía que estar lo antes posible en Hogwarts y no era porque Fortescue, lo hubiera citado a una hora especifica, pero la verdad es que desde esa mañana tenía unas enormes ganas de ver a Ginevra y no lo podía negar porque no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella.

_«¿Cómo demonios deje que esto sucediera?, ¿por qué no puedo alejarte de mi mente?... pero una vez que la noche del Baile pase, esto terminara… llegara a su fin y yo… y yo iré a la cena en la Mansión de los Greengrass… ella si esta a mi altura, va con los estándares que nuestra clase exige con lo que a mi madre le gustaría, aunque bueno… no estoy seguro de que a mi mamá le agrade alguien, a veces es demasiado posesiva_.»

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una de las personas que más quería en esa vida y una de las que más había aborrecido y detestado en muchos puntos. ¿Por qué? La respuesta no era sencilla.

Él nunca había entendido lo que realmente había pasado a su padre, apenas lograba recordarlo vagamente, unas escenas que atesoraba como nada, que también muchas veces se convertían en pesadillas.

Muchas veces se había sentido sólo en una enorme mansión, siendo hijo único no le había faltado nada, pero si lo más importante compañía, había visto desfilar a varias parejas de su madre, pero siempre que escuchaba como llamaban a su madre algunos estudiantes en el Colegio "Viuda negra", él se había encargado de enseñarles a esos que nunca debían pronunciarlo más.

Esperadamente para muchos el reloj dio su hora y eso quería decir que la clase había finalizado. Blaise recogió sus libros y pergaminos, se colocó la mochila al hombro y salió al lado de Nott y Malfoy.

— Yo tengo que ir a ver a mi madre — anunció Blaise, girándose para encontrar sus miradas —, los veré después…

— Mmmm yo me voy a la Biblioteca — comentó Nott a Draco, mientras este los miraba a los dos con desaprobación.

— Voy al campo, de seguro ya deben estar entrenando — refirió Malfoy.

— Te veré a la hora del entrenamiento — aseveró comenzando a caminar por donde su moreno amigo se había ido.

En tanto Blaise abordaba un carruaje para llegar a su antiguo Colegio, pero de lo que no se había percatado era que su amigo le seguía muy de cerca sus pasos.

— Ahora si Blaise, veamos a dónde te has ido todas estas mañanas — masculló subiéndose a un carruaje —, siga a ese carruaje — ordenó al chofer, mientras él se acomodaba en su asiento.

El viaje no se alargó demasiado, pronto el moreno alcanzó a ver la monumental construcción, sonrió complacido. Bajó del carruaje después de ordenarle que volviera más tarde.

Mientras que Nott, sólo le pidió al chofer que se detuviera a una distancia prudente, observando las acciones de su amigo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — susurró confundido, más al verlo pasar sin problemas, era como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a verlo. Frunció su ceño y le ordenó al chofer volver a la Universidad.

Por su parte Blaise se arreglaba su túnica, recorriendo los pasillos, sabía que podía llegar directo al Despacho de Fortescue, pero prefería tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo, por si acaso pudiera ver a la leona.

Observó a lo lejos el reloj de la Torre, percatándose que en el horario de Hogwarts, aún se encontraban en clases.

Al llegar al Despacho, se deseó a si mismo suerte y tocó con suavidad la puerta, hasta que escuchó la voz de la mujer.

— Pase — retiró la vista del estante de libros, donde buscaba uno en especial —. Señor Zabinni, por favor tome asiento.

Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó elegantemente, expectante de lo que la profesora le diría.

— Señor Zabinni, como sabe usted no sólo viene a escuchar mis clases sino a ayudarme, así que pensé que podría exponer un apartado de este libro, más específicamente el capítulo tres — colocó el libro frente al ex Slytherin, que arrugó ligeramente su ceño al ver que era un libro de muggles, pero trató de disfrazar su expresión rápidamente — ¿no le parece un buen libro? — agregó con una sonrisa socarrona Fortescue.

— No… no es eso…

— No, no lo es, pero sigue sin estar acostumbrado a los muggles, sigue manteniendo sus prejuicios, no se preocupe no esperaba que usted cambiara su visión tan rápido, pudo haber caído el régimen del Señor Oscuro pero existen personas que siguen manteniendo sus ideas, es algo que esta bastante arraigado en la sociedad mágica — argumentó tranquilamente la mujer, analizando sus reacciones.

— Fui criado con esas teorías, crecí en esa sociedad, mis amigos también…

— Si, así es y yo también, pero en usted esta la decisión de aceptar y creer en esos supuestos — aclaró la mujer —. Aquí le estoy brindando la oportunidad de elegir lo que usted quiera, no lo que más le convenga a la sociedad, sea libre de pensamiento señor Zabinni — pausó un momento y curvó ligeramente su ceja —, pero ¿esta usted preparado para eso?

— Yo… — estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero la profesora lo detuvo.

— No, no me conteste aún, piénselo — aconsejó sabiamente.

— ¿Es todo? — inquirió queriendo salir de ahí ya.

— Si, tiene el horario así que mañana lo espero, estaré muy ansiosa de saber su opinión — comentó con cierta diversión.

Blaise se incorporó, agarró sus cosas y con un ademán se despidió de la mujer. Al salir tomó una gran bocanada de aire, eso había sido bastante ofuscante y no sabía realmente como tomarlo. Sacudió su cabeza y avanzó por los pasillos, sin saber a dónde dirigirse simplemente dejándose llevar por ese torbellino de palabras de Fortescue.

***º*º*º**

En tanto Ginevra Weasley salía de su clase, estaba dispuesta a ir a buscar a sus amigas a su aula que se encontraba a tres pasillos de ella, avanzó con paso saltarín tarareando una canción navideña, hoy se sentía tan bien que nada podría arruinarlo, o al menos eso creía, hasta que observó a unos metros de distancia la figura del hombre que la había salvado el día anterior.

Cesó su caminar, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, simplemente se quedó ahí mirándolo. .

_«¿Qué hace él aquí? Oh… cierto, es el ayudante de la profesora Fortescue.»_ Pasó su mirada desconfiada por la figura del ex Slytherin, notando que su vestimenta era impecable y lujosa, estaba totalmente combinado.

_«El color beige no le va mal _—realmente no sabía que hacía ahí analizándolo y de esa forma—._ U__n momento… ¿qué diablos estoy pensando y haciendo?»._

Clavó su vista una vez más en él, antes de seguir su camino, pero esta vez se dirigió a su rostro, notando el aire de misterio y lejanía que tenía, su mirada parecía estar posada en un punto fijo, pero sin realmente mirarlo.

_«¿Qué le pasará?... pero ¿por qué me importa?»_

Avanzó decidida a pasarlo de largo pero por alguna razón su conciencia la estaba _traicionando._

«¿No piensas agradecerle lo que hizo por ti?».

«No claro que no lo pienso hacer, no… yo…».

«¿Acaso te acobardas ante él?».

«¿Qué clase de estupidez dices? Jamás me he acobardado ante él, ni ningún Slytherin… y lo sabes, no se por qué discuto contigo esto, pasare de largo y no le diré nada.»

«¿Enserio harás eso? ¿No por dar las gracias estas traicionando tus ideales? ¿No es eso lo que tu padre siempre les dijo?».

«No, no hagas eso… no tratas de conmoverme con ese chantaje bajo.»

«Tienes miedo.»

«No, claro que no».

«Entonces ¿por qué no lo haces?».

«Porque no se me da la gana».

«No te vas morir por hacerlo».

«Mmm no lo se, quizás me contamine de algo…».

«Cobarde.»

«¡Argggg esta bien!, pero te odio…».

Tomó aire y con valor civil se irguió y se planteó frente a él, alzó su rostro para poder ver su cara.

—Yo… eh…— levantó su mano colocando un mecho rojo detrás de su oreja ¿por qué diablos se sentía tan nerviosa?

Blaise se impactó al verla ahí, frente a él, mirándolo con esos ojos chocolates tan intensos, su corazón se estremeció, pero ¿acaso le estaba hablando?

— Rayos… — se maldijo así misma, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara, ¿por qué demonios le costaba tanto decirlo? ¿Era como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta?, cerró los puños frustrada.

— ¿Qué…? — estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella lo hizo detenerse.

— ¿Por…por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste? — interrogó enfrentando sus pupilas oscuras.

«No… ya lo echaste a perder… eso no era lo que tenías que decir.»

«Cállate.»

Zabinni la escuchó sin saber realmente que contestar ¿acaso lo entendería si le dijera la verdad?, ¿estaba preparada para escucharla?

— Yo… — dudó pero inmediatamente se controló tomando nuevamente su personalidad de inalcanzable — Weasley… no te salve, ya suficientes muertes ha habido con la guerra, como para que un id… Whitby cause una más por no saber controlar su escoba — replicó deteniéndose de decir alguna estupidez o una verdad.

Ginny no podía dar crédito a las palabras del moreno que en parte le habían molestado.

_«Lo sabía sigue siendo un cretino.»_ Lo miró con severidad estaba a punto de avanzar y dejarlo ahí pero algo en las pupilas de él, la hizo detenerse.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez su tono de voz era más calmado y menos demandante.

— Hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta — aseveró esperando que lo terminara de dejar en paz, aunque por lo que su mirada parecía una llama ardiendo, esa chica no se iría hasta que encontrase la respuesta que la satisficiera, pero esa respuesta era la que esperaba.

_«Puedo simplemente tratarla mal… y ella se ira ¿por qué no lo hago?, ¿por qué sigo parado aquí?»_.

«Porque no quieres quedar mal ante ella, porque quieres redimirte de los malos tratos que le diste por años, porque quieres que crea que no sólo eres así.»

«Yo… no…demonios.»

— A mi no me vengas con eso… tu me odias, siempre me has tratado mal… ¿y ahora me salvas? — interpeló dejando salir su sentir, aunque no podía evitar que la mirada que le propina el ex Slytherin la confundiera —. Eso tiene que tener una explicación, exijo que me la digas.

— Niña tu a mi no me exiges nada, ¿quieres una explicación? — curvó sus labios mostrando una sonrisa astuta — Porque se me dio la gana te salve de ese estúpido que no sabe volar y se dice jugador de Quidditch — puntualizó dejando salir su lado Slytherin y lo que de verdad quería decir de ese sujeto.

Ginny abrió sus ojos ampliamente, sorprendida por la aseveración del moreno y contrario a molestarla más, aceptaba que era lo más cercano a una respuesta sincera, un momento pero eso no podía ser…

«Vamos no te quedes así, di algo o pensara que…».

«A mi no me importa lo que piense… ese».

— Si eso es…

— Yo… — ladeó su rostro ligeramente, era tan difícil decirlo, pero debía dejarlo salir — g-gra… cias — logró articular, alzando su vista, para notar la cara de asombro de Zabinni, para después ver aparecer en sus labios una sonrisa bonachona, que de cierta forma le enojó.

_«Eso me gano por hacerte caso… tonta conciencia.»_

— ¿Gracias? — preguntó extrañado, nunca había creído escuchar eso de su voz, era la primera vez que ella le decía algo así y se sentía muy bien, no discutir ni insultarse, era extraño pero no incomodo.

Buscó su mirada detrás de ese mechón necio que se había salido de su oreja y le cubría parte de su cara, podía notar como ella lo miraba con reproche por la sonrisa que tenía, pero no era esa su intención, pero si estaba feliz, ese gestó jamás lo olvidaría.

— Si y no lo voy a repetir — sentenció apenas mirándolo de reojo, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, expectante de su respuesta.

Zabinni rió de los gestos retadores y berrinchudos de la chica, sin duda era sorprendente y le gustaba su manera de retarlo.

— ¿Y ahora te ríes? Sabía que era un engaño… tu… tu… arrrggg eres un barbaján — se giró y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, mascullando lo bajo que eran los hombres y principalmente los Slytherins.

— Weasley, de nada… — le gritó esperando que ella se detuviera al menos o que lo volteara a ver con una mirada gélida pero nada, entonces agregó — no te odio… — la vio detenerse por unos minutos para después retomar su paso y alejarse al girarse en un pasillo—. No te odio… mi pelirroja.

Ginevra giró en un pasillo y se recargó en la pared confundida por la última aseveración de Zabinni, que extrañamente la había dejado con un buen sabor de boca.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**


	7. El dia ha llegado

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. (n/a… claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling)

* * *

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

_**El día ha llegado…**_

El había hecho su pendiente final y las sombras habían tomado su lugar al igual que una hermosa media luna que bañaba con su tenue luz amarilla el Bosque prohibido, Ginevra se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, había sido un día demasiado largo… su mente no había dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de su encuentro con Blaise Zabinni, trataba de encontrarle todas la interpretaciones posibles, pero ninguna lograba tranquilizarla.

_«¿Qué significó todo eso? Vamos estoy harta de darle tantas vueltas, pero… es que no me cabe en la cabeza sus palabras, ¿no me odia?»._

Eso le provocaba una extraña inquietud pero también sentía un sentimiento encontrado que no podía explicar.

_«Debo tranquilizarme… estoy dándole una importancia que no merece, si me salvo ¿y qué? Quizás sólo tuvo un momento de locura… y lo que contestó no me dice nada, quizás sólo quiera molestarme, no se lo voy a permitir.»_

Decidida a no estrujarse más los sesos, se tapó la cara con las mantas después de todo mañana era el gran día que todos habían estado esperando, la noche del Baile y eso sólo le indicaba a ella que podría resolver el misterio de su admirador y eso si que la emocionaba bastante.

***º*º*º**

Lejos de ahí en los dormitorios de la Universidad…

Blaise se encontraba trabajando arduamente en sus tareas aunque estaba cansado por el entrenamiento para el partido del día siguiente, se encontraba extrañamente llenó de animo después de todo no había tenido un mal día, aunque no todo había salido como el quería, pero al menos las cosas seguían su curso.

Y la sonrisa que se encontraba iluminando su bronceado rostro no se debía a cualquier cosa, sino a su encuentro con la pelirroja de fuego, dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo mientras su mente viajaba a ese instante.

— Es hermosa… — revivió cada detalle de su rostro incluso como sus líneas de expresión se fruncían al enojarse, como sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor vivo, llenó de valentía — su manera de darme gracias, apenas un suave susurró que podía haber sonado brusco, se que le costó acercarse a mi, pero lo hizo… quizás ella… quizás… sea posible que yo…

De repente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se había permitido soñar, pensar en un futuro al lado de ella, pero eso no era posible, no lo era. Sacudió su cabeza. — No debo alejarme del plan original, esto no lo hice por tener una relación con ella, sino por cumplirme mi capricho y olvidarla definitivamente después…

Cerró sus ojos e inhalo fuertemente el oxigeno de la habitación. — Debo terminar… — abrió sus ojos y continuó su trabajo hasta muy entrada la noche cuando el cansancio le ganó y decidió irse a su cama.

**······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······**

El astro mayor anunciaba en lo alto del cielo el tan esperado día, el día del Baile. Zabinni se encontraba plenamente dormido, en el quinto sueño quizás, eso no importaba en realidad, lo que importaba era que en ese sueño estaba él con su eterno tomento. Ginevra Weasley.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Dentro del sueño¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Se encontraban bailando acompasadamente como él lo había planeado, la oscuridad mantenía oculta su identidad.

— Te ves hermosa — musitó con suavidad cerca del oído de Ginny.

— ¿Cómo sabes si no podemos ver nada? — respondió con obviedad.

— Simplemente lo se — replicó curvando sus labios.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó demandante.

En ese momento la habitación se iluminó desenmascarándolo, una Ginny confundida lo miraba ¿espantada?

— ¡Tuuuuuú! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Te odio! — se escuchó por todo el lugar…

— Espera…

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø, Fin del sueño ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, °º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸**

Blaise se despertó de inmediato, sintiendo aún esa sensación de impotencia y frustración que lo había invadido en el sueño. Se pasó la mano por su rostro quitándose los rastros de sueño.

— No puede terminar así… — se dijo preocupado.

— ¿Por qué no te has arreglado? Ya es hora de irnos, y ¿qué no puede terminar así? ¿Acaso estabas teniendo un sueño…? — preguntó Draco al entrar a su habitación y mirarlo con interrogación ya que había alcanzado a oír parte de su grito.

— No es de tu incumbencia y si me dejas solo me arreglare — exclamó molesto aventando su mantas.

— Te vemos en la Facultad — masculló al salir de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Nott que se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café lo miró extrañado. — ¿Qué le pasa al negro?

— No lo se, es un idiota… creo que no amaneció de buenas, espero que Daphne se encargue de quitarle ese humor — exclamó tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Mmmm — murmuró únicamente, clavando la vista en la puerta de la habitación del moreno. Thedore ya tenía la impresión de saber que sucedía pero ese día pensaba averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

— ¿Te vas o te quedas? — inquirió Malfoy mirando con impaciencia a Nott.

Sin decir nada dejó su taza de café y tomó sus cosas encaminándose a donde Malfoy lo esperaba.

***º*º*º**

Mientras tanto Blaise se encontraba debajo del chorro de agua caliente que recorría su bronceado cuerpo, quería desaparecer ese maldito sueño, o más bien pesadilla, tenía que salirle todo bien ese día, no se podía permitir tener miedo.

Se terminó de duchar, se miró frente al espejo que había desempañado y comenzó a rasurarse, se lavó los dientes y salió del baño, siento el frío viento golpear su cuerpo, en verdad era diciembre, se dirigió a su closet, escogiendo su vestimenta, mirando de reojo el traje que ya había escogido para lucir esa noche en el baile, tomó su uniforme para el partido que jugaría a las cuatro. No sabía si volvería al dormitorio antes pero era mejor prevenir y llevárselo desde ahora.

Se vistió y calzó velozmente, para después ponerse frente al tocador, automáticamente se colocó gomina dejando que sus rizos cayeran alrededor de su rostro, un poco de loción y estaba listo.

Colocó todo lo que ocuparía en su mochila miró con premura el reloj, tenía que llegar a la Facultad, quizás a su primera clase ya no llegaría pero si debía llegar a la segunda. Además que debía ver a Georgin Flower, para comentarle lo que pensaba del apartado del libro que le había dado Fortescue, esperaba que con su ayuda pudiera entender mejor, la verdad es que se le había hecho complicado, la vida de los muggles no era su especialidad, a decir verdad la seguía detestando.

Se llevó al hombro la mochila avanzando hacia la puerta, cuando hizo memoria por si algo se le estaba olvidando.

— ¿Qué me falta? — de repente a su mente llegó lo que le faltaba — La carta para ella…

Dejó caer la mochila y se dirigió a su escritorio, sólo necesitó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras indicadas, las escribió a gran velocidad, la leyó un par de veces para estar seguro que estaba bien.

— Espero que sonrías cuando la tengas entre tus manos — escribió la carta para la anciana de la florería y la mandó con su ave.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginevra ya se encontraba levantada al igual que sus amigas que sólo hablaban del Baile.

— Quisiera no ir a clases — mencionó con flojera Vicky.

— Si, lo se — afirmó Nata —. Sería mejor quedarnos para prepararnos para el Baile.

— Saben que si fuera posible lo haríamos — comentó Ginny, mirando con atención la ventana en espera de que la lechuza con sus flores llegara, su ansiedad crecía conforme las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, se moría de curiosidad por conocer a su admirador, aunque no podía evitar sentir miedo, no sabía que clase de persona se encontraría en el Baile.

— Deberíamos hacerlo — acotó la leona, cepillando su cabello.

— Ginny, hoy conocerás a ese joven ¿cierto? — preguntó Nata.

— Pues no lo se, ni siquiera se cómo reconocerlo — espetó confundida.

— Mmm tienes razón, además iras con Kevin ¿no? — inquirió mirándola Vicky.

— Si eso haré — resopló sin darle realmente tanta importancia.

— Te veras hermosa con ese vestido, trata de disfrutar el Baile y pues si no crees conveniente conocer a ese chico. Pues es mejor que te quedes al lado de Kevin — aconsejó Nata.

— Cierto, aunque pues a mi me mataría la curiosidad — divulgó Vic, riendo —. No se quizás es guapo y pues es romántico para escribir todas esas lindas frases.

Ginny escuchaba atenta esos comentarios estaba por decir algo cuando escuchó el picoteado de la lechuza en la venta, corrió a abrirla dejando entrar al ave, le ofreció un tazón con semillas como comúnmente lo hacia, pero cuando vio el sobre no pudo más que sentir decepción.

— ¿Qué pasa Ginny? — cuestionó Natalie al leer en su rostro que no era lo que esperaba.

— Ah es una carta de mi mamá — comentó sonriendo ligeramente, no es que recibir una carta de su madre no la emocionara pero en verdad ella esperaba que esa carta fuera de su misterioso admirador.

— Entendemos, esperabas la de ese chico — refirió Vicky, suspirando.

Ginevra dejó al ave irse y se sentó en su cama dispuesta a leer la epístola de su mamá, cuando en la ventana apareció otra ave ululando, se incorporó con una velocidad increíble y tomó el mensaje y un hermoso ramo de tulipanes, tan rojos como la sangre, su corazón se aceleró de sólo saber que si había enviado algo, no sabía siquiera por que dudaba que lo haría.

Dejó las flores en la mesa de noche no sin antes inhalar su aroma, olían tan bien. Miró la carta mordiéndose su labio inferior, en clara muestra de duda.

— ¿Por qué no la abres? — instó su amiga, la cual ya se encontraba a su lado.

— Es sólo que… — calló pensando que era una ridiculez tener miedo, sintiendo ese nerviosismo en la base de su estómago.

«Vamos hazlo.» Apuró su conciencia.

«¿Hasta tu estas aquí?».

«Siempre estoy presente sólo que tu prefieres ignorarme.» Replicó molesta.

Sin querer tener una discusión con su conciencia, desenredó el pergamino.

"Pelirroja, por fin es el día en que te veré luciendo ese vestido que tu opacaras con tu belleza, se que serás una de las más lindas en ese Baile, quizás la más linda, por lo menos para mi lo eres.

Mando este ramo para que te acompañe pero esta noche seré yo el que ocupe ese lugar, espera por mi a las diez en el jardín, lleva tu abrigo será una noche fresca.

Piensa en mi."

El corazón de Ginevra palpitaba desenfrenadamente, miraba la cara aún escéptica.

— ¿Iras? — cuestionó con más que una pizca de curiosidad Vicky.

— Claro que ira, tiene que ir a conocer a este misterioso caballero — aseveró emocionada Nata —, ¿no es así Ginny?

La pelirroja aún no salía de su estupor, seguía tan inmersa en esa nota.

_«¿Una cita? Pero… yo… ¿Debo confiar? ¿Qué tal si…?»._

«Claro que tienes que ir, tienes que averiguar quien es ese joven que tantas atenciones a tenido contigo.» Musitó su conciencia.

— ¡Ginny!¡Giny! — llamaron al unísono las leonas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — exclamó algo perdida.

— Uh se ve que te trae en las nubes este chico — comentó risueña Nata.

— No… es que… — lentamente sus mejillas se coloraron.

— Vamos, apúrate mejor, aún tenemos que ir a desayunar a clases… después podrás seguir soñando — murmuró Vicky, tomando su bolsa.

Molly atendió a eso, guardando cuidadosamente el pergamino dentro de su diario y colocó cuidadosamente las flores dentro de un jarrón, acompañando a las otras, que se mantenían tan hermosas y vivas.

— Anda Ginn — apuraron las chicas.

— Ya voy… — tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió junto con sus amigas al Comedor.

***º*º*º**

En la Facultad Grogon Tocón...

Blaise se encontraba en una banca en un jardín congelado, con una humeante taza de café que había comprado camino a su Facultad, se encontraba revisando sus libros, en espera de que acabara la primera clase, cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

Alzó su rostro encontrándose con una fina figura de rubio cabello y facciones pinceladas.

— Daphne… — le brindó una suave sonrisa.

— Hola Blaise — mencionó tímidamente, sentándose a su lado —, espero no creas que te estoy acosando o algo así…

— No, jamás creería eso — denegó curvando sus labios —. Además no se ve muy seguido bellezas como tu en esta Facultad — halagó coqueto sabía que tenía que estar bien con la rubia para que su plan siguiera siendo creíble.

— Pues en mi Facultad no se ven chicos como tu — replicó acercando su rostro al de él.

— Quizás tenga que remediarlo — no se alejó de su rostro más si decidió beber de su café, haciendo que ella se retirara un poco.

— Eso me agradaría — tomó de las manos del moreno su vaso de café.

Blaise ni siquiera se resistió y la dejó beber de su café. — No creo que te guste, esta demasiado fuerte.

Daphne frunció su ceño tragando el líquido cálido. — Ya me di cuenta.

— ¿Si quieres podemos ir a comprar uno a tu gusto? — señaló divertido.

— No, así estoy bien — replicó tratando de sonreírle, pero ese sabor seguía en su boca —, aunque pareciera que ese café es un levanta muertos.

Blaise miró su reloj tenía que estar atento ya que su tiempo estaba contado para cada una de las actividades de ese día.

— Pues hoy es un largo día para mi y así debe ser, tengo que realizar varias cosas… quizás te gustaría estar en el partido que se realizará en la tarde, jugaremos contra los ex gatitos — invitó pensando que esa sería una buena pantalla para ocultar sus actividades extracurriculares.

— Claro estaré ahí, supongo que Pansy vendrá a ver a Draco — puntualizó afirmando su presencia entre las gradas del publico.

En ese momento el reloj anunció el cambio de clase. — Vaya no pensé que fuera tan tarde, al parecer contigo se me pasa el tiempo demasiado rápido.

— No, eres tu la que hace agradable mi tiempo — aduló pícaro.

— Supongo que debes ir a clase y yo tengo cosas que hacer — se incorporó haciendo que el chico hiciera lo propio.

— Me encantaría acompañarte pero temo que debo asistir a una aburrida clase.

— No te preocupes — musitó levantándose de puntillas, besando suavemente los labios del moreno —, nos veremos después — con pasó saltarín se alejo de él.

Zabinni la observó alejar entre el camino blanco por la nieve, sin duda era una gran chica.

«No te engañes, no es ella en quien estas pensando… sabes que te mueres de ganas porque acabe el día y asistir a tu cita con Ginevra.» Atormentó esa voz que se hace llamar conciencia.

«Cállate.» Comenzó a avanzar por el sendero dirigiéndose a la aula donde tomaría clase.

«Sabes que sólo te las has pasado fantaseando con esta noche, _con cumplir tu capricho_, así es como tu sueles llamarlo, pero sabes que esa traidora de sangre y ese Baile significan más para ti que un capricho.» Evidenció esa voz acongojándolo.

Por primera vez Blaise creyó que ese juego se estaba volviendo en algo más que eso y que no sabía exactamente en que terminaría, pero tenía claro que no pensaba echarse para atrás. Caminó lentamente bebiendo su café, para cuando llegó al aula sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí, platicando con otros chicos. Sigilosamente se acercó y se incorporó a la plática.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginevra se encontraba más animada que cualquier otro día, a pesar de que sentía miedo e incertidumbre por la cita que tendría, no podía negar que moría de la emoción y que incluso estaba volviendo a abrigar sensaciones y sentimientos que creía haber perdido cuando Harry había decidido dejar atrás su relación.

— Si será un gran Baile…

— No se si asistiré a la última clase, quiero tomar un largo baño y pintar mis uñas — exclamó Lauren.

— Es que no se cómo nos hacen esto, al chicas necesitamos tiempo para arreglarnos — exclamó sufridamente Vicky.

Ginevra seguía divertida la conversación, cuando vio pasar a su excéntrica cuñada, se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la chica. — Luna…

La rubia se giró encontrándose con la pelirroja que irradiaba alegría. — Ginn, hola.

— Hola… te tengo que contar algo — la alejó de la multitud curiosa y le platicó todo lo ocurrido con su admirador y por supuesto con Blaise Zabinni.

— No se qué pensar sobre ese Zabinni, no se por qué pero aún no se qué es lo que busca en la clase de Fortescue.

— Quizás no deberías desconfiar tanto en él, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades — aconsejó ensoñadoramente, jugando con su collar de corchos.

— Mmmm no se, pero ¿crees qué deba asistir a la cita? — preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Yo asistiría, has estado toda esta semana pendiente de sus notas y queriendo saber su identidad — dijo tratando de darle confianza.

— Yo…

— Ginny — llamó Kevin, acercándose a la pareja. Al instante las dos se giraron para ver de quién se trataba.

— Kevin, buenos días — saludó sonriéndole.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

— Claro — aceptó lamentando tener que dejar su conversación con su cuñada a medias —, te veo después de clases — musitó alejándose unos pasos con el Hufflepuff.

— Me alegra que estés bien — profirió aliviado.

— Si, lo se…

— Yo quería preguntarte ¿a qué hora quieres que pase por ti? — se pasó la mano por su cabello nervudo.

— Ah pues… — por un momento se sintió mal de estar pensando en su encuentro con su admirador y olvidar que había acordado ir con él — a los ocho y media esta bien.

— Perfecto, estaré ahí a esa hora — manifestó alegre —, te prometo que pasaremos una gran noche.

— No tienes que prometerlo…

— No, pero te divertirás a mi lado — repitió risueño, tomando suavemente la mano de Ginevra, la cual se sorprendió —, deseo que esta noche sea muy especial para los dos.

— Ah… si lo será — respondió sintiéndose cada vez más mal, por ocultarle los segundos planes que tenía. El chico se veía realmente entusiasmado con el Baile —, pero es algo tarde y debo ir a clases

— Cierto, yo también… te acompaño — la pelirroja regresó a su mesa para tomar sus cosas y salió acompañada del Hufflepuff.

***º*º*º**

En la Facultad Grogon Tocón...

Blaise se encontraba distraído, su mente estaba muy lejos de su clase.

_«Tengo que ir a ver a Georgin, necesito que me explique esto o no sabré como dar esa estúpida clase.»_

Deslizó su pluma, haciendo simplemente líneas. «¿_Por qué diablos estoy tan ansioso?… es sólo un Baile… es lo que he estado esperando desde que comencé mi plan, este día… aún tengo que planear como entrare de noche, pero espero solucionarlo cuando este en Hogwarts.»_

«¿Has pensado en que quizás ella no asista a tu cita?». Espetó su conciencia haciendo que este se quedara de piedra.

«¿Qué no vaya? Ella estará ahí, tiene que…».

«Pero ella tiene una pareja Kevin Whitby.»

«Ese perdedor… ella tiene que darse cuenta de que yo soy mejor que cualquiera de esos estúpidos, se que ella estará ahí.»

«¿De qué tu eres el mejor? ¿Acaso has olvidado qué ella no sabe que eres tu? Además de que no eres su persona favorita, vamos ni siquiera quiere estar cerca de ti.» Masculló su conciencia trayendo consigo el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido esa mañana.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. «Pero… ella no sabe que soy yo, lo que me da la ventaja, aquí se acaba nuestra conversación.»

La clase terminó mientras el guardaba su pergamino con una "G" garabateada y rayada, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que alguien lo viera.

— Vamos "negro" es hora de que vayamos a comer algo — exclamó Draco al pasar a su lado.

Blaise se incorporó cargando su mochila en su hombro, bostezando ligeramente.

— Anoche te quedaste despierto hasta muy entrada la noche — comentó Nott como no queriendo la cosa, esperando obtener algunas respuestas entre sus mentiras.

— Mmm sólo tenía insomnio — respondió despreocupado.

— Vaya, yo pensé que te encontrabas estudiando — bromeó logrando que Zabinni le brindara una fría mirada.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo repentinamente, dejando de caminar al salir del aula.

— ¿A dónde? — inquirió Draco, mirándolo con extrañeza.

— Tranquilo Draquito no voy a engañarte — se mofó sonriendo de lado.

— Estúpido…

— Te recompensare después mi ausencia podemos ir a las Tres escobas — aseveró manteniendo su buen humor.

— Al menos intenta llegar al partido cuando termines tus asuntos — indicó Draco, sin apartar su mirada tormenta de él.

— No me lo perdería por nada ni por nadie — aseguró confiado.

— Como sea… — se giró comenzando a avanzar.

— Cuida lo que haces Blaise — aconsejó Theodore, antes de darle alcance a Malfoy.

Zabinni frunció el ceño tratando de interpretar las palabras de su amigo. Sin darle más vueltas comenzó el camino para dirigirse al cubículo de Georgin Flower. Al llegar ahí dio un par de golpes en la puerta, al escuchar la voz de la mujer, abrió la puerta internándose en el cálido lugar.

— Señor Zabinni, no lo esperaba — mencionó la mujer, concentrando sus pupilas en el moreno indicándole que tomara asiento.

— No es mi lugar favorito, pero recuerde que acepte hacer la actividad de estar apoyando a la profesora Fortescue — recalcó el moreno.

— ¿Y en qué le puedo ayudar? — interrogó expectante, acomodando sus gafas.

Zabinni se limitó a sacar el libro de su mochila y colocarlo en el escritorio bajo la escrutante mirada de su tutora.

Georgin tomó el libro entre sus manos sonriendo misteriosamente y quizás con una pizca de sarcasmo. — ¿Es un buen libro no cree?

Zabinni contrajo las facciones de su cara, en clara muestra de no saber exactamente cómo responder. — Necesito que me explique el capítulo tres, debo exponerlo hoy en la clase de la profesora Fortescue — en cierta forma demando.

— ¿A sí? Que buen trabajo le dejó la profesora — alabó divertida —, supongo que usted ya lo leyó…

— Así es, pero no puedo explicarme todo lo que dice ese libro, los muggles son extraños — acotó con desdén.

— Para entenderlo debe dejar atrás sus prejuicios, debe abrir su mente y empezar a ver a los muggles como personas y dejar atrás sus teorías de sangre — aconsejó con seriedad —, ¿podrá hacerlo?

El moreno se tomó unos minutos antes de contestar, lo que le pedía no era algo sencillo, pero no tenía que convencerse de eso, sólo fingir que lo hacía.

— Claro ¿me lo explicara entonces? — preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez suavizando su tono.

— Esta vez lo haré, pero usted tendrá que poner de su parte y realizar unas cuantas investigaciones para comprender mejor los textos — sugirió firme, antes de abrir el libro en la página donde comenzaba el capítulo tres.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Ginevra se encontraba en clase fantaseando con el encuentro que tendría con el admirador misterioso. Se imaginaba llegando al jardín helado, cubierto con una capa ligera de nieve, el viento congelado rozaría sus mejillas y él estaría ahí esperando por ella dándole la espalda, ella buscaría ver su rostro, mientras su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad…

— Ginny — codeó Nata —, no es momento para estar distraída, recuerda tenemos que contestar estas preguntas — susurró señalando con su pluma el pergamino.

— Ah si — sonrió ensoñadoramente y miró su pergamino no había contestado mucho, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, sólo necesitaba concentrarse un poco para acabar antes de que la clase terminara.

Tiempo después se encontraría persiguiendo a su profesor Beery para que aceptara su pergamino.

— Pensé que no me lo recibiría — exclamó tomando aire.

— No tendría porque, eres una buena alumna sólo que andas demasiado distraída — prorrumpió alegre Vicky,

— No es así — discutió mientras reía.

— Es bueno verte de ese humor, pero deberías tratar de concentrarte cuando estemos con Fortescue — musitó a manera de consejo Vicky.

— Claro que lo haré, la última clase no estuve muy concentrada por lo que había ocurrido…

— Bueno nadie lo estuvo y menos con la presencia de Blaise Zabinni — recordó dando un largo suspiro Natalie.

Y nuevamente en su día Ginevra había escuchado ese nombre rodó los ojos, odiaba tener que pensar en él y más escuchar comentarios como…

— Esta muy guapo…

— Definitivamente se ha puesto mejor… ¿quién será su novia?

— No lo se, pero yo fácilmente podría intentar serlo… ¿tu que dices Ginn?

Y lo que más odiaba era esa pregunta ¿qué pensaba? Eso era muy fácil… que era un arrogante, racista, desgraciado… y más calificativos que no se habían inventado aún.

«¿Eso es todo lo qué crees de él?». Preguntó su conciencia.

«Tu de nuevo.»

«Si yo… anda dilo…».

«Yo creo que es detestable… y… rayos… y detestablemente guapo.»

— Ginn…

— Es… un ex Slytherin — se limitó a decir.

— Si, claro… y también es él que te salvó de caer desde una gran altura — remembró Nata.

— Mmmm si claro, pero eso no deja atrás que sea… — en ese momento se topó con esa mirada de media noche, tan profunda y misteriosa que sólo pertenecía a un tipo ese que le estaba rompiendo la cabeza, Blaise Zabinni. Una oleada de sensaciones encontradas recorrió su cuerpo, más al recordar la última frase que él le había dicho: «No te odio» — que sea… que sea…

— Creo que te trabaste. Si, verlo es impactante, pero disimula amiga, para el odio que dices tenerle te impactó demasiado — manifestó divertida Nata.

— Creo que lo que querías decir era que sea muy guapo y varonil — terminó la frase Vicky, sin apartar su vista de él.

Blaise miró directamente a Ginevra, lucía totalmente radiante incluso podía decir que esa sombra que opacaba su mirada había desaparecido dejando simplemente su brillante destello, su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en una coleta que deja escapar algunos mechones, esto le permitía ver sus hermosos rasgos, su pequeña nariz, su boca roja que tanto deseaba probar.

Separó la vista de ella con dificultad y entró al aula, encontrándose con la profesora Fortescue.

— Señor Zabinni llega a tiempo, espero que este listo para su debut en clases de "Estudios Muggles" — saludó sonriendo desde el escritorio.

— Yo siempre estoy listo — aseguró confiado. Caminó hasta el escritorio.

— Puede dejar sus cosas aquí — señalo una parte del escritorio.

Blaise dejó su mochila, se quitó su abrigo y arregló su ropa oscura, tenía que verse impecable. Se tomó un minuto para controlar los nervios, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

— ¿Nervioso Señor Zabinni? — preguntó divertida la profesora mientras se incorporaba para iniciar la clase.

— No — respondió escuetamente pero cuando se giró y encontró la mirada de la mayoría de los alumnos sobre él, eso podía cambiar. La que más lo descontrolaba sin duda era la de Ginevra que lo miraba como si tratara de traspasarlo.

«_Vamos Zabinni, tu puedes, tienes que impresionar a la chica.»_ Pensó para si.

— Buenos días, se que todos están más pendiente del reloj que de las clases y claro se que sus mentes están en el Baile de esta noche, pero yo no voy a detener mi clase por eso, así que concéntrense después tendrán tiempo para divertirse — indicó escuchando algunos murmullos de desacuerdo.

— Silencio, ahora comenzaremos la clase, el Señor Zabinni comenzara explicando la manifestación de los muggles dentro del mundo mágico, así que quiero su atención sobre él…

— Eso no será nada difícil — susurró una chica, detrás de Ginny logrando que ella se irritara.

— Si, genial… — murmuró odiando el tono de adoración que la chica había usado, lo miró tan fijamente que creyó que sus ojos le arderían, parpadeó un par de veces para quitarse la sensación.

Blaise sintió un repentino nudo en su garganta, avanzó con su natural elegancia al centro del salón pero sin alejarse demasiado del pizarrón, Dio un vistazo a todos los alumnos, aunque realmente sólo quería mirar a una, esa una que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, respiró y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Cómo pretende hablar de eso? Él siempre fue un adorador de la teoría de sangre — masculló molesta Ginevra, mirándolo con resentimiento al recordar todas las veces que él había insultado a su familia y amigos.

— Señorita Weasley — estaba a punto de reprenderla Fortescue cuando Blaise intervinó.

— No se preocupe, tiene razón — enfocó su mirada fría en la pelirroja logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la medula espinal de esta.

Blaise sabía que debía se inteligente con su respuesta o toda la clase vendría sobre él, por un momento todas las caras de las personas a las que había insultado pasaron frente a él como un video.

_«Diablos… ¿en qué me metí?»._

— Señorita Weasley se que no soy el más apropiado para hablar de esto, ni mucho menos por mi historial en este Colegio, pero los tiempos han cambiado y yo estoy tratando de hacerlo, más prueba de ello es que estoy aquí, en esta clase — interpeló utilizando su mejor todo de seriedad, aunque sabía que en parte mentía, pero eso no tenían que saberlo.

Muchos murmullos volvieron a ocupar el salón, pero las miradas de Blaise y Ginny seguían conectadas.

La pelirroja lo miraba de cierta manera escéptica, pero había algo en él que la hacía dudar, creer que quizás eso fuera verdad, su estómago se estrujó pero no separó la vista de él.

Fortescue aclaró su garganta al notar la tensión en aula y la clara enemistad o es que podría ser otra cosa que existía entre su auxiliar y una de sus mejores alumnas. — Silencio… — ordenó haciendo que el grupo callara.

— Bueno si usted Señorita Weasley me lo permite, retomare mi explicación, si tiene algún otro inconveniente o duda, podrá manifestarlo — mencionó solemnemente, retirando su vista de su fulminante mirada.

Nuevamente comenzó su exposición, desarrollando apropiadamente el texto gracias a la ayuda que le había dado su tutora, sorprendiendo de vez en cuando a la profesora y a sus alumnas que bueno estabas deslumbradas por él, aunque no pasaba lo mismo con los chicos y con Ginny que no terminaba de ceder, le hacia difícil la clase con sus preguntas y opiniones que eran un clara manera de atacarlo.

Algunas veces la clase parecía un debate entre ellos dos, como si el resto del mundo no importara. Blaise sabía que ella no se la iba a poner fácil, pero estaba logrando sacar a flote su exposición sin dejarse de sus ataques, no era sencillo intimidarlo, al contrario, encontraba diversión en ese intercambio de opiniones.

Ginevra que era bastante obstinada no podía negar que también esta disfrutando de eso pero se molestaba más al no ver en él ni un momento de duda o vacilación, era tan seguro que la hacía enojar más.

— Los muggles son seres increíblemente interesantes y su vida cotidiana merece todo un campo de estudio, vivir sin varitas también tiene su magia — concluyó con la frase que le había sugerido Georgin, respirando aliviado.

Se escuchó el aplauso de Fortecue seguido de otros cuantos, Blaise curvó sus labios satisfecho y dirigió nuevamente sus pupilas a la pelirroja, la cual no aplaudía mantenía sus brazos cruzados pero si le brindaba una ligera sonrisa que le supo a gloria.

Ginevra lo miraba no maravillada o ensoñadoramente como lo hacían las demás, pero si sorprendida por su exposición.

«Sabes que se merece tu aplauso.» Acusó su conciencia.

«Jamás… aún no ha llegado ese día, aunque reconozco que se merece los de mis compañeras.»

«No es tan malo.»

«Eso no lo se, pero… quizás empiece a tomar en cuenta las palabras de Luna.»

«¿De darle una segunda oportunidad?».

«Tanto como una oportunidad no, pero si lo vigilare de cerca… hasta confirmar que de verdad su actitud ha cambiado.»

«Claro… si tu lo dices.»

«¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué yo tengo una segunda intención? Claro que no, jamás lo vería de esa manera…».

Recorrió con su mirada la figura del chico, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacia, pero sólo lo estaba vigilando, aunque fijarse en cada detalle era más que eso.

— Pronto acabara la clase, así que estas vacaciones realicen un ensayo sobre lo que entendieron, disfruten esta noche del Baile y que disfruten estos días — expuso dando por terminada la clase y acercándose al moreno, que pasaba su mano por sus rizos tratando de alejarlos de sus ojos.

— Buen trabajo Señor Zabinni, lo felicito — dijo esbozando una sonrisa —. No la tuvo fácil con la Señorita Weasley, pero supo manejarlo.

— Sólo hice lo que usted me pidió y no me molesta tener a alumnas tan participativas — se mofó dándole un toque informal al asunto además de que no quería dejar ver sus intenciones con la pelirroja.

— Veo que se toma enserio su papel como docente, no estuvo mal para ser su primera intervención, he pensado que debe leer algunos libros más que ya he seleccionado para el regreso de clases — acotó buscando en un cajón del escritorio los textos.

Blaise frunció su ceño. «_¿Más libros? ¿Qué cree esta mujer que soy? ¿Acaso de verdad quiere que le quite su trabajo? Además debo decirle que no volveré después de vacaciones, hoy es el último día que pisare este lugar. Tendré que arreglarlo con mi tutora.»_

— Espero pueda hallar tiempo para hacerlo, se lo sumamente ocupado que esta — barboteó con cierto sarcasmo, entregándole los libros.

— Es bueno que lo sepa — contestó en el mismo tono tomando los libros, y regresando el que le había prestado.

— Escuche que tendrá hoy un partido de Quidditch ¿no es así? — preguntó sentándose en su silla.

— Si, será un partido interesante — comentó pensando en que se enfrentaría a nada más y nada menos que Ron Weasley, el hermano de su eterno tormento.

— Sabe que hoy habrá un Baile, si le sobra tiempo podría venir de seguro alguna de mis alumnas estarían encantadas en bailar con usted — exclamó misteriosamente.

— Lo pensaré, por ahora me retiró debo regresar a la Facultad — expresó colocándose su mochila en el hombro, sonriendo para sí, ya había obtenido como entrar a Hogwarts.

— Gracias y dele esto de mi parte a la profesora Flower — le entregó un sobre cerrado —, no se moleste en tratar de abrirlo lleva un conjuro que dudo pueda romper.

— No pensaba hacerlo, no soy de esa clase de personas — mintió dibujando una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

— Lo se, pero no esta de más decirlo, cuídese — lo despidió mirándolo analíticamente.

El moreno se inclinó a manera de reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta, el aula se había vaciado completamente, lamentó no poder volver a ver a la pelirroja, pero ya la vería en la noche, curvó su comisura izquierda en una sonrisa astuta de cierta manera con malicia, riendo para sí, su plan seguía funcionando perfectamente.

Al salir miró por un momento el corredor aún había algunas estudiantes que le coqueteaban deliberadamente. Sin detenerse siguió su caminó para llegar al portón que lo sacaría del Colegio, cuando de entre las sombras de un pasillo apareció la persona que menos esperaba.

— Debo decirte que esperaba que ya estuvieras fuera del Colegio — exclamó Ginevra colocándose enfrente de él, mirándolo retadoramente con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, se había deshecho de sus amigas diciendo que tenía que encontrarse con Luna, pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de discutir un poco más con el moreno.

— Mala suerte para ti, yo esperaba no tener que toparme contigo, aunque creo que no es una casualidad — habló seductoramente, ligeramente sorprendido por verla, pero sin duda entusiasmado.

— No te creas tanto, debo decir que me sorprendiste en clase…

— Es bueno saberlo, por un momento creí que me querías apuñalar con la mirada — dejó salir una pequeña risotada.

— Tuve un par de ideas más interesantes pero había mucho público — debatió divertida.

— ¿Y ahora? — interrogó coqueto acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Ginevra lo miró retadora, aunque no esperaba que él hiciera eso, acercarse demasiado pero ella no retrocedería. ¿Acaso estaba coqueteándole? No, eso no podía ser verdad, eso no era verdadero, él jamás coquetearía con ella ¿o si?

— Ahora… pues no me gustaría manchar mi varita con tu sangre, pero quizás un mocomurciélago — sacó su varita jugando con ella.

— Sólo inténtalo y veamos en que termina — la retó sabiendo que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero por alguna razón no se preocupo por tomar su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Mmmm no, debo irme, me esperan — anunció sin moverse, respirando el aroma de la loción del moreno, mirando sus ojos hipnotizantes, mientras sus rizos caían sobre la bronceada piel de su rostro, se veía realmente sexy.

— Tu amiguito el perdedor de Whitby, deberías conseguirte mejores compañías —aconsejó entre divertido y celoso.

— Mmm al menos es más interesante que tú — interpeló desafiante.

— Eso no lo sabes — respondió inclinando su rostro hacía el de ella.

— Confórmate con que piense que lo hiciste bien hoy — resumió llena de sensaciones contrarias por la cercanía del ex Slytherin.

— Me diste un buen debate, así que reconozco tu parte, eres inteligente — aduló.

— Viniendo de ti lo tomare como un cumplido, ahora me voy "profe" — con una última mirada se giró dándole la espalda —, y… yo si te odio — agregó a manera de despedida.

Blaise sonrió instintivamente, aún podía sentir su corazón latiendo como si quisiera salirse del pecho, la sangre le corría a gran velocidad.

— Hasta la noche — murmuró suavemente solo para qué él pudiera escucharlo.

En tanto la pelirroja corría hacía el lago, alejándose lo más rápido de donde había dejado al moreno. Deteniéndose frente a un gran tronco, para tomar un respiro y llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones. «_No puedo creer que hice eso…»._

«Pues créelo, estuviste ahí platicando con él.»

«Quizás no sea tan malo… pero sólo quizás.»

— Ginny, me encontré con tus amigas y me dijeron que te reunirías conmigo — señaló Luna notándola algo extraña con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas —, ¿pasa algo?

— Ah pues que creo que me estoy volviendo loca — señaló divertida.

Luna no comprendía sus palabras, posó sus ojos saltones en los de su amiga. — ¿Loca?

— Si, ¡hable con Blaise Zabinni!…

— ¿Qué?... pues esta en tu clase ¿no?, no sería raro que lo hicieras — manifestó la rubia aún sin comprender.

— No, no… me tope con él, bueno… algo así, pero intercambie unas cuantas palabras con él.

— ¿Se pelearon? ¿Te insultó? — inquirió preocupada.

— No, sólo hablamos — comentó esbozando una sonrisa.

— Mmm eso es nuevo, ¿tu hablando civilizadamente con un ex Slytherin?

— Si lo se, pero quise hacerlo… — se mordió el labio inferior —, aunque eso no quita que lo siga odiando.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué pasará en el baile?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Ginny asistirá a la cita?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué hará con Kevin?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Nott intervendrá en los planes de Blaise?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Blaise será capaz de dejarla después de esto?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué pasará con Daphne?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø Esto y más… en el próximo capitulo…

**¿Reviews?****¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

Ahora, los agradecimientos a todos por sus reviews… y para eso hemos traído nada más y nada menos que al único y guapo Slytherin… ¡**Theodore Edward Nott**!

Se corre el telón, dejando ver la figura del rubio que se acerca y toma el micrófono, con una seria expresión, que se dulcifica al ver a las anfitrionas y por supuesto a las cientos de fans que lo miran arrobadas…

— Hola ¿cómo están?, como ya saben mi nombre es Theodore y en esta ocasión he sido el elegido para poder extender los agradecimientos a todas las lectoras de este fic dedicado a Blaise… aunque no me agrada del todo ya que eso solo promueve mas el cariño a ese, cuando el mas merecedor soy yo, ¿no opinas igual Princess? — mira a TDP la cual lanza un suspiro y asiente absorta.

— Sabes que te adoramos Nott… y estamos pensando en el tuyo como protagonista, no te preocupes — señaló Lady, sonriendo ensoñadoramente.

— De acuerdo, bueno, ahora iniciaremos con **Natalia P**…. hola, ¿cómo estas? Un placer saber de ti en cada capitulo, gracias por tus buenos deseos y disculpa la demora, pero estas damas han estado un poco ocupadas últimamente, pero… por supuesto, yo ya descubrí que pasa entre Blaise y la chica Weasley, no te preocupes, todavía no se muy bien que le haré a ese traidor, no dejes de leer los próximos, pues esto se pone interesante, por lo pronto te dejamos este capitulo, esperando que te guste y nos dejes tu opinión ¿de acuerdo?... te mando un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo… y recuerda apoyarme para tener un fic para mi… o en los forums. Hasta pronto nena.

— Ahora es el turno de **Ginny Potter**, nena muchas gracias por tu review, haces felices a estas chicas, que al igual que tu andan un poco locas por la escuela, pero ¿no has pensado en cambiar el Potter por un Nott? Jajajaja seria un buen cambio ¿no crees?.. pero bueno, lo dejare a tu consideración, por lo pronto y por fin después de una larga, larga demora hemos regresado con este nuevo capitulo, y créeme que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, así que espero que nos dejes un review y nos digas que te pareció el capitulo… y claro que apoyes este fic y la idea de que las nenas hagan uno conmigo como protagonista… seria interesante ¿no crees?... bueno, te mando un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso, cuídate y nos vemos pronto. Ciao Bella.

— Hola Bellatrix Black Rosier, ¿cómo estas? Por tus apellidos se nota que perteneces a Slytherin, lo cual me alegra mucho, te recuerdo de otros fics de las nenas ¿cierto?, es un placer tenerte por aquí, espero que sea de tu agrado y que disculpes a las chicas por su demora, pero ciertamente han estado un poco ocupadas, pero gracias a Salazar Slytherin han vuelto y te traen este séptimo capitulo espero les puedas dejar tu opinión para saber que te pareció, gracias por tu paciencia y tu apoyo, eres de gran valor para nosotros, te mando un gran beso y un abrazo, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto princesa

— ¿Qué tal **Bell Cullen**, cómo estas? Agradeciéndote a nombre mío, de los Slytherin y de las autoras de estos locos fics tu apoyo y una disculpa por la demora en la actualización, a decir verdad ya lo habían terminado pero ocurrieron ciertos eventos que impedían poder subirlo, pero por fin aquí esta el séptimo capitulo, que esperamos sea de tu agrado y nos dejes saber que te pareció en un review, ya que a las chicas les agrada saber que tanto gustan sus locuras, aunque claro, aun no hay realizado un fic donde yo sea protagonista, por lo pronto te dejamos la actualización. Te mando abrazos y un gran beso, cuídate. Hasta pronto cara.

— **Giselle Lestrange** Hola ¿cómo estás?, gracias por ese review, nos hace felices saber que eres Slytherin de corazón, claro que espero que yo sea tu favorito antes que Blaise o Malfoy, ya que las chicas mencionaron que tenias una petición acerca de mi, también queremos disculpar la tardanza en la actualización, fueron causas ajenas que les impidieron a las chicas hacerlo antes, pero por fin ya esta aquí en séptimo capitulo, aunque aun no se como lo tomara ella cuando se entere de que es Blaise, claro que si tu quisieras yo te escribiría uno o dos poemas mas bellos que esas frasecillas, en cuanto a mi carta… bueno… es algo de lo que tal vez te enteres en un futuro próximo, y gracias por tu cumplido, es bueno saber que tengo apoyo con el fic que quiero que realicen de mi, pero en especial de saber que alguien piensa tan bien de mi… por lo pronto me tengo que retirar, pero no dejes de dejarnos tu review para decirnos que te pareció este capitulo y por supuesto para apoyarme de acuerdo… te mando un gran beso y muchos abrazos… Hasta pronto hermosa.

— También queremos agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia y no nos dejan review, e invitarlas a que lo hagan, esperamos que le den una oportunidad a esta pareja y a este fic. Eso es todo por lo pronto, pero espero poder volver en un futuro cercano. Cuídense mucho les mando un gran abrazo — dio un paso atrás, cerrándose el telón.

Besos y abraxos.

The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte


	8. Una noche magica

**Disclaimer:** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. (n/a… claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling)

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Una noche mágica…**_

La tarde había caído en el mundo mágico dejando caer pequeños algodones helados que adornaban el paisaje pero principalmente el Estadio de la Universidad, en el ya se encontraban los espectadores en espera de que el juego iniciara muchos de ellos habían asistido a Hogwarts y sabían que literalmente se estarían enfrentando varios ex Gryffindors contra sus enemigos los ex Slytherins y eso causaba revuelo.

En los vestidores…

— Ron tranquilízate, de seguro acabaremos el partido antes y podrás arreglarte para estar en el Baile con Luna — mencionó risueño Harry terminando de cambiarse.

— Es que ¿cómo ponen el juego justo cuando es le Baile?, no he visto a Luna en…

— Pero ya empiezan las vacaciones y la podrás ver diario —comentó colocando una mano en su hombro.

— Eso si —afirmó más repuesto—, espero no salir lesionado quiero disfrutar de este Baile.

— Confórmate con que ahora podrás lucir un traje de gala y no una bata —embromó escuchando el sonido de queja de su amigo.

— Mmm si, aunque espero que Luna no use algo tan extravagante —comentó esperanzado.

— Pues… Luna es así, y eso ya lo sabías, sólo diviértete — aconsejó divertido.

— Eso haré, pero espero no tener que ver a mi hermana besuqueándose con ese tal Whitby — dijo sin pesar entrecerrando los ojos al recordar con quién estaba hablando —. Harry…

— No te preocupes, sabes que quiero mucho a tu hermana y que siempre me preocupare por ella pero yo… — pausó cavilando las palabras que usaría era un tema bastante escabroso aún.

— Si, entiendo… tú y Hermione — completó sonriendo ligeramente. Harry se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello incomodo por la platica —, ¿vendrá al juego?

— Si, espero que llegue, ya sabes que siempre tiene muchas cosas que hacer — comunicó dejando ver la alegría que le producía.

— Mmm no cambia… — negó con su cabeza, cuando recordó algo que su mamá le había pedido que le preguntara — ¿iras a la Madriguera? — preguntó tanteando ya que sabía que su hermana se encontraría ahí y no se habían visto mucho desde su rompimiento.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry que no supo cómo responder. — Eh…

— Chicos, concéntrense vamos a ganar este partido — anunció su capitán interrumpiendo su conversación.

— Weasley cuento contigo para no dejar entrar ninguna quaffle y Potter intenta atrapar rápido esa snitch — indicó el joven siguiendo con las instrucciones para los demás jugadores.

***º*º*º**

No muy lejos de ahí, estaban los vestidores de los ex Slytherins…

Blaise apenas y había logrado llegar no contaba que la visita que le haría a su tutora le quitara tanto tiempo aunque lo había felicitado por su éxito como expositor, pero eso no evitaba que le hubiera causado un regaño de parte de Vaiser.

Se colocó su uniforme y se amarró su cabello evitando que sus rizos cayeran en su rostro, podía notar las miradas fulminantes de sus dos rubios amigos, se giró cerrando de golpe su casillero y enfrentándolos.

— ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Zabinni? — preguntó Draco — Últimamente no pareces ser tu y ahora te la pasas metido en ese cubículo con esa mujer.

— ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas lo estas haciendo? — le dio la oportunidad Nott.

— Mmm sean compartidos yo se que me extrañan pero no siempre puedo estar con ustedes y sólo estaba con esa mujer porque estaba cumpliendo un castigo que me impuso ¿contentos? — manifestó sin dejar que la molestia de sus amigos lo afectara y menos ese día que hasta esa hora había sido el mejor en muchos meses.

— ¿Y eso te tiene de ese humor? — interrogó Theo sin dejar de mirarlo, no podía creer todo lo que hacia su amigo por ocultar sus actividades.

— No exactamente, pero eso no les interesa — replicó sonriendo enigmáticamente.

— Zabinni, Malfoy, Nott saldremos en dos minutos… — comentó energético Vaiser, tomando con fuerza el mango de su escoba, se colocó al frente de sus jugadores, manteniendo su sonrisa altanera, confiaba en que ganarían.

Blaise se ajustaba su guante, sabía que en cualquier momento estaría frente a la Comadreja y al Cara-rajada, respiró ostentosamente aire, por su cuerpo la adrenalina comenzaba a correr rápidamente.

— ¿Nervioso Negro? — molestó Malfoy, al ver su expresión.

— Claro que no — respondió de mala talante.

— ¿No será que te emociona ver al perdedor de Weasley porque te recuerda a la salvaje de su hermana? — espetó Draco justo cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando que la luz les diera por completo en el rostro escuchando todos los vitorees.

— ¿Qué si así fuera? Espero que puedas ganarle a Potty — repuso con el mismo tono avanzando al campo.

Nott no puedo evitar sonreír ante la estúpida respuesta de su amigo que le había arrancado un gruñido a Draco, subió a su escoba, elevándose suavemente, nunca le había gustado del todo jugar en el Colegio pero ahora se sentía con más confianza para hacerlo, había descubierto que volar podía distraerlo y relajarlo completamente así como alejar momentáneamente sus fantasmas.

Blaise dio la vuelta por el Estadio escuchando varios gritos identificando en un palco a Daphne y a Pansy junto a otro grupo de chicas. Finalmente llegó a su posición enfocando la vista en sus contrincantes encontrando el inconfundible cabello rojo de Ronald y los brillantes ojos verdes de Potter, esto se iba a poner interesante, sonrió instintivamente.

Draco por su parte no se podía permitir perder ante Potter, los tiempos habían cambiado y él había mejorado, ahora le demostraría que él era el mejor buscador.

El partido dio inicio con la clara ofensiva por parte de los ex Slytherin, los cazadores fueron tras la quaffle con verdadera furia, en tanto que los del equipo de Potter no se las iban a dejar tan fácil.

En un punto del encuentro se escuchaban vítores demasiado ensordecedores para Potter, principalmente de parte de Hermione, Blaise miró en su dirección, notando la sonrisa coqueta que le dirigía al Salvador del mundo mágico.

«V_aya, vaya, ¿con qué la sangre sucia, eh_?».

El rubio líder molestó por los gritos, se afanó en obtener la snitch, mientras el moreno se divertía lanzándole bludgers a Potty y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de lastimarlo si eso era posible, así que en cada ocasión que podía le lanzaba un ataque.

Por supuesto que Ron también recibió un par de golpes de parte de Zabinni mientras resguardaba los aros, pero tampoco estaba de humor como para dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente, así que en un rebote, giró la escoba, golpeando la quaffle con la parte baja de esta, lanzando la bola en dirección directamente contra el moreno, la cual le pasó golpeando el hombro desequilibrándolo, giró ferozmente, mirando con furia al pelirrojo.

_«Maldito pobretón… puedes ser su hermano, pero no me importa.»_

Subió a susurrarle algo a Theodore, para después ir tras las bludger, lanzándolas sin piedad contra los contrarios especialmente contra el buscador, Harry esquivo varias en su carrera contra Draco por la pelotita dorada, estaba a punto de atraparla cuando Zabinni ya cansado de esto, golpeó la bludger contra el suelo, logrando que rebotara por debajo de la escoba del ojiverde, haciéndolo girar y ser lanzado contra una de las paredes con un sonido estrepitoso.

Draco rió fuertemente de la caída de Potter volando mas rápido tras la snitch, Potter no tardó el subirse de nuevo a la escoba y alcanzar a Malfoy, pero ya era tarde, la snitch había sido atrapada por el rubio, claro que con la ayuda de su moreno amigo, el cual sonreía complacido, disimulando el golpe hacía Ronald cuando este le daba la espalda.

Blaise descendió de su escoba con la respiración aún agitada, se llevó la mano a la frente limpiándose las gotas de sudor, podía notar la mirada de molestia de Ronald Weasley sobre él, pero ahora eso no le importaba estaba preocupado por la hora.

De repente todos los jugadores así como otras personas lo rodearon todos se felicitaban por el gran juego.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡La fiesta es en Moon! — anunció Vaiser, disfrutando de los vítores.

Blaise se quedó unos momentos más disfrutando de su gloria, pero deseaba darse una ducha y cuanto antes mejor, no sabía como evitaría ir a la fiesta pero ya se las ingeniaría.

Salió de la multitud y se dirigió a los vestidores seguido de Theodore que también tenía planes para esa noche.

— Parece que fastidiaste demasiado a los leoncitos — profirió Nott al entrar al lugar y dejar sus escobas.

— Mmmm fue divertido — respondió sacándose la húmeda túnica y el suéter que dejó caer al suelo.

— ¿Y por qué no te quedaste más allá afuera? — inquirió Theo queriendo sonsacarle ya la verdad.

— Porque tengo otros planes — indicó dirigiéndose en bóxers hasta un cubículo para ducharse, sintiendo escalofríos ya que aunque el lugar mantenía una temperatura templada, el estar expuesto al frío invierno de diciembre y después de haber jugado, andar semi desnudo no era la mejor experiencia.

— Entonces ¿no irás con los demás? — inquirió imitándolo e ingresando a un cubículo.

— No, haré cosas más interesantes — aseveró enigmáticamente, dejando que el agua cálida acariciara su adolorido cuerpo, tenía algunos moretones pero nada que le impidiera asistir a ese Baile, al pensar en eso su corazón palpitaba salvajemente ansioso de verla ataviada con el vestido que le había mandado, era su fantasía echa realidad y más cuando probara sus labios rojos.

_«Se verá hermosa… su cabello ¿cómo lucirá? Si luce lacio le enmarca su lindo rostro, pero si lo alza dejara ver sus facciones, de seguro sus labios llevaran brillo, haciéndolos ver más sensuales, quizás sus pecas serán tapadas por su ligero maquillaje, sus ojos brillaran con ese fulgor que parecía que había perdido, pero ahora comprendo… Potter se fue con la sangres-sucia, eso era algo que pensé que sucedería desde hace mucho pero el muy maldito tuvo que poner sus ojos en Ginevra ¿cómo se atrevió a dejarla? Si yo… si yo pudiera estar con ella jamás la dejaría.»_

Podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Theodore así como los ruidos provocados por sus compañeros que ingresaban a los vestidores, pero él se encontraba ahí perdido en ese tumulto de confusión que eran sus sentimientos y deducciones bajo el chorro de agua.

«Puedes hacerlo, puedes intentar quedarte con ella…». Lo invitó esa vocecilla que solía molestarlo siempre.

«¿Puedo? No, no eso es una estupidez… eso jamás podría funcionar, ella no es para mi, yo pertenezco a una sociedad de otras creencias… ella es una Weasley y yo un Zabinni. Se espera más de mi.»

«¿No lo es? ¿Acaso prefieres que este en brazos de otro? ¿De Thomas? ¿Whitby o cualquier otro idiota?».

— ¡NO! — fue la respuesta que retumbó por todo el lugar después del sonido hueco de su puño estrellándose en el mosaico del baño.

— ¡Diablos Blaise! ¿Qué te pasa? — le gritó extrañado Nott.

— Nada, nada… — fue lo único que dijo al percatarse que había pensado en voz alta. Sin querer seguir atormentándose con esas ideas locas se terminó de duchar, saliendo apenas con una toalla en su cadera, enfrentándose al ambiente de festejo.

— Buenos golpes — lo felicitó su compañero con un pequeño golpecillo en su hombro. Blaise se limitó a devolverle el gesto.

— Toma, esta es una gran noche — le ofrecieron una cerveza de mantequilla que tomó sin pensar, le dio un trago y abrió su casillero buscando con premura su reloj, notando que marcaba las 8:10 pm.

El Baile ya había comenzado y él aún no se había cambiado ni había comprado algo que darle, a esa hora quizás ella ya estaría en brazos de ese… ese perdedor.

Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, para después dejar el envase y comenzar a vestirse rápidamente apenas y tenía el tiempo contado para ir a cambiarse, salir buscar algo que darle y dirigirse a Hogwarts para su cita.

En ese momento Malfoy entró al vestidor siendo felicitado a su paso.

— ¡Por fin ha llegado a quién le debemos el triunfo! — anunció Vaiser, saliendo de la ducha.

— Negro ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó al llegar a su lado, observando que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

— Tengo cosas que hacer — exclamó girándose para mirarlo —, pero esa fue una gran atrapada — le indicó palmeando su espalda.

— Lo sé —respondió altanero—, tu no estuviste mal.

— Claro que no — dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Olvídalo déjalo ir, al parecer tiene planes diferentes para esta noche — explicó Nott observando como el moreno cruzaba las puertas del vestidor.

— ¿A que te refieres? — interrogó Draco frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— Mmm no se, quizás tenga que ver con una chica — refirió comenzando a cambiarse.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Daphne? — preguntó interesado.

Nott dejó caer sus hombros, tomando su ropa para vestirse.

— Mmm vaya… pero ¿quién será? — se comenzó a desvestir intrigado.

— No lo se — mintió. «_No te imaginas ni quién es, pero es mejor que no lo sepas_.»

— Iras al Baile ¿no? — inquirió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, había estado platicando con él, más ahora que Blaise había decidido ocupar su tiempo en otras actividades.

— Si, tu iras a festejar — afirmó observando el gesto de asentimiento de Malfoy.

***º*º*º**

En tanto…

Blaise salía apresurado pero no contaba con lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, afuera aún se encontraba una multitud de personas, pasó entre ellas llegando al pasillo que lo sacaría de ahí.

— ¡Blaise! —gritó una chica de cabellos rubios que se lanzó a abrazarlo— ¡Estuviste fabuloso!

Zabinni apenas y logró mantener el equilibrio, observando asombrado a la chica que sostenía por su cintura.

— Daphne…

— ¿Quién más? ¿Acaso sales con otra persona? — embromó deslizando suavemente sus labios en un rápido roce que solo logró turbarlo más.

— No… claro que no — respondió separándola suavemente.

— Te estaba esperando, irán a festejar a Moon ¿no? — preguntó coqueta.

— Si, si… pero yo… no puedo ir, tengo que acompañar a mi madre — aseveró inventando lo primero que se le vino.

— Oh ¿en serio? — inquirió decepcionada.

— Si, pero no te preocupes no te fallare, en la cena estaré contigo el tiempo que desees — prometió apresurado.

— Eso espero — musitó con un puchero de inconformidad.

— Pero ve con ellos al festejo si puedo regresare y los encontrare ahí — prorrumpió sonriéndole —, debo irme.

— Está bien — se alzó en puntillas y volvió a besar los labios del moreno que ligeramente le respondió.

— Cuídate y pórtate bien — le guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí buscando un carruaje, recorrió un par de calles encontrando un par de tiendas, se dirigió ahí para buscar un regalo encontrando con dificultad lo que buscaba.

Finalmente después de eso tomó un carruaje que lo llevó a los Dormitorios.

***º*º*º**

Cerca de ahí en la Enfermería…

— No termino de creer que hayamos perdido — manifestó molesto Ronald —, observaste las caras de satisfacción de esos.

— Es que son unos tramposos — opinó afligida Hermione, observando como terminaban de curar a su novio.

— Es que el árbitro les dio la preferencia — masculló Bilius caminado de un lado al otro —, jugaron sucio, además lesionan a nuestros jugadores con esas estrategias sucias.

— No se preocupen aún así iremos a la final y ahí arreglaremos esto — manifestó su capitán Andrew.

— Bbbss si pero eso no quita lo que nos hicieron — replicó Ron sulfurado.

— Ron, Andrew tiene razón — concordó Hermione acercándose a Harry, depositando un beso en sus labios —, siento lo que pasó — susurró con pesar sabiendo que era difícil para Harry haber perdido ante Malfoy.

— No te preocupes, ya le ganare… pero me alegra que estén aquí — repuso Harry, observando a sus dos amigos, bueno a su amigo y a su novia, con la cual entrelazó su mano —. Ron, ¿no deberías estar ya en el Baile?

Ronald se quedó quieto con un gesto de duda y susto. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Hay Ron, Luna debe estar esperándote son las 8:20 — informó Mione —. No te quedes ahí, vamos ve, aún tienes que arreglarte — añadió con tono enérgico haciendo que su amigo se despabilara.

— Si, si… pero no quiero dejarlos, es decir Harry… — se sentía mal por dejarlo ahí y lesionado.

— Ve, además no te soportaría deprimido todas las vacaciones porque no has visto a Luna — comentó sonriéndole.

— Dale nuestros saludos y también a… Ginn — murmuró Mione sabiendo que su amistad con la pelirroja estaba en punto difícil, repentinamente sintió como Harry estrechaba con más fuerza su mano, brindándole apoyo.

— Si, eso haré… me voy, los veo después — salió casi corriendo dejando a la pareja.

— ¿Crees qué algún día nos perdone? — preguntó Hermione posando su mirada en las profundas orbes de su novio.

— Eso espero…

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

El Baile había comenzado llenando la vieja construcción de un melodioso sonido, el Gran Comedor se encontraba arreglado para la ocasión, varios estudiantes ya se encontraban ahí disfrutando de un ameno momento.

Ginevra se encontraba frente al espejo admirando su imagen luciendo aquel hermoso vestido, sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en la base de su estómago había estado esperando ese momento, en poco tiempo estaría frente a su admirador eso la tenía ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, debería estarlo por ir con Kevin pero la verdad es que no sentía esa clase de sensaciones, lo cual lamentaba.

Tomó su túnica de gala, se colocó un poco más de perfume, tomó su pequeño bolso y avanzó por el pasillo llegando hasta la Sala Común que se encontraba casi vacía, sus dos amigas hacia unos minutos que se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas.

Miró el reloj de la Sala notando que eran las 8:30 en punto, respiró suavemente y se dispuso a esperar la llegada de su pareja que no tardó tanto, pronto la Señora gorda anunció la presencia del joven.

Ginny se incorporó del sillón, desarrugó su atuendo y se dirigió con seguridad a la entrada cruzando encontrándose con un chico bastante nervudo que al verla se le iluminó el rostro, mostrándole una pequeña flor.

— T-te ves muy linda — aduló con una amplia sonrisa

Ginn curvó sus labios. — Gracias, tu también te ves bien.

— Entonces ¿nos vamos? — le ofreció su brazo orgullo de llevar a una de las chicas más bellas del Colegio.

— Claro — tomó su brazo y avanzaron con ligera plática hacia el Comedor, encontrándose con otras parejas en el camino.

***º*º*º**

En los Dormitorios de la Facultad…

Blaise Zabinni terminaba de arreglarse se apretó su moño se colocó su loción, se encontraba extrañamente nervioso jamás cuando había salido con una chica a excepción de la primera vez se había sentido así, perecía estar conociendo sensaciones que no esperaba sentir cuando inició su plan, pero tampoco le desagradaban.

Tomó su túnica y salió de su habitación, guardó cuidadosamente el regalo que había comprado para ella, estaba haciendo mucho por eso y gastando bastante en ella, pero tenía claro que cuando cumpliera su objetivo estaría más que satisfecho por su inversión.

Avanzó hasta la salida de la construcción abordando rápidamente un carruaje que lo llevaría a su ex escuela y a una noche que le cambiaría más que la vida.

— Amor, ¿no era ese Blaise? — señaló Pansy aún abrazada a Draco.

— Si, pero ¿por qué iba vestido así? — curvó su ceja cavilando, quedándose momentáneamente en silencio.

— No lo se, no dijo Daph que iría con su madre — masculló con reproche, mirando la expresión retraída de su novio.

Él no le podía decir lo que había hablado con Theo, pero sabía que la mujer con la que iría no era precisamente su madre de eso estaba seguro.

_«Todo este tiempo fue eso, no puede ser… ese… va a ver a…»._

— Draco ¿crees qué vaya al Baile de Hogwarts? — preguntó curiosa — Mmm no pensé que tuviera a otra chica — agregó con tono de indignación, notando que la nieve caía con abundancia sobre ellos.

— Es mejor que entremos — dijo finalmente al sentir como su novia comenzaba a temblar.

—Oo**G&B**oO—

En Hogwarts…

Ginn tomaba un vaso de ponche al lado de Kevin que la miraba embobado. — De verdad luces hermosa.

— Gracias — le sonrió agradecida, sonrojándose ligeramente al sentir varias miradas posadas en ella.

Kevin rodeó posesivamente su cintura con un brazo, dándoles a entender a muchos que esa noche no tendrían oportunidad con ella y esperaba que ellos pasaran al siguiente paso, es decir que por fin fueran novios.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— Claro — dejó su vaso, avanzando hacia la pista, donde lentamente se comenzaron a balancear. Ginn peinó con su vista el salón admirando los arreglos así como varias caras conocidas, pero por ningún lado veía a su rubia amiga y se suponía que ya debería estar ahí con su celoso hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Whitby notando lo dispersa que estaba.

— Solo buscaba a Luna y a mi hermano — expuso posando su mirada en él.

— Deben estar por ahí, en algún momento de la noche los veremos — espetó confiando en que no fuera así, no deseaba que su noche con ella se viera interrumpida por Ronald Weasley.

***º*º*º**

En tanto…

Blaise descendía del carruaje su reloj de bolsillo marcaba las 9:30 pm, apenas había logrado llegar con el tiempo suficiente para encargarse de arreglar los detalles de su encuentro con Ginevra.

Aún no había logrado controlar esa manifestación de nervios dentro de él, ingresó por la puerta y caminó respirando calmadamente, se dirigió primero al jardín cuidando que nadie lo observara. Al llegar observó el paisaje blanco avanzó imaginándose toda la situación.

Planeó los últimos pasos de su plan y cuando estuvo seguro de que eso era lo que deseaba, se tomó un minuto para tomar valor, podía esperar a que diera la hora ahí pero no deseaba entrar y ver todo lo que sucedía en ese Baile. Con pasos rectos y nada humildes se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Conforme se acercaba apresuraba más su paso, se moría por verla, al entrar todas las luces y personas se revelaron frente a él, muchas chicas notaron de inmediato su presencia. Bueno no era el tipo de chico que pasaba desapercibido y menos por las jóvenes que tomaban "Estudios Muggles".

Curvó sus labios satisfecho de las miradas de que le propinaban las chicas, pero él sólo deseaba ver a una, pasó cerca de la mesa de bebidas para tomar una copa, deslizó sus profundas pupilas por el lugar sondeándolo buscando con insistencia a su tortura.

La taquicardia en su corazón se agudizó, así como ese vacío en su estómago más cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, ahí en medio de una pequeña masa de personas, se encontraba riendo suavemente con sus dos amigas, lentamente la recorrió ella lucía mejor que en sus fantasías, sin quererlo pasó su lengua por sus labios, saboreando ya el momento en que la tendría para él.

Su cabello rojizo caía suavemente por sus hombros solamente sostenido de una parte por una discreta peineta, sus facciones resaltadas por un tenue maquillaje y sus… sus labios simplemente brillaban con ese rojo carmesí que aceleraba su pulso, bajo más su vista notando el escote que mostraba solamente lo necesario para lograr que cualquiera maldijera el vestido, su cremosa piel resaltaba ante el color de la prenda, terminó de deslizar su vista para regresar de nuevo a su rostro.

— Por Merlín esta hermosa… — pronunció impresionado.

— Señor Zabinni, veo que decidió asistir, me entere que ganó su equipo, ha sido un día muy exitoso para usted — barbotó haciendo que Blaise recobrara la compostura y controlara sus hormonas, aunque no pudo evitar desear que esa mujer despareciera.

— Supongo, aunque espero que siga siendo así — articuló sin despegar la vista de Ginevra.

— Mmm si ya lo veo — siguió el curso de la mirada de su auxiliar notando a su alumna, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó una copa —. Diviértase…

Blaise la vio alejarse tomó un sorbo de su copa y justo en ese momento la mirada de Ginny se posó en él, logrando que él se tensara.

La pelirroja hablaba amenamente con sus amigas, las cuales estaban provocándole más nervios estaba a minutos de tener que retirarse con alguna excusa aunque Kevin no había vuelto del sanitario.

— De seguro se le caerá la baba al verte… luces espectacular — comentó su amiga.

— Si, muchas te miran con envidia…

— Pero ojala que te vaya bien — le deseó Nata.

— Si, pero no dejes de llevar tu varita por si acaso — aconsejó Vicky.

— Si, y si te gusta no dudes en besarlo…

— Quizás recibas un buen beso…

Ginny sonreía ante los comentarios ocurrentes de sus amigas, repentinamente sintió un escalofrío, demasiadas miradas sobre ella comenzaban a incomodarle. Buscó entre los presentes pero no esperaba encontrarse con las profundas orbes de su Némesis, Blaise Zabinni, parado a unos metros mirándola fijamente, por alguna razón sintió que el aire le faltaba, más al notar su impecable atuendo, un elegante smoking, que lo hacia ver endemoniadamente sexy, un extraño golpeteó proveniente de su corazón la turbó, no sabía por qué sentía eso al mirar al moreno.

— Ginn, Ginn ¿qué ves? — preguntó curiosa Nata al ver el gesto analítico de su amiga.

— Eso es lo que ve — señaló Vicky, mirando al moreno —, se ve guapísimo — se acomodó un mechón coqueteándole al ex Slytherin.

— ¿Quién será la suertuda que lo consiguió como pareja? — preguntó con recelo Nata, recreándose con la imagen de Blaise.

Ginny apenas y logró separar sus pupilas de la mirada hipnotizante del rizado. «Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo?... es Blaise Zabinni, no, no… yo no debo verlo así.»

«Pero deseas verlo… reconoce que es guapo.» Atormentó esa vocecilla en su cabeza.

«No, no… él es…».

Regresó su vista a él sólo para notar como él bebía un trago de su copa aún mirándola intensamente, de repente deseó ser el cristal que tocaba sus labios, ser el líquido que acariciaba su lengua. Ok. Si estaba comenzando a sentir calor y eso no estaba bien.

«Si, di todo lo que quieras, pero acepta que ese chico te gusta.» Acusó con toda razón su conciencia.

— Ginn creo que él te esta mirando — informó emocionada Nata.

— Claro que la mira — concordó la otra.

Blaise no podía evitar deleitarse con su imagen y la verdad no quería separar su vista de ella, a pesar de que su poca razón le indicara que no se descarara de esa manera.

Repentinamente su reloj sonó dejándole ver que era hora de que él saliera de ahí para encontrarse con ella, su corazón galopeaba emocionado. Dejó la copa en la mesa y con una sonrisa exquisita en sus labios caminó perdiéndose entre las parejas.

Ginn lo miró desaparecer, estaba demasiado confundida por lo que ese le provocaba, sacudió su cabeza y trató de ignorar esa vocecita molesta en su mente.

— Es una lastima ya se fue, quizás le diga que baile conmigo una pieza — comentó divertida Vicky.

— Mmm pues no olvides que tienes pareja, no creo que le agrade — le recordó Nata molestándola —, Ginn faltan dos minutos para las diez, te da el tiempo para llegar aunque ¿si quieres hacerlo esperar? Estará bien.

— No, no, iré ya, sólo quería que Kevin llegara pero supongo que ustedes le dirán que fui… a retocarme el maquillaje — señaló echa un manojo de nervios.

— Si, anda ¡suerte! — le desearon observando como se abría paso entre las personas.

Ginn antes de dirigirse a la puerta fue a una mesa para tomar su túnica y su varita, después inhaló tratando de calmar su corazón, cuando estuvo lista avanzó algo apresurada, deseaba correr pero su vestido no se lo permitía, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando notó a Zabinni coqueteando con una joven, eso la distrajo momentáneamente, sintiendo un repentino enojo.

_«¿Qué se puede esperar de un cretino como él?, viene para aprovecharse de las niñas porque de seguro en su escuela no tiene quién le haga caso.»_

— Ginny ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó Kevin, el cual acaba de regresar del sanitario.

— Ah yo… voy a retocarme el maquillaje — barbotó despegando su vista del moreno y colocándola en su pareja.

— Si quieres te acompaño — se ofreció caballerosamente, percibiendo la presencia de Zabinni no muy lejos, lo cual lo irritó de sobremanera.

— No es necesario, te veo en unos minutos — le sonrió esperando que la dejara partir.

— Esta bien — caminó dejándole el paso libre a la pelirroja, que antes de cruzar el umbral observó que el ex Slytherin ya no se encontraba con esa chica, quizás se había aburrido de ella y buscaría otra presa.

Blaise caminaba rápidamente dejando escuchar sus pasos por el vació pasillo, se ocultó tras una columna esperando que ella arribara.

_«Ojala que ese idiota de Whitby no se interponga o ahora si le rompo la cara.»_ Sacó su varita y lanzó un par de hechizos que completaban su plan.

Ginny se aferraba a su túnica más al sentir el cambio de temperatura y las frías corrientes que viajaban por el castillo.

_«Quizás no sea tan buena idea ir después de todo, esto esta bastante solo y oscuro, apenas logro ver algo… ¿y si mejor regreso?»._

«Vamos Ginny sobrevives una guerra ¿y te da miedo ir a ver a un chico?».

«Pero no se quién es… y qué intenciones tenga, quizás.» Se detuvo mirando hacia tras con premura, mordiéndose su labio inferior, en un gesto de duda, pero su corazón retumbaba con hiperactividad y el cosquilleo en su estómago la hacia desear ir.

Retomó el camino yendo lentamente, sintiendo como crecía la curiosidad y la ansiedad dentro de ella, poco a poco fue divisando el jardín y al tocar la suave nieve un escalofrío la recorrió.

— Que frío — exhaló con un poco de vapor. Miró todo el lugar con premura pero ahí no había nadie, lo cual le extraño de sobremanera quizás había tardado demasiado, lentamente llegó hasta la fuente donde con ayuda de la luz que llegaba de la construcción percibió entre la nieve un camino de pétalos y un sobre, lo tomó aún buscando en los alrededores a alguien, pero nada, levantó temblando el pergamino hacia un rayo de luz.

"_Pelirroja: Sigue el camino de pétalos y llegaras a mi."_

Blaise la observaba manteniendo su distancia deseoso de ya poder tenerla entre sus brazos, la observó suspirar al leer su nota, sonrió complacido sintiendo un fuego crecer en su interior.

La melodía de la música la acompañaba con cada paso, silenciosamente caminó el mismo trayecto, sacando su varita invocando un poco más de niebla y oscuridad que lograría cubrirlo.

La menor de los Weasley observaba atenta cualquier movimiento, estaba sombrío apenas y lograba verse a si misma, estaba buscando la varita la cual había ocultado en su vestido estaba en eso cuando alguien se colocó detrás de ella.

— Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño — musitó en un susurro seductor Blaise a su oído, haciendo que la piel se le enchinara y que sus latidos se aceleraran más.

Ginn inhaló aire sintiendo como la exquisita loción de su admirador embotaba sus sentidos y no se atrevió a girarse para enfrentar el rostro del chico, se quedó quieta, congelada sin saber qué hacer, con el corazón desbocado.

Blaise se tomó su tiempo escuchando la respiración intranquila de Ginn, deslizó su nariz por su cuello aspirando su perfume a flores, ya nada importaba. Estaba ahí con su tormento y al diablo con todo lo demás, posó sus manos en los hombros de la leona cubiertos por la tela de la túnica, haciendo que se girara suavemente quedando frente a él, llegando a la altura de su cuello.

La pelirroja elevó sus ojos tratando de ver el rostro de su admirador pero entre las penumbras de la noche era difícil percibir algo, sólo sabía que él era más alto que ella y que poseía un aroma incomparable que nublaba su razón, o quizás era la culpa de las copas de ponche que había tomado o la necesitad de saber que había alguien que la quería o quizás su necesidad por superar su rompimiento con Harry.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó alzando su mano para alcanzar el rostro del chico, apenas rozando su mejilla, siguiendo un silencioso recorrido hasta alcanzar sus labios deteniéndose temerosa.

Blaise sintió un corriente cruzar su cuerpo al sentir su caricia y más cuando sus finos dedos alcanzaron sus labios, tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con suavidad.

— Alguien que te ha admirado desde las sombras durante mucho tiempo — contestó sin soltar su mano.

Sintió como las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban descontroladas más al sentir los labios de él besar su mano, esto le provocó un cosquilleo agradable.

— Pero ¿quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Te conozco? — se aventuró a preguntar, sintiendo la mano de su admirador acariciar con delicadeza su rostro.

— A su tiempo lo sabrás — le dijo sin pensarlo, acortó la distancia entre ellos — ¿me permites un baile?

— ¿Aquí? Pero… podemos…

— Si, aquí sólo sígueme el paso — le indicó dejando que su mano reposara en su hombro mientras entrelazaba la otra y posaba su mano en la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Ginny se sentía bastante nerviosa, la actitud de este chico la perturbaba, se acercó a él dejando que su frente reposara en el hombro de su admirador, respirando su embriagante loción y entre la lejana melodía del Baile lograba percibir los latidos agitados del corazón de él, lo cual le indicaba que no era la única que estaba sintiendo un tumulto de emociones.

Blaise la apretaba contra su cuerpo como nunca lo había podido hacer y definitivamente era mejor que en sus sueños, ella era tan pequeña y frágil que le inspiraba un sentimiento de protección, se balanceaban lentamente al compás de la música y él deseaba no soltarla jamás.

— Esta noche de verdad luces hermosa — le susurró con voz sedosa, logrando que Ginny se estremeciera.

— Eso es porque tú me regalaste este vestido — le respondió con cierta diversión —, y yo no me lo merezco, tu gastaste…

— No importa, lo vale porque tu sonrías y nadie podría haber lucido en ese vestido mejor que tu — halagó acariciando con su nariz su mejilla.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy sonriendo? Si no podemos ver nada — objetó risueña.

— Sólo lo se — contestó sintiéndose en un sueño, todo era tan irreal, pero ella le provocaba sensaciones que jamás antes había experimentado y eso también le daba miedo. Trató de no pensar en ello y la separó de él haciendo que girara suavemente logrando escuchar su suave risa que para él era como el canto de los ángeles.

— Me vas a marear — advirtió después de unos momentos, logrando que él se detuviera y la estrechara contra su cuerpo nuevamente.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó sonriendo.

— Si, sólo que quizás no beba más ponche por esta noche, no quiero exponer mis jugos al mundo — explicó risueña —. ¿Quién eres?

Blaise suspiró largamente y la abrazó con más sentimiento. — Alguien que piensa en ti aún en contra de su voluntad, pero eso no importa ahora — la soltó delicadamente.

— Pero ¿por qué? — preguntó sin entender, sintiendo como los brazos de él se alejaban dejándola desprotegida.

Blaise buscó dentro de su bolsillo sacando el pequeño obsequio que había comprado para ella, dejó caer la caja provocando un sonido hueco.

— ¿Qué haces? — inquirió tratando de descifrar las acciones del chico.

— Sólo trato de darle un regalo que te compre, pero no podía sacarlo de la caja — informó calmándola.

— ¿Un regalo? Pero yo no…

— Solo acéptalo — se acercó retirando el broche de la túnica de Ginny que cayó suavemente al suelo.

En verdad estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa, al sentir las cálidas yemas tocar su cuello un escalofrío recorrió su medula espinal, haciendo que su piel se enchinara. Repentinamente sintió algo frío descansar sobre su garganta, lo tocó percibiendo un dije en forma de corazón.

— De verdad no creo que sea buena idea, yo no tengo como agradecértelo, si tú me dijeras cómo te llamas yo…

— Shhh sólo baila conmigo nuevamente, tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta su cuello, para él colocar las suyas alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Ginn dejó sus manos así disfrutando simplemente del momento que la llamaran loca por no desconfiar de ese chico, pero algo le decía que no debí temerle. Además se sentía también entre sus brazos, así abrazada a su pecho.

Zabinni se aprovechó del momento y hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Ginevra, haciendo que ella temblara en respuesta.

— ¿Tienes frío? — cuestionó con su voz apagada.

— No — apenas contestó en un hilo de voz, respirando ostentosamente ese elemento vital, comenzaba a dejarse ir por esas sensaciones que tanto extrañaba sentir.

Blaise subió sus manos por la espalda de ella, acariciando su cremosa piel salpicada por sus hermosas pecas, claro que sólo podía imaginárselas porque en la oscuridad era difícil verlas, la podía sentir cada vez más relajada entre sus brazos, suspirando suavemente en su pecho y la verdad es que él no quería separarse ya de ella, lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era besarla.

No tardó en dejar que sus labios ocuparan el lugar de su nariz, y suavemente besó la tibia piel de su cuello sintiendo como ella se estremecía y buscaba alejarlo con un débil intento.

— ¿Qué haces? Para… — pidió en un murmullo, colocando sus manos empujándolo, pero él se aferró más a ella.

— Déjame alejar tu tristeza, déjame amarte sólo un momento…

La pelirroja se quedó estática ante esas palabras, sintiendo los suaves labios en su piel provocándole sensaciones placenteras, pero no, no podía, ella… no…

— Para…

Blaise ni siquiera hizo el ademán de soltarla, al contrario la apresó más contra él y esta vez posó sus labios en su piel con más seguridad, recorriendo un camino invisible sintiendo como ella lentamente dejaba de luchar por alejarlo, lo que le dio valor para seguir mordisqueando juguetonamente su piel, recibiendo por respuesta un inaudible sonido de placer por parte de ella.

Sonrió complacido, subió lentamente por su mentón depositando suaves besos, pero deseaba más, quería ya saborear su boca, esos labios que lo volvían loco en sus sueños, así que sin perder el tiempo atrapó sus labios apenas en un corto roce.

¡Diablos! Tenía tanta razón, sus labios eran tan suaves, su sabor tan perfecto.

Ginn se alejó confundida por el beso, volvió a sentir sus labios presionados por los de ese desconocido, trató nuevamente de alejarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir como el cosquilleo en su estómago crecía, un nuevo beso la estremeció, hacia tanto que no besaba a nadie, desde que Harry… desde su rompimiento con él, no se había sentido así, de verdad necesitaba sentirse querida.

Blaise trataba de contenerse para no ser brusco y tomar ese beso por la fuerza, no quería que ella se fuera de sus brazos, deseaba que ella quisiera ser besada por él, siguió propinándole besos cortos, sintiendo como ella volvía a alejarse e inesperadamente ella comenzó a responder tímidamente, esto lo emocionó prendiendo nuevamente el fuego en su interior y con toda la seguridad la besó pero esta vez no se alejó de sus labios dejó que siguieran ese movimiento lento que poco a poco se fue haciendo rítmico.

Zabinni sintió miles de sensaciones viajar desde su estómago y repartirse por su cuerpo, su corazón tembló al igual que su cuerpo, nunca había sentido un beso así y no era sólo por lo que estaban haciendo sus labios sino por lo que ella le estaba provocando, estaba despertando en él sentimientos que no debía sentir.

Ginny podía percibir como su corazón latía vertiginosamente y como su cuerpo revivía todas las sensaciones que producía un beso, Se aferró más a los hombros del desconocido en busca de poder alcanzarlo, no podía comprender lo qué le estaba pasando, pero cuando él acceso a su boca creyó que iba a derretirse.

Él disfrutaba de ese tortuoso placer, el de besar a su enemigo en sus años de colegio, a esa chica que tanto había deseado tener, se giró recargándose en la pared, dejando que el peso de Ginevra recayera en sobre él.

***º*º*º**

En el Baile…

Luna bailaba a su manera mientras Ronald trataba de seguirle el paso, hasta que finalmente decidió llevar los brazos de Luna su cuello y el abrazarla por la cintura, para así bailar de una manera que él al menos conocía, estaban en eso cuando Kevin los interrumpió.

— Oye ¿no has visto a Ginny? — le preguntó a Luna, haciendo que se separara de Ron que inmediatamente lo fulminó con su mirada.

— No, quizás este danzando en el jardín helado — dijo ensoñadoramente, sonriendo al pensar que en ese momento estaba con su admirador.

Whitby enarcó su ceja confundido por la respuesta de la rubia. — ¿Qué?

— Se supone que debería estar contigo ¿qué le hiciste? — interpeló Ron, colocándose frente al moreno.

— Yo… — se giró sin querer iniciar una pelea con el pelirrojo.

— Oye vuelve... — esta a punto de seguirlo cuando la mano de Luna lo detuvo.

— Ron no, déjalo ir — pidió sonriéndole suavemente, a lo que él no puedo más que quedarse a su lado, observando como ese se alejaba — pero es que…

— Ginn esta bien, quizás este danzando con otra persona — tranquilizó besando su mejilla logrando que Bilius se concentrara ahora en ella.

— Si puede ser, yo también me aburriría si ese fuese mi pareja — embromó acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

— Pero lo soy yo…

— Si, lo se y para nada me aburres aunque ¿qué fue eso de que mi hermana estaba danzando en no se dónde…?

Luna rió suavemente, abrazándolo, dejándolo más confundido.

Kevin seguía dando vueltas por el salón, ya les había preguntado a sus amigas y no sabían dónde estaba, había ido a los baños y sabía por algunas chicas que ella no se encontraba ahí. Comenzaba a preocuparse ¿acaso lo había dejado ahí solo en el Baile?

***º*º*º**

En la Torre…

_«¿Qué estoy haciendo besándome con un desconocido en la oscuridad? ¿Por qué lo hago? Porque Harry me dejó… pero entre los brazos de este chico no me siento sola, a logrado alejar mi tristeza con sus flores y palabras… pero…»._

Blaise separó sus labios sólo para poder respirar, pero contrario a lo que se hubiera imaginado al acariciar la cara de la pelirroja notó unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, eso lo perturbó de sobremanera.

— ¿Te lastime? ¿Hice algo mal? — cuestionó confundido.

— Es que… yo no se quién eres y yo no quiero sufrir, quizás tu…

Zabinni escuchó sus palabras sintiendo que el enojo se apoderaba de él. — Yo no soy Potter y no debes estar triste por alguien como él, tu eres tan… hermosa, puedes tener a quién quieras, no sufras por ese — explicó enérgicamente, para después calmarse así mismo y besar con suavidad el camino de sus lagrimas, haciendo que Ginn sonriera tenuemente.

— Me haces cosquillas… ¿quién eres? — preguntó nuevamente entreteniéndose con el moño de su traje.

— Mmm no me creerías si te lo dijera — le susurró al oído, dejando salir un suspiro de frustración.

— Eso no lo sabes, dime tu nombre o déjame ver tu rostro — pidió subiendo sus manos por su pecho tocando su rostro, delineando sus facciones, sintiendo el cabello ondulado del chico peinado hacia atrás.

Blaise disfrutó de sus caricias tomó sus manos y las besó con suavidad. — Por el bien de los dos, no puedo — se negó sintiéndose una basura, eso no se suponía que tenia que pasar.

— No entiendo ¿por qué? — se alejó de él confundida por sus palabras.

— Es que nos separan tantas cosas que es mejor que esto se quede así, en la oscuridad como un simple sueño — repentinamente el reloj sonó indicando las once de la noche.

— Pero… — estaba por repelar cuando escuchó el número de campanadas, había estado con ese chico una hora, todos debían estar buscándola o al menos Whitby — hay no puede ser…

— Es hora de que te vayas — le indicó con pesar.

— No me iré sin que me digas quién eres — demando acercándose nuevamente a él, buscándolo entre la oscuridad.

Blaise quería decírselo pero temía que su sueño se volviera realidad y que ella lo odiara al saber su identidad, era mejor dejar las cosas así. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión, entregándose en ese contacto, dejándole ver todo lo que ella provocaba en él y que no podía decírselo a nadie, que debía quedarse así en secreto entre las tinieblas.

Ginny le respondió confundida por todo lo que ese beso transmitía, al separarse disfrutó de sentir como él mordía suavemente su labio produciéndole una descarga de placer.

— No vuelvas a estar triste y menos por ese Potter, sonríe que así te ves más hermosa, yo seguiré observándote — la soltó dirigiéndose a las escaleras, pero ella tomó su mano con fuerza.

— Espera, dime tu nombre por favor — suplicó sintiendo con él se jalaba y algo caía al suelo provocando un sonido, Ginny buscó su varita con premura.

— _Lumus_ — pronunció buscando al chico pero este había desaparecido en el suelo yacía un pequeño objeto y su túnica. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el objeto y su túnica.

Bajó las escaleras con toda velocidad que el permitía el vestido, al llegar al pasillo observó que este estaba desolado, sólo quedaba algunos pétalos esparcidos, el viento se había llevado la mayoría. Corrió hasta el jardín pero ahí tampoco había nada más que unas parejas besándose indiscretamente.

«_Pero qué… ¿dónde se metió?»._ Dirigió su vista al objeto, notando que era la mancuerna del puño de su camisa, lo observó detenidamente, notando un escudo de armas que no conocía.

_«¿Qué significa?»._

El viento sopló con fuerza haciendo estremecer su cuerpo, se colocó su túnica y avanzó totalmente perturbada, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Así la encontró Kevin.

— Ginny ¡por Merlín! ¿Dónde estabas? — exclamó el Hufflepuff llegando hasta ella.

— Kevin…yo… bueno… — no sabía ni qué decir.

— ¿Te pasó algo? Vienes algo despeinada… — expuso comenzando a deducir ciertas cosas —¿con quién estabas?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sin comprender lo que trataba de insinuar, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de su encuentro con su admirador? No, eso era improbable.

— ¿Con quién estuviste? — le tomó el brazo con fuerza.

Ginny dejó salir un sonido de dolor, mientras se trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

En tanto Blaise salía de su escondite, había tenido que ocultarse en un aula cercana para evitar que ella descubriera su identidad. Se pasó la mano por su rostro tratando de sacudirse y alejar los rastros de esas sensaciones que aún vagaban por su cuerpo.

_«¿Qué estoy sintiendo? No, no puede ser, es mejor que me largue de una vez de este lugar o no se qué locura seré capaz de hacer.»_

Se quitó el moño desabrochando un par de botones de su camisa, permitiéndose así respirar con más fluidez dejando que la temperatura de su cuerpo descendiera y comenzara a sentir el gélido frío invernal.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo cuando escuchó las voces exaltadas de unas personas, pero esto no le importó sólo iba a ir por un trago y se iría, no buscaría verla de nuevo, pero cuando diviso a las personas abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, era Ginevra con el bueno para nada de Whitby quién la tenía sujeta interrogándola, esto le enfureció, haciéndolo reaccionar.

«_Ese imbécil ¿cómo se atreve a hablarle así?»._

— Cálmate, sólo fui a tomar aire y por…

— No mientas, por qué no me avisaste entonces — refutó sin creerle.

— Suéltame y hablaremos — manifestó jalando su brazo.

— ¿Qué no la escuchaste? Te pidió que la soltaras — exclamó enérgicamente Blaise detrás de ellos —, esas no son formas de tratar a una chica sea quien sea.

Ginny y Kevin voltearon percatándose de la presencia del moreno, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba y más que estuviera ¿defendiéndola?

— Idiota, este no es tu asunto, no te metas — masculló con rabia contenida, después de todo no lo tragaba desde que heroica actuación en el campo de Quidditch.

— Suéltala — repitió sin inmutarse ante la agresividad del moreno —, era de esperarse que tu recurrieras a la violencia para que una chica te hiciera caso, eres un idiota.

Ginny aprovechó la distracción que provocaba Blaise para jalar su brazo, logrando zafarse, se alejó un poco llevándose su mano a la zona adolorida.

— ¿Estas bien Weasley? — inquirió mirándola de reojo sintiendo un revuelo en su interior.

— Eso creo…

— Vámonos de aquí — demandó Kevin, acercándose nuevamente a la pelirroja quién dio un paso hacia atrás.

— No, hasta que te calmes — indicó alejándose más.

— Weasley deberías buscarte mejores compañías — pronunció Zabinni con cierto tono provocativo.

— ¡Qué! — preguntó incrédulo, estaba a punto de tomar la mano de la pelirroja cuando Blaise se colocó entre ellos.

— Por qué no vas y te pierdes en el Bosque prohibido, a nadie le haces falta aquí — bramó con voz siseante —. Solo eres una escoria…

— Este no es tu asunto, lárgate — pronunció lanzándole su puño a Blaise, quién lo empujó aventándolo al suelo.

— Eres un imbécil, no te atrevas a tocarme — amenazó poniéndose en guardia.

A unos pasos de ahí Nott acaba de presenciar lo que ya temía, había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco con su pareja Emilie, una linda Ravenclaw, de cabellos negros y profunda mirada azul.

— Siento que tengas que ver esto — profirió Theo, avanzando hacia su amigo, el cual estaba peleándose con el Hufflepuff mientras Ginny trataba de separarlos.

— Ya basta — gritó Ginevra, sacando su varita estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo, cuando Blaise le propinó un golpe certero a Kevin que lo lanzó contra la pared, donde cayó al suelo.

— Aléjate de una buena vez de ella — le gritó sorprendiendo a Ginny.

— Blaise ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? — le preguntó Theodore, mirándolo con severidad.

El moreno de fuego volteó encontrándose con su rubio amigo, eso si que no lo esperaba, fue como un balde de agua congelada que lo trajo a la realidad.

— Sólo estaba arreglando un asuntito — respondió arreglando su ropa, estaba metido en un lío gordo, miró rápidamente a Ginny —, es mejor que desaparezcas de aquí.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada confusa, miró a Kevin y luego a la pareja, sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia el Gran Comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de ellos.

Kevin se incorporó con dificultad y sin decir nada cojeando siguió a la pelirroja. Blaise quería ir y seguir partiéndole la cara, sabía que iría tras Ginevra, pero él ya no podía hacer nada y menos ante la presencia de su amigo, cerró sus puños con impotencia.

— Te veo después — fue lo único que hizo y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

_«Blaise, Blaise ¿qué hiciste?... acabas de cavar tu tumba.»_No podía ir con él por el momento y sabía que era mejor dejarlo solo.

— Theo si quieres ve con él, yo puedo...

— No, esta bien, volvamos al Baile y por favor no digas nada de lo que pasó aquí — musitó empezando a recorrer el camino hacia el salón.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué pasará ahora?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Ginny hablará con Blaise?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué hará con Kevin?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué pasará ahora que Nott lo vio?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Blaise podrá dejarla después de esto?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué hará con Daphne?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Y Draco se enterará de lo que paso?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø Esto y más… en el próximo capítulo…

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

Es hora de dar los agradecimientos a todos por sus reviews… y para hacerlo, hemos llamado a alguien muy especial, el antiguo líder de las serpientes, rubio Natural, ojigris y por demás atractivo, guapo y elegante… **¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!**

Después de la exagerada presentación por parte de Lady Muerte, se corre el telón, dejando ver la figura del rubio ojigris, que se acerca a ellas, inclinándose ligeramente besa sus mejillas, dejando una estela de su agradable aroma, les susurra algo para después acercarse y tomar el micrófono, con una sonrisa vanidosa adornando sus labios, sus ojos brillas divertidos al ver a las cientos de fans que lo miran arrobadas…

— Hola ¿cómo están?, gracias a las hermosas damas por su presentación, aunque Lady, te faltó decir que soy tu favorito, ¿no te parece? — la chica sonrió divertida mientras Princess gira los ojos con diversión — bueno nenas, en esta ocasión me han elegido para poder agradecer a todas las lectoras de este fic… de Blaise, claro que yo tengo más fans que él, y dos fics dedicados a mí, Alcohol, Quidditch y amor que es un Dramione, no me desagrada que me acerquen a Granger… y Desleal Tentación, donde estoy con la Weasley de Blaise jajaja, bueno prosigamos.

— Iniciemos con… ¿**Adolfo**? Un fan de las chicas, bueno, gracias por tu comentario, no dejes de apoyarlas y de dejarles un review, hasta pronto.

— Ahora es el turno de la bella **Giselle Lestrange** nena ¿cómo estás?, gracias por ese review tan extenso, pero debo decir que alabas demasiado a esos dos… ¿y el amor por mi donde está? Mucho Blaise, mucho Theo y a mi que soy el mejor de todos me relegas, eso me pone triste… yo que te traigo la actualización con todo el amor y cariño, y es extenso y complicado, Blaise te dejara con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lady no para de suspirar cada que lee esa parte, y créeme que esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor, yo no le reclamare nada por el momento, en mis fics estoy igual, pero en fin… nena hermosa, espero que puedas dejarles tu opinión a las chicas sobre este capítulo y no las abandones, se que tardan en regresar pero con la escuela y los demás fics se les complica un poco, tenles compasión, por lo pronto me despido pero no sin antes mandarte muchos besos y abrazos, cuídate pequeña, hasta pronto.

— Ahora es el turno de la hermosa **Bellatrix Black Rosier** nena, ¿cómo te va? Hace tiempo que no te saludaba, ¿has pasado por el ultimo capitulo que subieron las chicas en "Quidditch.."? espero que si y no me abandones, lamentamos profundamente la tardanza en la actualización, pero ya sabes que su vida es muuuy complicada, pero recuerda que soy tu persona favorita y merezco mas tu cariño que Nott y Blaise, también te agradecemos por seguir el fic de él, no es rubio como yo, pero se defiende, ¿no crees?, y cumpliendo tu petición por fin hay un beso… asi es, Blaise besara a la Weasley, eso si que es de comentar, aunque… bueno yo no digo nada, en Desleal tentación yo estoy igual, bueno nena, espero que puedas dejarles un review para saber que te pareció el capitulo y no nos abandones, están trabajando… te prometo que no te decepcionaran, te mando besos y abrazos, cuídate nena.

— Hola **Jessyca Black**, ¿cómo estás? Es un placer darte la bienvenida al fic y saber que estas tomando gusto por esta pareja, aunque debo decir que si eres fan de los Dramiones, deberías pasarte por el fic que me hicieron las chicas, meresco un poco de tu cariño ¿no crees? Bueno nena, gracias por tu comentario y por el apoyo a las chicas, es muy importante para ellas saber que el fic les agrada, no nos abandones, son tardadas, pero no dejan las historias, solo es que tienen demasiadas, por ahora me retiro nena, te mando abrazos y besos, cuidate, hasta pronto.

— **Hola Natalia P**…. ¿cómo estás? Lamentamos profundamente la demora en la actualización, por favor discúlpalas, es que entre la Universidad y los fics les da poco tiempo para actualizar, pero pro fin ya está aquí el capitulo, es extenso y muy intenso, si puedes déjales un review para saber que te pareció, no dejes de estar al pendiente de la actualización, esto se pone cada vez más interesante, por ahora me retiro, pero te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate nena, bye.

— Hola ¿Qué tal **Bell Cullen**, cómo estás? Agradecemos mucho tu comentario y el apoyo a las chicas, una disculpa por la demora en la actualización, pero al fin aquí está el capitulo, espero que te guste y puedas dejarnos un review para saber que te pareció, y me dicen que apoyas que Nott tenga un fic… no me opongo, deberían de darle uno, no se lo merece pero si quiere, después de todo yo tengo dos… bueno por lo pronto me t3engo que ir, te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate. Hasta pronto bella.

— También queremos agradecer a **Ginny Potter, , Bellatriz Lestrange, agusblackevans, DAWN EVERY LIGHT, a—grench, afro, Marie Malfoy Morales, Saly, red_rose, MaaRaa.!;* 3, Boggart Girls,**por su apoyo a lo largo del fic, esperamos volver a saber de ustedes, y las personas que leen esta historia y no nos dejan review, espero que lo hagan.

— Por ahora eso es todo pero espero poder volver por aquí pasa saludarlas nuevamente, cuidense mucho, les mando abrazos y besos a todas… a Adolfo un saludo — dijo sereno, haciendo una ligera reverencia, sonrió satisfecho, regresando al lado de las nenas, Lady se aferro a él con una sonrisa, en tanto Princess reía al verla, nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de abrazarlo, con un movimiento de varita el telón se cerró.

Besos y abrazos.

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

**Draco L. Malfoy**


	9. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Consecuencias.**_

Ginevra se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observando cómo caía la nieve, tenía su diario entre las piernas, había comenzado a escribir pero estaba tan confundida por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior que no le era fácil colocar sus emociones sobre el papel.

El Baile había terminado siendo un desastre, con Whitby persiguiéndola por todo el salón reclamándole y Ron ya molesto le había soltado otro golpe.

— Fatal, bochornoso… — eran las palabras con la que describía aquel momento, todo el Colegio presenciando ese espectáculo que había arruinado aquel maravilloso encuentro con… con… alguien que no sabía ni quién era.

Regresó su vista a su diario, metió su pluma en el tintero y con un profundo suspiro retomó su escritura.

…_no puedo creer que Kevin se haya comportado así, como un estúpido._

A su mente volvió el recuerdo de Zabinni golpeando al chico, de alguna forma la había defendido ¿no?

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? — se preguntó con los pensamientos revueltos — Digo… él ha dicho que no me odia y me salvo en una ocasión… pero también por años ha sido un completo imbécil…

«Pero reconoce que anoche se veía bastante atractivo. » Le recordó aquella vocecilla dentro de su mente.

— Ja… por favor, pero eso no quita los problemas de actitud que tiene y que por años haya sido insoportable, sólo porque ahora creció y es moderadamente atractivo, no quita que sea un idiota también.

«Y que lo odies…».

— Si, también eso... — se incorporó y dejó el diario sobre su tocador, no deseaba pensar en ese.

Se miró en el espejo, para después posar su vista en una cajita que se encontraba junto a su perfume de flores, dentro se encontraba el corazón que le había dado su admirador.

— ¿Quién eres? — indagó desconcertada, tomó entre sus manos aquella pequeña mancuerna, delineando con sus dedos aquel escudo — Vaya… esto no será sencillo.

En ese momento tocaron su puerta. — Adelante — se giró para ver de quién se trataba — Luna…

— Hola… — cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama de la chica — vine a ver a tu hermano, quería saber si los Wrackspurt ya habían desaparecido de su mente.

Ginny la miró con extrañeza. — ¿Si con eso te refieres a que si ya se recupero de los golpes? Si… además no deja de contarles a los gemelos como se deshizo de Kevin…

Luna curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ensoñadora. — Tu mamá me dijo que esta bañándose dijo que podía esperar aquí.

Ginny apenas le sonrió, estaba bastante apenada con ella. — Siento haberte arruinado el Baile, tú no habías visto a Ron en mucho tiempo y yo…

— Pero no es por eso que estas así, ¿qué pasa? — indagó curiosa, jugando con su collar de corchos.

— ¿Recuerdas que ayer vería a mi admirador? — Luna asintió — Pues si lo vi, y fue… grandioso — confesó con una diminuta sonrisa, que no lograba engañar a su amiga, sabía que había sido más que «grandioso» lo podía ver en su mirada, estaba recuperando aquel brillo de alegría que había sido desplazado por la soledad y la tristeza después de su rompimiento con Harry.

— Entonces ¿qué sucede? — clavó sus ojos ensoñadores en ella.

— Pues…que no sé quién es, él no me lo quiso decir, de hecho se fue sin que me lo dijera — repuso desanimada.

— ¿No lo pudiste ver? — inquirió curiosa.

— No, él no me dejó. Sólo toque su rostro, sé que es más alto que yo… y que probablemente tiene el cabello rizado. No se qué más decir — expuso tratando de recordar más detalles que pudieran ayudar.

— Ginny, si me dices detalles sueltos no puedo ayudarte — manifestó la rubia, y así la pelirroja comenzó a relatar su encuentro con el misterioso admirador.

— …y sólo me quedo esto — le mostró la cadena y la mancuerna.

— Es un escudo de armas.

— Si, lo sé, pero no sé de qué familia — resopló dejándose caer en su cama, jugando con la cadena, sin duda era hermosa y seguramente cara, pero eso no era lo que importaba si no el detalle.

— Podríamos buscarlo en el libro de la Historia de la Heráldica y Genealogía de las familias mágicas — sugirió la rubia, devolviéndole la mancuerna.

— ¡Tienes razón! — exclamó incorporándose de golpe — El problema es que… ese libro está en la Biblioteca del Colegio y existe otro en el Ministerio y claro cada familia tiene su árbol genealógico.

— Si, tendrás que esperar… — comentó caminando hacia la ventana, las primeras estrellas aparecían — o entrar al Ministerio…

— O pedirle a mi padre o a alguno de mis hermanos que me permitan ver ese libro — profirió entusiasmada.

— Si, pero ¿crees qué quieran?

— Eso espero… o si no tendré que esperar — masculló ansiosa, entusiasmada con la idea de descubrir finalmente quién era aquel joven.

— Oye pero en todo esto ¿dónde queda Zabinni?, ¿por qué Kevin llegó despotricando contra él? — inquirió con inocencia.

— Ah pues es que él fue el que me defendió cuando Kevin me encontró en el pasillo — respondió con desinterés.

— Que raro ¿no? Quizás él está siendo manipulado por un Lovepath…

— ¿Un qué?

— Es un espíritu que vaga por la tierra que manipula las acciones, quizás por eso él decidió ayudarte, aunque puede que solo lo haya hecho porque quiso… como la última vez en el Colegio.

— No lo sé — replicó con sinceridad —, aunque quizás sólo pasó por ahí, de seguro veía de estar en algún rincón oscuro con alguna de esas chicas que babean por él — replicó con desprecio — y como le caía mal Kevin sólo aprovechó.

— No lo creo — interpeló con una tenue sonrisa, acababa de descubrir algo —. Ginny ¿te has dado cuenta que últimamente ya no piensas tanto en Harry?

Repentinamente la puerta del cuarto de Ginny se abrió dejando ver la figura de un pelirrojo desalineado y con el cabello húmedo aún.

— Luna — expresó acercándose rápidamente a la ventana donde ella se encontraba.

— Ronald ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? — reclamó Ginn enfurruñada.

— Hola Ron — saludó la rubia abrazándolo con entusiasmo.

Ginny lo menos que quería era verlos cuando se pusieran cariñosos y no es que le molestara, al contrario creía que eran una gran pareja, pero era mejor dejarlos solos, no se habían visto en un tiempo así que les vendría bien estar a solas. En tanto ella iría a ver quién podría ayudarla.

_«Es cierto lo que dijo Luna, estas noches no he pensado en Harry… aunque eso no deja de doler, no sé cómo soportare tenerlo tan cerca cuando llegue a pasar la Noche Buena, y Hermione… no puedo estar así con ella por siempre, éramos amigas… bueno los somos ¿no?»._

— ¡Por Morgana! Todo es tan confuso…

***º*º*º**

En la mansión Zabinni…

Blaise se terminaba de vestir con su traje, esa noche era la fiesta de Daphne y no podía quedarle mal, después de todo era su coartada aunque ya no sabía si eso importaba, había evitado ver a Malfoy y más aún a Nott, después de que este lo descubriera. Ni siquiera había vuelto a su dormitorio en la Universidad, se había ido directo a su casa.

Había tenido una noche con insomnio pensando en su encuentro con Ginevra, en su perfume, sus labios, su piel, sus manos recorriendo su rostro y aún seguía haciéndolo, no lograba alejarla de su mente…

— ¡Maldición! Debo dejar de pensar en ella… eso se terminó, no intentare nada más — se dijo así mismo mientras se colocaba gomina en el cabello.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de su cuarto, sabía que en esa fiesta sería inevitable encontrarse con sus amigos, pero también sabía que ahí Nott no se atrevería a decirle nada, por lo cual sólo tendría que estar junto a Daphne y eso sería sencillo. Además esperaba poder distraerse y olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_«Pelirroja, espero que no vuelvas a acercarte al estúpido de Whitby, no te merece.»_

— Blaise — llamó su madre, cuando este pasó al lado del salón.

— Si, madre.

— Estás muy guapo, ¿así qué es la hija de los Greengrass la chica que te conquisto? Por eso andabas tan extraño en la semana — exclamó acercándose a él, arreglando la camisa del chico.

— Mmmm — murmuró sin querer responder, pero su madre lo conocía bien.

— ¿No es ella? — indagó mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Y si te dijera qué no? — repuso deseando escapar de la realidad.

— Entonces es alguien más, ¿qué pasa Blaise?

— Nada madre, yo no creo en eso… debo irme — besó su mano y avanzó hacia la salida.

_«Si tan solo… si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes.»_

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera…

Ginny le había preguntado a su madre cuándo es que llegarían sus hermanos, pero la respuesta había sido que hasta Navidad, eso la desilusionó. Se encontraba sentada en su columpio meciéndose suavemente.

_«¿Estará pensando en mi? ¿Me volverá a escribir?»_. Se mordió el labio, insegura de que eso fuera así, después de todo él no deseaba dar su nombre y no sabía a qué le tenía miedo.

— ¡Hola pequeña! — gritó Charlie logrando que su hermana soltara un gritillo por el susto al verlo repentinamente frente a ella — Tranquila, soy yo… no es el recibimiento que esperaba pero…

— ¡Charlie! — gritó antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano.

El pelirrojo la abrazó cargándola y dándole vueltas, hasta que por fin la dejó sobre la suave nieve.

— No deberías estar aquí afuera, pronto nevara… adentro enana.

— No me digas así — reclamó con un berrinche.

— Esta bien, ya sé que ya no eres pequeña… — exclamó desordenando su peinado.

— ¡Charlie! — se quejó, acomodándose los mechones — ¿Y cómo es que estas aquí? Mi mamá dijo que no vendrías…

— Pues me desocupe y decidí venir a visitarlos ¿acaso no me quieres aquí? — preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

— No, claro que sí. Te quiero, eres uno de mis hermanos favoritos — aduló abrazándose del brazo de él.

Charlie dejó salir una risa que retumbo en el lugar. — ¿Ah sí? Uno de tantos más bien…

— No claro que no —contestó sonriéndole—, tu no me maltratas como Ron y los gemelos y qué me dices de Percy, sigue siendo extraño.

— Tranquila, ya mi mamá se encargó de ponerme al tanto de lo que ocurrió en el Baile — señaló abriéndole la puerta de la Madriguera.

— Ah — soltó desalentada — ¿tenía qué contarte eso?

— Pues sí, de cualquier manera Ron me lo hubiese dicho cuando le viera los golpes — evidenció con una sonrisa, sentándose en la sala junto a la chimenea.

— Si, o sino los gemelos te darían la reseña completa — resopló dejándose caer en el mullido sillón al lado de su hermano.

— Bueno ya ves, pero mejor escucharlo de ti, ¿qué pasó? ¿Es ese tal… Whataby es tu novio? — preguntó mirándola con seriedad.

— Es Kevin Whitby y no. NO es mi novio — recalcó con fastidio —. Sólo me invitó al Baile y acepte, pero ese fue un gran error, lo hecho todo a perder y luego se pelea con Ron, arruinándoles la velada.

— ¡Vaya! Todo lo que puede pasar en una noche — masculló atento.

— Entonces no lo quieres, ¿sigues interesada en Harry? — indagó buscando la mirada de la pelirroja, percibiendo como se tensaba.

— Eh… bueno…

— Mala pregunta ¿no?

— Algo así, estoy en proceso de aceptar que yo y él sólo somos amigos, que él decidió estar con Hermione — espetó abrazando a su hermano.

— Ya veo —la abrazó acariciando su cabello—. Dale tiempo, ya verás que eso te ayudara…

— Si, lo sé.

— ¿Y no hay nadie más? —curioseó, sintiendo como ella nuevamente se tensaba—. Si lo hay, ¿quién es eh?

— B-bueno… es que es algo complicado, no lo sé — dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — contrajo sus cejas, concentrando su vista en su hermana.

— Pues… así como suena, sólo conozco el escudo de armas de su familia.

— Creo que no me estás diciendo todo — atajó el pelirrojo, separándola ligeramente.

— Algo así, digamos que es mi admirador, por eso no se su nombre — resumió enfrentando la mirada de su hermano.

— Ya veo, ¿dónde te consigues a esos pretendientes eh?

— ¡Charlie!

— Esta bien, pero quiero saber quién es, mi hermanita no puede andar por ahí con cualquiera — la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, estrechándola.

— Si, pero no me abraces tan fuerte — pidió con una sonrisa, cuando una idea algo loca cruzó su mente —. Charlie, necesitó tu ayuda…

***º*º*º**

En la mansión Greengrass…

Blaise se encontraba sentado en un sillón bebiendo cómodamente una copa mientras observaba como se desenvolvía la fiesta, algunos reían en grupos, otros bailaban pero ¿dónde estaba su cita? Se encontraba reunida con sus amigas, mirándolo sin discreción, era claro que estaban cuchicheando sobre él.

Desvió su vista hacia la puerta, en busca de Draco o Theo, pero ninguno de ellos había llegado aún, lo que le permitía un respiro. Cerró sus ojos se sentía cansado.

«_¿Qué estarás haciendo, pelirroja? ¿Estarás esperando obtener noticias sobre mí? ¿Desearas saber quién es tu admirador? ¿Qué pensarías si supieras la verdad?»._

Repentinamente abrió los ojos, al sentir un suave roce en sus labios, encontrándose con el rostro de Daphne, sin duda era hermosa, sus labios resplandecían con aquel tono rojo proveniente de su labial.

— No pensé que la fiesta te aburriera tanto como para que te durmieras — bromeó dibujando una sonrisa coqueta.

— Pues me dejas mucho tiempo — reclamó devolviéndole el gesto — ¿Qué tanto hablabas con tus amigas, eh?

— Sólo cosas de chicas… anda vamos, bailemos un poco — lo animó obligándolo a dejar su copa e ir a la pista.

Ya ahí, lo miró con curiosidad. — Se que ayer fuiste al Baile que dio Hogwarts, también se que has ido mucho y que estas ayudando a una profesora… — soltó dejando a Blaise estupefacto.

— Veo que las noticias corren muy rápido — repuso después de respirar profundamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, sabía que ella se había enterado que lo que le había dicho ayer no era más que una mentira —. Simplemente que no creí que quisieras saber, fue un castigo que me dio mi tutora y lo del Baile lo hice por quedar bien, no fui con nadie si te interesa saber y sólo estuve un momento — completó sin querer dar pie a continuar con ese tema.

— Ah ya veo, pero pudiste decírmelo, no había necesidad de ocultármelo — expuso con reproche —, yo pude haberte acompañado.

— Lo sé y lo siento — mintió deslizando sus labios sobre los de Daphne en un corto beso.

***º*º*º**

En tanto en el hall…

Pansy ingresaba del brazo de Draco, captando varias miradas.

— Parece que no está mal — opinó la pelinegra al ver el ambiente, mientras Malfoy tomaba una copa de una bandeja que traía un elfo.

— Mmmm — murmuró analizando el lugar, lo recorrió con la vista en una búsqueda silenciosa, pero no encontró a su amigo cerca. «_Se que estas aquí Blaise y vamos a hablar.»_

— Buenas noches — saludó educadamente Astoria, acercándose a la pareja. Pansy de inmediato miró a la rubia notando su mirada posada en su Draco—. Bienvenidos.

— Astoria, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? —saludó Pansy dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, colocando una falsa sonrisa al separase, era claro que estaba celosa, más al notar como su novio miraba a la chica—. Tu vestido es hermoso.

— Gracias, el tuyo también — respondió esbozando una sonrisa—. Daphne te espera, esta con las demás chicas.

— Ya veo — replicó Pansy, no quería ir a ver a su amiga y dejar a Draco prácticamente en bandeja de plata para ella, no es que no confiara en él. Después de todo llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo como novios, y eso vaya que le había costado, él no era nada fácil de conseguir y menos teniendo la oportunidad de estar con cualquiera, eso tensaba un poco las cosas, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás.

— Draco, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, supe que ganaron el partido cuando atrapaste la snitch — mencionó con admiración.

— Si, no fue difícil… ese Potter nunca ha sido competencia para mí — mintió vanagloriándose.

— Si, mi novio es un gran buscador — opinó Pansy llamando la atención de ambos, más cuando besó ligeramente los labios del rubio —, pero mejor dinos ¿qué tal estuvo el Baile de Hogwarts, supe que fuiste con Malcolm Baddock?

Astoria le dirigió una fría mirada a la pelinegra, pero aún así mantuvo su sonrisa. — Estuvo bien, aunque uno de los Weasley arruinó el Baile cuando golpeó a la pareja de su hermana — manifestó con desinterés, pero esto sí que obtuvo la atención de Draco.

— ¿Te refieres al pobretón de Ronald Weasley? — inquirió optando por utilizar el nombre del pelirrojo y no el apodo con el que lo solían llamar ya que Astoria no lo identificaría.

— Si, a ese — respondió extrañada.

— ¿Quién era la pareja de la pobretona? — indagó interesado.

— Pues… un chico de Hufflepuff, Whitby…

Sólo por un momento Draco creyó en la posibilidad de que su moreno amigo fuera la pareja de aquella Comadreja, pero al escuchar el nombre del tipo, lo descartó.

Entonces más interrogantes surgieron._ «__Es claro que Blaise fue a ese Baile, pero si no fue con la Cabeza de zanahoria y no estaba con ella ¿a qué iría?»._

— Si, armaron todo un escándalo, pero podrías preguntarle a Nott y Zabinni, ellos estuvieron ahí — agregó la pequeña rubia, sin saber que eso le confirmaba más supuestos a Draco.

— Vaya… todo se puede esperar de esa gente — concluyó Pansy, notando como Draco se había tensado ligeramente, además que estaba mucho más serio que antes —, pero es mejor que vayamos a saludar a Daph, Draco…

— Si, ¿ya llegó Blaise? — cuestionó antes de avanzar.

— Si, esta por allá — señaló desilusionada, esperaba poder platicar más tiempo con él, pero con Pansy ahí, no iba a ser sencillo.

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera…

— Pues… no sé si ayudarte, ese chico no me da confianza, si te quería conquistar debió dar la cara — interpeló desconfiado.

— Anda Charlie, por favor — pidió colocando su mejor cara de suplica.

— ¿De verdad confías en ese chico? — repitió nuevamente la pregunta.

— Sí, estoy segura que no es malo — afirmó basándose en lo poco que había estado y hablado con él, confiando en que no resultara ser un estúpido.

— Ginny déjame entender algo, todo eso quiere decir que ¿tu ya no sientes nada por Harry? — cuestionó tomándole el mentón para que lo mirara.

La pelirroja desdibujó la esperanza y la alegría que cernían su rostro, sintiendo un gran hueco en su estómago.

— No es eso, es solo que yo… — no sabía cómo explicar — tu sabes que Harry esta con Hermione, y todos han tratado de hacerme ver que no estaba bien que yo no quisiera aceptarlo, no lo he dejado de querer simplemente que quiero creer que puede haber alguien que si sea para mí.

— Ginny — la abrazó y besó su frente —, claro que hay alguien y me alegra que ya no estés sumida en esa depresión, sólo por eso lo hare… iré mañana con mi padre al Ministerio y tomare prestado el libro o se lo pediré a Bill o a Percy.

— A Percy no, él no querría que lo sacaras del Ministerio ya sabes cómo es con respecto a las reglas — musitó con fastidio, su hermano a veces era insoportable.

— Ok, a él no ¿contenta?

— Si —afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

***º*º*º**

De regreso a la Mansión Greengrass…

Pansy y Draco saludaban a sus amigos, pronto se dieron cuenta que Daphne y Blaise se encontraban bailando en la pista.

— Es mejor que esperemos para saludar a Daphne, no me perdonaría interrumpirla ahora que Blaise baila con ella — expresó con una sonrisa.

— Mmm — murmuró únicamente Draco. «_Si supieras…»._

— Irá a saludar a Milly y Tracey…

— Esta bien —repuso sin darle mayor importancia, pero Pansy aún no soltaba su brazo—, ¿qué? — la miró alzando su rubia ceja, extrañado de la expresión en el rostro de su novia.

— Eso puede esperar, mejor bailemos — pidió quitándole la copa vacía a Draco colocándola en una bandeja de un elfo que pasaba por ahí.

Malfoy la observó por un momento pero accedió a su petición, acercándola a él. Pansy no tardó en rodear con sus manos su cuello.

— ¿Por qué estas tan posesiva? — susurró divertido a su oído, inhalando el perfume que despedía su blanquecina piel. Normalmente Pansy era segura de sí misma por no decir que excedía eso, y ella sabía que él detestaba que lo celara y las escenitas.

— No lo estoy, sólo quiero bailar contigo esa canción me gusta — se justificó utilizando su mejor tono de inocencia, aunque no dejaba de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia silenciosa a Astoria.

Draco sonrió instintivamente mientras besaba el cuello de la pelinegra, la conocía muy bien y sabía que mentía. — Celosa — murmuró con su voz aterciopelada, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera a Pansy. En cualquier otro momento su actitud le molestaría, pero ahora le divertía verla así.

—No lo soy — se defendió al saberse descubierta.

—Debes aprender a compartirme —señaló riendo suavemente.

—Draco —amonestó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—No es mi culpa ser atractivo como un dios griego — exclamó vanidoso.

—A veces creo que si —susurró entrecerrando sus ojos.

Él curvó sus labios en una sonrisa enloquecedora, de aquellas que hacían que más de una cayera a sus píes y que ella conocía bien.

Pansy lo miró largamente, sabía que él nunca iba a ser un sensiblero. Él nunca dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, siempre se mantenía estoico y frío, y había aprendido a amarlo así, pero no podía negar que deseaba escuchar un «_Te amo», _pero eso quizás nunca pasaría…

Alcanzó sus labios rozándolos suavemente, provocándolo.

Cerca de ellos, Blaise claro que ya había notado su presencia y la mirada que le lanzaba Draco, pero no pensaba alejarse de la rubia e irlo a ver, al menos Pansy sabía entretenerlo ya que en ese momento se estaban besando.

Regresó su mirada a Daphne, pero por más que intentaba concentrarse, no lograba ver en ella algo que lo emocionara, quizás le faltaban esas pecas, aquel cabello rojo como el fuego, esa mirada castaña…

No, no, no debía seguir pensando en ella, sacudió su cabeza y paró de bailar, aprovechando que la canción había terminado. — Iré por algo de beber ¿quieres algo?

— Si, esto — afirmó se levantó de puntillas, recargando sus manos en los hombros del chico alcanzó sus labios, propinándole un beso que lo sorprendió momentáneamente, podía sentir sus labios moverse bajo los suyos, respondió mecánicamente sin llegar a sentir nada que lograra animarlo a profundizar el beso, no sentía aquel deseo que lo invadía al pensar en aquella pelirroja.

Molestó consigo mismo por sentirse de esa estúpida manera se separó de Daphne, aunque no pudo disimular lo brusco que había sido su movimiento, apenas logró formar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, no quería echar todo por la borda.

— Iré por las bebidas — profirió alejándose de ella que lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos —, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? — susurró al llegar a la mesa de bebidas.

— Es lo que a mí me gustaría saber — sentenció Nott, quién había estado esperando el momento para abordarlo desde su llegada, poco después de Draco y Pansy.

Blaise lo miró previendo lo que le esperaba. — No sé a qué te refieres — contestó con indiferencia, queriendo evadir el tema.

— Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero ¿o prefieres que te refresque la memoria? — acotó con aquella mirada que consiguió que Blaise chasqueara su lengua.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fui al Baile ¿qué hay de malo con ello?

Nott lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Te parece poco el numerito que montaste?

— Mmm a mi me divirtió darle un par de golpes a ese — masculló sonriendo vilmente.

— Estúpido… eso es lo de menos, el punto es que lo hiciste por… por… esa.

— ¿Esa? — interrogó haciéndose el tonto — ¿Sabes qué? Ya me canse de esto y Daphne me está esperando, nos vemos después Theo...

— Sabes perfectamente de quién hablo… de la Weasley — agregó en un siseó que le heló la sangre a Blaise, logrando que tensara su mandíbula. Volteó a ver a su alrededor por si acaso alguien hubiese alcanzado a oír aquello que sonaba a tabú en aquel lugar.

— Cállate — advirtió con un brillo maligno en su mirada.

— Es una traidora de sangre…

— Te dije que te callaras — se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración.

— Zabinni…

El moreno se giró tratando de controlarse, lo último que necesitaba es armar una pelea con Nott, además no necesitaba que le recordara lo que Ginevra Weasley era, él tenía claro de quién se trataba, eso taladraba su mente a cada minuto.

_«Maldición… ¿cómo rayos voy a sacarme a estos de encima?»._

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera…

La cena se había vuelto una plática sobre criaturas con Luna como invitada y Charlie como conocedor de varias especies, no se podía más que dar un momento divertido, más al escuchar las divagaciones de la chica.

— Es tarde Luna, si deseas puedes pasar la noche aquí — sugirió Molly, notando como le brillaban los ojos a Ronald — y quedarte con Ginny — recalcó mirando significativamente a su hijo.

— Gracias, pero debo ir a casa, mi padre ha estado sólo mucho tiempo y estas vacaciones él llega temprano para estar conmigo, además vamos a planear el viaje para ir a buscar a el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada — manifestó con su voz ensoñadora.

— Pero Luna… — iba a quejarse Ron, él también deseaba pasar tiempo con ella, aunque comprendía en parte la situación, después de lo que Luna había pasado en la mansión de los Malfoy, era lógico que su padre quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella y protegerla, pero él también deseaba hacerlo, quería ayudarla a olvidar ese horrible tiempo.

Aunque lo único positivo de eso fuera el hecho de que había caído en cuenta de que confundió la amistad que tenía con Hermione con algo más, pero al saber que Luna estaba en manos de esos viles mortifagos sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a relucir, poco después de que la guerra había terminado le pidió que fueran novios y ella extrañamente lo había aceptado.

— Ron no seas tan aprensivo, mañana podrás ir a verla — comentó Charlie, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— Te acompañare — se limitó a decir, incorporándose.

— Gracias por la cena — se levantó sonriendo.

— Adiós querida, vuelve cuando quieras — despidió Molly a la menuda rubia.

— Hasta luego Luna, saluda a tu padre — pidió Arthur.

— Si, buenas noches que las hadas velen sus sueños — con eso salió del comedor, dejando a los presentes con una expresión de extrañeza.

Ron avanzó hasta la sala con su mano entrelazada con la de Lunita, llegando hasta la chimenea.

— Ron, dime que ya no vas a seguir peleando con Ginny por lo que sucedió — pidió clavando sus ojos en las profundidades azules.

— Mmm pero es que si ella no hubiese ido con ese…

— Ron…

— Ah está bien — aceptó hundiendo sus hombros.

— Gracias — exclamó con una gran sonrisa, pasando sus manos por el cuello del pelirrojo, dándole pequeños besos juguetones en su pecosa mejilla.

— Luna… me haces cosquillas…

***º*º*º**

De vuelta a la cocina…

Ginny retiraba los platos, llevándolos hasta el fregadero donde se lavaban mágicamente.

— Hija, debemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en el Baile — mencionó cuando se quedaron solas. Ginny se quedó de una pieza, apenas atreviéndose a mirar a su madre. Sabía que tarde o temprano esa plática se daría pero no quería hablar sobre eso.

— ¿Qué de eso? — logró decir después de un momento, la mirada de Molly la hacía pensar que esa iba a ser una de esas conversaciones que no quieres tener con tus padres.

— Primero me gustaría saber ¿por qué tu hermano terminó peleándose con ese joven? — cuestionó señalándole la silla para que tomara asiento, ahora así esto tenía toda la fachada de un interrogatorio, sólo faltaba una lámpara que la iluminara.

Ginevra se dejó caer, hundiéndose en la silla. — Pues no se en realidad creo que todo fue un mal entendido — repuso desanimada.

— ¿Qué mal entendido?

— Mamá estoy cansada ¿de verdad tenemos qué hablar de esto? — comentó con fastidio sin querer seguir con el tema.

— Si, jovencita… soy tu madre y debo saber lo que te ocurre, además uno de mis hijos tiene un ojo morado y un labio roto — prorrumpió con los brazos en la cintura.

La pelirroja dio un gran suspiro, no había salida…

***º*º*º**

En la Mansión Greengrass…

— Zabinni… lo sé todo — concluyó sin inmutarse por la molestia del moreno.

Blaise apretó su puño logrando que la copa que llevaba se estrellara en su mano, varios invitados se voltearon a verlos, incluida Daphne quién se acercó rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Theodore… — indagó tomando la sangrienta mano de Zabinni.

— Nada, sólo fue un accidente — replicó, fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

— Si, sólo eso. Blaise debería tener más cuidado — musitó con doble sentido.

— Ven, vamos… debemos curarte — exclamó la rubia, alejando al moreno de su amigo.

Draco se acercó a Theodore cuando al fin estuvo solo, mientras Pansy se entretenía con sus amigas.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó tomando una nueva copa.

— Sólo hablaba con Blaise y no soporto un comentario — explicó con ligereza.

— Ese negro, ahora sé porque ha estado tan misterioso y tiene que ver con la hermana de la Comadreja — barbotó con desaprobación.

Nott desvió su mirada hacia Draco, sorprendido de que lo supiera. — Lo sé.

— ¿Te lo dijo?

— No, me di cuenta en el Baile… él ha estado yendo a Hogwarts es por eso es que desaparecía con frecuencia — agregó meditabundo.

— No lo puedo creer, me entere de que la Weasley fue con un tal… Whitby.

— Y Blaise se encargó de romperle la cara a ese, a mitad de un pasillo — añadió logrando que Draco se quedara por un momento sin palabras.

— Es un estúpido… ¿qué diablos le está pasando?

Nott iba a decir algo más cuando apareció Astoria y su grupo de amigas que de alguna forma convenció a Draco para que bailaran, mientras Theo se había visto comprometido a bailar con una de sus amigas.

Pansy miraba la escena con los ojos refulgiendo de furia, estaba que explotaba de celos, pero aún así se forzaba a mantener la compostura y la sonrisa, aunque esto no fuera sencillo. Así que evitando ver la escena abandonó la pista y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas.

Tomó un cóctel y lo bebió de un solo trago tratando de calmar su molestia. — Es un tonto… y ella… — murmuró por lo bajo, sacó de su bolsa de mano un espejo para ver si su maquillaje seguía intacto, después de todo unas lágrimas habían logrado escapar de sus ojos.

— Estas muy linda, no necesitas el espejo — musitó un joven al lado de ella.

Pansy levantó la vista encontrándose con uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, bateador del equipo de Slytherin. — Bole.

Draco que se encontraba meciéndose al ritmo de la pieza musical, platicando con la pequeña Greengrass, no podía negar que la chica era atractiva, su fragancia era dulce tan contraría a la de Pansy que era más cítrica y por supuesto más su gusto, no toleraba tanto las fragancias dulces. De hecho era totalmente lo contrario a su novia, quizás eso era lo que le llamaba la atención.

En una vuelta, buscó en el lugar a Blaise, deseaba poner en claro unos puntos con él, pero en lugar de encontrarlo, se topó con Pansy riendo animadamente con Lucian Bole, frunció el ceño, esperaba encontrarla con sus amigas o fulminándolo con su mirada azul, celosa porque él estuviera bailando con Astoria, pero al parecer incluso se estaba olvidando de él.

_«Quizás lo está haciendo por venganza.»_

— ¿Qué pasa Draco? — indagó Astoria, al ver que no le ponía atención.

— Nada…

En verdad quería creer eso, pero a pesar de querer concentrarse nuevamente en Astoria, encontró que no pudo y mucho menos perder de vista a su novia. Una furia extraña se coló en su cuerpo, no le gustaba nada la forma en que se estaban sonriendo.

***º*º*º**

En la Madriguera…

— Eso fue lo que pasó a Kevin se le pasaron las copas, yo me moleste y fue cuando nos encontramos con Ron y ya sabes como es y lo demás pues ya te lo contó él — concluyó evitando dar los detalles de que Kevin se había puesto celoso y su encuentro con su admirador y ocultando que Blaise Zabinni la había defendido.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Si, Kevin no es mala persona solo que no debió beber — defendió para no hacerlo quedar tan mal, aunque a ella le había quedado claro que no volvería a relacionarse con él.

— Entiendo, eso explica lo del Baile pero cuando sacaba la ropa sucia de tu baúl encontré un vestido muy… caro y estoy segura que nosotros no te compramos eso.

Ginny abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, como había sido tan descuidada para olvidar esconder aquel vestido, pero no lo había pensado con todo lo que había ocurrido. Se cacheteó mentalmente.

— Ah bueno eso… es que… — no sabía ni que responder, su mente estaba trabajando a revoluciones forzadas, sólo tenía que encontrar una mentira perfecta. Su frente se perló con un suave sudor, sentía la mirada acusadora de su madre y eso no ayudaba.

— Yo se lo mande — aseveró en defensa de la chica, Charlie que se encontraba desde hacía unos minutos recargado en el marco de la puerta, al ver el apuro en el que se encontraba su hermana decidió ayudarla.

Ginny de inmediato dirigió su mirada agradecida a su hermano, le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

— Me entere del Baile por una de sus cartas y yo había visto un vestido en Rumania y supe que sería un perfecto regalo para mi hermanita — añadió con su voz grave, abrazando a su madre.

— Pero Charlie… ese vestido se nota que es muy caro, no debiste…

— Lo mismo le dije yo — habló Ginny, siguiendo con la mentira.

— Pero mi hermana vale eso y mucho más — puntualizó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad —, ahora madre, dale un respiro… no ha hecho nada malo, déjala ir a descansar.

— Esta bien — aceptó relajándose —, anda Ginny ve a descansar. Después de todo no te aburrirás, en cuatro días llegaran Hermione y Harry.

Ginevra que ya se había incorporado y se encontraba más que agradecida con su hermano, casi se ahoga con el sorbo de agua que bebía en ese momento al escuchar eso.

— Hija ¿estás bien? — preguntó su mamá dándole unas palmaditas.

— Ah si… si… claro — acotó aún tosiendo.

— Si, seguro les encantara verte — profirió su madre, ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido con ellos y su amistad.

— Sí, claro… buenas noches — salió tan rápido como pudo de la cocina, subiendo la escalera corriendo hasta que llegó a su cuarto, donde se encerró.

Se dejó caer en su cama con unas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. No deseaba verlos aún, no estaba preparada para soportar verlos besándose, abrazándose… ¿o sí?

***º*º*º**

En la Mansión Greengrass…

Blaise ni siquiera se preocupaba tanto por el punzante dolor de su mano, ya que su mente aún estaba pensando en las palabras de Nott.

— ¿Te duele? — cuestionó Daphne, retirando con ayuda de su varita los vidrios, horrorizada al ver la sangre que fluía por las heridas, pero al no escuchar la respuesta del moreno alzó su vista notando que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos — Blaise, Blaise… — tocó su hombro, regresándolo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es lo que me gustaría que tú me dijeras — señaló preocupada.

— No me pasa nada, pero sólo que no me siento bien… es mejor que me marche, no quiero arruinarte la fiesta — indicó comenzando a ser consciente del dolor de su mano.

— Pero Blaise, yo quiero estar contigo — evidenció caprichosa.

El moreno se quedó en silencio mirándola, esperando que algo se despertara en su interior y lo animara a quedarse, a intentarlo con ella, pero nada pasó, simplemente un momento incomodó llegó.

— Lo siento — fue lo único que pronunció antes de incorporarse e ir al servicio de caballeros donde se lavó la mano, terminó de quitarse los vidrios y se realizó un hechizo sencillo que había aprendido durante la batalla para curar heridas pequeñas.

Salió de la Mansión sin siquiera detenerse a nada, tomó su carruaje deseando que ese día acabara de una buena vez.

***º*º*º**

Adentro…

La pieza de música terminó y Draco se separó de Astoria, volvió a buscar con la mirada a su novia o a Blaise, pero el segundo no se encontraba cerca y la primera seguía sonriéndole a ese estúpido, era hora de poner orden.

— Me disculpas — murmuró, dirigiéndose a un punto fijo —, ¿interrumpo? — mordió las palabras, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Pansy.

— Draco — pronunció sorprendida—, seguro recuerdas a Lucian, iba unos grados antes que nosotros en Hogwarts y ahora es jugador de Quidditch de los…

— Sí, claro —deslizó su mirada por el sujeto, sonriéndole con desprecio— Bole.

— Malfoy —saludó Bole, sin ofrecerle su mano.

— Si, nos disculpas… —con eso jaló a la pelinegra, alejándola de él.

— Draco ¿qué te sucede? — indagó sorprendida de su actitud. Lo conocía bien y sabía que se encontraba más que molesto.

— ¿Por qué estabas hablando con ese perdedor?

— Sería porque mis amigas estaban bailando y tú estabas con Astoria, no me iba a quedar viendo cómo te divertías con ella — soltó cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con severidad.

En ese momento se acercó a ellos, una confundida Daphne y con la clara expresión de decepción grabada en su rostro.

— ¿No han visto a Blaise?

— ¿No estaba contigo? — respondió con una pregunta Draco.

— Pues sí, pero dijo que se sentía mal y que se iba a su casa… no sé, pensé que se había arrepentido y aún seguía por aquí — comentó desanimada.

— Daphne anímate, es tu fiesta, seguro de verdad se sentía mal — murmuró Pansy, no deseaba decirle algún sarcasmo en ese momento ya que ella tampoco estaba de ánimo para eso.

Draco fue por una copa, pensando en su moreno amigo. De verdad que no entendía todo lo que estaba haciendo.

En la Madriguera…

Ginevra ya se encontraba bajo las mantas de su cama, se había obligado a dejar de pensar en la pronta llegada de su ex amor, de solo recordarlo el estómago se le revolvía y el corazón se le hacía añicos nuevamente. Tantos años enamorada del chico para que la realidad fuera que no se iba a quedar con ella.

Para dejar de pensar en eso, se encontraba jugando con la mancuerna, mientras su mente trataba de revivir aquel momento con su admirador, sus palabras… sus caricias y los besos. Suspiró profundamente… lo que ese desconocido le provocaba era tan distinto a lo que sentía por Harry, la forma en que la había besado había despertado en ella cosas que no comprendía pero que no habían sido nada desagradables.

— ¿Te volveré a ver? — con esa ultimo pensamiento, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

***º*º*º**

En la Mansión Zabinni…

Blaise llegaba por fin a su habitación, aventó su saco en la primera silla que encontró, de hecho se fue desvistiendo por todo el camino hacia su cama, quedándose solo con sus bóxers se metió bajó sus suaves sabanas, deseando olvidar todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

— Soy un idiota… — se colocó una almohada encima de su cabeza, como si con eso consiguiera alejar sus pensamientos de aquel pelirrojo tormento, que parecía querer arruinarle la vida por el solo hecho de cumplir con aquel capricho loco que tenía con ella.

— ¡Ginevra Weasley eres una maldición! — gritó queriendo sacar todo eso que lo estaba ahogando. Quería negarlo, quería desaparecerlo… pero ni siquiera lograba fingir. Debía aceptarlo estaba perdido.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de aquella chica de cabellos de fuego, usando aquel vestido que le sentaba tan bien.

_«¿Y si le volviera a escribir? ¿Qué pasaría si siguiera con el ridículo juego de las cartas? ¿Y si ella…?»._

Abrió de golpe sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se maldijo por permitir que su mente se adentrara en esas peligrosas y terribles divagaciones, él no podía seguir haciendo eso, no más… debía volver a su vida con sus amigos y con las chicas que no eran traidoras de sangre, ni pobretonas y mucho menos ex novias de San Potter.

***º*º*º**

En la Mansión Greengrass…

Pansy había logrado animar a su amiga y ahora se encontraban bailando, a lo lejos notó como Draco se encontraba cuchicheando con Theodore.

—¿Puedo robarte a esa hermosa chica?

Daph miró significativamente a su amiga, antes de asentir.

—Lucian…

—¿Te cause problemas con Draco?

—No.

—Bueno entonces no le molestara que baile contigo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y cuándo es qué me ibas a preguntar si quiero bailar contigo?

—¿Tengo qué hacerlo? —inquirió coqueto.

Sabía que aceptar era una mala idea, pero en el fondo quería volver a ver a su novio molesto, quizás incluso celoso. Una sonrisa pícara curvó su pequeña boca roja.

—Esta bien, pero sólo una.

—Ya veremos.

Comenzaron a bailar entre una divertida platica.

A lo lejos…

—Mañana hablaremos con él.

—Si… aunque dudo que nos diga mucho —dedujo Nott.

—Ya veremos… — bebió el contenido de su copa, tomando otra.

—Deberías tener cuidado…

—¿Qué? —siguió la mirada de su amigo, observando como su novia estaba nuevamente con ese. Apretó su mandíbula, logrando que sus dientes produjeran un sonido peculiar.

—Bole esta demasiado interesado en Pansy… por no decir que se la quiere devorar, sólo basta ver como se acerca a ella.

—Ese imbécil…

—¿Celoso?

—Por favor, soy mucho mejor que él.

—Pansy te importa más de lo que quieres admitir, deberías ponerle más atención si no quieres que ella termine cansándose de tus tratos… —aconsejó, realizando un pausa al ver como la chica reía, haciendo resaltar la belleza de su rostro con aquella hermosa sonrisa— ella es guapa y Bole no es el único que lo nota —señaló dejando que su mirada se paseara por el lugar.

Draco apretó sus puños, separó su mirada de la pareja y se hizo él que no le importaba. No quería admitir ante su amigo que si se encontraba celoso y que después de todo no quería perderla.

Su platica siguió entre cosas vánales, hasta que aparecieron nuevamente Astoria y sus amigas, haciendo la platica más amena y divertida, logrando que por momentos él olvidara que su novia se estaba divirtiendo con otro.

No fue hasta que notó que Bole comenzaba a propasarse de amistoso, que se puso alerta, aunque no actuó impulsivamente, quería ver qué tan lejos iba a llegar Pansy, pero ella claramente puso distancia entre ellos, para después alejarse completamente de él, dejándolo estupefacto.

Draco se disculpó y la siguió hasta el tocador.

—Pansy…

Ella se giró sonriéndole. —¿Qué haces aquí? El baño de chicos es por allá…

—Lo sé, es hora de irnos.

—¿Por qué? Aún es temprano —repuso al mirar su reloj pulsera.

— Sólo vámonos —dijo tomándola de la cintura, besándola ardientemente.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué pasará ahora?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Ginny hablará con Blaise?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué hará con Kevin?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué pasará ahora que Nott lo vio?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Blaise podrá dejarla después de esto?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ¿Qué hará con Daphne?

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø Esto y más… en el próximo capítulo…

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

Ahora ha llegado el momento de extenderles las gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews y para hacerlo en esta ocasión hemos elegido a , hemos llamado a alguien demasiado especial para nosotras, es moreno, atractivo, sexy, elegante y sobra decirlo, protagonista de esta historia, el único e inigualable… **¡Blaise Zabinni!**

Los aplausos se dejaron oír por el recinto, mientras el telón se abría dejando ver la figura del sexy moreno, el cual se aproximó a ellas con toda la elegancia que poseía, besando sus mejillas impregnándolas de un embriagador aroma, susurró unas palabras para después girarse y avanzar hasta el micrófono, la sonrisa en sus labios no podía ser más arrobadora mientras en sus ojos brillaba un sensual destello al mirar a todas aquellas damas que lo miraban embelesadas.

— Hola hermosas nenas, ¿cómo están? Es para mí un placer estar aquí con ustedes, ya que era una ironía que yo siendo el protagonista de este fic no me hiciera presente en los agradecimientos para poder estar cerca de ustedes, pero por fin, después de algunas negociaciones, ya estoy aquí, así que si no les es molesto, iniciaremos:

— Y para iniciar tenemos la presencia de la hermosa **Bellatrix Black Rosier** nena, ¿cómo estás? Tu como siempre fiel a las chicas y a sus fics, cosa que me alegra demasiado, ansiaba poder estar aquí, pero no me habían dejado, pero ya que lo logra, tengo que agradecerte infinitamente por estar en varios de los fics de las Nenasfashion, es un gusto poder leerte en cada capítulo ya que he tenido el placer de poder agradecerte en alguno que otro de ellos y no esperaba menos de ti que verte en este que es dedicado a mí, por supuesto, en cuanto a tus comentarios, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me lucí con los preparativos para el baile, y el porqué no le dije creo que esta de mas explicártelo, las cosas se ponerse difíciles, solo no me menciones a Potter por aquí, y sobre las menciones de Nott después de lo que vio no me la está dejando fácil, espero que las chicas planeen algo que me libre de él, por mi parte no me queda más que agradecer tu apoyo al fic y sobre todo espero que no lo abandones, y nos dejes un comentario con este nuevo capítulo y prometo hablar seriamente con las chicas sobre sus fics atrasados y pedirles que ya actualicen, por cierto Lady se encargó personalmente de darle el beso de tu parte al "dios griego"… aunque debo decir que me pone un poco celoso el exceso de amor que demuestras a Malfoy en un fic dedicado a mí, yo debería ser el idolatrado, espero que lo hagas de ahora en adelante, te mando un gran abrazo y por supuesto un beso coqueto, nos veremos pronto hermosa.

— Enseguida tenemos a la pequeña **Natalia P**, hola nena ¿cómo te va? Y en este bello día tengo el placer de poder saludarte y de agradecer la constancia y tus comentarios de apoyo sobre el fic, bueno… que te puedo decir, ya lo viste, las cosas cada vez se ponen más complicadas para mí y ahora que Draco y Nott lo saben no me darán tregua, afortunadamente como dices, esta Daphne y eso me brinda un poco de tiempo… en cuanto a la reacción de Ginny y si estaremos juntos, es una probabilidad dudosa, pero tengamos fe en lo que las chicas planean, en lo personal, lamento demasiado la tardanza en la actualización, por favor discúlpanos, ellas han tenido demasiadas ocupaciones y yo… bueno, no es fácil de asimilar algo como esto ¿no crees?, pero pro fin lo logramos así que espero que no nos abandones y nos dejes tu comentario con tus opiniones, que les son importantes, yo seguiré con los agradecimientos, pero no me olvides ¿de acuerdo? Te mando un gran beso y un agrazo enorme, hasta pronto pequeña, cuídate.

— Es el turno de haaam… **Ginny Potter,**¡por Merlín! Nena ¿cómo estás? Un placer tenerte de regreso en los agradecimientos, ya se extrañaban tus comentarios pero… ¿por qué Potter? Digo, hay miles de magos en el mundo, pero bueno Ginny Zabinni no se escucha mal ¿no crees? En fin… Ginny, espero que este capítulo te haya agradado y que nos dejes una opinión, como te decía, extrañamos cuando no pasas por aquí, y además, las cosas se me ponen difíciles a medida que esto avanza, así que no me abandones, necesito apoyo moral y un poco de amor, no te preocupes, no abandonan sus fics, solo tardan un poco, cosa que lamentan demasiado, merecen que hable con ellas muy extensamente de esto, pero por ahora, te mando un gran beso y un enorme abrazo, cuídate pequeña, nos veremos pronto.

— Ahora tenemos ni más ni menos que a la bella **Giselle Lestrange** nena ¿Qué tal? Por fin heme aquí para agradecerte tus comentarios y el apoyo al fic que les has brindado a las niñas y la comprensión que les tienes cuando no actualizan rápido, tu sabes que la vida se complica a veces, y como tu afirmas, las musas las abandona, claro que en mi opinión ignorar a Draco atrae su atención, pero que sepa y le quede claro que el primeo en tus pensamientos soy yo, por supuesto, a Theodore lo podemos dejar en segundo lugar ¿no te parece? Y ya era justo que ganáramos, después de todo en el fic de Quidditch de las nenas, los leones supuestamente nos ganan en todo momento desde que Potty llego, bueno, en las escenas románticas me lucí, ¿no crees? Pero eso de afrontar las cosas con Draco y Nott aun no sé cómo manejarlo, espero que las Nenas tengan algo en mente, por ahora te tenemos que dejar, esperamos que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado u os dejes un comentario con tus opiniones, yo te mando muchos abrazos y un gran y dulce beso, cuídate pequeña, hasta pronto.

— Ahora tenemos una nueva adición al fic, **ania coug,**hola nena ¿cómo estás? Es un placer darte la bienvenida, y por supuesto agradecerte por las hermosas palabras e apoyo y halago hacia el fic, es un gusto saber que te gusta, espero que sigas por aquí ahora con este nuevo capítulo les dejes una opinión a las chicas, lamentamos la tardanza, te mando un beso y un abrazo pequeña, cuídate, hasta prontito.

— Llego el turno de la inigualable **Bell Cullen**, nenita ¿cómo estás? Si, por fin yo estoy aquí para agradecer tus comentarios y el apoyo al fic, sobre todo que no lo hayas abandonado dada la tardanza de estas chicas en actualizar, pero claro que siendo yo el protagonista no podias alejarte, yo se que soy todo un galán cuando mi madre me hizo rompió el molde, soy único, no crees?, si, me mencionó Draco que apoyabas a Nott con un fic, pero por supuesto yo primero siempre y ante todos ¿verdad? Es inevitable… mmmjj Lady le trasmitirá tus besos a Malfoy, yo en eso no me meto, lo mío es venir a ver nenas hermosas como tu esperando que la actualización les haya gustado y nos dejen un review, así que no me defraudes, yo te mando un enorme abrazo y gran beso y por supuesto, mis mejores deseos, cuídate pequeña.

— Estupendo otra lectora de nuevo ingreso, ¿Cómo estas **Lucy Matsudaira**? Bienvenida al fic, nos agrada que te guste y agradecemos tu comentario, en cuanto a tus dudas de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, ni yo mismo lo sé, mi destino está en manos de las bellas autoras, imaginarte ahogando los gritos de emoción me enternece, pero no te preocupes, las chicas tardan pero siempre actualizan aunque sea con tardanza, por lo cual te piden una disculpa, por ahora esperamos que este capítulo sea merecedor de un review de parte tuya ya que a las chicas les estimula a escribir saber que hay lectores nuevos, nos leeremos pronto pequeña, te mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídate pequeña.

— Felizmente tenemos otra buena lectora, la nena **Kristy Malfoy**, bienvenida a esta historia y a los agradecimientos, gracia por tu comentario, y que puedo decir, como les digo a esos, mi tono moreno es lo que atrae a las damas, mi sex—appeal es inigualable ¿no crees= u debo decir que hago un buen contraste con el cabello de fuego de Ginevra, pero aun no se que pasara en mi futuro, está en manos de las Nenasfashion, opino igual que tu, ya debería de olvidarse de San Potty, y quedarse conmigo, después de todo ¿Quién no quisiera un novio como yo? Digo… soy perfecto, un adonis, rico, atractivo, educado, en una palabra… perfecto, pero que puedo decir, así son las mujeres, claro que el hecho de que no sepa que soy yo es algo relevante mmmm pero eso se resolverá, por ahora, te mando un enorme abrazo y un beso, cuídate pequeña, hasta pronto.

— Por último, pero siempre importante la nena **July sole black**, quien es otra lectora de nuevo ingreso a los agradecimientos, pequeña, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en tu comentario, yo sé que soy cautivante y el que sea el fic que más llama tu ateo por supuesto, con alguien con mi atractivo es increíble que no lo hiciera, pero estas chicas se tardan en escribir, cosa que lamentamos, pero por fin esta aquí este capítulo que esperamos sea de tu agrado y no me abandones, por ahora cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazo y un gran beso, hasta pronto pequeña.

— También queremos agradecer a **Adolfo, Bellatriz Lestrange, Jessyca Black, agusblackevans, DAWN EVERY LIGHT, a—grench, afro, Marie Malfoy Morales, Saly, red_rose, MaaRaa.!;* 3, Boggart Girls,**por el apoyo que le han dado a las chicas en el fic, ¿Dónde están? esperamos volver a saber de ustedes pronto, por supuesto, también están las personas que leen esta historia y no nos dejan review, háganlo, no les cuesta y harán felices a dos bellas damas.

— Muy bien, esto es todo de momento, yo tengo que retirarme pero no duden que de ahora en adelante pasare frecuentemente a saludarlas, cuídense, les mando abrazos y sexys besos a todas, ¡las quiero!— dijo en un grito, poco común en los de su casa, pero después de todo era su fic y podía hacer lo que gustase, hizo una reverencia, para después regresar al lado de las chicas que lo esperaban, con un movimiento de varita de parte de Blaise, el telón se cerró.

Besos y abrazos.

**The Darkness Princess, Lady Muerte & Blaise Zabinni**


	10. ¿Quién es?

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Quién es?**

Pasaba del medio día, Blaise se encontraba en su cuarto sin salir de su cama, no tenía ganas de nada… fingió estar dormido cuando su madre había entrado a comprobar que hubiese llegado a dormir, él hubiese querido no llegar, de cualquier manera había dormido poco… estaba muy inquieto por todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecerían sus dos amigos y el solo hecho de pensar en eso hacía que le punzara más la cabeza, se tapó con las mantas deseando con eso desaparecer sus tormentos.

Quizás debería irse de vacaciones a Francia o a Italia como su mamá le había propuesto, pero no iba a ser lo mismo sin sus amigos… aunque visitar a sus abuelos no le hacía mucha ilusión, era la mejor opción en esos momentos, alejarse le vendría bien, dejaría de pensar tanta estupidez.

Apenas había cerrado sus ojos cuando la puerta de su cuarto se volvió a abrir.

— ¿Acaso no piensas levantarte? ¿O es que estas deprimido porque la Weasley te bateó? — la voz de Draco le taladró la cabeza, ya no había salida, era hora de enfrentar a sus amigos.

Nott le arrancó las mantas logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se incorporó malhumorado, fulminando con su mirada a los rubios.

— ¿Qué diablos hacen en mi casa? — soltó buscando algo con que taparse.

— Deja de hacerte el estúpido, sabes porque estamos aquí — masculló Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

— Lo que yo haga no tiene porque importarles, yo no les pido explicaciones de su vida así que no hay nada de qué hablar — concluyó recargándose en una pared.

—¡Demonios Zabinni! ¡Te enredaste con la pobretona! — le echó en cara Draco.

— Y dejaste botada a Daphne — agregó Nott, mucho más tranquilo que Malfoy, guardando su distancia —, ella solo fue tu coartada para cubrir lo que estabas haciendo.

Blaise se limitó a observarlos mientras bostezaba. — Mmmm así es…

— No lo puedo creer ¿qué te pasa con esa? Daphne es mucho mejor que ella y si no te complace, hay muchas ¿por qué diablos sigues tras esa?

El moreno por primera vez en esa platica comenzaba a sentir que la sangre le hervía, había escuchado todo eso cientos y cientos de veces pero ahora, ahora que sabía lo que era besarla, hablar con ella… que no sólo le gustaba físicamente, sino su carácter… esa manera que tenía de ser tan obstinada, de retarlo… su inteligencia, era vivaz. Eso y más lo tenía embelesado, hipnotizado… torturado.

— Si sólo vienen a decirme eso… pueden largarse, si lo que les interesa es saber es si estoy con ella, la respuesta es no… y no he ensuciado mi apellido ¿les basta? — escupió de mala talante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Entonces ¿a qué fuiste a Hogwarts? — atacó Draco confundido.

— ¿Sólo ibas a verla? Pero le compraste el vestido que llevaba el día del baile — comentó Nott, sin entender loque su amigo había hecho.

— Si, yo se lo regale… pero ella no lo sabe — aclaró con una risa amarga —. Ya se los dije, para ella yo sólo soy el ayudante de Fortescue, a eso iba a Hogwarts a clases de Estudios Muggles.

— ¿Qué? Negro… ¿te volviste loco? — exclamó Draco incrédulo — Tu, haciendo eso.

— Explícanos todo — exigió Nott.

— ¿Todo? — preguntó socarrón.

— Maldición negro, explica de una buena vez qué pasa — interpeló Malfoy — ¿o acaso quieres una copa de vino para soltarte?

— Sería mejor _verisaterum_ — ironizó Nott.

— Todo empezó cuando la vimos en el Callejón Diagon, comencé a idear un plan… yo deseaba a la Weasley y la iba a conseguir, pero no iba arriesgarme… ella no confiaría en mi a la primera, así que me hice pasar por su admirador… y la noche del baile iba a culminar mi plan…

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? — preguntó Draco con cierta repulsión, entre sorprendido y burlón.

— No.

— Entonces ¿de qué sirvió tu plan? — cuestionó Theo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— De nada… porque solo conseguí que ella me atrajera más — confesó abrumado, observando las caras de sus dos amigos que ahora se miraban entre sí incrédulos.

— Esa es una buena broma negro — añadió Draco como no creyendo en las palabras de su amigo.

— No es broma — recalcó el moreno con seriedad.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esa ridiculez? Que bajo has caído — exclamó Draco.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Le confesaras lo que hiciste? — preguntó con sorna Theo.

— No hare nada, eso se acabo… — zanjó el tema.

º*º*º*º*º*º(**B&G**)º*º*º*º*º*º

En la Madriguera…

Ginny se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto observando la nevada en espera de que Charlie volviera con su pedido, ansiaba ya tener ese libro entre sus manos, quería respuestas y las quería ya. Deseaba poder conocer la identidad de ese chico.

— ¿Quién eres…?

_«¿Y qué si al descubrir su nombre, comprendes que no es lo que esperabas?»._

Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza desde que su hermano se la había hecho en algún momento de la mañana.

— Pero aún así quiero saber quién es — resopló observando la mancuerna.

De repente un sonido en su puerta la inquieto, poco después apareció la figura de su hermano.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? — indagó apresurada, acercándose a él.

— Me debes una y muy grande enana — comentó el pelirrojo, sacando de la bolsa interior de su túnica un diminuto libro, que con un simple hechizo volvió a su tamaño natural.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! — gritó Ginny, brincando a los brazos de su hermano.

— Si, lo sé… no puedes quedártelo mucho tiempo, digamos que no fue un préstamo oficial… así que apúrate a buscar a tu dichoso admirador — espetó sonriéndole.

— Si, eso haré — replicó emocionada, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos tocaran la pasta del libro.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?

— No gracias, Luna vendrá ayudarme…

— Pero no dijo que estaría planeando su viaje con su padre para buscar…

— …el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada — completó la pelirroja —. Si, pero le avise de esto y estará aquí pronto.

— Ron te querrá matar por quitarle tiempo para estar con Luna — advirtió divertido.

— Lo sé, pero primero fue mi amiga y después su novia… así que no puede quejarse — afirmó convencida de eso —. Además podrán tener todo el tiempo que quieran cuando se casen.

— ¿Crees que lleguen hasta allá? — enarcó su ceja divertido.

— No lo sé, eso espero…

º*º*º*º*º*º(**B&G**)º*º*º*º*º*º

Blaise los había dejado en su cuarto mientras se duchaba, no deseaba escucharlos más y sabía que no se irían así como así. Además si los corriera su madre sospecharía que algo sucedió y era mejor mantener las cosas tranquilas, después de todo él debía volver a su vida normal y al final esos eran sus amigos.

— Ese negro es un estúpido — profirió Draco, tomando una copa de whiskey.

— Mmmm…

— ¿Qué estas pensando? — inquirió al notar a Nott tan callado.

— ¿De verdad crees qué Blaise se olvide de ella? — enarcó su ceja.

— Eso espero… no lo veo al lado de esa, viviendo en esa Madriguera… rodeado de niños — acotó frunciendo su rostro, horrorizado al pensar eso.

— Bueno… no creo que viviera en esa casa, más bien ella viviría aquí, claro si la madre de Blaise lo permite — comentó meditabundo.

— ¡Por Slytherin! No crees que de verdad llegue hasta eso…

— Mmm todo puede pasar, el Negro demostró estar demasiado interesado en ella… después de todo la pobretona es considerada una heroína por la sociedad mágica sólo por haber luchado en la batalla.

— Si y también es una traidora y aunque ahora todos digan que la sociedad está cambiando, no creo que nuestros circulo social este preparado para eso, hay tradiciones… y de seguro la familia de la pobretona no va a recibirlo como a un hijo más — se rio al pensar en eso —. No…

— Pero todas las familias que alguna vez estuvieron con Voldemort están tratando de limpiar sus apellidos y al menos gran parte de la sociedad vería bien que ellos se entendieran.

— Theo no estás pensando en apoyarlo en esa estupidez — lo acusó sorprendido por su forma de pensar.

— Pues no se trata de eso, estoy hablando de lo que podría ser, opciones… tu sabes por si él sigue aferrado a tenerla.

—Pero esa jamás lo va a aceptar, esta enamorada de San Potter — recordó torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona —. Cuando descubra quién la pretendía lo va a despreciar por todo lo que le hizo en el Colegio, esa Weasley es una salvaje y recuerdo que no le agradaba para nada Blaise, por eso él no tuvo el valor de presentarse ante ella sin sus cuentos de cursilerías… de seguro le hubiese lanzado un mocomurciélago.

— Mmmm puede ser, aunque todo cambia… hay cosas que no sabemos, quizás y sólo quizás tenga más oportunidad de lo que pensamos. San Potter esta con Granger después de todo y Weasley esta sola.

— No, eso no va a ser… aunque quizás si le ofrece cierta cantidad de galeones, ella podría complacerlo y acostarse con él.

— Dudo que ella sea de esas — replicó Nott, fulminando con su mirada al rubio, a veces no le gustaba mucho lo que decía su amigo.

— Ya lo sé, pero podría intentarlo, uno nunca sabe.

— Es mejor que no le digas eso a Blaise — aconsejó Theo.

— No decirme ¿qué? — cuestionó el moreno saliendo de su ducha, pasando su mirada entre los dos rubios.

º*º*º*º*º*º(**B&G**)º*º*º*º*º*º

En la Madriguera…

Ginny pasaba con cuidado las hojas amarillentas del libro mirando con atención el escudo de cada familia, llevaba apenas 10 hojas y no había encontrado nada, a ese pasó terminaría cuando ya estuviese vieja, bueno exageraba pero si se tardaría al menos un par de días que no tenía puesto que Charlie debía devolver el libro.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansino, mientras estiraba un poco… había pasado mucho tiempo en la misma postura, estaba moviendo su cuello, cuando Luna entró a su habitación sonriéndole ensoñadoramente.

— Hey Luna, pensé que nunca llegarías — musitó Ginny con una tibia sonrisa.

— Lo siento, pero es que Ronald me interceptó y no me dejaba venir — comentó jugando con su collar de corchos.

— Mmm debí imaginármelo, está loco por ti… — rodó sus ojos recordando la mirada de su hermano siempre que miraba a su amiga — estoy segura que por estar más tiempo contigo estas vacaciones es capaz de pedirte que lo lleves contigo para buscar el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada.

La rubia dejó escapar un suave risa. — A mi no me molestaría llevarlo, quizás así se convenza de que existe.

— Luna, Luna… nunca cambiaras — dijo divertida —, pero ahora yo necesito que me ayudes, este libro es enorme y aún no encuentro el escudo.

La Ravenclaw se acercó a observar el libro. — Quizás podríamos utilizar un hechizo para avanzar más rápido.

— Eso pensé yo… pero ¿cuál? — preguntó tratando de recordar uno que las pudiera ayudar.

— Hermione es mejor en eso, quizás deberíamos preguntarle — indicó Luna.

— Mmmm lo sé — comentó con cierta tristeza —, pero no puedo esperar hasta que ella llegue.

— Podríamos hablarle por la chimenea — sugirió con optimismo.

— No lo sé Luna, no quiero contarle para qué necesito ese hechizo.

— ¿Por qué?

Ginny le lanzó una mirara significativa.

— A ella le daría gusto saber que estas interesada en alguien más y que estas dejando atrás lo que pasó con Harry —explicó sonriéndole—, él también se alegraría.

La pelirroja sintió un extraño vacio en su estómago, estaba demasiado incomoda con esa platica… era verdad que ya había comprendido que Harry y Hermione se querían, pero todavía no había olvidado todo lo que había vivido con Harry y eso, si le atraía este chico nuevo pero no estaba enamorada de él.

º*º*º*º*º*º(**B&G**)º*º*º*º*º*º

Blaise avanzó por su habitación, comenzó a cambiarse pero seguía sin saber lo que le estaban ocultando. — Decirme ¿qué? Van a hablar o se van a quedar viéndome como idiotas.

— Si tanto te interesa acostarte con esa…

— Draco, no — Theodore trató de detenerlo.

— Sólo ofrécele unos galones y ya, como es una pobretona de seguro te complace — soltó la puya con una sonrisa lasciva bailando en sus pálidos labios.

Por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio y Nott sólo esperaba que Blaise lo tomara de quién venía, le lanzó una mirada esperando que comprendiera su mensaje.

El moreno dejó su suéter botado, su mandíbula estaba tensa… su mirada estaba clavada en el rubio y su estúpida sonrisita ¿cómo se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez? La Gryffindor jamás se había mostrado como una interesada y mucho menos como una cualquiera.

— Eres un imbécil… — bramó cegado por la furia, no estaba de humor para soportar esos comentarios y ese había sido el que le había colmado la paciencia. Con unas cuantas zancadas ya se encontraba frente a Malfoy, lo tomó de las solapas, zarandeándolo — …ella no es del tipo que tú frecuentas.

— Basta Blaise, Draco sólo estaba molestándote… recuerda que tu también solías hacer los mismo comentarios — interfirió Theo, tratando de separarlos. Además que ver a su amigo tan encolerizado, no pronosticaba nada bueno.

— Así es negro, recuerda tus palabras… tu mismo dijiste que jamás la tocarías y muchas otras cosas — farfulló Malfoy, separándose por fin del moreno. La verdad era que si estaba asustado por la respuesta de su amigo, pocas veces se habían peleado y jamás el moreno había sacado ese carácter agresivo por más que lo colmara.

De repente un sonido en la puerta los alarmó, Oxum cruzó el marco de la puerta observando al trío, ninguno tenía buena cara, algo había sucedido. — ¿Está todo bien? — conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que estaba molesto.

— Si madre — replicó de mal humor.

— Blaise deberías apresurarte… alguien te está esperando en la sala — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó intrigado, lo que le faltaba deseaba un día estar solo y el mundo había decidido visitarlo.

— Daphne Greengrass…

º*º*º*º*º*º(**B&G**)º*º*º*º*º*º

La noche había caído Ginevra y Luna estaban más que cansadas de darle vueltas a las páginas de ese libro, incluso habían buscado primero el escudo de los chicos que tenían más probabilidades de ser y nada había sucedido.

— Jamás lo encontrare — resopló desilusionada.

—No digas eso, aún faltan muchas páginas… podemos continuar.

— No, Luna… tú ya has sacrificado toda la tarde conmigo y mi hermano estaba como león enjaulado en el pasillo esperando por ti, es justo que vayas con él.

— Ronald puede esperar — sentenció siguiendo en su tarea.

— Gracias Luna — manifestó la pelirroja, de verdad que era una muy buena amiga.

— Hay alguien en el que no hemos pensado y haciendo cálculos casi al tiempo que comenzaron a llegarte las notas, él apareció — calculó Lunita, mirándola con sus ojos saltones y una sonrisa misteriosa.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó confundida, pero no tardó en captar la insinuación — Ahhh no… si te refieres a Zabinni, no… y no, me niego a si quiera pensar que pudiera ser él — se levantó de la silla y caminando de un lado a otro —. No y no.

Luna la mira con una sonrisa cómplice, como si se diera cuenta de algo que los demás no. Devolvió su vista hacia el libro mientras Ginny seguía su monologo sobre lo que era Blaise Zabinni. Se dedicó a pasar las hojas hasta que comenzaron los apellidos con "Z", leyó rápidamente, pasando entre las imágenes de los escudos hasta que llegó al apellido del moreno y lo vio, ahí estaba el escudo que tanto buscaba su amiga, no separó su vista del libro hasta que estuvo segura.

— Luna, Luna… ¿me estas escuchando? — detuvo su perorata para mirar a la rubia, notando lo que hacía — no puedo creer que lo hayas buscado — comentó con pesar ¿acaso no había puesto atención a todo lo que le había dicho sobre ese ex Slytherin?

La rubia se giró para enfrentar la mirada acusadora de su cuñada, mientras sus labios se mantenía aquella sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Por qué me estas mirando así? — cuestionó desconfiada — Oh no… no me digas qué… — calló al no querer afirmar lo que estaba temiendo, incluso su corazón lo resintió porque comenzó a golpear con temor. Regresó con una velocidad sorprendente al libro y hundió su vista en aquel escudo que señalaba su amiga, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocerlo.

Se quedó perpleja simplemente observando el apellido arriba del escudo. Su corazón se disparó hacia su garganta, evitando que fuera capaz de afirmar aquello.

— Zabinni — pronunció Luna, ya que ella no había podido hacerlo, parecía que si lo decía en voz alta eso se volvería una realidad.

Ginevra sintió que todo el mundo se movía, se sostuvo del escritorio claramente mareada. «_Es… es… él… él… Blaise Zabinni.»_

El nombre del Slytherin, resonaba en su mente golpeándola con el recuerdo del chico envestido en ese traje negro.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

Ahora ha llegado el momento de extenderles las gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews.

**Kristy Malfoy:** Hola, gracias por comentar. Pues ya casi se acerca el momento en que se encuentren sin mascaras. Saludos.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier**: Hola, bueno ni Theo ni Draco golpearan a Blaise, aunque poco les falta. Bueno Daphne seguirá dando lata, pero ya viene Ginny jajaja a ver qué hace ahora que sabe la verdad. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**Natalia P.:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Uuuu pues Blaise no quiere hacer eso, le teme a lo qué pueda suceder, además él aún no esta preparado para eso, necesita un poquito de ayuda de cierta pelirroja. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Shay:** Hola, que bueno que te gusto, ojala que leas este capítulo. Saludos.

**Bell Cullen**: Hola, gracias por comentar. Pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Miss Black Potter**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Claro que seguiremos el fic, y si son pocas historias pero este es nuestro granito de arena, pues ojala haya más con el paso del tiempo. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

Pues sólo nos queda agradecerles por leer, ojala se animen a dejarnos un comentario.

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**


	11. Imposible

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤**

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**

**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Imposible…**_

Habían pasado varios días desde que había matado su curiosidad averiguando la identidad de su misterioso admirador.

«_Blaise Zabinni… Blaise Zabinni…. Zabinni… __Zabinni.»_

Su mente replicaba una y otra vez el mismo nombre, comenzaba a darle migraña tratando de darle una explicación lógica, pero sólo lograba pensar lo peor de él, de esa vil serpiente.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! Te juro por Gryffindor Luna, que si es uno de sus estúpidos juegos, lo haré pagar… —sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente, mientras sus manos se volvían puños.

—No creo que sea un juego —intervino jugando con la nieve— y no es tan descabellado como crees, después de todo no te dijo él, aún como tu admirador, que no podía confesarte su identidad porque los separaban tantas cosas, que era mejor que eso se quedara así en la oscuridad, como un simple sueño.

Ginny detuvo su pasear furioso encontrando la mirada de su amiga. — Si… si dijo eso, pero quizás sólo estaba mintiendo después de todo, es una de sus especialidades…

—Pues yo no pienso eso, creo que él ha estado haciendo mucho por ti, supongo que quiso estar en la clase de _Estudios muggles_ para verte, te compró ese hermoso vestido, te rescató de una horrible caída y te defendió de Kevin cuando él se puso agresivo —resumió curvando sus labios al notar como hacia dudar a su pelirroja amiga —. Además, él ya te había dicho que no te odiaba.

Ginevra abría y cerraba su boca tratando de encontrar los argumentos para debatir. —Pero yo si lo odio… y ahora más, no se cómo fue que me preste a su estúpido juego —bufó queriendo ocultar su verdadero sentir.

—¿Y por qué si lo odias sigues usando la cadena que te dio? —lanzó la pregunta mientras hacia una ángel con su silueta en la nieve—, porque estoy segura que la traes debajo de tu ropa ¿o no?

La pelirroja instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, donde se encontraba el camafeo, su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente su caja torácica, aún podía recordar cuando él se lo había colocado y eso la llevó a remembrar los labios de Zabinni, los besos que habían compartido, las sensaciones que él había despertado… el cosquilleo, las mariposas… el calor.

— ¿Ginny estas bien? —cuestionó al notar como el rostro de su amiga se había tornado rojo.

—¿Qué? Si… si… bueno, lo sigo usando… porque… porque… es lindo y… a nadie engaño con eso ¿verdad? —resopló con frustración, recargándose en el tronco de un árbol.

—Mmm quizás el primer día que te enteraste que era él —comentó tratando de ayudarla—, ese día creí que saldrías a cazarlo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Luna? —giró su rostro mirando a su amiga con desesperación— ¿Será posible que no sea una cruel mentira? ¿Qué él de verdad este interesado en mi?

—Yo creo que él si esta interesado en ti, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo sin que lo fueras a tomar mal como lo hiciste hace unos días, que incluso querías buscarlo para lanzarle un avada… además como él te dijo hay muchas cosas que los separan. No creo que haya tenido malas intenciones al acercarse a ti encubriendo su verdadera identidad, sino ese día que estuvieron solos, no te hubiera tratado de esa forma.

Ginny se mordió su labio inferior sopesando lo que su amiga le decía. —¿Y entonces… eso a dónde me lleva?

— Pues… puedes buscarlo y pedirle que te aclare todo o dejarlo así.

—¿Sólo esas dos opciones tengo? —indagó sufrida.

Luna se encogió de hombros. —Mmm quizás haya más como el Lovepath…

—Luna… —suplicó, no quería escuchar más sobre animales extraños – creo que de verdad… me gusta —logró confesar, a pesar de que esas palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Incluso para su mente era difícil procesar eso, ese sentimiento que pugnaba por salir de su interior debatiéndose contra toda su lógica y pasado.

Le sonrió ensoñadoramente. —Por fin lo admitiste, pensé que lo seguirías negando el resto de las vacaciones.

—Es que no es fácil ¿me escuchaste? ¡Me gusta Blaise Zabinni! —espetó afligida llevándose sus manos al rostro.

—Ginn —avanzó hacia ella, tocando su hombro, logrando que dejara de esconder su rostro y enfrentara su mirada.

—¡Hay Luna! creo que no se escoger a las personas adecuadas, no soy buena con esto de los hombres ya ves lo que me pasó con Harry que decidió quedarse con Hermione y ahora esto… ¿una serpiente? ¿Un ex Slytherin? Sabes lo que eso significa… no es buena referencia.

—Al menos no lo escogiste por parecerse a Harry —añadió con una mueca.

—No, eso es lo que me asusta que es todo lo contrario…

—Bueno, pero ve el lado positivo, ahora que Harry y Hermione están en tu casa, no lo has pasado tan mal, has podido convivir con ellos… incluso ya intercambias unas cuantas palabras con Hermione… lo cual quiere decir que ya lo estas superando.

—Mmmm no lo sé, si es verdad que con todo esto de Zabinni no he pensado mucho en eso, pero no quiere decir que no me duele verlos juntos… aunque no creas, de repente me deprimo pero en cuanto sucede a mi mente vuelven las palabras…

—…que Zabinni te dijo —a completó por ella. Sonriéndole perspicaz.

Asintió abochornada, desviando su vista al cielo grisáceo. — Él dijo: _yo no soy Potter y no debes estar triste por alguien como él, tú eres tan… hermosa, puedes tener a quién quieras, no te sumas en un sufrimiento por ese._

—Si y si mal no recuerdo lo que me contaste también te dijo: _no vuelvas a estar triste y menos por ese Potter, sonríe que así te ves más hermosa, yo seguiré observándote._

—¿Crees qué él aún este observándome?—inquirió con un duda—, después de todo ni siquiera me ha escrito de nuevo —la decepción se dejo notar en su tono de voz.

—No lo sé —replicó hundiendo sus hombros mientras jugaba con su collar, pasándolo por entre sus dedos.

—No se si quiero enfrentarlo, no se si quiero saber la verdad, no se si sabría enfrentar que él sólo estaba jugando, no me gustaría empañar así el recuerdo de mi admirador… aunque ya sabiendo que es una serpiente cambió mi manera de recordarlo...

***** (_**B&G**_) *****

En la mansión Zabinni…

El moreno movía con un cubierto de un lado al otro su desayuno. Si, ya pasaba de media mañana y él apenas se había levantado ¿la justificación? Podría ser que ese había sido su deseo permanecer en su cama, o seguir durmiendo pero no, la verdad era que había tenido otra de esas noches horribles, en las que apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño, parecía que Morfeo se negaba a llevarlo a su mundo.

Se llevó la mano a su sien, tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza resultado de todo el alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior y ni así había logrado sacar de su mente a la pelirroja, parecía que ese era su _karma_ a pagar, sufrir por una mujer que jamás lograría tener.

Y no sabía si lo peor era que anoche había convertido a Daphne en su novia, por fin había cedido a las presiones de su clase, estaba saliendo con alguien que si era adecuada para él, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué no lo sentía así?

—¿Qué hice? —se preguntó aventando la servilleta a la mesa.

—Aquí esta la poción que el señor pidió —dijo un elfo acercándole una pequeña botella.

Blaise tomó el frasco y despidió al elfo con una señal de su mano, bebió la poción que aliviaría su resaca de un solo trago. Se levantó y avanzó hacia el patio, de inmediato sintió el cambio de temperatura, se colocó bien su bufanda, para después buscar un cigarro entre su ropa.

Ese día al menos no tendría que ver a su nueva novia, pero había quedado con Draco y Nott de verse en un bar en el Callejón Knockturn, eso no lo animaba pero al menos lo distraería.

—Pelirroja… pelirroja... ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? —profirió al viento. No podía olvidar lo que había sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos, al probar sus labios… eso lo tenía vuelto loco. Si el deseo era algo que no desaparecía con facilidad, porque él no podía estar enamorado de ella ¿o si?

Le dio una calada a su cigarro. —¿Pensaras en tu admirador? ¿Recordaras mis besos?

Siguió fumando en silencio observando los algodones blancos cubrir su patio… torturándose con el recuerdo de la pequeña Weasley.

:::::::::: (_**B&G**_) :::::::::::

La tarde había caído, Ginny se encontraba subiendo la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos tan rápido como sus pies podían, al llegar al pasillo se topó con alguien logrando desequilibrarla y si no hubiese sido porque unos brazos la sujetaron de seguro estaría en el suelo quejándose.

—Lo siento —alzó la mirada en busca de la persona, creyendo que era alguno de sus hermanos, pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al descubrir a Harry.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó aún sosteniéndola.

—S-si —repuso casi sin aliento, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

—Menos mal —lentamente la soltó, se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenándolo más si es que eso era posible. No le era fácil tratar con ella y menos después de lo que había pasado—. Ginny… no hemos hablado mucho estos días, y yo quería decirte que…

—Harry no lo hagas —pidió sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta crecía al igual que esa sensación horrible en la base de su estómago.

—Ginny yo no quiero que estemos así.

—¿Eres feliz a su lado?

La pregunta logró descolocarlo momentáneamente, hasta que captó el sentido. —Si, lo soy…

—Entonces no hay más que decir —resolvió dolida—, Harry dame tiempo, por ahora confórmate con saber que respeto su relación y que una parte de mi se alegra por ustedes —con eso se alejó de él entrando en su habitación, cerró su puerta de un sólo movimiento, recargándose en ella, mientras unas tristes lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Le tomó varios minutos controlarse y tomar fuerza para regresar a la sala donde estaban esperándola para ir a las Tres escobas.

Buscó su abrigo, se acomodó su ropa y trató de arreglar su rostro tratando de borrar los rastros de su llanto, y en eso momento como un flash recordó a su admirador cuando él había besado el recorrido de sus lagrimas.

—Ginny, vamos —le habló Charlie desde la puerta, sacándola de sus recuerdos—. Anda deja de verte ya en el espejo, te ves bien.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, se miró una vez más antes de ir con su hermano.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si —aseguró dibujando una sonrisa.

—¿Segura? ¿Es por Harry? ¿O tiene que ver con el misterioso chico?

—No es por Harry y… nada con el misterioso chico —contestó mordiéndose la lengua, detestaba mentirle pero no estaba preparada para decirle de quién se trataba, apenas ella lo estaba asimilando y no quería armar un lío.

—Sabes que te puede crecer la nariz por mentirosa —indicó mirándola significativamente.

—¿Qué? Yo…

— Eh… —la detuvo colocando un dedo en su boca.

—Esta bien se que me estas mintiendo, no te haré decírmelo pero recuerda que estoy aquí y te escuchare cuando lo necesites.

Ginny se encogió ligeramente, las palabras de su hermano no la ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

… **(B&G)** …

Finalmente se encontraban en las Tres escobas, bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, disfrutando de un buen momento… todos menos ella, lo único que agradecía era no estar sentada al lado de Harry o Hermione, se encontraba junto a Luna y Ronald.

Miró el liquido ambarino sin mucho ánimo, apenas y la había probado, paseó su mirada por el concurrido lugar sin realmente ponerle atención a algo hasta que se topó con Harry compartiendo un beso con su novia.

—Ahora vuelvo —se levantó abruptamente, dirigiéndose al baño. Su estómago repentinamente había deseado devolver lo que tenía dentro.

Al entrar al lugar inmediatamente abrió el grifo del agua, tomando un poco entre sus manos se refrescó su rostro.

—No quiero llorar… no más —se susurró a si misma, lo lamentable era que aunque no derramara lagrimas, el dolor seguía instalado dentro de ella. Era un huésped permanente.

Secó su rostro, nada podía evitar que eso pasara… sólo él tiempo, así que tenía que armarse de valor y volver ahí pretendiendo que nada había sucedido.

Salió del baño y observó de lejos la mesa que compartían, nadie parecía notar su ausencia, todos seguían riendo… miró la puerta de salida, quizás era mejor salir un momento, avanzó hacia ella y pronto se encontró caminando por el callejón observando las tiendas con sus adornos navideños, se abrazó a si misma, no sabía a dónde se dirigía con exactitud, sólo necesitaba estar sola.

Llegó a tienda donde había visto el vestido que Zabinni le había regalado, se quedó mirando el escaparate tenuemente iluminado, cuando el rechinar de un caballo llamó su atención.

—Señorita hágase a un lado que no ve que esta a mitad del camino —gruñó el cochero.

Ginny frunció el ceño molesta por el tono que aquel hombre había utilizado, se movió a regañadientes sin despegar la vista del carruaje, se notaba a leguas que pertenecía a alguna familia pudiente.

Estaba por seguir su camino cuando vio descender de este, a quien menos esperaba a... su admirador, mejor conocido como Blaise Zabinni.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y mientras su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que creía que se saldría de su pecho, estaba a escasos metros de él, podía terminar con eso enfrentándolo de una vez, claro si se encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Si antes sentía el estómago revuelto ahora no sabía describir la sensación que se estaba adueñando de él.

Lo observó dirigirse al Callejón Knockturn, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

_«¡Por Merlín! ¿Debo ir?»._

«Hazlo… averigua de una vez a que esta jugando.»

Miró con aflicción el camino que la regresaría con sus amigos, a la seguridad y a Harry con Hermione, sólo necesitó ese último pensamiento para motivarse a seguir a su supuesto admirador.

Atravesó la calle sin pensarlo más, adentrándose en el peligroso callejón, volteó a todos lados en busca del moreno, sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por todo su cuerpo, de alguna forma se sentía emocionada por verlo… esta era la prueba de fuego, se enfrentaría a su gran temor, a su gusto por una serpiente.

Siguió corriendo virando a todos lados, hasta que lo diviso entre la multitud, de sólo mirar la cara de esas personas la piel se le enchinaba, varios recuerdos de la batalla contra Voldemort y los mortifagos inundaron su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar aquellas horribles memorias, debía alcanzarlo pronto y cuanto antes salir de ese lugar.

_«¿Cómo puede seguir frecuentando estos lugares? ¿A esta gente? ¿A que vendrá aquí? Eso no habla bien de él_.» Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, eso le daba mala espina. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo aunque ahora las dudas de estar haciendo lo correcto asaltaban su mente.

—¿A dónde se fue? —de repente sintió que unos brazos la jalaban, gritó pero una mano cubrió su boca, sintió una punzada de miedo dispararse a través de ella, podía sentir una pared a su espalda, buscó su varita con desesperación. Alzó sus ojos atemorizada en busca del rostro de su captor pero lo que vio al dejó más que anonada.

—¿Weasley? —Blaise se había dado cuenta que alguien lo seguía así que le había tendido una pequeña trampa, pero jamás espero que se tratara de su eterno tormento. Su rostro no terminaba de reflejar la sorpresa que lo embargaba, su corazón se aceleró de golpe.

La soltó torpemente aún tratando de entender que hacia ella en un lugar así, siguiéndolo, contrajo sus cejas sin despegar su mirada de ella. —¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Ginny se pegó si era más posible a la pared, por fin estaba frente a él y lo estúpido era que se había quedado sin voz, simplemente mirándolo, pelando sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo como los nervios absorbían su capacidad de raciocinio.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó al notar que estaba tan pálida como una hoja.

_«¿Por qué me estaba siguiendo? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí? Porque estoy seguro que no es un lugar que este acostumbrada a frecuentar. ¿Será sólo una coincidencia que nos hayamos topado?»._

Levantó su mano deseando poder tocar su mejilla y brindarle un poco de calor, como lo había hecho esa noche del Baile, realmente estaba preocupado. Este no era un lugar no era bueno para una chica como ella y menos sola, como suponía que se encontraba.

Estaba a nada de tocar su rostro, pero no podía, no debía, crispó su mano y la retiró de inmediato, la recorrió con su mirada su belleza natural era abrumadora, sus adorables pecas, sus labios… como dos pétalos de rosa, tan tiernos y deseables, la delicada curva de su labio superior se movió, provocándolo a probarlos, a perderse en ellos, degustarlos hasta la locura.

¡Merlín! Era tan grande su deseo… que no sabía si podría contenerse, ya era todo un milagro que se hubiese mantenido quieto con todo lo que ella le provocaba.

_«Su voz… es la misma que la de mi admirador ¡que tonta fui! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Lo escuche hablar toda una clase y no me di cuenta.»_ Aún en estado de perturbación notó el movimiento del moreno, estaban demasiado cerca como para que pasara desapercibido.

_«Él iba a tocarme.»_ El revoloteó en su interior aumentó.

—Tú… tú eres él que me mandó todas esas notas y las flores, compraste ese vestido para mi. Dime ¿por qué? —se sorprendió de que su voz saliera tan claramente y no se quebrara demostrando sus nerviosismo.

Blaise sintió que el corazón se le paralizó por un segundo antes de adquirir una velocidad desorbitada, contrajo confundido las facciones de su rostro, en clara muestra de no saber exactamente cómo responder.

_«¿Cómo lo averiguó? Es imposible cuide cada detalle.»_

—N-no se de qué estas hablando —logró decir al salir de su estupor, se sentía acorralado y muy asustado, recordó la pesadilla que había tenido hace días donde ella descubría la verdad y ahora todo se estaba haciendo realidad.

—Claro que si, eres tú… ¡no lo niegues! —interpeló subiendo el tono de su voz, acercando su rostro más a él, señalando su dedo índice el pecho del moreno.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? No sabes lo que estas diciendo… sabía que estabas algo atrofiada…

—No, no me vengas con esas estupideces —le cortó sintiendo como el enojo crecía, quería respuestas y más que nada quería creer que él no la había engañado, quería aferrarse a eso, porque era lo único que la salvaba de ese maldito dolor que sentía por el desamor de Harry, porque quería creer que debajo de esa mascara de Slytherin estaba su admirador, aquel que la había hecho volver a ilusionarse, a sentirse querida, deseada…

Blaise notó aquel fuego en su mirada, estaba saliendo a la luz aquella chica que había conocido hace años, en la cual él se había interesado. En ese momento se imaginó a si mismo acallando sus reclamos con un beso…

Ginny rebuscó entre su ropa, aquella pequeña pieza que había recogido el día de su encuentro.

— Te pertenece ¿no? —le mostró la mancuerna, paseándola por su rostro y a pesar de que él había querido ocultar su reacción, había notado como sus ojos se abrían en reconocimiento — Es el escudo de tu familia, lo perdiste cuando estuviste conmigo esa noche ¿lo vas a negar?

Zabinni de repente sintió que el aire le faltaba, trató de mantener su expresión endurecida, pero no le era posible mantenerse sereno con todo lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón pegó un golpe violento contra su estómago. Tragó duro.

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso? Sabía que eras pobre pero no pensé que ahora te dedicaras a robar y que además alucinaras, se que soy guapo… pero de ahí a que tu crearas toda esa basura de que estoy interesado en ti… que mal estas Weasley —insultó esperando que con eso lo dejara en paz, estaban llamando demasiado la atención y en ese callejón no era bueno, además que no podía permitir que algún conocido presenciara su discusión.

Ginevra entrecerró sus ojos dolida, pero no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles. Ahora estaba segura que él había sido, llegaría hasta las ultimas consecuencias así tuviera que hacerlo hablar por la fuerza.

—Eres un… —se detuvo casi mordiendo su lengua, no era momento para dejarse llevar por el enojo— sólo quiero que me digas la verdad —pidió con la desesperación gravada en sus palabras, tomándolo de las solapas de su abrigo—. Quiero que admitas que fuiste tu, dime que fuiste tu él que me dio esto, que fue real —se arrancó la bufanda para poder mostrarle la cadena con el corazón.

Él se quedó impactado, mirando fijamente la joya.

_«Ella la esta usando… a pesar de que sospecha que yo se la di. Eso quiere decir que quizás haya una oportunidad… quizás…». _Una ola de emociones se disparó dentro de él, sentía los latidos de su corazón zumbando en sus oídos.

La tomó de los brazos alejándola de su abrigo, sin saber qué decir, simplemente se encontraban ahí mirándose, tratando de encontrar el uno en el otro, las respuestas a sus preguntas, a sus temores, a su sentir.

Finalmente rompió su contacto, soltándola por completo poniendo distancia de por medio.

—¿Y qué si te dijera que tienes razón? Que aceptara que si fui yo él que te mandó las notas, las flores y el vestido… incluso él que te dio la cadena —profirió retándola, ansioso de escuchar la respuesta. En ese segundo estaba dispuesto a jugársela y dejar atrás todo si ella lo aceptaba.

Ginny se quedó paralizada sin saber qué contestar, la realidad la estaba golpeando y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar, había pensado en enfrentarlo pero no en cómo ella iba a sobrellevar eso y a dónde quería llegar.

Blaise torció su boca en una sonrisa amarga, ella se había quedado en silencio y el que calla otorga, no estaba después de todo preparada para escucharlo decir eso, quizás no había tal oportunidad como él había creído.

—Es mejor que salgas de aquí —dijo tomándola del brazo, ya habían llamado demasiado la atención y en ese lugar con magos oscuros ella era un blanco fácil, la arrastró hasta la salida del callejón. Asegurándose de dejarla en un lugar con el suficiente flujo de personas.

Ginny se giró lanzándole una mirada confundida. —¿Qué fue eso?

—Ahórrate los agradecimientos… la próxima vez piensa dos veces antes de entrar ahí, él hombre que tu buscas… no soy yo. Adiós pobretona… —arrastró las palabras en su mejor tono de desprecio, prefirió no mirarla por última vez, ya había sido demasiado, sentía una punzada en su pecho que lo hacía querer doblegarse, esto debía ser lo que se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón.

Él nunca había sentido algo como eso, quizás había sufrido por una chica pero siempre se había repuesto y olvidado al poco tiempo generalmente siempre le había ido bien, hasta que estúpidamente había puesto los ojos en Ginevra Weasley.

—Espera… Zabinni —trató de detenerlo, quería decirle tantas cosas pero por alguna tonta razón se había bloqueado. Y para su desgracia cuando pensaba seguirlo la multitud se lo impidió.

—Ginny ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí? Todo el mundo te esta buscando —señaló Hermione, zarandeándola ligeramente ya que no parecía estar en este mundo.

La pelirroja permaneció con la mirada fija en dirección al Callejón Knockturn con mucho trabajo despegó su vista del lugar enfrentando la mirada interrogante de Hermione.

Se dejó llevar por ella hasta donde todos se encontraban, rápidamente la rodearon llenándola de preguntas.

—Estoy bien —casi grito, tratando de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos—, me voy a casa —sin decir más sacó su varita lanzando el conjuro para desaparecer, dejando atrás a sus familiares con expresiones perturbadas.

Luna fue la primera en reaccionar y la que decidió seguirla de inmediato, apenas apareció a fuera de la Madriguera cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia el cuarto de su amiga.

—Ginny… —musitó al entrar en su habitación y verla acostada sollozando en su cama.

—Lo vi Luna… y simplemente no supe qué hacer o decir —confesó en un susurró abrazando a su amiga.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¿Un comentario como regalo navideño? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?

Ahora ha llegado el momento de extenderles las gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews.

Miss Black Potter: Hola, pues si el ultimo capítulo fue algo plano, pero era necesario. Esta mal que nosotras lo digamos pero son de transición, tenemos que desarrollar el argumento pero ya casi estarán juntos. Esperemos que te guste. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Shay: Hola, si ya por fin Ginny sabe quien es su admirador. Esperamos que puedas leer este capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios. Felices fiestas navideñas.

: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Es bueno saber que aún lees nuestra loca historia. Gracias lo apreciamos. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojala puedas leerlo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Natalia P: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios. En este capítulo veras qué es lo que hace Ginny al enterarse. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Bellatrix Black Rosier: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Si un bombón como él no debe ser despreciado peor estamos seguras que Ginny lo sabrá valorar llegado el momento jajaja, y se lo comerá XD Ojala te guste el capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Kristy Malfoy: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Pues en este capítulo nuevo descubrirás qué es lo que la Gryffindor hará y Daphne ya lleva terreno ganado, pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, esperamos que se decidan a darnos un pequeño regalo navideño mandándonos sus comentarios.


	12. Despedida

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤**

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**

**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Una triste despedida…**_

Blaise había pasado sus últimos días de vacaciones con sus amigos en fiestas y con su novia: Daphne. Aunque por más que trataba de concentrarse en ella, no podía.

Él tenía un grave problema que tenía un nombre: Ginevra, la tenía tan grabada en su mente, cada detalle de su rostro, la forma en que hablaba, besaba...

No había vuelto a saber de ella desde aquel día en el Callejón Knockturn. Aún no entendía que había pretendido al buscarlo ¿una venganza? No, no era eso, pero se maldijo una y mil veces más por ser tan crédulo, por creer que ella se daría una oportunidad con él.

Ginevra no era para él y nunca lo sería. Los separaba tantas cosas pero la más importante era ella misma.

Lo peor era que cada vez que dejaba que su mente se perdiera en esos peligrosos pensamientos, terminaba creyendo que ella seguía enamorada de San Potty, y eso lo hacía sentir que la sangre el hervía, el monstruo de los celos lo torturaba sin darle tregua.

Su plan lejos de terminar con su atracción por ella, lo había vuelto adicto a la chica de cabellos carmesí. Se había vuelto como un fuego que le abrasaba la sangre, necesitaba verla, saciarse de ella. La verdad es que lo tenía vuelto loco.

Había veces que estando con Daph, cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba que estaba con Ginevra, pero toda fantasía terminaba al darse cuenta que la realidad era otra.

Sabía que esta mal lo que le hacia a su novia, la verdad era que estaba buscando algún pretexto para dejarla, pero por tal o cual motivo no había podido hacer y cada día que pasaba a su lado se sentía más comprometido. Por eso mismo debía ponerle fin a todo eso, empezaría a ordenar su vida.

Al volver a la universidad, se había dado a la tarea de buscar a su tutora Georgin Flower. Le había dicho que no seguiría ayudando a la profesora Fortescue, porque debía enfocarse en sus próximos exámenes. La mujer había accedido a su petición, finalmente sólo le había dicho que volviera una última vez a Hogwarts para explicarle la situación a Fortescue.

***º*º*º(B&G)º*º*º***

Blaise se removió en su cama, deseando conciliar el sueño, la verdad era que no había tenido la mejor noche. Morfeo se había negado a llevarlo a su mundo, aunque no podía culparlo se había pasado las horas pensando en que ese día tendría que visitar Hogwarts.

El sólo hecho de saber que iría al Colegio, que había una remota posibilidad de que se topara con la pelirroja lo tenía desquiciado. No sabía si ella hablaría de nuevo con él o simplemente lo trataría con indiferencia y si habla con él ¿qué le diría? ¿Le reclamaría de nuevo? ¿Le lanzaría algún hechizo?

Hundió su rostro en su almohada, tenía los nervios desechos, estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a buscar una poción para conciliar el sueño, pero en ese momento la alarma de su reloj sonó, sacó su brazo de las mantas y silenció el aparato con su puño.

No podía ser, no había dormido casi nada… ese día sin duda estaría de mal humor. Se levantó de malagana y se dirigió al baño.

**(`·.(`·. (`·. B&G .·´) .·´) .·´)**

Blaise salió del baño con sólo su clásica toalla a la cadera, pero se detuvo sorprendido al ver a una bella rubia sentada en su cama.

— Hola amor —musitó Daphne, ligeramente sonrojada al verlo así. Y aunque su educación le decía que no debía mirar a un hombre así, no pudo evitarlo. Su novio era un chico atractivo y ver como las gotas recorrían lentamente su torso moldeándolo hasta perderse en la tela era un espectáculo que no podía perderse, esa imagen era para encender hasta la chica más puritana —. ¡Sorpresa! — agregó acalorada.

Zabinni negó con su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios. No le había pasado desapercibida la mirada que la chica le había propinado.

— Hola, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? — indagó retomando su camino hacia el closet. Cualquier chico se sentiría mínimamente cohibido pero para él no era problema tenerla ahí, no era la primera que vez que tenía a una chica en su habitación, o que se había cambiado delante de una. Aunque ella había escogido el peor día para darle una sorpresa.

— Pues quería despertarte, pero cuando entre tu ya estabas bañándote y pues pensé que podíamos ir a desayunar juntos antes de clases — comentó siguiendo de cerca los movimientos del moreno. Finalmente decidió levantarse e ir hasta él.

Blaise se giró enfrentando a la pequeña. —Pues tengo muchas cosas que hacer, podemos dejarlo para mañana.

Daphne hizo un mohín de inconformidad. — Vamos, anda… — se levantó de puntas y besó sus labios.

— Daph en serio tengo cosas que hacer, pero mañana…

La rubia no lo dejó terminar, reclamó sus labios besándolo con animosidad, entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca de Zabinni, profundizando su ósculo, dejando que su lengua saboreara cada rincón de su boca.

Él podía haberla rechazado cortésmente pero no lo hizo, la dejó seguir. Realmente lo que estaba haciendo lo distraía, además de que no era nada desagradable. La tomó de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos.

**I**I**I B&G I**I**I**

En Hogwarts…

Ginny se encontraba en pijama esperando su turno en el baño, estaba sentada en su cama mirando con anhelo la ventana. Desde que había vuelto al Colegio esperaba que su admirador decidiera enviarle alguna nota.

Todas las mañanas realizaba el mismo ritual, hasta que se daba cuenta que Blaise Zabinni no le enviaría ni una flor más. Desilusionada dejó salir un hondo suspiro.

_«¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? Es una tontería…es más que claro que él ya no me enviara nada, quizás ya no le importo…»._

Se recostó nuevamente, abrazando su almohada. Sentía una horrible tristeza, no había estado tranquila desde que había hablado con él, día tras día había revivido en su mente su encuentro, recordando cada una de sus palabras.

_«¿Por qué? Debí contestarle… quizás si le hubiese dicho que me agrado todo lo que hizo, que…_—cerró sus ojos de golpe, frustrada —_No puedo creer que este pensando de nuevo en eso, cuántas veces me he planteado lo mismo y siempre he llegado a la conclusión de que no era posible que se diera algo entre él y yo.»_

«¿De verdad no había posibilidad?».

Molestó una vez más con la misma pregunta su conciencia.

«Debiste decirle como te sentías.»

_«Quizás… pero no lo hice y él volvió a colocar su mascara de frialdad, regresando a ser ese ser odioso.» _

— Ginny, levántate —la zarandeó Vicky, sonriendo al notar que nuevamente se encontraba perdida en su mundo, quizás el juntarse con Luna comenzaba a afectarle.

La pelirroja la obedeció, se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se encerró. —No se por qué sigo pensando en eso, es tan absurdo… ¿yo y él? Muy improbable, quizás si yo le hubiese que me gustaba, él se hubiese burlado de mi con comentarios mordaces e hirientes.

Abrió las llaves de la regadera, temblando el líquido. — Quizás no estaba preparada para decírselo, aunque quizás Luna tenga razón y él deba saberlo. Después de todo creo que su intención no era jugar conmigo, si tomó en cuenta sus palabras… en realidad parecía estar interesado en mi.

— ¡Por Merlín! Me estoy volviendo loca, cada día es lo mismo… y siempre terminó donde comencé, odiándolo.

***** (_**B&G**_) *****

Blaise se dejaba llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que le producía la rubia, le quitó la bufanda tirándola al suelo, dejó sus labios para besar la piel expuesta. Podía sentir la manos de Daphne deslizarse por su espalda produciéndole pequeños estremecimientos.

Su encuentro había dejado de ser algo inocente, más porque él se encontraba sólo con una toalla, y si seguían así pronto acabarían en la cama.

Ella suspiraba cerca de su oído, estimulando a continuar. Realmente estaba sorprendida, él normalmente había sido frío y ahora parecía otra persona.

Zabinni regresó a sus labios besándola con fervor, caminó con ella hasta que la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la pared. Se separó ligeramente permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno. Mordió su labio inferior, para después pasar su lengua con suavidad.

Daph trataba de calmar su respiración, su rostro resplandecía demostrando le calor del momento. Sus dedos acariciaban los mechones oscuros aún mojados por su ducha, dejó que sus manos descendieran por los brazos del moreno, para después acariciar tentativamente su torso.

Blaise curvó sus labios pícaro, a veces no sabía que pensar de su novia, en varias ocasiones se comportaba tan virginal y otras tantas demasiado provocativa. Daph cerró la brecha entre ellos atrapando sus labios nuevamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde las caricias habían subido de tono, él había logrado quitarle el abrigo e iba por su blusa, afortunadamente seguía con su toalla en su lugar, que hacia el buen trabajo de de disimular su estado de excitación.

— Si seguimos así se nos hará tarde — susurró entre suspiros placenteros Daphne.

— No me importa — resolvió concentrado en sacarle la prenda.

— ¿No eras tu él que decía que tenía cosas que hacer?

Blaise le tomó un par de segundos procesar las palabras de su novia, cuando recordó que debía ir a Hogwarts, a hablar con la profesora Fortescue antes de que iniciara con sus clases y eso trajo consigo que su pasión disminuyera pues le evocaba a la pelirroja.

Bufó frustrado, nunca le había gustado quedarse con las ganas pero no había más. Lo que tenía que hacer no podía posponerlo, por su salud mental y el bien de su relación con Daph, ya abría más oportunidades para estar con ella.

— Es mejor que me esperes afuera, porque si sigues aquí me olvidare de lo que tengo que hacer y terminare lo que empezamos — expuso alejándose de ella.

Daphne dejó salir una risita tonta, complacida con las palabras de su novio. —Ok, te espero afuera —se acercó propinándole un beso sencillo.

***º*º*º(B&G)º*º*º***

Tiempo después en Hogwarts…

Ginevra caminaba por los pasillos, tenía tiempo libre antes de su clase de _Estudios Muggles_. Su mente se encontraba perdida en alguna parte del universo mágico.

— Ginny — la llamó Luna, llegando hasta ella con pasos saltarines.

— Hola — respondió después de un par de segundos.

— Tu cabeza esta llena de sadpahts —manifestó, mirándola a través de sus espectrogafas.

La pelirroja le sonrió débilmente, negando con su cabeza. — ¿Y eso es malo?

— Pues son unas criaturas que manipulan tu estado de ánimo.

— Mmmm…

— Si pero puedes deshacerte de ellas utilizando…

De verdad trataba de concentrarse en el parloteo de su cuñada, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a su clase de _Estudios Muggles_.

— Hoy quizás aparezca Zabinni ¿hablaras con él?

El cambio en el tema de conversación la trajo de vuelta. —No, lo sé —se mordió su labio indecisa. Sentía su estómago revuelto, debido a los incipientes nervios que la estaban invadiendo.

— Creo que debes hacerlo, así estarías más tranquila —sacando un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_.

— No se, la última vez todo fue un desastre… si él ya no hizo el intento de buscarme, quizás yo deba dejarlo así.

— Ginn lo mejor es que enfrentes las cosas, así podrás libertarte y seguir.

— ¿Tú crees? Es que… no sé —barbotó dudosa.

Caminaron unos corredores más dirigiéndose hacia el aula donde Ginny tomaba su clase, de repente se quedaron calladas al notar a unos metros la presencia de Kevin Whitby.

Ginny colocó una mueca de disgusto, lo había estado evitando. No quería escucharlo, ya había tenido suficiente de él.

— Creo que quiere hablar contigo —comentó Luna al ver al chico, mirándolas con insistencia.

— Mmm pero yo no quiero hablar con él — aseguró despegando su vista de él, girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

Kevin se encontraba recargado en la fría pared, en una posición relajada al ver a la leona se enderezo. No podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que había ocurrido durante el Baile, las cosas se habían salido de control, él nunca hubiese querido llegar a los golpes con Ron, pero toda la culpa la tenía ese mal nacido de Zabinni, siempre metiéndose donde nadie lo llamaba, ya arreglaría cuentas con él.

No pudo evitar notar el gesto de molestia en el bello rostro de la pelirroja, era claro que no quería hablar con él, pero eso no lo detendría. Espero impaciente a que ella llegara hasta el aula.

— Ginny, podemos hablar — abordó, notando como ella evitaba mirarlo.

— No tenemos nada que hablar —intentó pasarlo, pero él la retuvo tomándola del codo.

Ginevra le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, mientras retiraba su brazo de su agarre. —Kevin, basta. Prefiero que las cosas queden así.

Luna aún a su lado, prefirió no intervenir, su amiga se encargaría por si sola de él. Se alejó un paso leyendo su revista, cuando unas voces llamaron su atención, levantó su rostro y pudo ver a través de sus espectrogafas, a la profesora Fortescue acercándose y unos pasos atrás al tormento de su cuñada, el ex Slytherin: Blaise Zabinni.

Su rostro adoptó una expresión soñadora, mientras sus labios se curvaban traviesos. Se giró y se acercó a la pelirroja, susurrándole lo que ocurría.

De inmediato la mirada de Ginevra voló en busca de su admirador. No pasaron más que unos segundos para que la mirada de Blaise se topara con la suya, su corazón se detuvo para después latir a toda velocidad. Basto con mirarlo de nuevo para que aquella oleada de sensaciones se apoderara de nuevo de ella, reviviendo las caricias de sus manos, de su boca saboreándola. Podía simplemente caminar hacia él y aclarar de una buena vez las cosas.

Incluso se había olvidado de Kevin que seguía excusándose, pero al notar la presencia de Zabinni, de inmediato calló, frunciendo su ceño molesto. Se irguió completamente mirándolo con recelo, más al notar la expresión de Ginevra.

**(`·.(`·. (`·. B&G .·´) .·´) .·´)**

Blaise miraba su reloj, se le había hecho tarde y todo por estar con Daphne. En cuanto entró al Colegio caminó velozmente por los corredores, sabia que en ese momento de seguro se encontraría camino a su clase, debía apurarse o tendría que esperar dos horas para poder hablarle.

Estaba por llegar al salón cuando percibió la figura de la mujer, apuró su paso cuando se dio cuenta de que dulce tentación: Ginevra Weasley se encontraba en el pasillo mirándolo fijamente, su corazón sufrió un vuelco y con ello el tumulto de sentimientos y sensaciones que tanto deseaba olvidar salieron de lo profundo de su ser, importunándolo.

Repentinamente su garganta se había secado, su mente se había quedado en blanco, en ese segundo lo único que deseaba hacer era ir hasta donde ella se encontraba, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que sus pulmones suplicaran por oxigeno.

Hasta ahí su fantasía estaba bien, pero sólo necesitó observar su alrededor para notar al idiota de Whataby o como se llamara eso era lo menos importante. _«No puedo creer que ese imbécil siga acosándola, y que ella le permita acercársele ¿por qué?»._

Sintió como su sangre hervía de coraje, se contuvo para no ir y dejarlo reducido a pulpa, aunque el hormigueó en sus puños persistía.

— Es hora de que entre a clase señorita Weasley —la profesora en el marco de la puerta, rompiendo el encanto. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de su "ejemplar" ayudante —. Señor Zabinni veo que nos ha honrado con su presencia, aunque debería haberse presentado desde el Lunes.

Blaise se vio obligado a dejar su duelo de miradas con el Hufflepuff para responderle a la profesora. — Lo sé, discúlpeme. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

La mujer enarcó su ceja, asintiendo en silencio. Se alejó con él unos metros evitando que los recién llegados pudieran oírlos así como Ginevra y compañía.

— Ese idiota…

—Kevin vete por favor, no quiero otra muestra de tu agresividad — dijo seria, brindándole una mirada de molestia.

— Pero Ginny, tenemos que hablar.

— Hablaremos después — repuso impaciente porque se fuera.

Una sonrisa se estiró a lo largo de los labios de Kevin, satisfecho de haber logrado un avance con la chica. – Esta bien – le lanzó una última mirada mortal a Zabinni, para después girarse y emprender su camino.

De inmediato Ginny regresó su atención a la profesora el ex Slytherin, notando que algo no andaba bien, al parecer lo que él le estaba diciendo no le parecía para nada a su profesora. En ese momento deseó poder llevar el invento de sus hermanos: las orejas extensibles, aunque eran demasiado obvias… quizás algún hechizo que aumentara su rango auditivo.

— ¿De qué crees que estén hablando?

— No lo se, quizás sobre alguna criatura, él se ve algo impaciente como si quisiera salir corriendo.

—Algo no esta bien, lo presiento —sentía una horrible opresión en su pecho.

**I**I**I B&G I**I**I**

Fortescue escuchaba atenta el discurso de Zabinni, aunque podía notar la tensión en sus hombros y como evitaba mirar más allá de ella. A sus oídos había llegado el rumor de lo que había ocurrido en el Baile, no se había sorprendido de la actitud de su ayudante pues a leguas se notaba su temperamento y aunque no aprobaba las peleas, podía decir que él había hecho lo correcto al defender a su alumna.

Tampoco era ninguna tonta y no le había pasado desapercibido, la actitud que tenía con la señorita Weasley, y la de ella para con él. Entre ellos estaba pasando algo, aunque trataran de ocultarlo, su tensión era evidente a kilómetros.

— Entiendo, es una pena que no podamos seguir contando con su presencia en la clase, estoy segura que varias de mis alumnas lo echaran de menos.

Blaise esbozó una media sonrisa. —Estoy seguro que se repondrán, usted podría encontrar a alguien más que la apoye. Estoy seguro que la profesora Flower recomendara a alguno de mis compañeros.

— Bueno, antes de que lo libere de su labor, me gustaría que se quedara esta clase para que pueda despedirse de los alumnos.

— No creo que eso sea posible —trató de excusarse, no podía seguir ni un minutos más ahí o cometería alguna locura. Pasar dos horas en el mismo lugar que la pelirroja le causaría un enorme conflicto interno y él deseaba dejar de ser masoquista.

— Señor Zabinni, no le entregare su carta de liberación sin esta última actividad —profirió con su mejor tono de amabilidad.

Blaise torció su gesto, su buen humor se había esfumado, asintió a regañadientes. Esto sin duda sería su acabose.

— Me alegra que acepte, ahora entremos ya hemos perdido un valioso tiempo — avanzó delante de él —, señorita Weasley ¿acaso no piensa entrar?

Ginny despegó con dificultad su mirada del moreno. — Si, ya voy —se despidió de Luna con un gesto entrando con premura al salón. Sentía sus mejillas calientes, debía controlarse, se sentía tan tonta actuando de esa forma. Dejó caer su bolsa sobre la mesa, sentándose al lado de su amiga Naty.

— Huy ahí esta el bombón de Zabinni — exclamó en un suspiro, se acomodó mejor para poder observarlo sin interrupciones, recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

— Atención por favor, tengo algo que comunicarles —profirió su maestra, consiguiendo que algunos la miraran, mientras otros seguían en su conversaciones particulares.

Ginny miró a su profesora y después a Blaise que hablaba con su compañera de Casa: Lucy, arrugó su nariz en señal de molestia. «_Mmm si tenía que ser esa, le esta coqueteando descaradamente y ¿por qué la profesora no le dice nada?»._ Crispó sus manos por debajo de la mesa, arrugando ligeramente su falda.

— El señor Zabinni, no podrá seguir con nosotros. Hoy será la última vez que lo veamos por aquí.

Algunos murmullos de decepción se escucharon, mientras los chicos les daba igual su estancia.

Ginny sintió una horrible punzada en su pecho que la obligó a doblarse ligeramente_. _Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón agitarse en su interior. _«No… no puedo creer que es la última vez que lo voy a ver, ¿por qué esta haciendo esto? ¿Acaso ya no quiere saber de mí?»._

La profesora inició su clase, mientras Zabinni la escuchaba desinteresado, intentó no mirar a su tormento, pero no funcionó. Finalmente cedió posando sus oscuras pupilas en ella, notando como lo miraba, tenía grabada la preocupación en su rostro.

_«¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? Pareciera que le molestara que me fuera, pero eso no es posible_.» Se negó a creer, después de todo él había estado dispuesto a dejar todo por estar con ella y simplemente ella se había quedado callada.

Cada vez que recordaba eso, se sentía mal. Experimentaba el rechazo y eso no le gustaba para nada, él siempre jugaba a ganar aunque en esta ocasión debía aceptar que había jugado con fuego y se había quemado.

De cualquier forma eso ya no importaba, ese día terminaba con ese suplicio. Olvidaría que había cometido esa estupidez.

Ginevra no lograba concentrarse en la clase para nada, para empezar tenía abierto su libro en la página equivocada, su pergamino estaba a medio escribir. Su mente estaba hecha un enredo por sus inseguridades y por las inevitables deducciones sin sentido sobre Blaise.

No podía apartar sus ojos de él, su mirada era hipnotizante, quería que esa clase terminara, había decidido enfrentarlo esperando que esta vez las cosas tuvieran un mejor resultado.

— Eso es todo, ahora denme sus pergaminos — pidió Fortescue —. Señor Zabinni ¿desea decir algo?

Se incorporó, arregló su abrigo y se envaró elegantemente, manteniendo un gesto altivo en su rostro. — Siento no poder continuar asistiendo ha esta clase. Espero que realicen con éxito sus EXTASIS.

— Gracias señor Zabinni —afirmó la profesora.

Zabinni tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera reparar en la mirada mortificada que le lanzaba Ginevra. De inmediato ella se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, jalando su bolsa, entregó su pergamino sin más.

— Señorita Weasley, espere — la detuvo la profesora justo cuando se encontraba a un paso de la puerta. Se giró exasperada —, ¿me quiere decir qué significa esto? — le mostró el papel, apenas con unos cuantos garabatos.

Ginny no podía creer que la profesora escogiera ese momento para cuestionarla, miró la puerta con aprensión. —Lo siento, es que no comprendí bien lo que explicó —comentó atropelladamente con una mueca.

—Entonces creo que debe leer los libros, quiero para mañana cuatro pergaminos sobre mi escritorio —manifestó firme.

— ¿Cuatro? —se quejo torciendo sus labios.

—Si, cuatro.

— Esta bien —finalmente aceptó, hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros. En cuanto la mujer la dejó partir, corrió con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a las puertas de Hogwarts, debía alcanzarlo.

**ooO (B&G) Ooo**

Blaise respiró hondo, sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo y con esa última mirada que le dirigió, supo que no iba a ser tan fácil olvidarla quizás una parte de él nunca lo haría, pero debía seguir adelante la decisión estaba tomada, así que apuró su paso.

Hundido en sus pensamientos salió del Colegio sin darse cuenta que Ginevra había gritado su nombre en el último momento, subió a su carruaje alejándose del antiguo castillo.

La pelirroja no podía creer que no lo había alcanzado, su pecho subía y baja con su respiración irregular. Sin poder contenerse, gotas salinas escapaban de sus ojos.

Él se había ido.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas por comentar: **Bellatrix Black Rosier, Bell Cullen, Natalia P., Kristy Malfoy, Miss Black Potter y luzenlaoscuridad**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	13. Fuego

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤**

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**

**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Fuego…**_

Ginevra resignada a que su historia del admirador secreto había llegado a su fin y no uno feliz. Estaba echada en su cama, su mente no dejaba de reproducir aquel último momento en el que él se iba. Dejándola nuevamente sumida en la desazón, otro hombre más que la dejaba, aunque ni siquiera sabía realmente cuáles habían sido las intenciones de Zabinni.

Resopló pesarosa, limpiando la lágrima inexplicable que rodaba por su mejilla, cuando escuchó el picoteó insistente en su ventana. Ya era tarde para lechuzas, extrañada se incorporó, le abrió al ave dejándola pasar, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la flor y la nota. De inmediato las tomó, abriendo con rapidez el pequeño sobre sacando la minuta.

_**Adiós pelirroja.**_

El corazón de Ginny que antes palpitara de ansiedad y emoción ahora se había ido hasta el fondo de su estómago. Parpadeó queriendo contener las lágrimas, pero ya era tarde. Con esas dos palabras él pensaba salir de su vida, arrugó la tarjeta y la flor con sus puños, tratando de sacar parte de su dolor. Las tiró al suelo deseando desaparecerlas.

— ¿Cómo fui tan ingenua? Soy una idiota…

Regresó a su cama llorando nuevamente, después de un rato se arrepintió de haber desechó la hermosa flor, la recogió al igual que la tarjeta manteniéndolas en sus manos, observando el daño, era una forma de verlo pero así también estaba su corazón.

… … … **B&G … …** …

Algunos días pasaron y Ginny había estado evitando el tema. No se había tirado a la depresión como se pensara, simplemente había tratado de olvidar esa parte de su vida y seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aunque a veces se descubría pensando en eso, pero inmediatamente enojada buscaba con que entretenerse.

Aunque en sus noches de desvelo, no sucedía lo mismo. Al cerrar sus ojos lo recordaba en el Callejón Knockturn, expectante de su respuesta. Era torturante recordar sus besos, sus caricias, aquella noche que él le había mandado la última nota, se había arrancado la cadena y ahora yacía en el fondo de su baúl.

Los días se volvieron un par de semanas, el invierno se iba alejando dando pauta a la primavera. Ella seguía su rutina diaria en el Colegio y aunque su admirador seguía rondando su mente, en cuanto a Kevin había hablado con él un par de veces, pero la situación seguía siendo la misma y creía que no iba a mejorar.

— Ginny no puedes seguir así, ¿por qué no les escribes una carta?

— No Luna, no insistas… para mi ese no existe.

— Deberías hacerlo.

— No, no se lo merece. Él decidió todo sin preguntarme qué era lo que yo quería, sólo fui un juego para él —sus ojos refulgieron de enojo, mientras su expresión se endurecía.

— Eso no lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

— No lo defiendo, sólo veo que no estas bien, que aunque pretendes decir que no te importa otra vez estamos hablando de eso. Necesitas hablar con él —dijo jugando con su collar.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su amiga.

**I**I**I B&G I**I**I**

Blaise tampoco estaba pasándola bien, las cosas en su vida habían vuelto a la normalidad, por así decirlo. Su relación con Daphne seguía caminando, el problema era que no sabía hacia dónde. La primera vez que había querido estar con ella íntimamente, simplemente no había podido porque sin quererlo él seguía pensando en la pelirroja.

Afortunadamente no había quedado tan mal ante ella, porque resultaba que tampoco estaba lista. Unas semanas después las cosas se habían dado y aunque no había estado nada mal, se sentía miserable porque Daphne no se merecía que su novio siguiera soñando por las noches con otra chica.

Y aunque él mil veces se había prometido no dejarse envolver nuevamente por esos peligrosos pensamientos y sentimientos, no podía negar que seguían dentro de él y aún si le lanzarán un _Obliviate_, probablemente seguirían ahí.

—¡Carajo! —se incorporó de la cama de golpe, caminó hacia la ventana notando el próximo atardecer. Era sábado y aún no tenía planes para salir, podía ir a ver a su novia pero no estaba de ánimo, quizás saldría con Draco, Theo y Terry, una noche de juerga le vendría bien.

— Joven amo, alguien lo busca —anunció el elfo.

Blaise enarcó su ceja, no esperaba visitas y si fuese alguno de sus amigos hubiese llegado hasta su habitación.

— ¿Quién es?

**(`·.(`·. (`·. B&G .·´) .·´) .·´)**

No sabía cómo pero Luna la había convencido y en un par de minutos ya habían trazado un plan, había desechado la idea de enviarle una carta y citarlo para la fecha en que salían a Hogsmeade, porque él podría no asistir.

Así que había decidido jugársela y antes de que se arrepintiera y su valor se extinguiera ya se encontraba en el pueblo mágico, había llegado ahí utilizando uno de los pasadizos que solían mencionar sus hermanos y Harry, después de todo, era una Weasley.

«_Ya no hay marcha atrás, debo llegar hasta el final.»_

Tomó un carruaje y le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la Zabinni Manor, no sabía exactamente dónde quedaba pero seguro estaba cerca de Wiltshire, cerca de la mansión de los Malfoy.

Todo el camino no pudo dejar de tronarse los dedos, los nervios estaban haciendo mella en ella, había repasado mentalmente lo que le diría más de una vez, si no estaba lo esperaría aunque tampoco podía quedarse hasta entrada la noche debía volver a Hogwarts, esperaba que no fuese el caso y él estuviese en su casa.

Afortunadamente el cochero había dado con la mansión, al preguntarle a un hombre que pasaba por el camino. Ginny dejó caer unas monedas en la mano del señor, agradecía haber trabajado en vacaciones en _Sortilegios Weasley_, eso le había dado un poco de solvencia para comprarse lo que quisiera, aunque no habría encontrado un mejor uso para los galones que la misión que estaba llevando a cabo.

En cuanto se paró frente a la gran reja de fierro se quedó sin aliento, era demasiado ostentoso para su gusto. Sin duda era toda una majestuosa construcción, por un momento se sintió intimidada, la duda atravesó sus ojos. Se giró para ver si alcanzaba el carruaje que la había llevado hasta ahí, pero lamentablemente se encontraba ya lejano.

Cerró sus ojos y tomó varias bocanadas de aire. «_Si, puedo hacerlo… si no a qué vine hasta acá. No debo intimidarme, no soy una cobarde. Ya llegue hasta aquí y voy por todo, ahora si sé que decirle.» _

Pasó la reja sin tanto problema, caminó la calzada hasta la puerta principal distrayéndose con el hermoso jardín y con la glorieta frente a la casa que rodeaba una gran fuente.

Al llegar a la puerta de roble, tomó la aldaba y tocó con fuerza. Volvió a sentir que la situación la sobrepasaría.

«_¿Y si abre su madre qué le voy a decir?». _

El tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando el elfo apareció, lo cual agradeció mentalmente.

— Hola… eh… busco a Blaise Zabinni, soy su amiga —titubeó sentía como sus manos estaban sudando frío, el nudo en su garganta se intensificaba al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Discretamente limpió sus manos en su falda expectante de la respuesta del elfo.

—Los amigos del joven amo pueden pasar.

Entró al hall, mirando todo a su alrededor con atención. Por dentro la casa no parecía ser tan fría, de hecho su decoración era cálida.

— Le puedes avisar que estoy aquí, sólo dile que soy una amiga — no sé iba a anunciar con su nombre, porque él podía predisponerse y no recibirla.

En cuanto la creatura desapreció, la taquicardia en su corazón aumentó, su oído se agudizó, al parecer tenían visitas podía escuchar la risa de varias mujeres en el salón próximo. Se pegó a la puerta con la esperanza de que la señora Zabinni no la viera.

_«¿Por qué tarda tanto?». _Miró las escaleras con aprensión, si no aparecía pronto subiría la escalinata y lo buscaría por toda la planta hasta encontrarlo.

Blaise estaba furioso con el elfo porque no había sabido decirle de quién se trataba, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, pero cuando estaba a la mitad se percató de que la misteriosa visita era nada más y nada menos que: Ginevra Weasley.

El corazón se le detuvo por el lapso de una palpitación para después latir alocadamente, parpadeó sin poder creer del todo que ella se encontrara ahí.

_«No puede ser… ¿qué hace aquí?»._

Sus miradas se encontraron, afectando a los a dos por igual.

Ginny se quedó sin palabras al ver descender la gallarda figura, iba vestido con un pantalón negro y un suéter a juego, a pesar de no estar tan formal lucía arrebatador. No sabía por qué antes no había notado lo varonil y atractivo que era, bueno antes sólo tenía ojos para Harry, y los Slytherins no contaban en su vida.

Blaise tragó saliva con dificultad y terminó de descender, llegando hasta dónde ella se encontraba, sabía que su madre tenía visitas y al parecer afortunadamente aún no se percataba de la presencia de Ginevra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginn se desconcertó ante su actitud agresiva, pero no se dejó amedrentar esta vez le sacaría la verdad.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, la última vez…

El corazón le dio un vuelco, ella estaba ahí por él, pero ¿qué pretendía?

—La última vez pensé que todo había quedado claro.

—¡Pues no! Tú hablaste pero no me dejaste terminar.

—Ya te dije que a quién buscas no soy yo…

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes —interpeló firme clavando el dedo en su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La voz de su madre proveniente del salón detuvo el calor de la discusión, ambos se miraron alarmados.

—Blaise ¿Eres tú? ¿Quién tocó la puerta?

—¡Diablos…! — miró hacia todos los lados, cómo buscando dónde esconder a la chica, los pasos de su madre se acercaban peligrosamente. La tomó de la mano y la obligó a seguirlo escaleras arriba.

— ¿Blaise? —llamó su madre, le parecía haberlo visto subir. Así que decidió averiguarlo.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

— Cállate —gruñó, entraron en una habitación, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Ginny escaneó el lugar desconfiada.

— Blaise, hijo… —la voz se coló a través de la puerta.

_«¿Por qué justamente este día mi madre decide ponerse a investigar quién me visita?». _

La jaló hacia el baño cerrando la puerta con seguro, era irracional pero por un momento sintió que eso no detendría a su madre. Corrió las puertas corredizas de la ducha abrió las llaves y entró con Ginny, esperando que el sonido del agua lograra persuadirla.

Ginevra respingó al sentir el chorro de agua y tuvo que contener el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

— Blaise, ¿no estabas abajo con alguno de tus amigos?

Él le pidió silencio a la pelirroja con una seña. —No madre, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Mmmm en cuanto termines de ducharte baja a la sala.

—En cuanto no escucharon más la voz de la mujer, ambos se relajaron.

— ¡Ves lo que haces! — reprochó bajando su mirada a la altura de Ginn, notando lo sexy que lucía así empapada, con esa mirada de furia, arrugando ligeramente su nariz, tiritando de frío.

— ¿Yo? Si eres tú él que tuvo la brillante idea de meternos aquí y por tu culpa estoy mojada —reclamó enfurruñada, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Blaise rió abiertamente, pasando la mano por los rizos que ahora caían por su rostro, por raro que pareciera, después de la tensión de ser sorprendido con ella, ahora se sentía extrañamente feliz.

— ¿Y yo qué? Por tu terquedad es que estamos metidos en este lío, yo se que soy irresistible…

— Zabinni… eres un completo idiota, egocéntrico — le golpeó en el hombro —. No debí venir… — intentó pasarlo y salir de la regadera.

— Tranquila pelirroja — le cerró el paso con su brazo —, yo seré lo que quieras pero no puedes negar que te mueres por mi, si no, no estarías aquí.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba verlo con esa sonrisa torcida, pero no podía negar que lo hacía ver tan bien, que ni siquiera podía estar verdaderamente enojada.

— Si, no sabes cuánto —soltó con sarcasmo rodando sus ojos, mientras sonreía —, yo no fui la que armó todo un plan para entrar a Hogwarts, ni me volví asistente de Fortescue sólo para que yo me diera cuenta de que existías.

— No, pero si eres la fan que ha llegado más lejos, me seguiste al Callejón Knockturn, entraste a mi casa, a mi cuarto y ahora estas en mi regadera, eso sólo lo hace alguien que…

— Que necesita saber que no fue sólo un juego de mal gusto — completó la frase aún temblando, mirándolo con seriedad — y que se vengaría si así fuera…

Blaise borró su sonrisa completamente. Una vez más se enfrentaba con la posibilidad de darle un giro a su vida, pero nada le garantizaba que las cosas serían distintas a la primera vez. Un escalofrió lo recorrió y no sólo por estar prácticamente ahogado en agua fría, sino por el ligero temor en su corazón, temor a lo que pudiera pasar, a ser rechazado nuevamente y sobre todo a aceptarlo totalmente.

En cuanto él había aceptado las cosas, ella se había acobardado, podía mentirle y sacarla de su casa sin contemplaciones o podía ver qué era lo que ella pretendía, de cualquier manera jamás pensó que ella de verdad se interesara en él al saber su verdadera identidad y lo que ella había hecho al llegar hasta su casa, vaya que requería de mucho valor, se estaba arriesgando por él… quizás a ella ya no le importaba más ese idiota de Potty, su corazón se agitó con sólo pensarlo, la emoción se estaba adueñando del poco control que le quedaba.

_«Esto no debería estar pasando… ¡joder, yo ya la había dejado!»._

«Sabes que eso no es verdad.» Atacó su conciencia, sacando a luz la verdad.

Ahí mirándola impaciente, no podía negar que se estaba muriendo por tomarla entre sus brazos y morder aquellos labios rosados, besar su pequeña nariz, contar el número de pecas que se escondían debajo de toda esa ropa húmeda, recorrer su cuerpo… y es que… ¡al diablo con todo!... si se iba a joder iba a hacer que valiera la pena.

— Al principió lo fue — confesó notando como el rostro de Ginny se bañaba de desilusión y su mirada de fuego se iba apagando, tomó su mentón e hizo que lo volviera a ver a los ojos.

— Lo sabía… — lo golpeó en el pecho.

— Tranquila — tomó sus manos manteniéndolas lejos de él —, escúchame.

— ¿Para qué…? Ya aceptaste que fue un juego. ¡Felicidades, caí como una estúpida! Ahora ya puedes ir y burlarte con los idiotas de tus amigos.

Él estaba asombrado por su reacción, aunque por dentro el regocijo crecía al saber que ella si tenía un interés por él.

— Cálmate y escúchame… — Ginny no quería tranquilizarse, por Cirse que no. Trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero le era imposible él la tenía dominada. Después de la insistencia de él lo dejó hablar.

— Desde el Colegio me gustabas, pero… — cómo le costaba sincerarse, por qué diablos se le atoraban en la garganta, odiaba que con ella todo fuera diferente, odiaba no poder comportarse como un barbaján y sólo burlarse de ella diciéndole cualquier idiotez como lo había hecho con muchas, pero ella tenía que venir a despertarle esas sensaciones prohibidas que lo hacían sentirse en cierta forma indigno de merecer su cariño, después de tantos años de agresiones y humillaciones.

— ¿Pero…? —inquirió ansiosa, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba nuevamente dentro de su pecho, una nueva esperanza crecía rápidamente… quizás no había sido totalmente una locura el haber llegado hasta ahí.

— Jamás pasó por mi mente decírtelo… éramos enemigos, yo no podía aceptarlo abiertamente y menos en Slytherin, hubiese cavado mi tumba. Además no era sencillo era una lucha, yo no deseaba que me gustaras… era una idiotez, pero no podía evitarlo, de verdad trate pero eso seguía ahí y cuando te veía con esos estúpidos — dejó salir un gruñido, la soltó por completo.

Ginny lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos deseosa de que él siguiera. Para entonces quería aferrarse a la idea de que él si la quería.

Blaise ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de la expresión esperanzada de la pelirroja, él estaba ensimismado en su confesión, cerró sus puños, recordando todas las veces que la había visto en brazos de otros.

— No entendía ¿qué podías verles a esos perdedores? Y cuando te hiciste novia de San Potter, era tan patético que mi única forma de desquitarme era molestándote, haciéndote rabiar… era nuestra forma de relacionarnos… además ¿cómo me hubieses visto si te lo decía? — masculló con ironía aunque su rostro tenía un deje de amargura.

Los ojos de Ginny se dilataron por lo intenso de aquella confesión, su mente trabajaba a miles de revoluciones, recordando el pasado, sus peleas, el odio, los insultos y… y… a él mirándola de lejos, algunas veces lo había descubierto haciéndolo en las reuniones del Club Slughorn y en los pasillos, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

— ¿Te quedas callada? Ves… no podía hacerlo. Después vino la guerra y todo lo demás, deje el Colegio y comencé la Universidad, pensé que eso solucionaría mi problema contigo, esperaba no tener que volver a saber de ti, ni a verte… pero me entere de que Potter te había dejado y que estaba con Granger… y aquel día que estabas en Hogsmeade frente a aquella tienda mirando ese vestido, no pude evitar admirarte… te habías vuelto más linda de lo que recordaba y fue ahí que se me ocurrió ese estúpido plan, pensé que estando contigo al menos una vez, todo terminaría…

Ginny abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, para después sobreponerse a aquello, claro que estaba molesta por lo último que había dicho pero quería escuchar el resto.

— Entonces… — presionó ávida de sus palabras.

Blaise la calló colocando su dedo en sus labios acariciándolos con lentitud como si quisiera grabarlos en su mente, causándole un agradable cosquilleo.

— Comencé el plan sin decirle nada a nadie, pero conforme pasaban los días y se acercaba el Baile… yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti, esto en lugar de ser una solución se había vuelto un recordatorio de que estabas ahí torturándome… yo sólo deseaba ir a Hogwarts para verte, pero me encontré con el idiota de Whitby.

Ginny alejó la mano de Blaise de su boca para poder hablar.

— Yo nunca tuve algo con él.

Él esbozo una sonrisa, aliviado de saberlo. — No era sólo eso, tu estabas en ese estado de depresión… como odie verte así, no eras la chica que me atraía, te habías vuelto sólo una miserable chica que se lamentaba porque el Cara-rajada la había dejado… eras patética – resumió notando la molestia en el rostro de Ginevra.

— ¿Patética? ¿Qué…?

La calló colocando nuevamente su dedo en sus labios.

— Lentamente vi resurgir a aquella chica que tanto me gustaba, que me retaba, que era tenaz… valiente, imprudente y salvaje…

— ¿Salvaje? — frunció su ceño enfurruñada. Esos no eran la clase de halagos que esperaba.

Blaise curvó su ceja dándole a entender que lo era. — Conmigo lo habías sido, además de mal educada…

— Pero era porque tu…

— Lo sé —la volvió a silenciar con los dedos en sus labios—, nos odiábamos — dejo salir una risa irónica, logrando que Ginny sonreirá también en complicidad con eso —, pero al final las cosas no salieron como esperaba, yo no pude consumar mi plan y me vi descubierto… Theo y Draco no me dejaron en paz, recordándome con sus comentarios mordaces, que estaba la sociedad, los apellidos… pero todo eso ya lo sabía.

— ¿Ellos saben qué te gusto?

— Desde el Colegio.

Ginny acentuó su expresión de asombro, aunque en sus pupilas había un atisbo de desconfianza.

— Por eso busque formas para dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, pero apareciste tú… deseando respuestas, una parte de mi deseaba que descubrieras todo, quería saber tu reacción al saber que era yo, pero en cuanto vi tu reacción en el callejón Knockturn supe que esto no podía ser, que jamás me aceptarías, tu buscabas a un hombre que no era yo.

— Pues parece que todo te ha salido mal, porque cuando comencé a sospechar que eras tu tuve el tiempo suficiente para rechazarte, pero… aunque me dije que dejara todo así, no pude… quería saber por qué lo habías hecho… — titubeó la mirada de Blaise se había vuelto tan intensa y de verdad tenerlo tan cerca no ayudaba y menos si se pensaba que estaban bajo la ducha con la ropa pegada a la piel — en el callejón yo estaba confundida, no sabía qué esperar de ti… y en cuanto acabó la clase de _Estudios Muggles_, fui tras de ti pero tu no me escuchaste y te fuiste.

Él se turbó ante su confesión pero no ocultó la satisfacción que eso le provocaba. Era definitivo… ¡al diablo con todo!

— Me interesas pelirroja y no le demos más vueltas a eso ¿satisfecha? — aseguró por fin, sintiendo la pesadez de su ropa mojada, sin pensarlo se quito el suéter y la playera de un sólo movimiento, aventándola al suelo.

—Pues a decir verdad yo creo que si debemos hablarlo… — se detuvo al ver la acción del ex Slytherin, al observar el torso desnudo no pudo evitar sentir calor, a pesar de estar bajo el chorro de agua fría sus mejillas se colorearon.

Trató de desviar su vista, pero parecía estar hipnotizada por aquella piel tostada que se esparcía a lo largo de sus hombros anchos, bajando por sus pectorales y su abdomen trabajado, resultado de todos aquellos años de pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch, aunque este no era ajeno a las marcas de la guerra, algunas cicatrices resaltaban demostrando que nadie había estado inmune ni a salvo.

A cada minuto que pasaba al lado de él, se sorprendía de lo misterioso y complejo que podía ser, y eso sólo la hacía desear conocerlo más.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que tenías mucho qué decir — murmuró siguiendo la trayectoria de la vista de ella, sonrió gratamente satisfecho, regresó su vista a su rostro notando su sonrojo —, ¿ves algo qué te guste? — preguntó con voz aterciopelada acercado su boca a su oído, logrando que ella saliera de su trance, conteniendo la respiración evitando derretirse al sentir su aliento cálido tan cerca.

Ginevra se giró dándole la espalda, apenada por su actitud, maldiciéndose por actuar de aquella forma.

— ¿P-podrías al menos no exhibirte?

— ¿Te molesta? Si vamos a intentarlo tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener a tu lado, no a un perdedor flacucho si no a un dios.

Ginny bufó incrédula, mientras en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa. Debía aceptar que se estaba metiendo en menudo lio y con un tipo que podía llegar a ser incluso más vanidoso que ella y con un ego que podía hacerlo llegar al cielo, debía reconocer que era atractivo, pero tampoco era para tanto, además se le podían restar puntos por su arrogancia, altivez, sarcasmo, elitismo, narcisismo, crueldad, soberbia…

— Además me gusta dormir ligero de ropa — agregó logrando que Ginny se tensara más. ¿Eso a qué venía? ¿Qué le estaba insinuando?

— Eh… ya es tarde, ya hable contigo… ya debo irme… además de seguro me enfermare por estar bajo el agua fría — intentó salir, pero Blaise la detuvo tomando su brazo, logrando que se girara y quedara frente a él nuevamente.

— Mmm no es tan tarde y lo del agua fría podemos solucionarlo — comentó girando la llave del agua caliente, la temperatura no tardó en templarse.

— Aún así, ya no hay razón para seguir aquí… y yo…

— Silencio — con eso Blaise atrapó sus logrando que Ginny se sorprendiera, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero él le impidió huir rodeando su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, permitiéndose un mejor acceso a su boca.

La pelirroja después de recuperarse de la impresión, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por lo movimientos sensuales de aquellos labios.

Titubeante subió sus manos por los brazos del moreno hasta llegar a sus hombros, él era demasiado alto aunque eso era algo que debía admitir que le daba más presencia, pero no la ayudaba cuando lo besaba, aún estando de puntillas apenas alcanzaba a llegarle al pecho. Dejando eso de lado, que bien se sentía estar rodeada de aquellos brazos, después de mucho tiempo por fin se volvía a sentir querida y deseada.

Las mariposas en su estómago no esperaron para revolotear produciéndole ese agradable cosquilleo.

El vapor había comenzado a inundar el cuarto, sus respiraciones agitadas se combinaban con el sonido del agua corriendo, Blaise se separó recuperando el aliento, admirando a la chica que tenía en brazos, su cuerpo estaba viviendo toda una revolución de sensaciones que sólo lo hacían desear más, unió sus frentes.

— Eres hermosa… — murmuró sin pensarlo mucho, es lo que había deseado decirle tantas veces.

Ginny suspiró llevando sus manos al rostro de Blaise, acariciándolo como si no creyera lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo y es que de verdad no era fácil, si le hubieran dicho hace unos meses que ella acabaría besuqueándose en una regadera con un ex Slytherin, se hubiera carcajeado de la risa o se hubiese enojado con quién osara decirle semejante barrabasada, quizás hasta le hubiese dado un puñetazo o lanzado un _mocomurciélago._

Y es que de verdad se le venían encima varios problemas, pero el más grande era su familia, pero que importaba ahora eso si Blaise Zabinni le había dado el mejor beso de su vida, sin dudarlo alcanzó su boca nuevamente, deseaba perderse en aquellos labios que la quemaban de una manera tan exquisita.

Zabinni sonrió complacido, dejando que sus manos comenzaran a moverse subió por la espalda de Ginny, cubierta por aquella ropa que se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera su segunda piel encontrándose con su cabello, enredó su mano en aquellas hebras llegando hasta la nuca y es que la besaba como con nadie lo había hecho, esforzándose en ser lo suficientemente intenso para dejarle claro lo que ella le provocaba, pero también era cuidadoso no deseaba hacerle daño, al contrario desde que la había tenido en sus brazos se había percatado de lo delicada que era y ahora sólo deseaba verla sonreír y feliz, no quería volver a ver la sombra de la tristeza en su rostro, quería borrar cada huella que tuviera de Potter, porque ahora era suya.

Ginny rompió el ósculo, sintiendo aún como él mordía su labio inferior. Blaise siguió su recorrido besando su mentón, bajó llegando a su cuello, sintiendo su pulso acelerado, continuó con aquella extasiante labor, percibiendo con satisfacción como la pelirroja se estremecía entre sus brazos, parecía que había encontrado uno de sus puntos débiles.

Ella gimió suavemente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole un mejor acceso a su cuello, mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Blaise, el agua sobre sus cuerpos sólo volvía la situación más estimulante.

Después de unos cuantos besos más, Ginny se sentía con más confianza por lo cual dejó que sus manos resbalaran de aquellos hombros hacia su torso, mientras besaba la piel tostada concentrándose en la clavícula del joven, quien la estrechó contra si, disfrutando de las oleadas electrizantes que recorrían sus terminaciones nerviosas con cada caricia que ella le proporcionaba.

Blaise no esperó más quería sentir su piel, deslizó sus manos por la blusa de la leona, comenzando a subirla.

— ¿Q-qué haces? — cuestionó con obviedad, sabiendo que su pregunta había sonado demasiado tonta, era más que clara la intensión.

—Tranquila, prometo portarme bien — susurró travieso, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ginny dudo un par de minutos, pero finalmente accedió a dejarse quitar la estorbosa prenda, quedando solamente con su sostén azulado, se quedó quieta mordiendo su labio inferior, en espera de la reacción de Blaise, ahora si que estaba más que sonrojada, le temblaban las rodillas aún en contra de su voluntad, contenía la respiración a causa de la ansiedad.

Con ninguno de sus otros novios se había dejado quitar la blusa, bueno con Harry había tenido sus momentos íntimos pero nunca así, era demasiado bochornoso, mostrarse en paños menores, sabía que Harry no había tenido tantas chicas con quien compararla, pero Zabinni no era Harry, era claro que para él esa no era una de sus primeras veces y sin duda había tenido un montón de chicas y no es que ella se considerara fea sólo tenía un poco de pena.

—Me encantas cuando te sonrojas —se había quedado callado observándola, para él sin duda era hermosísima con todas esas pecas salpicando su blanca piel y aunque deseaba quitarle el sujetador, prefería ir con calma, era claro por su forma de actuar que ella no estaba tan preparada para eso como él y no iba a presionarla.

Ginevra sonrió con más confianza, se acercó a él apenas rozando con sus dedos el recorrido del liquido sobre su torso, era hipnotizante la suavidad con la que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, tratando de que sus sentidos no se volvieran a embotar, despegó sus yemas de la cálida piel acarició un tatuaje que tenía cerca del corazón, se trataba de un serpiente junto con unas letras que no lograba descifrar.

— ¿Qué significa? — curioseó intrigada.

— Quizás algún día te lo cuente…

— ¿No eres parte de alguna secta que desea traer a Voldemort de regreso o si?

Blaise dejó salir una risotada. —No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort… ya te dije algún día te contare… recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero por ahora es mejor que te quites los zapatos si es que esperas volver a usarlos —indicó haciendo que ella observara sus pies.

—Rayos… —estaba a punto de quitárselos, cuando notó como él se agachaba y tomaba su pie despojándola del zapato y de su calceta con mayor suavidad, continuó con el otro mientras ella sentía que los colores se apoderaban de su rostro, apenas logrando apoyando sus manos en el mosaico para evitar perder el equilibrio.

—Si te pensabas escapar del Colegio al menos no hubieses traído el uniforme.

—No me dio tiempo de cambiarme, si lo hubiese planificado no estaría aquí.

Blaise curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de comercial. —No importa, me encanta como se te ve el uniforme y más quitártelo —pronunció con voz sedosa, dejando clara su intención. Ginny no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que la recorrió después de aquellas palabras pero el aliento se le cortó cuando él se fue incorporando repartiendo besos y caricias por sus piernas. De verdad estaba disfrutando de ese momento, finalmente se topó con la barrera de su falda, la miró como preguntando si podía continuar, aunque sus manos ya se colaban debajo de la tela.

Ginny abrumada por aquellas sensaciones lo tomó del rostro, instándolo a ponerse de pie besándolo apasionadamente, mientras él se deshacía de la falda, ahora estaba solamente en su conjunto de ropa interior.

Blaise respondió más animado que nunca, pegándose al cuerpo de Ginny, sus manos bajaban con tortuosa lentitud, acariciando con suavidad la piel de su columna hasta llegar a su espalda baja, acarició tentativamente su trasero pues no quería recibir una cachetada o algo peor. Ella rompió el beso, dejando salir un sonido de placer, estaba produciéndole un montón de sensaciones que no había sentido jamás y hasta ahora habían sido sólo caricias y besos.

Apretó sus manos contra la espalda de Zabinni, clavando ligeramente sus uñas, al sentir ese calor que estaba creciendo en su estómago y se repartía por su cuerpo corriendo por sus venas como si fuera la sangre misma, haciéndola desear más de él.

Las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaban, Blaise había llevado a Ginny a recargarse contra el frío mosaico, sus corazones latían desbordados, sus cuerpos húmedos se rozaban, pero aún había un problema.

— Me estas lastimando con la hebilla de tu cinturón — musitó entre suspiros, al sentir el golpeteo de la pieza en su vientre.

—Eso tiene solución —respondió alejándose mínimamente, llevándose las manos al cinturón, deshaciéndose de él en un hábil movimiento, así como de su pantalón y el calzado, quedando simplemente en bóxers.

Ginny se quedó quieta bajo el agua, observando los movimientos de él, eso le permitió un momento de coherencia entre lo abrumante de la situación. «_¿Qué estoy haciendo?... No se supone que esto pasaría.»_

«¿Y qué esperabas? Deja de quejarte, tienes enfrente a un bombón que cualquiera se comería.»

Ginevra se mordió su labio inferior titubeante, por un lado claro que verlo así alimentaba su libido si no estaba ciega, pero… «_Si, lo se, pero yo no quiero solo un momento de calentura y ya, yo deseo…»._

«Cariño, atenciones… ¿y él no ha hecho eso?, se convirtió en tu admirador para poder conquistarte.»

«_Pero ¿funcionara? ¿De verdad valdrá la pena?»._

«No es el momento de ponerte a dudar, dale un pequeño voto de confianza.»

Ginn parecía estar en shock y ligeramente cohibida, quizás debería haberle avisado lo que haría. Blaise se volvió a acercar rodeando su cintura, mientras mordía su hombro, llamando su atención dándole un momento para que se relajara.

— Tienes demasiadas pecas Weasley…

Ella lo observó por un momento, mientras mordía su labio inferior, debatiéndose entre seguir o parar, pero su cuerpo para nada quería dejar de sentir ese tumulto de sensaciones.

_«¿Y por qué no darle una oportunidad?»._

Tomó una decisión, seguiría hasta dónde se sintiera cómoda.

— ¿No crees qué ha estas alturas deberías dejarme de decir Weasley? — señaló con ironía, subiendo sus manos a los rizos del chico.

— Ha, y tú deberías dejar de decirme Zabinni ¿no? —respondió propinándole besos fugaces.

— No, me gusta mucho más que tu nombre… aunque si no te parece puedo seguir diciéndote idiota - rebeló divertida, notando como Blaise fruncía el ceño.

— Pelirroja, ¿así que quieres iniciar una pelea, eh? — subió sus manos a las costillas de la chica, había notado que si la acariciaba en esa zona ella dejaba salir una risa, así que no dudo en hacerle cosquillas.

Ella se retorció riendo. — Basta ya… basta —pronunció divertida, alejando las manos del moreno.

—Entonces te rindes — cuestionó parando.

— Si, si… —Blaise no podía quitar su vista de ella, sin duda era increíble, quería amarla de pies a cabeza, en ese momento ni siquiera le cruzaba la idea de dejarla.

—Entonces volvamos a donde nos quedamos —dejó que sus labios se unieran en nuevos movimientos acompasados y sensuales, dejando que su lengua jugueteara con la de ella, derritiéndose ante el torbellino de sensaciones que se combinaba con la taquicardia que había iniciado desde su primer beso.

Ginevra dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y cerró los ojos sin poder hacer nada, sintió como él la sujetaba con fuerza, pegándola a su cadera, haciéndola sentir lo prendido que estaba, cierta parte dura chocó contra su vientre.

Era muy difícil pensar con claridad en este momento, miedo y emoción se combinaban en su interior, el revoloteo de su corazón de repente se convirtió en un enloquecido golpeteó, suaves gemidos salieron de sus labios cuando él abandonó su boca, chupando su labio inferior, para después trazar un camino invisible hacia su cuello.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza sintiendo como sus labios bajaban lentamente hacia sus pechos cubiertos aún por la tela del sostén que se pegaba a ellos deliciosamente. Arqueó el cuerpo al volver a sentir como él rosaba su cadera con aquellos movimientos sensuales.

Estaba a punto de zafar el broche de su sostén cuando repentinamente un toquido en la puerta del baño los trajo de aquel paraíso, Ginny se asustó al escuchar nuevamente la voz de la madre del chico, perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio y de no ser porque él la tenía sujeta se hubiese dado un gran golpe.

— Blaise, ¿qué tanto haces ahí dentro? Llevas ahí más de tres cuartos de hora, te quiero listo en 10 minutos — le ordenó con aquel tono de voz que sólo su madre sabía usar y que no podía ignorar.

— Maldición…

_«Diablos… por qué hoy justamente tenía que estar sobre mi, cuando ha tenido años para hacerlo_.»

Sentía tanto calor y un sutil dolor en su entrepierna, estaba más que listo para la acción y todo se había venido abajo. Estaba realmente avergonzado, recargó su frente en la curva del cuello de Ginny, recuperando un poco el aliento.

—Ahora bajo madre —contestó de mala manera, con la voz más gruesa de lo normal.

— Esta bien — se escuchó detrás de la puerta—. Diez minutos Blaise —recalcó antes de marcharse.

Se mantuvo quieto al igual que Ginny quien seguía en la misma posición, tratando de controlarse y recobrarse de todas las sensaciones contrastantes que estaba viviendo, por una parte había estado a nada de… bueno… pero ser interrumpida por la madre de su…¿novio? Había sido peor que un balde de agua fría. Sentía aún que su cuerpo ardía como nunca y la sangre se había acumulado en su rostro, intento moverse para poner distancia entre sus cuerpos, eso de seguro los ayudaría a calmarse, pero Blaise se lo impidió estrechándola.

— Lo siento — murmuró alzando su rostro depositando un beso en su frente, dejándola estupefacta.

Blaise finalmente la soltó alzando la ropa que aún seguía a sus pies, corrió la puerta corrediza y la lanzó al cesto que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, caminó hacia las gavetas, sacó un albornoz y una toalla seca. Ginny lo seguía con la mirada confundida.

— Ven, sal de ahí… — pidió ofreciéndole una mano. La pelirroja tardó un momento en reaccionar y aceptar, finalmente cuando estuvo frente a él, resintió dejar de estar bajo la calidez del agua, incluso su piel se erizó.

Él la cubrió con la toalla, besando la coronilla de su cabello. — Es mejor que te quites la ropa mojada y te seques, mientras tanto puedes ponerte esto, te quedara un poco grande, pero te mantendrá caliente.

— Yo… — no sabía ni qué decir exactamente.

—Tengo que terminar de ducharme, no puedo dejar que mi madre me vea así — comentó abochornado. Ginny sintió que su cara volvía arder al notar a lo que se refería, desvió su vista apenada—. Es mejor que me esperes afuera, no creo que mi madre vuelva hasta que pasen los diez minutos.

—Pero y si me encuentra yo… —replicó rápidamente, olvidando lo demás.

—No lo hará, aquí esta tu varita coloca un hechizo para atrancar la puerta — resolvió con eso él volvió a la ducha cerrando la puerta corrediza.

Ginny suspiró profundamente, menudo lío en el que había metido. Observó el lugar dejando sobre el lavabo la bata y su varita. Echó nuevamente un vistazo hacia la ducha, mientras sus mejillas aún resplandecían de sólo pensar lo que acaba de hacer ahí dentro, aún esas cosquillas en su barriga y ese calor asfixiante no desaparecían de todo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse, nunca pensó que Zabinni fuera tan… ¡puff! las palabras se quedaban cortas para describir lo bueno que era en esa clase de situaciones.

Se sentó en la tina un momento, mirándose escurrir en agua, comenzaba a sentir frío, el vapor comenzaba a disiparse, quizás eso se debía a que él de seguro se estaba bañando con agua helada, sonrió divertida.

Se incorporó con la intensión de secarse, estaba a punto de quitarse las últimas prendas que le quedaban, pero se detuvo meditándolo, era claro que Blaise no la estaba espiando, aunque no se sentía cómoda conservándolas en ese estado, con bochorno retiró su ropa interior y la dejó sobre la cesta junto con su demás ropa, salió del baño, se recargó en la puerta suspirando con una boba sonrisa, avanzó hasta la entrada y lanzó un hechizo.

De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar nuevamente al notar el lujo de aquella habitación inmensa, ella no tenía ni una cuarta parte de ese cuarto, ni una cama tan grande, ni un closet… oh vamos nada de lo que había ahí, ella vivía con sencillez y no se avergonzaba de ello.

Se acercó al espejo, notando en una repisa una gran cantidad de pociones para la resaca, además de caras lociones que fue destapando, percibiendo el exquisito aroma, reconociéndolo por aquella notas que guardaba celosamente en su diario, aún conservaban la esencia.

Se sentó en el banquillo a esperar que él saliera, mientras cepillaba su cabello, podía ver en su reflejo un brillo en su mirada que no comprendía. Cómo podía estar sintiéndose tan bien con todo lo que eso significaba.

***º*º*º(B&G)º*º*º***

Blaise salió del baño caminando con normalidad, ya más calmado. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos escanearon el lugar, encontrando a la chica frente al tocador, pensaba que al salir se daría cuenta de que todo había sido otra fantasía, pero ella seguía ahí viéndose tan bella.

Ginny alzó su vista topándose con Blaise vestido solamente con una toalla a la cadera, inmediatamente su cara tomó el color de su cabello, de inmediato desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo. Él esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora, acercándose a ella.

— ¿Te pone nerviosa verme así?

—Eh… no, claro que no… pero es mejor que te vistas pronto o tu madre vendrá a sacarte de la habitación — señaló evadiendo el tema.

Blaise sólo dejó salir una carcajada. — ¿Siempre eres así de mandona?

— No lo soy —respondió con un mohín, posando nuevamente su vista en él para retirarla al momento, abochornada —, lo digo porque no creo que tu madre este preparada para verme aquí y de esta manera — señaló la bata.

Zabinni la miró apreciativo. —Quizás a ella no lo este, pero para mi esta bien —aclaró a su oído, besando la piel de su cuello.

Ginny se estremeció mientras su cara se volvía más roja aún, se incorporó de golpe tratando de poner distancia entre los dos, aferrándose a la bata, aún no sabía cómo comportarse con él, vamos no lo conocía… si sabía todo lo que él había hecho y que de alguna forma deseaba estar con ella, pero aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Blaise curvó sus labios más que divertido, caminó hasta su closet, buscó algo que usar bajo la atenta mirada ella que cuando se percató de que se cambiaria frente a ella, se giró. —¿Podrías ser más pudoroso?

Él no podía creer lo mojigata que estaba resultando. — Para empezar estoy en mi cuarto, así que no tengo por qué, en segunda, yo sé que te mueres por verme.

— Claro que no — reprochó dándose la vuelta, notando que él ya se había colocado los pantalones.

— Es mejor que me vaya ya — anunció al ver que pronto se cumplirían los 10 minutos, por otra parte no quería que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, y por si fuera poco comenzaba a tener hambre y pronto su estómago la delataría, pero aún necesitaba ponerse de acuerdo con él sobre qué harían, cómo continuaría todo… demasiadas cosas faltaban por hablar.

— No — soltó Blaise sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo, no quería dejarla ir, no quería separarse de ella ahora que de alguna forma la tenía.

—Debo irme, de seguro me buscaran y no quiero que esto se vuelva un lio — explicó observando como él se acercaba a ella, colocándose una camisa. Sin darle oportunidad a decir algo, la estrechó contra si.

—Quédate —pidió dejándola sin palabras y con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

— Pero… —logró decir después de unos minutos, sentía que el aire le faltaba debido a lo estrecho del brazo.

—Quédate, mañana podrás irte —agregó persuasivo, susurrando sobre sus labios.

—Es que… yo… bueno —no sabía qué contestar por una parte deseaba irse y por otra no.

—Sólo acepta —se separó ligeramente, permitiendo que sus miradas se conectaran.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, yo debería estar en el Colegio y si no aparezco pueden mandarle un mensaje a mis padres —expresó con temor, no quería ni pensar cómo se pondría su familia ante la noticia.

— Puedes pedirle a alguien que te cubra, no creo que eso sea un problema… sólo te pido que pases la noche conmigo —dejó que su mano paseara por la mejilla de la chica.

— ¿Pasar… la noche? — por su mente pasaron varias imágenes impúdicas ¿acaso sólo deseaba eso? La expresión de desconcierto y enojo se acentuó en su rostro — Yo no…

— No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes para tener sexo, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que no tengo esa intención pero no te voy a presionar, no me interesa hacer las cosas así — aseveró con seriedad, contrayendo las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa picara al ver el sonoro sonrojo de Ginn —, aunque si tu quieres yo…

— Zabinni — pidió alejándolo un poco —, entonces ¿por qué quieres que me quede? No temes que tu madre me descubra.

— Eso no va a pasar, sólo quiero estar más contigo... quiero que valga la pena que hayas venido hasta mi casa.

Ginny lo miró con duda, ella quería hablar con él tantas cosas y sonaba tan tentadora su propuesta ¿y qué si lo hiciera?

_«Merlín ¿Por qué me pones estas pruebas? Diablos, que débil soy…»._

— Yo… está bien, pero mañana temprano tengo que estar en Hogwarts.

Blaise la tomó en brazos y la besó intensamente.

— Zabinni… tienes que ir — recordó Ginny, separándolo.

— Esta bien — terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a la puerta —, ponte cómoda.

—Eso será algo difícil, no traje más ropa y mi uniforme esta hecho un desastre gracias a ti.

Él curvó sus labios lascivo, al recordar el por qué de eso. — A mi no me molesta para nada si decides andar así… o desnuda.

—¡Blaise!

Él sonrió divertido. — Fue sólo un comentario, toma algo de mi closet, le pediré a un elfo que se haga cargo de tu ropa ¿algo más?

— No, vuelve pronto — sonrió mientras retiraba el hechizo que le había puesto a la puerta.

—Cuenta con eso —le guiñó un ojo y salió cerrando con seguro.

Ginny suspiró nuevamente se encontraba sola en esa habitación, debía estar loca… de otra manera no se explicaba lo que estaba haciendo. Corrió al baño antes de que su ropa pudiera desaparecer, buscó en su túnica encontrando el espejo.

— Luna — llamó ansiosa de que respondiera, el espejo no tardó en reflejar la apariencia de su amiga.

—Ginny ¿estas bien? —indagó con ligera preocupación.

—Si, todo esta bien —aseguró con una gran sonrisa —. Sólo que… no voy a llegar hoy a Howarts.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque me quedare con Zabinni, él prometió llevarme mañana — respondió con emoción.

—¡Oh!

—¿Crees qué este haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó mordiéndose su labio dudosa.

— Las ondinas dicen que si tu estas feliz, todo estará bien — comentó con una sonrisa ensoñadora — sólo ten cuidado, yo te cubriré y si pasa algo te aviso.

— Gracias Luna —murmuró y después el reflejo desapareció.

Bueno ahora tenía un buen rato para curiosear en la habitación, además tenía que buscar algo que usar. Se dirigió al amplio closet… por lo visto ese chico tenía un serio problema con la ropa, tenía más que cualquier chica que ella conociera, aunque no había mucha variedad de colores.

Pasó su mano por varios trajes, sintiendo su textura… llegó a las camisas perfectamente planchadas, los abrigos… los suéteres, tomó uno de esos en color blanco y lo abrazó estaba tan suavecito de seguro le quedaría enorme pero la mantendría caliente.

Necesitaba algo de ropa interior, así que fue al cajón donde había visto que él sacara antes un bóxer.

No era lo que se suponía debía usar, pero era lo más cercano. Una sombra rosada cubrió su mejillas al estar esculcando el cajón, eso de andar tocando esa ropa no era bueno para la salud mental porque le evocaba lo que había sucedido en al ducha y lo bien que se veía el ex Slytherin en paños menores.

— Ginny, te estas volviendo una pervertida… — se regañó a si misma, tomó un bóxer que tenía aún la etiqueta. Suponía que él ni siquiera se daría cuenta que usaría uno nuevo.

Ya cambiada con su ropa interior que le quedaba como un short, se observó en el espejo, el suéter le quedaba realmente grande, y su corte en "V" mostraba bastante piel aunque no lo suficiente para ser exhibicionista. Se veía realmente chistosa.

— ¿Qué pensará al verme así?

De repente su estómago rugió, realmente tenía hambre, ojala él volviera pronto.

Se sentó en la cama probándola, era tan suave… saltó sobre el colchón un par de veces divertida, aunque eso sería más divertido con compañía, había hecho eso con Luna pero no se veía jugando así con Blaise, la sola idea de verlo brincando sin sentido en el colchón la hizo carcajearse, a veces él parecía tan serio.

Finalmente se cansó de saltar y bajó de la cama, pasando su vista por el lugar, quizás era hora de investigar. —Vamos a ver quién eres Blaise Zabinni.

Dio unos pasos hacia la mesa de noche, no había muchas cosas ahí… sólo un reloj, un cenicero… y una foto, la tomó observándola a detalle… en ella se encontraba Blaise, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y alguien más que no ubicaba.

Dejó el retrató y abrió el cajón encontrándose con una cajetilla de cigarros, un libro…algunas cosas más sin importancia y en el fondo se encontró con una caja, la tomó observándola minuciosamente, miró hacia la puerta por si percibía algún ruido que le anunciara la llegada del moreno, pero nada… no deseaba ser descubierta in infraganti.

Se tomó unos segundos más antes de abrir la caja encontrándose con unos sobres que no tardó en reconocer, los había visto tiempo atrás en el cuarto de sus hermanos y claro en una charla con Hermione le había explicado para que servían.

—¿Condones? —la cara de Ginn se volvió roja al recordar las palabras de Blaise, él deseaba estar con ella. Por supuesto no creía que él fuera un santo, de ante mano conocía su reputación pero para qué necesitaba eso si estaban los hechizos y algunas pociones. Devolvió todo a su lugar y cerró el cajón abochornada y el color en su cara se volvió más intenso al pensar en lo que había hecho con él bajo el agua.

—¡Cirse…!

Se incorporó de golpe y se dirigió a la ventana abriéndola ligeramente, necesitaba aire y cuanto más mejor, cuando su piel fue golpeada por el gélido viento, el calor la fue abandonando gradualmente, aunque no los pensamientos.

— ¿En qué momento me paso esto? Yo pensando de esa manera en un Slytherin ¡Merlín debí volverme loca!

Sonrió tiritando de frío, se alejó de la ventana tratando ahora de entrar en calor. Avanzó hasta la chimenea sobando sus manos, dirigió su vista al reloj que estaba arriba de ésta, ya había pasado media hora y ni señales que él volviera ¿cuánto podía tardarse en cenar? ¿Qué tal si se había arrepentido?

—No, eso no puede ser… —trató de calmarse, el hambre le estaba haciendo daño. Caminó hacia el escritorio a mitad de la habitación, había algunos pergaminos, varios libros… tinta y varias plumas. No había nada extraño… ni que le llamase mucho la atención, quizás no escondía nada oscuro. Bostezó y volvió a mirar el reloj…

— ¿Cuánto más tardara? — se preguntó con desesperación, nunca había sido buena esperando, no era muy paciente que digamos — Y si saliera a ver qué ocurría… — rápidamente desechó la idea, podían descubrirla, no podía más que esperar.

Deambuló por la habitación y sin querer abrió un libro del chico encontrándose con la invitación de cumpleaños de Daphne Greengrass. En cuanto leyó que era un invitado especial, el estómago se le retorció. No sabía por qué pero no creía que esa chica fuese sólo su amiga.

— Le preguntare ¿qué relación tiene con ella? — dejó todo como si no lo hubiese tocado y regresó a la cama y se acostó tarareando una canción, pronto se quedó dormida.

**º*º*º*º*º*º(B&G)º*º*º*º*º*º**

— Si madre, hasta mañana — la vio desaparecer por la oscuridad del pasillo y por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, se había tardado demasiado y lo sabía… ¿Qué tal si ella se había ido? Se apresuró a entrar, rápidamente escaneó la habitación en busca de la pelirroja, pero no la encontró a primera vista, eso lo asustó… quizás estaría en el baño, caminó en esa dirección cuando la vio sobre la cama.

Se quedó en la misma poción deleitándose con la figura femenina, sonrió al notar la ropa que había escogido, un suéter que parecía quedarle enorme, pero no podía quejarse le daba una esplendida vista de esas esbeltas piernas.

Su corazón se agitó al pensar que esta vez no era una fantasía, era una realidad que podía tocar y comprobar que no estaba soñando, sin dudarlo se subió a su cama con el cuidado de no despertarla aún, besó con delicadeza su pie y siguió subiendo acariciando con la yema de sus dedos aquella cremosa piel, la vio removerse, estaba por despertar, fue entonces que la besó, logrando que ella abriera sus ojos de golpe… sorprendiéndose para después tomar un poco de conciencia al recordar.

—Te tardaste mucho —reclamó medio adormilada, al despegar sus labios.

—Lo sé, pero si conocieras a mi madre… entenderías por qué me tarde tanto — comentó con exasperación.

—Supongo que en algún momento la conoceré… ¿no? —preguntó titubeante, notó como él se descolocaba un poco.

—Si —afirmó después de unos momentos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿O es que tú no piensas presentarme con ella? ¿Tu no… quieres algo serio conmigo? —preguntó insegura, alejándose ligeramente.

— Ya te he dicho que si — volvió a asegurar — y conocerás a mi madre pero no hoy, cuando lo hagas espero que sea en otras circunstancias y cuando traigas más ropa puesta.

Ginny respiró más tranquila. — Si, supongo qué en este momento no doy la mejor impresión, estoy en el cuarto de su hijo, con la ropa de su hijo y en su cama —sonrió al ver la mirada que le lanzaba — pero a ti no te importa ¿cierto?

—No… —con eso la volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso.

Ella se separó casi de inmediato, notando la molestia del chico. — Lo siento, pero me muero de hambre.

Él se rió suavemente, más al escuchar el rugido de su estómago. Llamó al elfo y en cuestión de minutos una bandeja de comida se encontraba frente al escritorio.

—Buen provecho.

—Gracias, en lo que como ¿por qué no me hablas de ti? — se sentó tomando la servilleta.

—¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó semirecostado en la cama.

_«¿Sería mucho decir todo?»_.

—Mmm pues cuéntame lo que estudias, qué te gusta hacer...

Blaise hizo un gesto de desacuerdo pero finalmente aceptó. —Creo que lo dije alguna vez en la clase de Estudios Muggles.

— ¿En serio? Yo no lo recuerdo, tal vez no te puse atención.

—Mmmm… —rodó sus ojos— estudio en la Universidad, Legislación Mágica, comparto un departamento con Draco y Theodore. A veces los fines de semana estoy aquí, fue una suerte que me encontraras. ¿Qué ibas a hacer si no?

Ginny tomó un poco de agua, había notado que su otra copa era de vino y no sabía si era bueno que bebiera, quizás fuese contraproducente.

— Pues tenía planeado esperarte hasta que llegaras, pero si elfo me decía que no. Pues tendría que haber vuelto a Hogwarts y no creo que hubiese vuelto a intentar hablar contigo a menos que tu te acercaras. Además lo importante es que te encontré.

Él crispó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa que le llegó hasta los ojos, dejando aturdida a Ginny, era tan raro verlo sonreír de esa manera, pero aún había algo que la perturbaba, lo miró con seriedad, la imagen de la rubia de Slytherin seguía dándole vueltas.

—¿Sales con alguien?

Zabinni frunció su ceño extrañado por la pregunta. «_¿Será qué sabe de mi relación con Daphne?»_. Tragó en seco, sintiendo como el vacio en su estómago crecía.

— Ahora contigo…

«Mentiroso.» Acusó una voz silvina en su cabeza.

— Hablo en serio. No creo que estuvieras solo todo este tiempo, no te veo como el tipo serio que no sale con chicas a divertirse.

— Cierto, yo no soy como tus noviecetes, antisociales — esa era su oportunidad de sincerarse con ella o la tomaba o la dejaba ir y después cosas podían ponerse feas, no iba a arriesgarse a perderla —. Si, no soy un santo… salí con un par de chicas.

— ¿Con Daphne Greengrass?

Zabinni entrecerró sus ojos, perspicaz, debía adelantarse quizás ella ya lo sabía y si él lo negaba, iba a quedar muy mal parado.

— Si.

Ginny inhaló profundamente, sintiendo una extraña sensación. La sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise se había desdibujado, algo gordo pasaba con esa chica.

—¿Sigues con ella?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Contéstame.

—Si.

Oficialmente la pelirroja había perdido el apetito, aunque realmente tampoco quedaba mucha comida en su plato.

—¿Y por qué dejaste que pasara lo de la ducha? Pudiste habérmelo dicho —molesta, ella no acostumbraba besar a los chicos que salían con otras personas.

— Eso pasó porque los dos quisimos, no sólo yo.

—No me evadas, ¿qué tan serio es?

Blaise soltó un bufido. —No tanto como ella quisiera.

La pequeña Weasley curvó sus cejas, tratando de hallar el trasfondo de sus palabras.

— No estoy enamorado de ella — aclaró antes de que se abalanzara sobre él, ya fuera con preguntas o a golpes —, salgó con ella, pero por más que intente quererla no pude.

Ginny no sabía qué pensar de eso.

— Terminaré con ella —agregó al ver la expresión turbada de su acompañante.

Ella no alcanzó a responder cuando unos golpes en al puerta los distrajeron.

—Negro ¿por qué cerraste la puerta?

—Es Draco, escóndete…

—¿Qué? — lo último que le faltaba, en que lío se había metido — ¿Y dónde?

—Metete en el closet.

Ella asintió, en cuanto Blaise estuvo seguro de que no la descubrirían retiró el hechizo de la puerta.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? — preguntó entrando en la habitación, seguido de Theodore.

—Nada… que te incumba —arrastró las palabras.

—En fin… hemos venido por ti, vamos a ir a un bar y quizás después al _Vershut_.

Blaise chasqueó su lengua. — Vayan ustedes.

—¿Qué, vas a salir con tu noviecita?

—No.

—¿No me digas qué sigues pensando en la pobretona? Pansy me contó que tu noviecita sospecha que la engañas — farfulló Malfoy.

—Pero yo se que no es así, el problema aquí es la cabeza de zanahoria Weasley — agregó.

—Deja de decir idioteces — podía notar que los chicos ya habían estado bebiendo, pero no quería que se les fuera la lengua y menos en presencia de Ginny.

Theodore se mantuvo en silencio presenciando la escena, reparando en la bandeja de comida sobre el escritorio, notando que la copa de vino estaba intacta, lo cual era muy extraño.

—Simplemente no tengo ganas de ir.

—Eso es raro en ti.

—Ya lárguense, no quiero que despierten a mi madre todo él día ha estado contra mi y no quiero darle otro motivo.

—Marica, mira que utilizar esa excusa — escupió Draco, mirándolo con desdén.

—Blaise ya deja de tonterías y vamos, también vendrá Terry — añadió Theo.

—No.

Ginny miraba todo desde una rendija con suma atención, y reafirmó su teoría de que Malfoy era un idiota, de no ser porque a ella tampoco le convenía ser descubierta, ya lo hubiese puesto en su lugar.

Aunque el hecho de que mencionaran a la novia de Blaise le había causado un enorme malestar, que se vio aminorado por el hecho de que la mencionaran y él saber que él no le había mentido al decirle que ellos sabían de su interés por ella.

Siguieron hablando por un par de minutos más, hasta que por sin desistieron de querer llevárselo.

Salió del closet después de que Blaise cerrara la puerta de cuarto, había ido acompañarlos a la salida.

— Esto no es la noche que esperaba, primero lo de Daphne Greengrass y después sus amigotes… — no le había agradado para nada que mencionaran el _Vershut_ sabía por comentarios de sus hermanos que es lugar era de chicas que bailaban en poco ropa y que además se encargaban de darles placer a los hombres. Era un lugar muy caro y se entraba casi con membrecía.

Demasiado rápido le habían salido los demás defectos al ex Slytherin, si no podía ser tan perfecto, ¿aunque bastaría eso para alejarla de él?

Blaise entró al cuarto clavando su mirada en la chica. — Siento que presenciaras eso.

— Creo que hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar.

La fantasía del moreno se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, lo mejor abría sido que la dejara ir cuando ella había querido.

—Ya lo escuchaste Daphne es mi novia — se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

La reafirmación de lo que ya sospechaba, le causó una opresión en su pecho y la elevación de su presión arterial.

—Yo no quiero ser la otra con la que la engañas.

—No lo eres y no lo vas a hacer. Ya te dije voy a terminar con ella.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Totalmente, si tu estas conmigo yo enfrentare a todos lo que estén en desacuerdo — sonaba tan seguro que le creyó por un momento, pero no podía fiarse, los Slytherins solían ser traicioneros.

—¿Cómo se que lo harás?

— Confía en mí como yo confío en que lo que te impulso a llegar hasta aquí vale la pena para que yo me enfrente a todos.

Ella lo meditó, todo eso sonaba a una locura. Blaise la miró aprensivo esperando su respuesta, temía que ella fuese a rechazarlo ahora. La sola idea de perderla cuando apenas comenzaba a tenerla lo destrozaría.

Ginny asintió caminando hacia él y abrazándolo. — Confiare en ti, pero por favor no me defraudes.

Blaise la estrechó contra si, aferrándose a ella. — No lo haré.

— Ahora dime ¿qué haces frecuentando el _Vershut_? — sabía que su pregunta había sonado tonta, era obvio lo que hacia pero quería que se lo dijera.

Él se separó con una sonrisa pícara. — ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Ella le propinó un golpe en el hombro. — No es para que te vanaglories eh, pagarles a las mujeres por satisfacción es caer muy bajo. Lo creería de ese Malfoy porque esta muy desabrido, jamás creí lo que decían en el Colegio sobre él y de Nott porque es extraño pero ¿y tu?

Blaise se carcajeó, en serio que tenía mucha imaginación. — Sólo voy de vez en cuando a pasar un buen rato — no podía decirle que consideraba eso una buena inversión, porque no cualquiera hacia lo que esas chicas.

—Descarado… eres un idiota — le pegó nuevamente, fulminándolo con su mirada.

—Hey calma, para tu tranquilidad estoy aquí contigo y no me fui con ellos.

Ginevra rodó sus ojos sin poder creer su cinismo.

—Ha, por favor…

Ginny bostezó involuntariamente, restándole enojo a su expresión.

—Vamos a la cama —la cargó en vilo, caminando con ella hasta dejarla sobre el colchón.

Ella dejó salir un gritillo, le había sorprendido la facilidad con la cual la había cargado.

—Sólo espero que no tengas otra visita.

—No lo creo —descartó al ver la hora.

Se metió bajo las suaves mantas, se acomodó dejando que su cabeza reposara en la almohada. Desvió su vista buscando a Blaise, notando que se estaba desvistiendo, tragó saliva al ver nuevamente su torso descubierto y recordó sus palabras:

"Además me gusta dormir ligero de ropa"

Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse, la sola idea de que él no usara pijama era para alimentar el libido a cualquiera, pero qué si se refería a que dormía como Merlín lo trajo al mundo. El pulso se le aceleró de golpe, al igual que su corazón. No ella no compartiría la cama con él si estaba desnudo.

— ¿Vas a usar pijama… verdad?

Blaise se detuvo para mirarla, notando su rostro totalmente rojo. Entonces recodó lo que le había dicho. Sus labios se curvaron dando pasó a una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Te dije que me gusta dormir ligero.

— ¡Pero estoy aquí! —chilló apresurada.

— Esa no es razón para que yo me cubra, deberías mejor disfrutarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!… si haces eso, no duermes conmigo en esta cama.

— Te recuerdo que este es mi cuarto y esta, es mi cama — aseveró divertido.

Ginevra no podía creerlo. — Entonces me iré — hizo a un lado las mantas.

— No sé por qué tanto drama por como duermo, tarde o temprano me veras desnudo.

Ella miró al techo cómo pidiéndole ayuda a Merlín. Su rostro ahora estaba de un tonó que desafiaba al de su cabello.

Blaise dejó salir una risa sedosa. — Ya esta bien, me cubriré.

Por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, la sonrisa en los labios de Blaise se agrando.

— Eres una cobarde, mojigata y puritana.

Ginny frunció su ceño. — No lo soy, pero tu eres un insufrible, libertino, pervertido, degenerado y…

— Guapo, sexy, inteligente…

— Eres imposible — le aventó una almohada que él atrapó sin problemas, mientras se reía.

Blaise no podía ocultar su regocijo, a pesar de todo esa noche era una de las más felices. Por fin su mayor tormento y la mujer de sus sueños, estaba con él. Tomó una de sus pijamas, se colocó el pantalón y sólo por hacerla enojar se dejó el pecho descubierto.

Pasó rápidamente al baño, se metió en la cama notando que ella le daba la espalda. Al parecer no quería ni verlo, se arrimó a su cuerpo, pasando una mano por su cintura.

— No me toques — quitó su mano de su cuerpo, como si fuese un bicho cualquiera.

— Oh vamos, no es para tanto.

— Si, lo es.

— Ginevra…

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Ginn era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, aunque eso no aminoraba su enojo.

— Como quieras — la dejó en paz, esperando que cambiara de opinión. Contó hasta diez pero la chica ni siquiera se movió.

Ginn se giró curiosa después de un rato en que escuchó su respiración acompasada, encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados, aunque estaba segura que seguía despierto. Paseó su mirada por él, notando su torso desnudo.

— Pudiste haberte puesto una playera.

Blaise abrió uno de sus ojos. — Ven aquí — estiró su brazo, invitándola a acercarse.

Lo miró dudosa, mientras volvía a morder sus labios. Finalmente accedió se acercó cautelosa, apenas dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Él dejó que su brazo descasara en su cintura, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

A pesar de que ninguno estaba hablando, era agradable estar en silencio con él. Respiró suavemente sobre su piel notando como se enchinaba, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, se atrevió a tocar su torso apenas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Blaise sintió un cosquilleo, era demasiado placentero como para detenerla.

— ¿Cómo haremos para vernos? —detuvo sus caricias dejando que su mano descasara sobre el corazón del moreno—, aún debo estar en Hogwarts casi cuatro meses. Tampoco puedo estar escapándome del Colegio.

Zabinni aún no había reparado en eso. Todo era tan repentino y sin duda no iba a ser fácil, quizás esos cuatro meses les permitieran preparar el terreno para lo que se les venía.

«_Pero no quiero dejar de verla tanto tiempo.»_

— ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

— En dos semanas…

— No falta tanto.

— No, pero no me gustaría estar sin noticias tuyas hasta entonces.

Blaise ladeó su rostro para encontrar su mirada, no podía creer que ella pudiese estar interesada en él.

— No te veo escribiendo más de tres líneas en una carta.

— Podemos conseguir unos espejos.

— Supongo o… — sabía que quizás eso no le agradaría tanto.

— ¿O?

— Podrías volver a la clase de _Estudios Muggles_.

Él enarcó sus cejas y torció su boca. No le agradaba para nada volver, y menos volver a ser el ayudante de Fortescue, aunque si quería verla podría hacer ese sacrificio.

— Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer.

Ginny curvó su ceja inconforme, pero tampoco podía obligarlo. Dejó salir un suspiró hondo de sus labios.

— ¿Algo más?

— Si, pero supongo que lo iremos hablando.

Blaise crispó las comisuras de sus labios. Besó la coronilla de su cabeza. — Descansa.

— No olvides que me tengo que levantar temprano y antes de que tu madre nos descubra.

— Ya lo sé.

Ginny se acomodó, cerró lentamente sus ojos, disfrutando del momento y la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del moreno. Esto era diferente y nuevo, pero sin duda podría acostumbrarse.

— Sueña conmigo pelirroja.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

Bueno, aquí les dejamos otro capítulo queríamos postearlo cuanto antes, sin duda se aproxima el clímax de la historia y muy pronto el final. Ojala lo disfruten.

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	14. Entre calor y mentiras

**Disclaimer.** Desde la casa de los astutos hemos osado elegir al moreno de fuego, para darle un protagónico, porque un chico como él, no merece ser segundo y porque pertenecemos a la Orden Zabinniana, nuestra devoción a él nos hace rendirle tributo en una historia. Claro que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤**

**FUEGO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**By**

**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**

* * *

**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**

**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**

**D.B.M.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Entre calor y mentiras...**_

Ginevra se encontraba recostada en su cama en el Colegio, no podía dejar de pensar en _Blaise Zabinni_ y menos si él se encargaba de recordarle que pronto se verían, no escribía mucho, pero eso si cada mañana recibía una hermosa flor.

Cada noche soñaba con su nuevo encuentro, después de haber dormido con él, de sentir su cuerpo cálido junto a ella… dormir sola ya no le parecía tan agradable como antes y mucho menos porque era despertada por el estrambótico sonido de su reloj y no por un beso de su atractivo novio.

**(`·.(`·. (`·. Flashback .·´) .·´) .·´)**

Blaise no había logrado conciliar el sueño y no era para menos después de todo lo que le había pasado ese día y aunque no era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer, esto era totalmente diferente pues a su lado estaba la chica que lo había hecho perder la cabeza durante tantos años y mojar sus sabanas en incontables ocasiones.

Sabía que debía despertarla estaba amaneciendo y ella tenía que volver al Colegio, además no podía tenerla escondida, tarde o temprano su madre entraría por alguna razón a su habitación, no debían correr ese riesgo, era mejor que él preparara el terreno para él día en que su encuentro fuera impostergable.

Observó el semblante sereno de Ginn, su cabello rojo esparcido en la almohada, sus labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos. No se cansaba de mirarla, era sencillamente hermosa… tenerla así era toda una tentación.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se escurrió en sus labios, ¿quién diría que eso sucedería un día y él desaprovechándolo? ¿Cuándo él había dejado pasar una oportunidad así? Si sus amigos se enteraran, no dejarían de molestarlo…

Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Ginevra acariciando su tersa piel, logrando que ella se removiera aún entre sueños, su sonrisa se agrando.

− Pelirroja… − susurró a su oído, logrando que ella abriera sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con él a su lado, sin poder evitarlo pegó un gritillo, su expresión adormilada se transformó por una de susto y sólo buscó alejarse cubriéndose con la elegante manta, pero con el correr de los segundos se tranquilizó al tomar conciencia de lo que había sucedido hacia unas horas.

— Calma… sólo soy yo — agregó presuroso, tomando su mano.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó cuando al fin pudo hablar, su corazón había vuelto a un ritmo normal y no corría el riesgo de salir de su cuerpo despedido o que sufriera un paro cardiaco.

— Muy temprano — respondió con una mueca, antes de depositar un beso en su mentón, Ginny sonrió en respuesta.

—Tengo que irme…

— Lo sé, te llevaré… sólo cinco minutos más — murmuró repartiendo besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, causándole un agradable cosquilleo, logrando que los rastros de sueño desaparecieran por completo.

Blaise se posicionó sobre ella, para poder besar con mayor facilidad su cuello. Ginny se aferró a los hombros tostados sintiendo su piel caliente bajo sus dedos.

— Zabinni… — pronunció en un suspiro que para nada sonó a reclamó, se removió al sentir un chispazo de placer atravesarla cuando él mordisqueó un punto sensible de su cuello — debo irme…

— Si, si… — acalló cualquier respuesta apoderándose de sus labios, besándola con vehemencia, en cuanto sus lenguas entraron en contacto, Ginevra dejó de pensar y se dedicó a sentirlo, a disfrutar de la explosión de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Sus manos dejaron los hombros de Zabinni para pasear por la ancha espalda, acariciando la espina dorsal con sus dedos provocando una respuesta más intensa en él, justo en ese momento él dejó que su mano recorriera por debajo de las sabanas la pierna de Ginny.

Sus bocas se separaban por segundos para tomar un poco de aliento y seguir en aquel vals perfecto. Ella se dejó hacer disfrutando de las caricias, aferrándose a él dejando unas pequeñas marcas en su espalda. Tal vez se podría pensar que iban muy rápido tomando en cuenta que apenas llevaban un par de horas juntos, pero la verdad era que se sentía tan cómoda entre aquellos brazos, bajo la figura del moreno… hacia tanto que no se sentía así, que poco le importaba si estaba bien o mal… si era correcto o no, no estaba pensando en los demás si no en ella y lo que le hacia feliz en ese momento.

De repente el suéter que traía, se le hacia demasiado caluroso. Zabinni abandonó su boca, permitiéndoles un respiro.

— Me vuelves loco — pronunció con voz enronquecida, hundiéndose en el hueco de su cuello. Ginny hizo su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole un mejor acceso.

Él no perdió el tiempo devoró su cuello, arrancándole varias exclamaciones ahogadas, sus manos encontraron el camino hacia su abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente, dibujando con sus pulgares círculos, logrando que la piel de Ginn se enchinara en respuesta.

Abandonó la clavícula depositando besos de mariposa en su escote, para después descender totalmente hasta la el estómago aún cubierto por la tela de su suéter, lentamente fue haciendo la prenda hacia arriba, mirando pícaramente hacia ella.

— Lindas pantis — comentó al notar que llevaba sus bóxers.

La sangre se le subió al rostro, apenada por el comentario, estaba por reclamarle que sí estaba usando esa ropa era porque él la había llevado a su ducha, empapándola por completo, pero su mente dejó de lado eso al sentir los labios de Blaise besando su estómago, la punta de su lengua acarició su ombligo provocándole una intensa oleada de placer.

— Blaise… — espetó entrecortadamente, tratando de detenerlo y a la vez retenerlo. Sus manos viajaron a la nuca del moreno, donde enterró sus dedos en aquellos rizos.

Zabinni levantó la mirada al escucharla pronunciar de aquella forma tan sensual su nombre, era la primera vez que le decía así y lo mejor era la situación en la que se había dado. Su pecho se infló de orgullo, por fin una de sus fantasías se había vuelto realidad, había conseguido que la novia de Potter —en otros tiempos—, susurrara su nombre.

Llenó de gozo y de sensaciones que lo tenían en un carrusel emocional, regresó a los labios de Ginny, succionando ligeramente su boca antes de adentrarse en ella y disfrutarla a conciencia. Cansado de su posición, se giró con ella, dejándola sobre él.

Ginevra se separó elevando ligeramente su rostro, para admirar el semblante de su novio. Sus cabellos rojos caían cubriéndolos, causando un suave cosquilleo a Blaise.

— Debo irme… — exclamó con el aliento cortado, estaba por erguirse y poner distancia entre ellos, pero las manos de él en su espalda se lo impidieron.

— Espera ¿acaso te he tratado mal que quieres huir de mi tan rápido? — inquirió enarcando su ceja.

— No es eso — aclaró dibujando una sonrisa por la ocurrencia.

— ¿Segura? Porque puedo llegar a ser muy muy buen anfitrión… a tal grado que no querrás abandonar esta cama nunca — su voz sedosa y el trasfondo de sus palabras, logró que Ginevra se ruborizara furiosamente, quedándose totalmente tiesa sobre él, más al sentir que cierta parte de él comenzaba a despertar.

Zabinni dejó salir una sonrisa sedosa al ver la reacción de su novia, la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su torso, abrazándola suavemente, logrando que ella se desconcertara.

— Tienes una mente muy sucia Weasley — añadió divertido, como si sus intenciones desde el principio hubiesen sido otras.

— ¿Qué? Pero si…. — él no la dejó terminar debido a que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, logrando que ella se retorciera riendo — ¡Basta Blaise! ¡Para! nos van a escuchar…

Giraron en la cama, mientras Ginn trataba de detenerlo y él seguía disfrutando de verla así, de escuchar su suave risa.

— ¡Ya! Por favor… ¡Por Merlín, ya!

Blaise se detuvo, mirándola desde arriba, se inclinó depositando un beso en su nariz y después uno en sus labios.

— Si nos descubren será tu culpa — reprochó lanzándole una mirada de odio fingido.

— No lo harán, hace mucho tiempo que le coloque un hechizo para que ningún sonido salga de estas paredes.

Los ojos de Ginny se achicaron peligrosamente. — ¿Y eso lo hiciste por…?

Una sonrisa lobuna apareció en el rostro del moreno dejándole a su imaginación un par de cosas.

— Eres un… pervertido — trató de escapar de la cárcel de sus brazos.

Zabinni la dejó ir después del segundo intento de Ginny por huir, mientras él reía divertido recostado en la cama, mirando como ella caminaba de un lado a otro.

— Necesito mi ropa — masculló cruzándose de brazos, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

— Vuelve a la cama, aún hay tiempo — mencionó con descaró, palmeando el colchón.

Ginny rodó sus ojos dejando escapar el aire que contenían sus pulmones en un hondo suspiro. — Tengo que irme.

Blaise resopló resignado, se incorporó caminando hacia ella llamando a su elfo en el proceso mientras se estiraba.

Ginny guardó su distancia desconfiada de las intenciones de su novio.

— Deberíamos tomar una ducha ¿no crees? — insinuó con una mueca traviesa.

Ella no pudo evitar que sus labios mostraran una sonrisa, era difícil estar molesta con él. — No te vendría mal, de preferencia báñate con agua helada a ver si así se te quita lo caliente — soltó logrando que él se carcajeara. Avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura sentándola sobre el tocador, donde varias botellas se tambalearon.

— ¿Así son todas las mañanas contigo? — preguntó guasón.

— ¿Y contigo? — le devolvió la pregunta.

— Mmm sólo cuando estoy acompañado…

— ¡Zabinni! — se quejó dándole un golpe en su hombro.

— Sólo bromeaba — añadió juguetón, a lo que Ginny le respondió lanzándole una mirada cargada de incredulidad —. En realidad no, pero ya debes saber que lo nuestro es distinto a lo que vivimos en el pasado con otras personas… para empezar es casi inverosímil que estemos aquí los dos juntos, Weasley.

Ginn se relajó dejando caer ligeramente sus hombros, acarició la cara del moreno, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por cada rincón deseaba memorizar sus rasgos, después de todo no lo vería en un tiempo y tampoco contaba con una foto.

— ¿No crees qué esto este bien? Tal vez después de todo un Zabinni siempre debe repeler a un Weasley.

— Créeme que yo no quiero repelerte — aseveró aferrando sus manos a la pequeña cintura —. Escucha, vamos a dejar fluir las cosas.

— Lo sé, es sólo que… tengo la cabeza echa un caos… todo esto es tan repentino, no quiero volver a sufrir — confesó exponiendo su sentir, él besó su frente en respuesta.

— Quisiera poder decirte que no lo harás más, pero no nos esperan cosas fáciles… pero te juro que yo hare que cada minuto que estés conmigo valga por todo eso, y por supuesto sabrás lo que es tener un novio que no sea gay.

Ginny no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa traviesa escapara de sus labios. – Eso lo quiero ver… porque pues no tengo muy buenas referencias tuyas, tu amistad con Malfoy y Nott es para pensarse ¿compartían dormitorio en Slytherin y aún ahora, no?

— Bueno es que ellos son… — pausó mirando como la expresión de la pelirroja se volvía de sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad — ¿de verdad piensas que tengo esa clase de tendencias? pensé que te había quedado muy claro que me gustan las mujeres — acotó mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oído, provocando que Ginn se estremeciera en sus brazos.

— Creo que no me ha quedado lo suficientemente claro — profirió siguiendo su juego, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca de él.

Blaise cubrió la boca de Ginn con sus labios, la besó con tal intensidad que logró que el cuerpo le temblara y el pulso se le acelerara de golpe y sólo detuvo aquella placentera tortura para morder su labio inferior y después pasar suavemente su lengua sobre el lugar adolorido.

Sensaciones eléctricas corrían desde sus labios pasando por todo su cuerpo, él devoraba su boca como no lo había hecho nadie, lo hacia con una destreza que la dejaba volando en las nubes, descartando todo pensamiento racional de su mente.

Un rato después cuando el aire por fin les faltó, rompieron su ósculo.

Ginny escondió su rostro en el pecho de Blaise, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente contra su oído, dejó que su nariz recorriera lentamente la piel tostada, respirando su aroma, extasiándose con él, la loción que usaba vaya que embotaba sus sentidos… impulsada por el momento dejó que sus labios acariciaran aquel torso y justo cuando él estaba disfrutando más de aquello apareció el elfo asustándola…

**(`·.(`·. (`·. Fin Flashback .·´) .·´) .·´)**

Abrazó con fuerza la almohada, mientras hundía su rostro en esa apenada por su actitud. La verdad es que si estaba totalmente ilusionada con Blaise, y lo peor es que no podía dejar de contar los segundos para verlo, pero ya por fin mañana iría a Hogsmeade y él estaría ahí esperando por ella.

No era Harry Potter, ni el príncipe de sus sueños pero era el chico con el que había decidido continuar su camino, al que le había vuelto a abrir su corazón.

Además deseaba aclarar un par de cosas con él, en sus cartas no había dicho mucho sobre lo que había pasado con Daphne y no quería llevarse una sorpresita. Esperaba que él de verdad hubiera terminado su relación con ella, o si no vaya que tendrían problemas. Casi sería como en los viejos tiempos en los que saldrían chispas de sus varitas.

— Blaise Zabinni — murmuró con una sonrisita tonta en sus labios, atrás habían quedado las noches en que no hacía más que pensar en Harry, no es que lo hubiera olvidado por completo pero ahora ya había terminado de asimilar que él tenía una relación con Hermione y que probablemente nunca más estarían juntos de esa forma.

…::::::::::::::: B&G:::::::::::::::…

Zabinni se encontraba acostado con las manos detrás dela cabeza, pensando en la pelirroja como todas las noches desde hacia mucho tiempo, sólo que ahora su pecho se llenaba de una gran satisfacción al saber que era suya.

Mañana sería el día en que la volvería a tener en sus brazos y también sería el momento en el que se enteraría que las cosas con Daphne no habían salido como él esperaba.

**(`·.(`·. (`·. Flashback .·´) .·´) .·´)**

Zabinni días después de haber estado con Ginny y haber estado evitando a su novia, decidió que no podía posponer más lo inevitable, debía hablar con ella.

— Blaise que sorpresa — exclamó su novia llegando hasta él y abrazándolo con efusividad.

— He estado ocupado…

— Lo sé, pero ven siéntate las chicas no están así que…

— Daph necesito que hablemos — comunicó parco. La rubia pestañó confundida, toda la alegría que iluminaba su rostro desapareció con el paso de los segundos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó clavando su mirada olivácea en los ojos oscuros.

— Esto ya no me funciona, quiero que terminemos — soltó la bomba sin rodeos.

Greengrass se quedó helada ante las palabras de su novio, el color escapó de su rostro y su boca se entreabrió sin dejar salir ningún sonido.

Unas risas cortaron el tenso ambiente, Pansy y Millicent callaron al ver a la pareja en la sala.

— Oh ¿interrumpimos algo? — inquirió con tono meloso Parkinson.

— No, nada… — respondió apresurada — porque no nos vemos después y seguimos hablando de esto.

— Daphne…

— Por favor, tengo cosas que hacer con las chicas… estamos preparando una fiesta — comentó tratando de disimular su sentir, aunque sus ojos cristalinos no mentían — no olvides que te quiero, te busco luego — apenas y unió sus labios en un cortó ósculo.

**(`·.(`·. (`·. Fin Flashback .·´) .·´) .·´)**

Después de eso, ella había procurado nunca estar a solas con él, evitando así concluir su plática. Él sabía que bien podía haberlo hecho enfrente de todos sus amigos, pero después de todo ella no se merecía eso.

Resopló frustrado porque sabía que eso no le gustaría nada a Ginny y más porque después de eso se les venían varios problemas, porque si él se dejaba ver con la pelirroja no tardarían en llegarle los rumores a Daphne y de sólo imaginarse el lío que se armaría le dolía la cabeza.

Lo mejor sería beber una poción para dormir y mañana con la cabeza fría pensar en una solución.

***º*º*º(B&G)º*º*º***

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Hogwarts, Ginny abrió sus ojos encontrándose con todo un alboroto en el cuarto. Se despabiló observando como sus compañeras iban de un lado a otro.

— Anda Ginny, arréglate ¿o es qué no quieres ir a Hogsmeade? — habló Naty, aventándole una almohada.

— ¡Claro que si! — ¿cómo no iba a ir? Si ese era el gran día. Se levantó de un saltó, abrió la ventana esperando por el ave que todos los días le traía aquella hermosa flor.

— Hay el amor… — musitó Vicky esbozando una gran sonrisa.

— Quisiera un novio como el tuyo, ¿cuándo nos lo presentaras? — preguntó su amiga, logrando que Ginn dejara de ver el cielo y se concentrase en la castaña.

— Pronto… aunque les advierto que se llevaran una gran sorpresa — respondió misteriosa, observando como una lechuza descendía en el marco de la ventana.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. B&G.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Blaise salió de la ducha apenas con una toalla atada a la cadera, aventó la tela con la que secaba su cabello, alzó la vista sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Daphne.

— Hola amor…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó estoico.

— Vengo a que vayamos a otro lugar, necesitamos tiempo solos — dijo contoneándose hacia él, pasando su dedo por su torso, él no tardó en detenerla cogiéndola de la muñeca.

— Daphne, el tiempo solos no hará que yo cambie de opinión — sentenció fúnebre, alejándose de ella.

La desilusión cubrió como un velo la cara de la ex Slytherin, por un momento el silenció se adueñó del lugar, volviendo el ambiente más tenso.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? — balbuceó con la voz entrecortada — ¿Es que ya no te gusto? ¿Sólo estabas jugando conmigo? — agregó entre aspavientos.

Blaise entrecerró sus ojos al escucharla hablar así, él no hubiera querido hacerle daño después de todo lo único que había hecho la chica era quererlo, como lo habían hecho muchas otras ingenuas con las cuales sólo había pasado el rato. Después de todo él no estaba acostumbrado al juego de los noviecitos pero esta vez había tenido que jugar así para ocultar lo que le sucedía con la pequeña Gryffindor.

— ¿Es por otra? ¿Es… es por esa repugnante… de Weasley? — soltó exaltada, con lagrimas rabiosas en el borde de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla con dureza ante aquel comentario que ofendía a su pelirroja, pero se mantuvo callado esperando que Daphne se calmara.

— Si… es ella ¿no? — chilló indignada — ¿Qué puedes ver tú en ella? No esta a tu altura… no es más que…

— Daphne… es mejor que te vayas — pidió tomándola del codo y llevándola hasta la puerta, abriéndola para ella.

— No, aún no hemos terminado — se abrazó a él propinándole un beso candente.

**I**I**I B&G I**I**I**

En cuanto Ginny tocó el suelo de Hogsmeade su corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente, el aleteó de las mariposas en su estómago le arrancó una sincera sonrisa. No podía creer que estaba nerviosa, echó una rápida mirada al pueblo como esperando encontrarlo a la primera.

— ¿Me veo bien?

— Todo el camino te he dicho que si — repitió Luna con tono cansino, aunque no pudo evitar mirarla con brillo travieso — no tengo que recordarte los suspiros que arrancaste a nuestros compañeros, ni la cara de Kevin…

Ginn entornó sus ojos negando con su cabeza, logrando que su cabellera color sangre se moviera.

— Es que ellos no me importan… además Zabinni es distinto.

— Ya lo sé, me los has dicho varias veces estas dos semanas… estoy comenzando a creer que un _punkietie_ te ha mordió y…

Ginevra curvó sus labios apenada, desde que había vuelto al Colegio había corrido a la sala de su amiga para contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

— Luna no se trata de ninguna creatura, además no fue tanto — añadió apenada —, y yo no quiero recordarte de cuántas cosas sobre mi hermano me enterado que no quería hacerlo — espetó arrugando su nariz, causando que Luna riera y sus mejillas se colorearan rápidamente restándole palidez a su rostro.

— Ron no te debe tardar en aparecer, y como no quiero responder a su interrogatorio es mejor que me vaya — profirió tomando una profunda respiración para apaciguar las sensaciones que la recorrían —. Trata de mantenerlo ocupado, tratare de mantenernos lejos de ustedes.

— ¿Crees qué no se entere?, después de todo mucha gente los verá hoy juntos…

— Lo sé, pero quiero evitar una pelea al menos por ahora — explicó pesarosa. Se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió al punto donde se reuniría con él. Obvio cerca del callejón Knockturn, justo donde se encontraba aquella tienda donde había visto ese gran vestido que tiempo después él le obsequiara.

Se detuvo frente al lugar admirando las prendas del escaparate, claro no sin antes fijarse si Blaise no estaba cerca. Dirigió su mirada a su reloj de pulso, aún faltaban un par de minutos, por un momento un terrible escalofrió la recorrió al pensar en la posibilidad de que él no acudiera pero eso acabó al sentir un presencia detrás de ella, un aroma familiar inundó su nariz…

Zabinni cepilló con su aliento el cuello de Ginevra. — Linda cadena — susurró con voz aterciopelada, antes de dejar que sus labios descendieran sobre la piel.

— Blaise — contuvo el aliento al sentirlo tan cerca, cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios en su cuello y lo único que le impidió derretirse fue que él tenía ahora las manos en su cintura, dándole un soporte. Giró en círculo que formaba el abrazo para enfrentar a su novio.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron supo en realidad cuánto lo había extrañado y anhelado su contacto. ¿Y por qué diablos se tardaba tanto en besarla?

Blaise sonrió exquisitamente, se tomó unos segundos para contemplar a la chica que tenía en brazos. Aún no podía creer que por fin era suya.

— Hola pelirroja…

Ginn no esperó más, recargó sus manos en los hombros del ex Slytherin y atrapó sus labios, al primer contacto sintió que una chispa electrizante la recorría, él no tardó en responder apasionadamente, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

Zabinni estrechó su abrazo conforme su beso se volvía más demandante, parecía que ninguno tenía suficiente del otro. Una de sus manos recorrió la espalda de Ginevra cubierta por una delgada blusa azul, llegó a su cuello y lo acarició a consciencia disfrutando de su suavidad.

Se separaron jadeantes después de aquel urgente saludo, sus narices se rosaron y sus frentes se encontraron, los ojos de ambos brillaban intensamente, demostrando sus sentimientos.

— De saber que me habías extrañado tanto y que deseabas comerme, te hubiese dicho que nos veíamos en mi casa, en estos días calurosos una ducha nos hubiese caído muy bien.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, aún no se acostumbraba a sus constantes insinuaciones y ahí entre sus brazos se sintió dichosa, hacia tanto que no se sentía tan bien. Tan en paz consigo misma y con el mundo, si tal vez era que el tener a Blaise a su lado la había llenado de una renovada esperanza en el amor, aunque aún era un tanto extraño ser su novia.

Dejó salir una risa suave que logró que la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios le llegase hasta los ojos.

— Eres un pervertido.

— Eso se debe a que tengo una ardiente pelirroja como novia — soltó con descaro, besando su mentón.

Ginny no pudo evitar que el regocijo la recorriera de pies a cabeza. Él la hacia sentir tan hermosa, tan deseada y querida. Si, la hacía tan feliz.

— Por un momento pensé que no llegarías — confesó abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Lo pensé pero me dije que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, era venir a verte o quedarme con Draco y Theo… así que como te puedes dar cuenta preferí a la chica — bromeó hundiendo su cara en la curva de su cuello, inhalando el perfume a flores que desprendía su piel.

— Eres un tonto — le propinó un pequeño golpe, alejándose ligeramente de él —. Te extrañe… Blaise Zabinni.

La comisura izquierda de los labios de Blaise se elevó en una mueca de satisfacción. — Lo sé, no soy fácil de olvidar — comentó divertido.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! — se quejó — Eres más egocéntrico de lo que pensé….

Él rió abiertamente, estaba por inclinarse a robarle un beso cuando Ginny lo detuvo.

Frunció su ceño, tratando de entender aquel rechazo. — ¿Qué…?

— ¿Hablaste con Greengrass?

Blaise se replegó entrecerrando sus ojos, imágenes fugaces de lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas antes abordaron su mente, causándole un extraño retorcijón de culpabilidad, que supo disfrazar con una sonrisa que le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener.

— Si, hable con ella… no será más un problema ¿ahora ya puedo besar a mi novia o no? — preguntó impaciente.

Ginny le propinó una larga mirada de desconfianza, no sabía por qué pero intuía que él no le estaba contando todas las cosas.

— No estaría aquí si no fuese así, dejando que todo el mundo nos viera — añadió buscando suavizar la actitud de Ginevra, sabía que estaba jugando nuevamente con fuego y que eso era peligroso porque nada bueno podría resultar.

Ella respiró profundamente y asintió después de un momento, dejó que sus ojos se pasearan por los alrededores notando algunos pares de ojos curiosos mirándolos.

— ¿Confiaras o no en mí?

— Lo haré… es que todo esto… — calló al no saber cómo explicarlo, así que prefirió sólo abrazarlo.

Blaise le respondió pegándola a él. Ojala Salazar Slytherin no lo dejara solo en esta mentira. — ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

Ginn se separó de él, llevándose el dedo índice a su mejilla pensando en un lugar para pasar un buen rato. — Pues podríamos ir por un helado.

— A sus ordenes señorita — y si ahí estaba él un seductor empedernido actuando como un buen chico, llevando a su novia a una cita normal. Tal vez porque nunca había sido así con las demás era que sentía tan extraño o tal vez era la presión de las personas que lo miraban y aunque poco le importaba, podía notar cierta incomodidad en Ginny al respecto.

**I**I**I B&G I**I**I**

Un par de serpientes se encontraban en el pueblo mágico visitando a viejas amistades del Colegio pero no estaban preparadas para lo que verían al pasar por la heladería.

— ¿Ese es Blaise? — señaló Millicent codeando ligeramente a Pansy.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó buscando con la mirada al susodicho, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver con quién se encontraba, arrugó su gesto incapaz de creerlo.

— ¿No esta con la Weasley? — inquirió Bulstrode con un tono que delataba todo su repudio.

— Si es ella.

— ¿No se suponía que debía estar con Daph? — señaló Tracey, volteando a ver a sus amigas.

— Evidentemente no esta con ella — mencionó venenosa Pansy, observando como la pareja disfrutaba de un helado acompañado de muestras cariñosas.

— Eso no le va a gustar a mi hermanita — murmuró Astoria, cruzándose de brazos.

Parkinson ni siquiera miró a la recién llegada, aún no le disculpaba el hecho de que hubiese coqueteado abiertamente con su novio. Además no era tonta para no saber que a su novio no le pasaba desapercibida la niña, lo cual la hacia arder en llamas por momentos pero debía reconocer que su relación con Draco había mejorado muchísimo de un tiempo acá, específicamente desde la fiesta de Daphne, quizás sólo debía relajarse.

— Alguien va a tener que decírselo.

— No sé cómo lo va a tomar, tal vez entendería que él la engañara con otra pero con la pobretona… será un caos… hasta yo me traumaría — aseveró Milli despectiva.

— Pues se ven muy felices — acotó Alice, sin perder detalle de la pareja.

**(** ( ** ( * B&G * ) ** ) **)**

— ¿Te gusto? — cuestionó observando la expresión alegre de la pelirroja.

— Claro, ¿a ti no? — preguntó notando que él aún no había probado el suyo — ¿No te gusta el helado?

— No me gustan las cosas tan dulces — confesó hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros.

— ¿Bromeas? Si el helado es de lo mejor que hay… anda pruébalo.

Él lo hizo sólo por complacerla y verla nuevamente con esa hermosa sonrisa que atraía a más de uno.

— Espera el helado sabe mucho mejor así — comentó Ginny impidiendo que él se quitara una mancha de nieve de vainilla. Se colocó de puntillas y pasó lentamente su lengua por el labio inferior de Blaise, provocando en él una reacción apasionada que sin importarle el lugar devoró la pequeña boca, arrancándole un par de gemidos a Ginny.

Él succionó ligeramente su labio inferior antes de alejarse para recuperar el aliento, dejándola extrañamente lánguida y con un profundo sonrojo. Ginn sonrió bobamente mientras suspiraba, lambió su bola de helado de fresa evitando que siguiera goteando.

— Tienes razón sabe mejor si lo pruebo de tu boca — espetó mirándola con un brillo pícaro.

Ginevra negó con su cabeza aún acalorada por aquel ósculo.

— No puedo creer que le estés haciendo esto a Daphne y con esta… — pasó su mirada por la leona de arriba a bajo — pobretona…

Blaise miró al sequito de serpientes frente a ellos, de inmediato su cuerpo se tensó. Su expresión se oscureció, dejando sus facciones rígidas.

Ginny tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando, aunque no se inmutó ante la presencia de esas víboras, no le agradó para nada su actitud y por supuesto que mencionaran a la ex de su novio.

— Yo no soy ninguna pobretona —repuso con el ceño fruncido, sacando su varita dejándola a la vista de las serpientes en un clara amenaza de que si querían pelea eso tendrían.

— Si lo eres y aparte una zorra — agregó Millicent.

Weasley no dudo ni un segundo en estrellarle su cono de nieve en la ropa lujosa que traía la ex Slytherin, la cual se replegó hiperventilando, chillando por lo que le había hecho.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? — interpeló Pansy lanzándole una mirada hostil — Claro que eres una zorra y una salvaje – masculló apuntándole con su varita, de la cual salieron una chispas.

— Basta Pansy — Blaise intervino deteniendo la mano de la morena que estaba a punto de propinarle un maleficio a su novia —, si acaso vuelves a repetir algo así, hare que te arrepientas y sabes que yo no bromeo.

— Eres un estúpido, esto no se queda así… jamás pensé verte besando el lodo — profirió rabiosa, zafándose de su agarre.

— Daphne es infinitamente mejor que esa — prorrumpió Tracey, arrugando su gesto —, te vas a arrepentir de esto y volverás a ella de rodillas Blaise, espero que sepas lo que estas perdiendo.

Ginny no podía creer que su cita se volvería una pelea de faldas, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle del coraje, pero no les daría el gusto de verla llorar. Sabía que las cosa son iban a ser fáciles, tampoco esperaba que todos lo tomaran bien.

Observó por detrás de Blaise las miradas coléricas de ese grupo de serpientes, ella no era ninguna zorra… además él le había dicho que había terminado con Daphne. Zabinni les dejó caer un par de palabras más antes de tomar la mano de Ginevra y alejarse lo más posible de sus ex compañeras de Casa.

La pelirroja se detuvo de golpe obligándolo a hacerlo también.

— Quieres explicarme ¿qué fue eso? — solicitó dejando escapar un par de lágrimas rabiosas.

Él tragó en seco, sintiéndose miserable. Se acercó a ella y con una caricia de sus dedos limpió las gotas salinas.

— No les hagas caso, están así porque deje a Daphne.

— Yo no soy ninguna zorra, ni mucho menos roba-novios…

— Lo sé — afirmó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, antes de darle un beso en su frente y después en su nariz —, escucha… siento lo que pasó.

— Tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos.

— No dejes que sus comentarios te afecten — pidió presuroso —, ¿piensas rendirte tan fácil? — agregó temeroso de perderla, con cualquier otra chica ni siquiera se hubiese preocupado por decirle eso, total nunca hacia falta la que se iba, ni sobraba la que llegaba..

Weasley respiró a fondo y finalmente cabeceó negando.

— Ven, te voy a llevar a un lugar donde nadie nos molestara — anunció con una sonrisa que logró que Ginny olvidara al menos por unos segundos el mal rato.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Señales de vida? ¿Algo?**

Ahora ha llegado el momento de extenderles las gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews.

**Bell Cullen**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar y leer, esperemos que estas escenas te gusten tanto como las pasadas. Esperamos tu comentario. Saludos.

**Olga**: Hola ¿cómo te va? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia. Sentimos la demora pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Pues aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo que tiene un poco de todo, tal vez si hagamos sufrir un poco a Harry y Hermione pero sería más adelante, por ahora Ginny y Blaise como pareja es lo que domina los capítulos, claro con la participación de las buenas ex Slytherins. Saludos.

**Lilu'u Malfoy**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia, a nosotras también nos gusta la pareja de Scorpius*Lily, de hecho tenemos un longfic de ellos se llama "Una vez en diciembre". Volviendo a Blaise si nos encanta ponerlo junto a Ginny que como dices tiene algo de Slytherin. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo, que tiene un poco de todo. Saludos.

**Kristy Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo donde el moreno seguirá haciendo de las suyas. Saludos.

**PatDarcy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Disculpa la tardanza pero aquí esta otra capítulo ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas autoras.**

*** ¨ )**

**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ,.·´**  
**(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
